El Fénix de Osiris
by M.P.17
Summary: Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara? RR!HHr
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

A/N: ¡_Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, se que este 'plot' se ha hecho miles de veces, pero creo que la mía tiene algunos twists que no se han de esperar. Voy a ser franca, jamás he leído Harry Potter en español y por eso no se como se llaman muchas cosas de la serie en español…aunque la verdad no creo que 'Portkey' por ejemplo, se debe traducir, pues es ya como marca registrada, ¿no? Por eso las voy a poner en ingles, si esto le molesta alguien…no tienen que leer mi historia._

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

La oscuridad de la noche era demasiado opresiva, no hay viento ni ruido que la penetre, el frió seco helaba hasta los huesos, el pequeño bosque donde siempre hay pequeñas criaturas esta silenciosos, no hay animal que se atreviera a hacer ruido en una noche como esta, era una noche sacada de pesadillas, de las que cuando recordadas solo se puede temblar y tratar de olvidar. Pero esta noche en particular no era el sueño de nadie, era la realidad.

Pop.

El ruido cortó la noche como cuchillo, de pronto de entre los árboles una figura salio corriendo, su túnica negra volaba tras de esta, esta figura corría como si algo lo estuviera persiguiendo, jadeaba creando pequeñas nubes de vapor que salían de dentro de su capucha.

Siguió corriendo buscando la ubicación en donde se suponía todo iba a ocurrir, y a lo lejos diviso una cabaña. Continuo corriendo, sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo, cuando a unos pocos metros de la casa una luz verde lleno la noche. Levanto su brazo tratando de cubrir sus ojos, una ráfaga de aire de pronto lo azoto, era tan fuerte que su túnica lo jalaba hacia atrás, un ruido ensordecedor lo asalto, un grito que lo helo y que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Y así como todo comenzó, termino.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

La figura de Lucius Malfoy no pudo más que quedarse parado viendo la casa, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, no podía creer que esta fuera la casa donde su Lord había ido a terminar a los Potter. Lucius sabía lo que le esperaba adentro, pero aun así no quería creerlo.

_Al parecer la profecía se a cumplido, _pensó Lucius, quien sabia la razón de la obsesión del 'Dark Lord', sabia por que la incansable necesidad de encontrar a los Potter y de ir personalmente a deshacerse de ellos.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, como lo quieran ver Lucius escucho el contenido de una profecía, todo el contenido. Y no de cualquier profecía, pero de la profecía donde la posible caída de su amo estaba siendo profetizada. La vida de un 'Death Eater' nunca es fácil, pero era el precio que se tenía que pagar por poder, y Lucius pagaba a diario su sed de poder.

Era un hombre que sabia donde poner su lealtad, siempre buscando el lado con más posibilidades de ganar. Su abuelo lo había hecho, su padre lo había hecho, el lo había hecho y su hijo lo ha de hacer. Eso es lo que es ser un Malfoy, aliarse siempre al lado ganador, nunca abandonar las creencias de la familia y siempre, siempre estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Los pensamientos de Lucius fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por un llanto proveniente de la casa. Su cara se relajo, su cuerpo cambio de su postura rígida a una tranquila, lentamente levanto la vista hacia la casa y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

En ese instante cambio el curso de la historia.

Moviéndose mas rápido de cuando había llegado, Lucius entro a la casa donde su Lord encontró su destino, vio los vestigios de una gran pelea que al final acabo con la vida de James Potter. Pero ni el cuerpo de este junto a las escaleras lo detuvo, subió de dos en dos las escaleras, buscando la habitación con el llanto del bebe.

Entro al cuarto donde el llanto era mas fuerte, y se encontró con una escena que lo hizo parar en seco. Estaba Lily, la esposa de Potter tirada junto a los restos de lo que parecía ser una cuna, y llorando a todo pulmón junto a su mama, estaba el bebe. Lucius por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió tristeza, el bebe sentado junto al cuerpo, empujaba con sus manos regordetas a su mama.

No había rastro del 'Dark Lord', el único ser que encontró vivo dentro de esa casa era el bebe que estaba frente a el.

Tratando de no ver a la madre del niño, Lucius se agacho y lo cargo. El bebe instantáneamente dejo de llorar, Lucius no pudo más que sonreír, fue la primera vez, pero no la última donde Lucius se encontró sonriéndole genuinamente al niño.

Lentamente Harry Potter abrió sus ojos, estos todavía con lágrimas, cuando verde se encontró con gris.

Pop.

Si, Lucius es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre están preparados.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

¡¡¡El primer capitulo terminado! Se que esta extremadamente corto, pero porfa manden un review. El siguiente capitulo esta casi terminado y esta mas largo que este.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_A/N: Segundo capitulo! Yeay! Me tarde por que me cambie de ciudad, y entre a la universidad…pues si, ya no mas vagar por mi casa..jajajajaja…ya me siento tan grande viviendo sola y todo…pero bueno a nadie le interesa eso…jajajaja nos vemos pronto!_

_Gracias a Cissy Black-Potter…muchas gracias por el review!_

_Y a cun87 y a harrysgirl5! Muchas gracias!_

_Por fa, lean y reviewen!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Narcisa Malfoy es una mujer que sabe el costo de la vida que vivía. Nunca se dejo llevar por fantasías idióticas, ni trato de engañarse a si misma, siempre estuvo destinada a casarse por dinero. Su familia como toda las antiguas y orgullosas familias purebloods la dieron en matrimonio al mejor 'postor'. Su vida siempre llena de lujos y dinero había tenido un precio, un precio que algunos días parecía haber sido demasiado caro.

Pero Narcisa Malfoy nunca ha sido una hipócrita, o al menos no con ella misma, y no podía negar la buena vida que tenia, ni cuanto le encantaba vivirla.

Y si algo bueno había salido de su matrimonio era el dinero que su esposo le daba y su hijo Draco. Las dos cosas que Narcisa Malfoy más amaba en el mundo.

Cuando Narcisa se entero que estaba embarazada tuvo un ataque de pánico, y se desmayo. Como pueden ver Narcisa no tomo muy bien la noticia. Un heredero era su deber como esposa, era algo que se esperaba de ella, y algo que ella sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que proveer.

Pero saber que 'algún día' no era lo mismo que estarlo. Claro Lucius no podía estar más orgulloso de su esposa, llenándola de regalos caros y joyas, siempre diciendo que dentro de ella tenía al siguiente Malfoy.

Y esa era una de las razones además de perder su figura, por la cual Narcisa estaba aterrada de traer al mundo a un bebe. Se caso por dinero y deber, por que era algo que su familia esperaba de ella, era un sacrificio que solo ella tendría que hacer, o sufrir dirían otros.

Pero el bebe, un inocente bebe que no había escogido esta vida llena de privilegios y sacrificios ¿Por qué tendría que vivir con los pecados cometidos por la madre? Narcisa sabía que Lucius le tenía cariño, que la quería. Y ella había aprendido a quererlo, pero su matrimonio no era uno de amor y ambos la sabían. Ambos habían amado, pero el deber siempre fue primero.

Fue hasta que su hijo Draco nació que Narcisa Malfoy dejo atrás las dudas y miedos y se concentro en amar a su bebe. Por que Lucius podrá tener muchos defectos como persona, pero como padre y esposo nunca fallo.

Como se ve, Narcisa no se dejo llevar por idas de romance y amor, por que al final del día su familia y deber para con ella era mas importante que amores no correspondidos y sueños no realizados.

A su hijo jamas le faltaría amor ni dinero, por que por primera vez en su vida Narcisa podría dar ambas cosas, dinero para consentir a su bebe y el amor que nunca nadie pidió de ella.

"Mi señora, el señor Malfoy acaba de pasar las primeras 'wards' de la mansión. ¿Desea que prepare el comedor?" La voz chillona de al elfa que trabaja como su ayudante personal irrumpió los pensamientos de la señora de la casa.

"Si Quizy, adelante" Con un 'puff' Quizy desapareció.

Si Lucius ya había pasado los jardines, era cuestión de segundos que entrara el salón donde Narcisa pasaba las tardes antes de la cena.

Tal vez Narcisa Malfoy no ame a su esposo, ni nunca lo ame, pero el afecto que siente por el al igual que el respeto son las bases para un buen matrimonio. O al menos era lo que ella se decía a ella misma.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe haciendo saltar a Narcisa en su silla, pero al ver lo que había entrado por la puerta la hizo casi caerse de esta. Su esposo había entrado con un bebe en brazos, un bebe que Narcisa estaba segura no era su hijo Draco.

"¿Lucius, que ha sucedido?" Se paro de golpe dirigiéndose hacia su esposo, en los tres años de matrimonio Narcisa jamas vio a su esposo tan desarreglado o tan fuera de si.

Pero la sorpresa en su rostro al ver el bebe de cerca no era nada comparada con el salto de sorpresa que dio su corazón, ni con la velocidad de los latidos de este al haber reconocido al pequeño bebe. Su estomago parecía haberse caído a sus pies. La mirada de Narcisa continuaba alternándose entre Lucius, que estaba observándola fijamente, y con el bebe.

Con un tono lleno de rabia al igual que incredulidad pregunto. "Que has hecho Lucius"

Pero el tono más que la pregunta fue lo que sorprendió a Lucius, quien jamas había escuchado a su esposa hablarle de esa forma. "¡Lucius, este es el hijo de James Potter! ¿Qué hace en esta casa?"

Lucius no pudo mas que notar la ternura mal escondida que su esposa utilizo cuando el nombre de Potter salio de sus labios.

"Se te olvida la sangre sucia…este es el hijo James Y Lily Potter, Narcisa."

Los ojos de Narcisa se endurecieron por unos segundos antes de volver a su sorpresa inicial, pero había sido suficiente para Lucius, quien vio la diferencia.

"Exacto esposo, ¿como es que TU estas cargando el hijo de los Potter, y que hace en nuestra casa?"

"Ven, siéntate que hay mucho de que hablar" Narcisa se sentó cómodamente en el sillón, mientras que Lucius comenzó a pasarle al bebe.

"¡Que haces!" Pregunto Narcisa escandalizada al ver las intenciones de su marido.

"Estoy cansado de cargarlo, ten, no hagas esa cara Narcisa, esta dormido."

Lucius le paso el bebe con cuidado a los brazos de su esposa, esta algo torpe lo acepto, tratando de acomodarlo para que no se despertara.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo Lucius?

"El Dark Lord a desaparecido…

"¡Como que a desaparecido!"

Lucius rápidamente levanto un dedo a sus labios, al ver al bebe moviéndose. "Narcisa no levantes la voz, lo vas a despertar."

"Discúlpame, pero simplemente no entiendo lo que esta pasando. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Dark Lord con que secuestres a un niño? Por que eso fue lo que hiciste, ¿no?"

"Los Potter están muertos…

Esas cuatro palabras dejaron a ambos en silencio, Lucius contemplando la cara de su esposa, viendo la incredulidad al igual que el dolor que sus palabras le habían causado, un dolor que Narcisa sin mucho éxito trataba de ocultar.

"James…pero, como…

"El Dark Lord los encontró, fue a matarlos pero por alguna razón no pudo matar a H- al niño."

Lentamente Narcisa bajo la vista a la cara del infante y con ternura inexplicable le movió el pelo negro de su frente.

Una cicatriz en forma de rayo marcaba le frente del niño.

La voz de Lucius a su lado le hizo voltear a verlo. "Eso fue producto del Dark Lord, fue ahí donde la Avada Kedavra reboto hacia el."

"¡Pero eso es imposible! Nadie ha sobrevivido a la Avada Kedavra, como…

"¡No lo vez Narcisa! Este niño va a ser una celebridad, no habrá persona mágica que no sepa su nombre, ¡este es el niño que venció al mago mas poderoso que jamas haya existido!

Al ver el efecto de sus palabras Lucius continuo "No puedo decirte como lo se pero créeme cuando te digo que el Dark Lord no esta muerto. Va a regresar buscando venganza Narcisa, va a regresar a terminar lo que comenzó hoy. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, este niño ya esta marcado, este niño es el único que lo va a vencer."

"¿Lucius que quieres decir con marcado? ¿Cómo es que un niño, un bebe, logro detener al Dark Lord?"

"No puedo decirte mucho, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que el va a matar a Voldemort" Lucius al igual que Narcisa se sorprendió al oírse decir Voldemort, pero era como si por fin había encontrado el valor de pronunciarlo. Y con esa nueva determinación Lucius comenzó a sentirse más fuerte y seguro de lo que decía.

"Lo voy a entrenar y prepararlo para ese día, va a crecer como un Malfoy, como nuestro hijo."

"¡Estas Loco! Si lo que dices es cierto este niño va a ser buscando, no podemos simplemente quedárnoslo."

"Si podemos, nadie sabe que paso realmente esta noche, nadie puede saber si sobrevivió, solo saben que Voldemort encontró su caída en esa casa y por lógica con la única persona que su cuerpo no fue encontrado. La gente ve a crear historias, que ambos se desintegraron o algo, el punto es Narcisa que todos le llamaron héroe, mientras tu y yo hijo."

Lucius aun viendo la duda en los ojos de su esposa dijo. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás, en este momento la casa de los Potter esta llena de Aurores. Todos lo van a estar buscando, tu sabes que voy a ser investigado, agrégale el secuestro del salvador a la lista y ¿crees que no me voy a ver encerrado de por vida en Azkaban?

Narcisa entendía lo que su esposo decía, pero aun así no veía la forma de lograr lo que Lucius proponía, ni se sentía realmente segura de criar como suyo al hijo de James Potter, era demasiado confuso.

"¿Cómo vamos a decir que es nuestro hijo?"

"Nadie ha visto a Draco, y las pocas personas que saben que tuvimos un hijo podemos callarlos o obliviate. Luego anunciaríamos a la sociedad la noticia de que tenemos dos hijos, diríamos que ya que Voldemort ha muerto nos sentíamos seguros de poder contarle a todos sobre ellos."

"¡Pero nadie creerá que son hermanos, no se parecen en nada!"

"No te preocupes por eso, en tu familia se da el color negro, ya vez tu primo el traidor Black. Además no pienso estar exhibiéndolo a todo el mundo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Que los vas a tener encerrado como un esclavo!"

"¡No seas tonta Narcisa! Te digo que este niño va ser un Malfoy."

Después de unos segundos de silencio donde ambos observaban al pequeño bebe en brazos de Narcisa Lucius hablo.

"Vamos al cuarto de Draco, hay que ponerlo a dormir."

La Mansión Malfoy es una de las más grandes del país, por esa razón la familia Malfoy años atrás crearon Portkeys estratégicamente puestos por toda la mansión. Objetos que a simple vista pasarían por desapercibidos a alguien fuera de la familia.

Uno de estos llevaba directamente a la guardería, este era un simple collar hecho de plata con un colgante de cristal irrompible en forma de lágrima que Narcisa siempre traía alrededor del cuello.

Lentamente para no despertar al pequeño ambos agarraron el colgante, y después de sentir como si un gancho les jalaba el ombligo hacia delante, llagaron a una habitación llena de juguetes y colchones. Era el cuarto de juego del bebe Malfoy.

Aunque aun demasiado pequeño para jugar con la mayoría de estos, Lucius y Narcisa no habían escatimado a la hora de comprar cosas para su primogénito. A la derecha se encontraba la habitación donde la cuna de Draco estaba. Ambos entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se encontraron con los ojos grises de su hijo viéndolos desde la cuna.

Narcisa se dirigió a la cuna aun con el bebe de pelo negro seguro en brazos, cuando llego a esta Draco comenzó a hacer caras y a estriar sus pequeños brazos, pidiéndole a sus mama que lo cargara.

"Mira Draco, este es tu hermano…

Narcisa se queda en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que volteo hacia su marido que seguía aun parado en la puerta de la habitación con cara pensativa, y le pregunto.

"¿Como se va llamar Lucius? No podemos llamarlo por su nombre…"

Y con el caminar distintivo de los Malfoy, que demanda respeto y admiración, Lucius se acerco a la cuna tomando al bebe en brazos, y vio directamente a los ojos verdes abiertos del infante. Lucius Malfoy y Harry Potter mantuvieron la vista, los dos valorándose y midiéndose.

"Lucas, Lucas Malfoy…

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Segundo Capitulo terminado! Yeay, no? Jajajaja. Me voy a apurar para el siguiente, please dejen un review! Me encantan…jajajaja Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_AN:¡¡¡ Capitulo tres, terminado! Jajajaja, bueno pues esto ah sido lo mas rápido que eh terminado un capitulo, no se si logre 'updatear' tan pronto otra vez. ¡¡¡La razón fue que me enferme! En mi segunda semana de Universidad...bueno ya que, mejor para los lectores…_

_¡¡¡Gracias a Jim y a cun87, muchas gracias a ambos! _

_Zu…uuuy, creo que te eh decepcionado! Si lees este capitulo te vas a dar cuanta por que…¡¡¡sorry!_

_¡¡¡Y Muchísimas Gracias a Cissy Black-Potter y a Lonely.Julie!_

_¡¡¡Por fa, lean y reviewen!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Dieciséis años después…

Draco Malfoy por fin se graduaba de la escuela. En dos días la entrega de diplomas y la ceremonia de despedida se llevarían acabo en el estadio de Quidditch. Draco se graduaba con honores, salía con la placa de 'Head Boy' de su generación, y como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa Slytherin.

Pero nada de eso realmente le importaba, a Draco lo único que le importaba era salir al mundo real y unirse a su padre y hermano en la lucha con el 'Dark Lord'.

Draco aunque jamás olvidado por sus padres, no era el favorito de los hijos Malfoy. Y el era conciente de esto, y aunque sentía algunas veces envidia de su hermano Lucas, la relación que ambos tenían era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier rivalidad que como hermanos pudrían tener.

Para su padre Lucas era el hijo perfecto. Poderoso e inteligente, siempre comportándose como era debido de un Malfoy, con Lucas era difícil saber que estaba sintiendo, pues podía esconderse bajo una mascara de indiferencia que hacia sentir a Lucius Malfoy orgulloso. A diferencia de Draco que muchas veces perdía le compostura y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Y por supuesto estaba su Madre, quien aunque jamás le negó nada y siempre le dio amor, estaba loca por Lucas. Narcisa Malfoy era obvia al demostrar cuanto quería a su hijo de pelo oscuro, y para ella Lucas no podía hacer ningún mal. Draco creció en un hogar con lujos y amor, pero aun así siempre se vio opacado por su hermano menor por tres minutos. Y por eso mas que nada Draco conocía la necesidad de esforzarse a ser el mejor, fuera y sobre todo dentro de la escuela donde no se encontraba bajo la sombra de su hermano Lucas.

Y esa era una de las muchas excentricidades de los Malfoy, su hermano menor no entro como todo niño 'pureblood' de once años a Hogwarts, ni a ninguna otra escuela mágica. Cuando ambos cumplieron los once años, la noticia de que Lucas se quedaría atrás fue inesperada para los dos hermanos, y aunque Draco al principio sintió alivio de poder ser parte de la escuela de magia, fue mas tarde otra cosa mas donde Lucas sobresalía por encima de el.

La educación de Lucas fue dada por los mejores tutores privados, por Lucius y algunos 'Death Eaters' y cuando Lucas cumplió los catorce años el mismo 'Dark Lord' lo entreno en las artes oscuras y le enseño hechizos antiguos.

Si, Draco no podía esperar el momento de unirse a su hermano en la lucha con el 'Dark Lord', en poder por fin pelear sin tener que esconder sus lealtades, y sin tener que estar bajo la incansable mirada del viejo Dumbledore.

Pero sobre todo, Draco no veía la hora de por fin dejar atrás a la 'Head Girl'. La muchacha que se le había metido a la cabeza haciéndolo pensar cosas que jamás se habría podido imaginar. No podía esperar el momento de poder alejarse de ella, quien con tal solo su presencia lo hacia dudar de todo en lo que se le enseño a creer.

Por que para un Malfoy era impensable asociarse con gente como ella, pero aun más terrible era la idea de que un Malfoy pudiera sentir algo más que aberración hacia alguien de tan sucia sangre.

Y eh ahí el problema del joven Malfoy, pues Draco tenia sentimientos inexplicables para con la 'Head Girl', el sabia de la inferioridad de esta, sabia de lo sucia que era esta junto a el y su sangre pura, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía dejar de observarla, de verla caminando por los pasillos, de sentarse exactamente en frente de su lugar para verla comiendo en el comedor, de estar detrás de ella en todas las clases que tenían juntos, de esconderse tras los estantes de la biblioteca viéndola estudiar, ella era su obsesión. Una obsesión que Draco sabia podía ser su perdición.

Si, definitivamente Draco ya quería salir de la escuela y poder despedirse de sus días como estudiante en Hogwarts, dejando atrás a la 'Head Girl' y todo lo que esta implicaba.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

El sonido de unos pasos decidíos resonaban dentro de la ala este de la inmensa tipo mausoleo mansión de los Malfoy, grande y fría, pero con la suficiente imagen de riqueza para darle un aspecto intimidante.

La figura imponente con su túnica negra hecha de la mejor tela volando tras el era toda una fuerza que admirar, este hacia ver a todo quien lo viera el poder que poesía, la confianza y el dinero.

El joven Lucas Malfoy era fuerte e intimidante y este lo sabía. Sabia que con tan solo una mirada de sus fríos ojos verdes podía dejar helados hasta al mas fuerte de los 'Death Eaters', sabia cuanta gente temía hacerlo enojar o tener que lidiar con el cuando tenia unas de sus legendarias jaquecas.

Su pelo negro como la más oscura de las noches, revuelto y despeinado le daba un toque de descuido a su ya impecable imagen, su pelo tan distinto a su hermano mayor por tres minutos. Lucas Malfoy era lo opuesto a su hermano Draco, el era oscuro mientras Draco era claro, eran como el día y la noche, pero el afecto entre ambos era indudable.

En ese momento se dirigía al estudio de su padre. Cada paso lo acercaba más a las puertas y aunque su cara no diera indicio alguno de su estado de ánimo, Lucas estaba furioso. Estaba harto de tener que esconderse como rata de alcantarilla, como ese idiota de Pettigrew que siempre tartamudeaba al verlo, estaba cansado de tener que quedarse atrás mientras todo el mundo seguía con su vida.

Era irónico, pero Lucas aunque jamás lo diría, envidiaba a su hermano mayor Draco. El vivía las cosas que Lucas habría deseado poder vivir, el no tenia el peso ni la responsabilidades que se le habían dado a Lucas desde temprana edad, ni tenia que sufrir la presencia de Voldemort.

Por que Lucas no negaba lo mucho que le gustaba tener poder suficiente como para matar a alguien sin siquiera sudar si la ocasión lo ameritaba, la diferencia era que a el no solo buscaba utilizarlo para eso, ni encontraba satisfacción ni gusto alguno al matar. Mataba cuando era necesario, y por que era para la causa en la que creía firmemente, la causa donde su supremacía como mago y su sangre lo hacia ser mas que cualquier muggle-born.

Pero en ocasiones sentía tal opresión dentro de el, que Lucas iba a buscar peleas en bares muggles en donde descargaba toda su frustración en la cara de algún pobre muggle, peleando solo con los puños, una destreza en la que era muy bueno.

Si el terminaba la noche con un ojo morado, el contrincante no la cantaba al día siguiente.

Pero esa era la vida de Lucas, esconde todo lo que sientes, no dejes a nadie ver debilidad, no permitas a nadie acercarse lo suficiente a ti como para que conozca quien eres, no conozcas a nadie lo suficiente como para dejarla entrar en donde no hay barreras para impedir que te lastimen.

Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo esto le parecía bien, pues Lucas siempre a sido una persona reservada, llegaba un punto en el que se sentía encerrado en si mismo sin poder encontrar la salida. Eh ahí la razón de su furia, pues cuando parecía que por fin Lucas había encontrado una salida se entero que la puerta se cerro, y por nada menos que su propio padre.

Lucas no había vivido una vida normal, y todo por su padre quien decidió que su hijo menor no tenia por que ir a la escuela, y si Lucas se agradecía, pues aprendió cosas que jamás habría visto de haber ido a Hogwarts, lamentaba no haber conocido la vida de estudiante.

O al menos lo lamentaba cuando era mas joven, ahora a sus 17 años solo quería la libertad para hacer lo que se le daba la gana, quería la libertad para decidir como y cuando iba a pelear. Por que estaban en guerra, y el sabia su valor, y no podía entender las razones por las cuales su padre encontraba formas de restringirlo y no permitirle unirse a las redadas que hacían los 'Death Eaters'.

De golpe se abrieron las dos puertas que habrían al estudio en donde Lucius Malfoy administra sus negocios y parado justo en medio estaba Lucas irradiando poder. Lucius continúo escribiendo su carta sin levantar la vista.

"¿Lucas, a que debo esa dramática entrada si se puede saber?"

Lucas se dirigió hacia una de las cómodas sillas que había frente al inmenso escritorio de madera donde Lucius efectuaba sus negocios, este de dejo caer en la silla y sin dejar di mirar la figura de su padre contesto.

"Padre, estoy seguro que tienes idea del por que de mi entrada."

La pluma con la que Lucius estaba escribiendo se freno imperceptiblemente al oír el tono del joven. Aun con el 'padre' utilizado, las palabras de Lucas eran tan amenazantes que no por primera vez Lucius sintió temor del joven al quien llamaba hijo. Por que Lucas no levantaba la voz para hacerse escuchar, con simples palabras que en cualquier otro no serian más que palabras, eran suficientes para intimidar.

Poniendo suavemente la pluma sobre el escritorio Lucius volteo a ver a su hijo sentado frente a el. Y como siempre fueron los ojos de Lucas lo que Lucius vio primero, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tan parecidos y al igual tan distintos a los de la muchacha que Lucius recordaba.

Viendo lo fríos que eran estos, le vino a la mente a Lucius lo que muchos 'Death Eaters' murmuraban acerca de los ojos de su hijo, decían que eran del mismo color que el 'Avada Kedavra', y que era como ver tu muerte reflejándose en ellos.

"Lucas, entiendo tu enojo, pero ya hemos estado aquí antes, y creo que sabes que no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis acciones."

Lucas retrocedió un poco en su avance buscando respuestas, pues conocía a su padre y pelear con el no llevaría a ningún lado, aun cuando Lucas llevaba años de no temerle.

"Lo se padre, y yo no vengo por explicaciones, tu tendrás tus razones al quererme aquí cerca de ti, solo esperaba que me dieras algo que hacer, ya que no puedo ir a la redada de Diagon Alley esta noche."

Lucius entendía la frustración de su hijo, lo conocía, y sabia que Lucas no entendía las razones por las cuales el era siempre dejado atrás. Pero Lucas no podía ver la importancia que tenia el en el juego que Lucius llevaba jugando por mas de dieciséis años.

Por que mucho cambio desde esa noche dieciséis años atrás cuando Lucius planeo la vida del joven, cosas que no había previsto. Lucas sobrepasaba sus expectativas, era todo lo que habría deseado en un hijo, era fuerte y arrogante, capaz y muy pero muy poderoso.

Pero sobre todo fue el retorno de Voldmort antes de lo que había previsto, lo que hizo que muchos de las cosas que Lucius tenia en mente se fueran cayendo una a una. Por que en el momento que Voldemort escucho la noticia de que uno de sus seguidores tenia un hijo muy poderoso para sus años, demando una entrevista con el niño.

Parecía que era el final para Lucius, pues al ver quien era en realidad el niño Voldemort los mataría a ambos, pero fue la gran sorpresa cuando el mismísimo 'Dark Lord' decidió entrenar al muchacho para que llegara al poder aun mas inmenso que tenia como potencial. Y Lucius subió por encima de los demás en los ojos de Voldemort, pues para el, este había sido el que le había traído en bandeja de plata al niño en quien años atrás había encontrado su caída.

Los planes que Voldemort tuviera para Lucas los desconocía, pero de que el muchacho tenia que estar lejos de la vista publica hasta que fuera el momento preciso era algo que Lucius podía concordar con el 'Dark Lord'.

Pero la verdad, la realidad del por que Lucius era tan reservado cuando de Lucas se trataba, era que quería al joven como su propio hijo, y sabia que algún día Lucas tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort de una manera o otra, y ya no era simplemente una herramienta para el plan de Lucius, Lucas era su hijo, era un Malfoy.

"En dos días es la graduación de tu hermano, y eh decidido mandarte a un viaje por el mundo en donde podrás aprender nuevos encantamientos y magia antigua."

Una ceja negra levantada fue la única respuesta del joven, suficiente para Lucius de continuar.

"Podrás encontrar muchas de las cosas que se has estado buscando, piénsalo como un regalo de graduación."

"¿Pero no es Draco el que se gradúa padre?"

Lucas odiaba que hiciera menos a Draco, quien era la única persona Lucas tenia una relación verdadera, entre el y Draco no había secretos. O al menos no muchos.

"Draco tiene otra tarea que hacer, bastante tiempo a holgazaneado en esa escuela, ya es hora de que muestre sus colores y haga algo productivo."

"Draco se gradúa con honres padre, y ha hecho cualquier cosa que has pedido de el."

"Pero no es fuerte, es débil y no tiene madera para ser el heredero de la familia, como me habría gustado que tu hubieras nacido antes."

Lucius creo todo la historia de los cuates Malfoy, como Draco había nacido primero por tres minutos, pues entonces tenia que mantener el nombre Malfoy, y no iba a poner como heredero al bebe que había traído una noche. Pero con el paso de los años, Draco era el que seguía a su hermano 'menor' y era Lucas el que sobresalía en todo lo que se proponía y siempre sacaba de apuros a su hermano 'mayor'.

La cara de Lucas mostraba cuantas veces ya habían tenido esa misma conversación, y cuanto le molestaba la forma que su padre trataba a Draco.

"El punto es Lucas que Draco tendrá que probarse a si mismo sin ti ahí para siempre sacarlo de apuros."

"¿Entonces esa es la razón de mi viaje?"

"Una de las muchas, pero lo que quiero es que estudies con Gringotts en Egipto, y regreses como embajador de estos en el Ministerio de Magia. Tendrás un trabajo cuando regreses, y serás nuestro miembro clave dentro del Ministerio."

"¿Egipto?"

Lucius conocía el interés de su hijo por Egipto, aunque no sabía la razón de tal interés.

"Si, el viaje terminaría en Egipto, regresarías a Londres para tu trabajo en un año a partir del veinte y nueve de Junio. Es lo único que te pido, diviértete, conoce el mundo sin los tediosos papas para detenerte como en las vacaciones familiares, pero ya para Marzo te quiero en Egipto. Aprende de los goblins, y regresa preparado para tu trabajo, tanto como el del ministerio como del de espía."

La cara de Lucas no mostraba emoción alguna, y sin una palabra más para su padre se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la salida. Lucius sorprendido pregunto a la espalda de su hijo.

"¿No me vas a dar tu respuesta?"

Y Lucas sin siquiera voltear contesto.

"¿Padre, a caso era una pregunta?"

Ya cuando las puertas del estudio se habían cerrado tras la figura de su hijo, Lucius sonrió a si mismo, y dijo.

"Claro que no muchacho, claro que no…

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

¡¡¡Otro Capitulo terminado! Se que la dirección en la q va este fic párese muy predecible en algunos momentos, solo quiero decir que para muchas cosas tengo varios twists bajo mi manga, ¡¡¡y que espero poder aunque sea shockear a algunos de ustedes! Bye nos vemos pronto, ¡¡¡please reviewen antes de irse!


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

A/N:_ Disfruten!_

_Jim, muchas gracias, y no, no eres pesado! Al contarais, gracias._

_Zu…la Head Girl si es quien decías, ¡pero antes de q huyas! Eso no quiere decir q ella sienta algo por el ni q lo vaya a pelar, esto es H/Hr. Vas a ver q onda en ese sentido…haber si continuo shockeandote._

_Gracias a Lonely. Julie, Cissy Black-Potter, harrysgirl5, y a Aego. Muchas gracias, me encanta q este gustando mi historia._

_Por fa lean y reviewen!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas se dirigió al salón donde su madre pasaba las tardes después de su conversación con su padre. Estaba emocionado y le había costado trabajo mantener su cara libre de expresión con su padre, pero lo había logrado y ahora por fin tendría su libertad que tanto quería.

Entro despacio para no asustar a su mama, que estaba sentada en un sillón tapizado de las mejores telas, viendo muestrarios para remodelar el ala norte, que al parecer ya estaba demasiado pasada de moda a solo tres años de su última remodelación.

"Buenos días madre, espero haya dormido bien."

La voz fuerte y algo ronca de su hijo hizo a Narcisa levantar la vista de las diferentes telas en su regazo, y con una sonrisa radiante se levanto dejando a un lado las telas, y se acerco a Lucas abrazándolo.

"¡Lucas, eres incorregible! Siempre tratando de bromear con tu vieja madre."

Ambos sabían que de 'vieja' Narcisa no tenia nada, pero era algo que hacían, Lucas se comportaba todo serio y rígido, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a su madre, y Narcisa decía que el tenia que ser bueno con ella, pues ya estaba vieja.

"Ya me conoces mama, siempre el bromista. En realidad vine por que tengo noticias."

Narcisa al ver la sonrisa radiante de su hijo que no mucha gente tenia el placer de presenciar, no pudo pero compararla con la sonrisa del hombre que hacia más de dieciséis años había encontrado su muerte, el mismo hombre que le había robado el corazón. Lucas reía con la misma intensidad y forma que lo había hecho el.

"Ven hijo siéntate y cuéntamelo todo, pero antes dime que color prefieres. ¿Azul real o este de aquí?"

"¿Qué, oh, pues, yo…am. Mama, no se ¿el azul?" Lucas podría ser intimidante y fuerte pero al igual que la mayoría de los hombres se veía fuera de su liga cuando tratando con telas y arreglos. Si era sincero, esas cosas lo ponían nervioso.

"¿El azul? ¡Pero si esta horrible! No mejor me voy con este de aquí. Que era lo que me ibas a decir, parecías muy emocionado."

Lucas rió al oír las palabras de su mama, y dijo.

"Y lo estoy, mi padre me acaba de informar de un viaje al que me voy a embarcar en dos días, ¡es lo que eh querido desde hace años mama!"

"Me da mucho gusto hijo, se lo mucho que deseas poder salir como un adulto libre al mundo. ¿Y a donde vas a ir?"

Lucas veía a su madre con una sonrisa, era una mujer muy bella y sofisticada, hacia la búsqueda de fábricas y telas en muestrarios parecerse a un evento con la realeza.

"Pues, ¿A dónde no voy a ir? Seria la pregunta adecuada."

Narcisa al escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Lucas sintió felicidad por su hijo, odiaba lo que Lucius había hecho de el, como lo educo para ser una persona cerrada y sin diversiones. Pero aun así, Narcisa sintió angustia y aprensión al pensar en Lucas lejos de la mansión, lejos de ella.

Desde aquella noche cuando Lucius llego a ese mismo salón con un bebe en brazos la vida de Narcisa no volvió a ser la misma. Al principio fue difícil para Narcisa encontrar las fuerzas para poder estar con el pequeño Lucas, pero al darse cuenta que el bebe era lo único que quedaba de aquella persona a la que había querido tanto, Narcisa se metió de lleno a la crianza y a amar a Lucas.

Y no fue nada difícil amarlo, desde pequeño Lucas tenia algo que te atraía y demandaba tu atención. Fue cuando ambos niños tenían cinco años cuando Lucius encontró en Lucas al hijo que según el era digno de llamarse Malfoy.

Lucas era el explorador, el aventurero, el que buscaba los problemas y Draco lo seguía. Draco hacia todo lo que su hermano menor decía, para el Lucas era la voz de la razón, y aunque muchas de las ideas de Lucas terminaban en problemas, era el, el que los sacaba de estos al final.

Narcisa recordó la vez cuando Lucius se dio cuenta del potencial y del temple de Lucas. Fue cuando ambos niños tenían cinco, habían estado jugando al 'mago enloquecido', que era un juego donde uno pretendía haber perdido la razón y aventaba hechizos al oponente, mientras el 'indefenso mago' corría tratando de no ser golpeado. Era un juego que se la había ocurrido a Lucas, pero en esa ocasión era Draco el 'mago enloquecido' y de lo que ninguno de los dos niños se había percatado era que su juego los había llevado al estudio de su padre.

Uno de los hechizos de Draco golpeo la puerta del estudio abriéndolas de golpe, causando un disturbio en una junta 'importante' en la que estaba Lucius, este furioso por el disturbio se paro de golpe de su escritorio, y caminando con paso intimidante y ojos furiosos se fue hacia Draco, quien no podía dejar de ver a su padre con ojos temerosos. Fue cuando quedaban pocos segundos para que Lucius agarrara a Draco cuando Lucas se paro frente a su hermano menor y le dijo a su padre sin temor. "Fui yo padre, yo golpee las puertas."

Lucius se quedo sin moverse observando al pequeño niño de cinco años parando frente a el, tratando de proteger a su hermano. Vio la determinación de Lucas, los ojos desafiantes y llenos de una fuerza que aun a los cinco años Lucius podía ver. Este simplemente se rió y sacudió la mano para darles a entender que los estaba corriendo.

Ese fue el día en que Lucas se convirtió en un verdadero Malfoy, y Draco en la deshonra de su padre.

Narcisa conocía todos los detalles de aquel incidente de distintas perspectivas, de Lucius quien no dejo de repelar cuando le contaba como Draco se escondió detrás de Lucas quien Lucius sabia no era el que abrió las puertas, de ambos niños quienes le contaron a su madre lo que su padre había hecho cunado irrumpieron su junta, y de su fiel elfa que todo ve y todo le cuenta.

"¿Madre?"

Los ojos verdes chispeando de curiosidad estaban puestos fijamente en los de Narcisa, y esta se quedo perdida en ellos.

Ojos Verdes.

Nadie en su familia tiene ojos verdes, o al menos no de ese tono. Verdes como los de Lily Potter. Potter.

James Potter. Narcisa solo suspiro profundo, tratando de no dejarse perder en las memorias pasadas que parecen ya de otra vida.

"¿Mama, estas bien?"

Mama. Eso era ella para Lucas. Era su madre, ella fue quien lo crió, le dio amor y lujos. Fue ella quien lo cuido cuando se enfermo, o lo consintió cuando estaba triste o deprimido de que el no podía ir a Hogwarts. Ella. Solo ella. Ella es la madre de Lucas Malfoy, y no importaba el color de sus ojos, ni de que tono eran. Narcisa Malfoy es la mama de Lucas, hijo de James Potter.

"Si hijo, disculpa es solo que te voy a extrañar mucho, y aun ni me dices cuanto tiempo vas a estar ausente."

Lucas sonrió de nuevo, era tan distinto al hombre que enseñaba cuando en presencia de su padre o de algún 'Death Eater', en ese momento Narcisa podía ver al joven de diecisiete que Lucas era, que podría haber sido si no hubiera sido por Voldemort.

"Me voy todo un año mama. Y antes de que digas algo, entiende que aunque es mucho tiempo, es algo que necesito hacer. Necesito encontrarme, sin nadie quien me diga lo que se espera de mí, quiero ver nuevas cosas y aprender nuevas formas de vidas, nuevas culturas. Tu mas que nadie mama sabes mi desesperación, y puedes entenderme."

Narcisa si entendía, más de lo que se podía imaginar Lucas. La diferencia fue que Narcisa simplemente se quedo y acepto lo que se esperaba de ella. Aclarándose la garganta Narcisa pregunto a un emocionado Lucas.

"¿En dos días partes?"

"Si el veinte y nueve, padre fue muy explicito sobre la fecha, ¿Por qué?"

"En dos días es la graduación de Draco, y estoy segura que Draco espera que estés ahí."

"No puedo ir mama, mi padre ya me lo había dicho. Draco lo sabe también, parece que mi padre tiene algo en contra de Hogwarts, o al menos algo en contra de mi cerca de Hogwarts."

Lucius si tenía algo en contra de Lucas cerca de Hogwrtas, el joven no podía ni ir a Hogsmead. Dumbledore podrá ser un viejo mago, y abecés podrá aparentar descuido, pero la realidad era que detrás de esos ojos azules centelleantes había una mente audaz y perspicaz que Lucius temía descubriera la verdad.

"¿Entonces en dos días te iras y no te veré hasta en un año?" Los ojos de Narcisa comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, y Lucas rápidamente se paro a abrazarla, sentándose de nuevo lo más cerca posible a ella en el sillón.

"Mama, no llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Además no es como si no fuera a regresar, yo se que un año es mucho tiempo, pero antes de que te des cuenta voy a estar de regreso, vas a ver,"

Narcisa simplemente se aferro al cuerpo de su hijo, lo abrazo con las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos sin poder pararlas.

"Lucas te voy a extrañar tanto. Tú y Draco son lo único que realmente me importa en la vida Lucas, solo tú y Draco. Ambos me dieron una alegría que jamás creí posible, que no esperaba en mi vida, los amo tanto Lucas, tanto. Por favor prométeme que no importa que, siempre vas a regresar a mi."

Lucas se desprendió del abrazo de su madre para verla a la cara, nunca había oído hablar a su mama con tal fuerza, con tal desesperación. Su cara pálida y con lágrimas toco el corazón de Lucas.

"Mama-

"¡Prométemelo Lucas! Prométemelo."

Sorprendido por el tono de su madre, y sin realmente comprender la angustia de su madre ante tal pedido Lucas contesto.

"Te lo prometo."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

El estadio de Quidditch estaba lleno de sillas, acomodadas viendo hacia un podium donde minutos atrás los graduados de Séptimo año de Hogwarts habían subido a recibir sus diplomas. Los discursos de ambos 'Heads' habían sido inspiradores y bien recibidos por el publico. En general la graduación había sido todo una fiesta, una luz de felicidad en medio de tanto odio y guerra.

Draco estaba dentro de una ante sala junto al podium esperando al Director Dumbledore para hacerle entrega de la placa de 'Head Boy' tenia en la mano la diploma que le acababan de entregar sus profesores, y en la silla junto a el estaba su toga ceremonial que como hombre mago adulto era costumbre usar.

Su padre y madre estaban afuera junto con los demás padres esperándolo, Draco había visto las lágrimas de su madre durante su discurso, su cara brillante llena de orgullo y felicidad. Y también había visto a su padre con su cara de indiferencia que siempre tenia.

En la bolsa de su pantalón estaba la carta de Lucas, donde se despedía de el y le contaba lo que tenia que hacer. Draco estaba avergonzado de si mismo, pues esa mañana después de leer el contenido de esta había sentido coraje y celos de Lucas. Pero la realidad era que Lucas siempre veía por Draco, siempre se preocupaba por el y era una forma muy mala de agradecerle las cosas que Draco sabia Lucas hacia por el con su padre.

De pronto una risa femenina irrumpió sus pensamientos, y la puerta de la entrada se abrió, para después quedarse entreabierta. No lo suficiente para poder ver alguien del otro lado, pero si para escuchar voces.

"¡No, Terry! Espérame afuera, tengo que-mmmm tengo que entregar mi pl-mmmm"

Draco sentía que iba a vomitar de solo escuchar al idiota de Terry Boot con la 'Head Girl'.

"¡Terry! Jajajajaj, ya enserio. Tengo que entrar, nos vemos en unos minutos."

"Solo uno mas Hermy…por favor"

En silencio que siguió a esa patética suplica le respondió a Draco lo que la 'Head Girl' y el 'lindo niño' Terry Bloody Boot, estaban haciendo. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro la muchacha.

Esta estaba vestida con un simple vestido blanco veraniego sin mangas que le acentuaba su figura. La toga color azul claro, que representaba a una mujer bruja adulta graduándose, colgaba de su brazo. La muchacha paro en seco al encontrarse frente a frente con Draco, café se encontró con gris.

"Llegas tarde _Hermione._"

"Estoy a tiempo _Draco_, ni el directo Dumbledore ni la subdirectora McGonagall están aquí."

Ambos 'Heads' habían aprendido a llamarse por sus nombres, después de un sermón de una hora en donde McGonagall señalo la importancia de dar un buen ejemplo a los grados mas jóvenes. Una hora y solo de eso se hablo la platica, por eso sin mas persuasión, Draco comenzó a llamarla Hermione, y Hermione le decía Draco.

Un silencio incomodo siguió las palabras de Hermione. Aun después de un año de trabajo en donde se trataban casi a diario, Draco y Hermione no habían podido limar asperezas ni olvidar viejos insultos.

"¿Vas a extrañar Hogwarts?"

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco tan rápido que Draco juro que se había jalado algún ligamento importante del cuello. Su cara de incredulidad ante la pregunta de Draco era imposible de no notar, pero queriendo ser madura ante la situación contesto.

"Si, voy a extrañar Hogwarts. Es como mi hogar."

"Si, yo también la voy a extrañar. Fueron de los mejores años de mi vida mi tiempo aquí."

Hermione estaba estupefacta, el tono melancólico de Draco era real, estaban teniendo una conversación tranquila y sin insultos, ¡¡ella y Draco Malfoy! Después de otro silencio incomodo ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si es difícil-

"Que vas a hacer desp-

Draco y Hermione se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sorprendidos de haberse interrumpido, y sin más los dos comenzaron a reír.

"Por favor tu primero."

Hermione tratando de controlar la risa, dijo. "Solo iba a decir que es difícil dejar atrás los recuerdos que hice aquí, ¿y tu?"

"Oh, bueno yo te iba a preguntar que vas a hacer ahora que ya te graduaste." El tono casual no engaño a Hermione, quien estaba sorprendida de la pregunta de Draco. Habían reído juntos como si fueran amigos, algo que a Draco hizo sentir inexplicablemente contento.

"Ah, fui aceptada a un internado en el ministerio Pero la verda-

Fuera lo que Hermione iba a decir fue interrumpido por la entrada de Dumbledore y McGonagall al cuarto. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se posaron en ambos jóvenes.

"Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy. Que mas puedo decirles, otro año ah terminado, pero cuando el Hogwarts Express regrese el primero de Septiembre ustedes ya no van a estar entre los estudiantes. Me duele tener que decir adiós, pero le vida tiene que continuar y ahora ustedes se embarcan en otro paso que les da la vida. Ah sido un placer haber tenido a ambos como 'Heads' este año que se fue."

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban por las lágrimas sin caer, y Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ahora cuando ya era definitiva su partida de Hogwarts, Draco no sentía alegría, sentía aprensión al entender que ya no era un niño y que la vida, llena de responsabilidades, lo esperaba afuera de ese cuarto.

McGonagall igual que Hermione tenía los ojo brillantes, pero parándose mas derecha y aclarándose la garganta dijo.

"Señorita Granger, si es usted tan amable de comenzar."

Los pasos de Hermione no eran del todo seguros pero al ver la sonrisa de Dumbledore le dio las fuerzas para sacar de la toga una placa brillante que entrego en la mano estirada de McGonagall.

"Hermione, an sido siete años maravillosos, eres una persona brillante y se que harás con tu vida cualquier cosa que te propongas."

"Gracias Profesora McGonagall, por todo"

"Señor Malfoy"

La voz de Dumbledore fuerte llamo a Draco quien había estado viendo el intercambio entre Hermione y McGonagall. Este con paso mas seguro que Hermione camino hasta quedar frente al viejo mago, saco la placa con las palabras 'Head Boy' escritas y se la dio a Dumbledore. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos grises de Draco.

"Va llegar un momento en tu vida en la que las decisiones que hayas tomado serán las amas de tu futuro, sea lo que sea lo que escojas recuerda quien eres y quien puedes ser. Pronto va llegar un momento en el que todos tendremos que escoger entre lo correcto y lo fácil."

Las palabras de Dumbledore lo persiguieron durante todo el día, y en la oscuridad de su cuarto agarraron fuerza. En tres días recibiría la marca, donde estaría entregando su futuro al igual que su vida. ¿Pero quien era, quien era Draco Malfoy?

"¡Quien se cree ese viejo entrometido!" Aunque Draco había estado pensando algo como eso, esas palabras no habían salido de su boca, si no del otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Su padre al parecer había tenido un encuentro como el de Draco. Parándose silenciosamente Draco se acerco a la puerta.

"La audacia de recriminarnos la ausencia de Lucas, ¡y después hablar de los Potter sin siquiera cambiar de conversación!"

"¿Lucius no crees que Dumbledore sepa algo, verdad?"

"No lo se Narcisa, no lo se pero lo que si…

Las voces de sus padres se fueron desvaneciendo conforme continuaron a sus recamaras, Draco se quedo parado junto a su puerta contemplando lo que había escuchado. ¿Por qué le importaba a Dumbledore si Lucas iba o no a la graduación de su hermano? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué la simple mención del nombre Potter dejaba sus padres en tal estado de incertidumbre?

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

_Otro capitulo terminado! Espero q siga gustando, y si no es mucha molestia seria super increíble si me dejaran un review! Jajajajaja, de verdad! Nos vemos pronto en el capitulo 5!_


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_A/n: Me volvi a enfermar! Argh…esta vez fue mas grave, pero ya logre terminar este capitulo. Me equivoque en una cosa, Lucius y Narcissa llevaban 2 años y casi dos meses de casados la noche en que Lucius llevo a Lucas a la mansión, no tiene mucha importancia pero solo quería aclararlo….sorry! Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen…aunque no lo crean! Jajajajaja….on with the show!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review! Lo aprecio mucho, de verdad, me hacen mi día! _

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Sirius Black no era un hombre completo.

Tenía dinero, un buen trabajo, compañía femenina cuando se lo proponía. Pero la realidad era que el hombre que era Sirius Black no era el mismo que había sido dieciséis años atrás.

James Potter había sido su hermano en todos los sentidos menos en el de sangre, aunque en su caso, el agua si fue más gruesa que la sangre. James estuvo para Sirius cuando este mas lo necesito, cuando huyo de su casa sin a lugar a donde ir, los Potter le dieron un verdadero hogar, un hogar calido y feliz como nunca antes Sirius había conocido.

Después, cuando James logro que Lily Evans se convirtiera en Lily Potter, la familia de Sirius creció, admitiendo a un nuevo miembro. Sirius no conocía pareja más perfecta que James y Lily Potter, estos al igual que Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew eran su familia, su única y verdadera familia.

Pero todo cambio cuando Lily dio a luz. Después de conocer a su ahijado, después de cargarlo por primera vez Sirius no pudo más que quererlo. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño, algo que acabara de conocer pudiera significar tanto para el. Pero la alegría que Harry trajo a su pequeña familia fue un rayo de esperanza en medio de tanta incertidumbre y odio que los rodeaba.

Si Sirius estaba feliz, no había palabras para describir el júbilo y alegría que James Potter vivía al tener en brazos a su hijo.

Los planes que ambos tenían para el nuevo Potter, los regaños de Lily Potter al escuchar tales planes, las caras de desesperación de Remus, las payasadas de Peter para tratar de distraer al pequeño Harry. Todos esos momentos eran para lo que Sirius vivía.

Pero todo se esfumo en una noche.

Y Sirius Black no volvió a ser el mismo hombre. En una noche perdió todo lo que le importaba en la vida. Si no hubiera sido por Remus y Peter, Sirius hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir

Pero el tiempo aunque no lo cura, si te enseña a cargar con el dolor. Y Sirius aprendió a vivir con la carga del lo que pudo haber sido, pero que jamás tendría.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Buenos días Draco, ¿como dormiste anoche?"

Al entrar al comedor Draco se encontró con una mesa llena de comida, con su madre impecablemente vestida y su padre leyendo el 'Daily Prophet'.

"Muy bien mama, me gusta estar de regreso en casa."

Draco tomo asiento a la izquierda de su padre, la mesa aunque grande tenía solo cuatro sillas. Su padre se sentaba a la cabeza con su mama frente a el, y el asiento vació a la derecha de su padre pertenecía a Lucas. Después de unas señas de su madre, un elfo comenzó a servirle comida en el plato frente a el, mientras otro colocaba la servilleta en su regazo.

"Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso querido, sabes cuanto te extraño cuando te vas. Pero ya que terminaste la escuela, y con honores, puedes descansar y tomar tu tiempo hasta que sepas que vas a hacer."

"Absolutamente no"

Narcissa y Draco voltearon rápidamente a ver a Lucius quien seguía leyendo el periódico. Narcissa con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, mientras Draco tenia cara de que había estado esperando algo como eso de su padre.

"Lucius, pero si Draco acaba de salir de la escuela, ¡se merece unas vacaciones!"

"Me temo que no querida, Draco ya tiene un trabajo que hacer y no puede esperar que el este descansado."

"Draco aun no se sabe en donde o si quiere trab-¡Lucius baja el periódico por Merlín!"

Cuidadosamente doblo el periódico, lo puso a lado de su plato y levanto la vista hacia su esposa.

"Querida, Draco puede que no sepa lo que quiere, pero como el heredero Malfoy no le queda mas que saber lo que yo quiero que haga."

Y sin mas explicación tomo su tenedor y comenzó a comer. Draco noto como la garganta de su mama se movía, como si estuviera tratando de tragarse algo, un grito lo mas probable. La verdad era que a Draco no le sorprendía la declaración de su padre, conversaciones parecidas en el pasado le habían dado una idea de lo que le esperaba.

Su vida como su futuro estaba vendida al 'Dark Lord' y Draco estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Toda su niñez fue a lado de hechizos oscuros y 'Death Eaters', esto era su vida, era lo que había sido educado para ser.

El único sonido en el comedor era los cubiertos de Lucius, la vista de Draco estaba en la silla frente a el donde se sienta Lucas, mientras que Narcissa lo observaba. Draco al percatarse de la vista de su madre le mando una sonrisa tratando de comunicarle que todo estaba bien. Pero los ojos azules tristes de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas.

Rápido tomo su tenedor y comenzó a comer quitando de vista la miseria que su madre reflejaba en esos instantes, no podía soportar verla de esa manera, triste, decepcionada y todo por la vida que Lucius les había dado.

Por que Narcissa sabia cual era el trabajo que su hijo tenia, sabia que al igual que Lucas, Draco se uniría a las fuerzas de los 'Death Eaters'. Y eran esos momentos los que le hacían recordar su miedo de tener hijos, hijos que desde antes de nacer ya tenían pecados que pagar y deudas que saldar. Pero ya nacido no le importo el futuro de su hijo mientras ella tuviera alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente.

Y fue igual con Lucas, no le importo el futuro que tendría el pequeño de ojos verdes, mientras ella tuviera una parte de James que la amaría como una madre, y que ella pudiera amar.

Prefirió hacerse ilusiones y no ver la verdad. Narcissa Malfoy fue egoísta, y ya era demasiado tarde para sus hijos. Ambos estaban dentro.

"¿Acaso no fueron los Potter que ocasionaron la caída del Dark Lord, hace unos años?"

El silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta era opresivo. Tanto Lucius como Narcissa dejaron de comer, y se quedaron observando a su hijo, quien seguía comiendo su desayuno.

"Si, ¿acaso no fue en el pequeño _Harry Potter_ donde el mundo mágico creyó que el Dark Lord había encontrado su fin? El murió y el Dark Lord no."

Lucius vio terror en los ojos de su esposa al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

"A que viene tales preguntas Draco, no se si sepas pero la muerte de los Potter es un tema delicado con tu madre."

El terror fue remplazado rápidamente con furia, Narcissa no podía creer que Lucius utilizara algo que nunca fue, para tratar de mover la conversación hacia otro lado. Pero Narcissa sabia que era la forma de Lucius de recriminarle esos sentimientos, aun tantos años pasados, pues el nunca la confronto ni le exigió saber.

"¿Por qué es tema delicado?"

Lucius contesto son dejar de ver a los ojos a Narcissa. "Por que tu madre nunca abandono su fantasía de que James Potter la volteara a ver."

Draco no supo que contestar, menciono a los Potter con el fin de ver las expresiones de ambos, para saber que tenia de importancia una familia que estaba muerta. Pero al parecer había traído a la luz viejos rencores.

Trato de levantarse de su silla cuando su madre con un rápido y cortante "Si me disculpan" salio del comedor, pero salio tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio a Draco de empujar su silla.

Como su padre seguía comiendo como si nada, Draco retomo su servilleta, y comenzó a comer. Durante la siguiente media hora solo se escucho el ruido de los cubiertos.

_Solo me quedan tres días…_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¡Profesor!"

Remus Lupin no estaba seguro si la voz que gritaba lo estuviera llamando a el, fue hasta que de entre la multitud de gente en la entrada del Ministerio, vio a una muchacha con pelo café corriendo hacia el.

"Profesor Lupin, que bueno que lo encontré. El Auror Black me dio una nota para que se la entregara a usted, déjeme lo busco…aunque mas parece carta con el tiempo que se tardo en escribirla…"

Remus sonrió al escuchar lo último que la muchacha había murmurado para ella, y veía a su ex alumna buscando frenéticamente dentro de su mochila lo que fuera que Sirius la había dado. "Hermione, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Remus? Sin mencionar que no eh sido tu profesor desde tercer año."

Sonrojada hasta las raíces del pelo Hermione continuo buscando dentro de su mochila la nota que Sirius Black le había dando.

"Aquí tiene Pro-Remus."

Remus le dio las gracias a Hermione tomando el pedazo de papel. Esta se despidió, con mil palabras por segundo, explicándole todo el trabajo que aun le faltaba y que aun que quisiera no podía quedarse a platicar, rápidamente con una ultima despedida corrió, dirigiéndose a los elevadores. Remus sentía un afecto paternal hacia la muchacha, era una bruja excepcional y poderosa, pero sobre todo era una mujer bondadosa y con un inmenso corazón.

Hermione era alguien como había sido Lily.

Remus conocía a Hermione no solo por el año que fue su profesor, pero de una relación que surgió entre ellos después de una tragedia. Los padres de Hermione fueron asesinados cuando ella estaba cursando su cuarto año, y tanto Remus como Sirius desde entonces trataban de ayudarla o simplemente estar ahí para ella.

Lo chistoso era que Hermione parecía no poder hablar con ellos de tu, con Sirius era siempre usando su rango de Auror y con el, el de Profesor, aunque por fin ahora que se había graduado y si la carta en sus manos lo confirmaba, Hermione se dirigiría a ellos como Remus y Sirius.

_Moony_

_Todo preparado. Se ha aceptado. Será en tres días en el lugar de las cenizas. Me imagino que no se espero hasta que leyeras esta carta y ya a de haber corrido a toda prisa. _

_El abejorro nos espera hoy. El orden es necesario. _

_Padfoot._

_PD: ¿No te encanta mi uso de claves al escribir la nota? La verdad debo admitir que estoy bastante orgulloso de ella. ¿Si entendiste lo de las cenizas no? el cuarte, pues el Fénix vuelve a nacer de las cenizas. Jajaja astuto ¿no? ¿Tú crees que le moleste a Dumbledore que le diga abejorro? No creo, ya vez que el viejo es bien raro, nunca se sabe con el la verdad. Y pues lo del orden…para ser sincero, no tiene mucho sentido, pero Hermione esta brincando en su lugar esperando a que termine de escribirte esto, pero me refería a la Orden. Como podrás ya descifrar, gracias a que te explique mi brillante código, mi querido Moony, es que Hermione ha sido aceptada para unirse a la Orden, la junta es en tres días en los cuarteles._

_Sabes algo, esta posdata fue mas larga que la carta en si… ¿seria mejor si la vuelvo a escribir?… ¡no ya se! mejor simplemente le quito la posdata al final…no, no me da tiempo, debo perseguir a Hermione que se harto de esperar y ya se fue…_

La risa de Remus atrajo la mirada de varias personas, pero no le importo. Sirius siempre encontraba la forma de recordarle a Remus de tiempos en donde las cosas habían sido mucho más simples, tiempos en donde Sirius había sido un hombre completo.

Remus no se hacia ilusiones, sabia que Sirius no era del todo feliz, sabia que la noche en la que los Potter murieron todo cambio, pero le daba gusto encontrar aun cosas en el, que el viejo Sirius hubiera hecho. Su única familia era Sirius y Peter, y nada le haría mas feliz que ver a Sirius ser el hombre que fue, el hombre que aun a pesar de la pena y el dolor estaba dentro de el.

"¡Ay Padfoot aun lo tienes! Solo falta que te des cuenta"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Las paredes se encontraban llenas de moho, verduscas y algo babosas. El olor a humedad y putrefacción se dispersaba por todo el lugar. Una antorcha por cada tres metros de pared iluminaban el camino de Draco. El camino que con cada paso que daba, paresia más y más su perdición.

Lucius Malfoy llevaba a su hijo a su iniciación como 'Death Eater', iba orgulloso y elegante, sabiendo que el sobre todos los demás tenia un lugar asegurado con el 'Dark Lord'. Aunque después quisiera derrotarlo no era lo que importaba en esos momentos, lo que sabia Lucius era que el y como ningún otro 'Death Eater' le había entrego a Voldemort una arma poderosa que podría acabar con cualquiera que se opusiera a ellos.

Los pasos de ambos hombres rebotan de las paredes de piedra del pasillo en donde caminaban, la luz de las antorchas jugaba con sus sombras haciéndolos figuras extrañas y distorsionadas.

Draco observaba la sombra de su padre y la de el con sumo interés. Monstruos desfigurados, figuras distorsionadas, sin forma humana. Eso era lo que se iba a convertir, en una figura mas, distorsionada, sin escrúpulos ni humanidad.

Los últimos tres días Draco examino su vida a fondo, y llego a la conclusión de que esta apesta. Nunca a hecho nada de lo que pueda decir que su padre haya estado orgulloso, su vida estudiantil, aunque fueran los mejores años de su vida, estaba marcada por las órdenes de su padre de comportarse como su clase demandaba. Su futuro, ya inexistente, se veía lleno de terror y sufrimiento. Y llegaba a la misma pregunta que se hizo esa noche de su graduación, ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy?

"Ya llegamos, recuerda te arrodillas cuando estés frente al 'Dark Lord', no lo veas a los ojos o te levantes hasta que el te lo diga, y por el amor a Merlin no hagas nada que me avergüence"

Si ese era Draco Malfoy. Nuevo 'Death Etaer' y la gran vergüenza y decepción de su padre.

La puerta inmensa se abrió lentamente y exactamente en medio de la sala a la que abrio, parado, intimidante, radiando poder, estaba Voldemort.

Lucius entro, se hinco en una rodilla, bajo la cabeza y dijo.

"Mi hijo, el mayor, el heredero de mi familia viene a dar su lealtad a usted mi Lord"

Ojos rojos, sin compasión, sin una gota de humanidad dentro de ellos, voltearon a ver al joven parado aun en la puerta. Un escalofrió involuntario corrió por el cuerpo de Draco.

"Adelante, joven Malfoy. Que Lord Voldemort te llama."

Draco suspiro, trago saliva y con paso mas seguro de lo que sentía en realidad, entro en la sala de donde no saldría hasta estar marcado.

El momento en el que Draco paso el umbral de la puerta esta se cerro de golpe, un ruido que reboto por todo el pasillo de los calabozos de la Mansión Riddle. Lo último que se vio de la sala fue a Voldemort parado con Lucius aun en el piso y la espalda de Draco.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¡Alguien toca a la puerta Hermione!"

Hermione Granger levanto los ojos de su libro que estaba leyendo, creyó haber escuchado a su compañera de casa gritar, pero no estaba segura, le dio unos segundos más y como la voz de Mandy no se escucho regreso a su libro.

Se encontraba en la mejor parte del libro, cuando Mr Darcy le proponía matrimonio a Elizabeth. _Pride and Prejudice _de Jane Austen era uno de sus favoritos. El orgulloso Mr Darcy se le hacia uno de los hombre (al menos en la literatura, ahem) mas sexy e increíbles que conociera.

"! Ay Hermione, te digo que si no fuera por mi todo el mundo crearía que nadie vive aquí!"

Con un delantal de cocina Mandy Brocklehurst paso junto al sofá donde Hermione seguía inmersa en el libro, y abrió la puerta, sin siquiera ver quien era a la puerta se volteo de nuevo dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la cocina.

Todo esto paso sin la menor idea de Hermione, quien había llegado a la parte donde Elizabeth le regresa a Mr Darcy su propuesta de matrimonio diciendo que solo el podría decirle que la amaba y hablar de su inferioridad en la misma propuesta.

El ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta no hizo nada en la concentración de Hermione, fue hasta que la persona parada detrás del sofá hablo que Hermione brinco del susto.

"Sabes, en lo personal yo creo que a ese libro le falta escenas juciy, ¡ni un beso en todo el libro!"

La sonrisa de Sirius Black abracaba toda su cara, después de la sorpresa de lo de la puerta, había entrado llamando a Hermione, para luego encontrarla acurrucada en el sofá con su nariz prácticamente metido en un libro.

"Si no fuera por que ambas son brujas, me preocuparía de ustedes. Tu que no escuchas cuando lees y tu amiga que no le importa lo que pase mientras cocina. Pude haber sido un maniaco esquizofrénico, buscando sangre joven y ¡ustedes le abren la puerta y lo dejan pasar!"

"¡Sirius, que haces aquí!"

"Mi querida Hermione tengo muy buenas noticias, me imagino que es algo que estarías dispuesta a dejar tu libro por."

Lentamente una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara de Hermione, dejo el libro en el sofá y volteo todo el cuerpo hacia el respaldo de este, se arrodillo y con las manos aforrando el respaldo pregunto

"Acaso…Sirius, si me… quieres decir…"

"Hermione, si aceptas seria un honor para la Orden del Fénix tenerte como miembro"

Sin saber que lo golpeo Sirius se tambaleo hacia atrás, Hermione de la emoción se había abalanzado contra el, abrazándolo y llorando de alegría. Cuando por fin recupero el equilibrio Sirius sonrió de gusto por la muchacha que tenia en sus brazos, y levantando los brazos lentamente la abrazo también.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

_Otro capitulo que se termina! Jajajajaja…espero que sea de su agrado, quería enseñar la diferencia entre el futuro de Draco y Hermione. A Hermione le preguntan y es si de verdad la persona esta interesada a unirse a ayudar a la orden, Hermione se pone feliz por que ella quiere hacer algo, quiere aunque pequeña, hacer una contribución a derrotar a Voldemort. Draco va como si se dirigiera al matadero, que viéndolo de esa forma….pobre Draco. Solo quería enseñar el contraste de sus vidas, y decisiones… como creyendo en lo que vas a hacer es toda la diferencia. Por que hay muchos Death Eaters que son más que felices sirviendo a Voldemort._

_Nos vemos pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_**A/n**: Pues sigo enferma! Argh me choca yo nunca me enfermaba! Y este clima no me ha ayudado en nada, y claro ya tengo exámenes….sip mi vida anda algo caótica! Para colmo me veo como muerta viviente, sin dormir bien por estar estornudando y tener q ir a la escuela….Y tengo lastimada la muñeca izquierda q hace q me cueste trabajo escribir a compu, por la venda y el dolor…bahh! Estoy poniendo este chapter por q ya tenia gran parte escrita y por q no se cuando pueda volver a poner otro, aunque me voy a apurar en escribirlo…Espero sea del agrado de todos! Please lean y reviewen!_

_Gracias a Jim, Lonley. Julie, ROBERTODD, harrys girl5, cun87 y lima-m! Muchas gracias a todos! De verdad lo aprecio un buen! Todos los reviews me hacen sentir un fluffy feeling…_

_Nada es mió…solo el plot! y R/R!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

9 meses después.

Una esfera de fuego en el horizonte quemando todo a su alrededor. Era la única forma en la que Lucas describiría al sol de Egipto. Durante los últimos meses Lucas ha explorado los lugares más exóticos del planeta, a conocido lugares que la mayoría de la gente ni sueña en ver, pero ninguno se acerca al calor del desierto del Sahara.

Fue desde los Andes hasta el Himalaya, viajo desde ciudades cosmopolitas hasta la aldea más remota. Conoció magia nueva, costumbres y culturas, encontró nuevos retos, nuevas ideas, y formas de ver las cosas.

Lucas aprovecho sus meses de ocio, su tiempo de libertad al máximo. Pero todo, bueno o malo, tiene un fin. Y Marzo llego, por mas que Lucas quisiera que no, y con este la hora de regresar a su vida.

Y es donde se encontraba. En Egipto como se le ordeno, preparado para aprender lo que fuera que tenia que aprender. En un ambiente inhumano y caluroso, pero a la vez, lleno de misterio. El mismo aire trae consigo la edad de la ciudad, la historia del Cairo, y Lucas sentía una inexplicable conexión con el lugar.

"¿Señor Malfoy?"

Lucas volteo a ver al dueño de la voz dura y áspera que lo había llamado, encontrándose con un Goblin. Tenia la piel cuarteada y café, sus ojos un par de piedras de obsidiana, negros sin expresión. Estaba jorobado, y pequeño.

La sala en la que Lucas había estado esperando a que algún trabajador de Gringotts fuera por el, era de lo más austera. No tenia una buena circulación de aire, ni un, como había dicho Lucas al entrar, 'ni un maldito ventilador'. Pero era en donde el lado mágico de Egipto se encontraba con el lado 'muggle'.

"Si soy Lucas Malfoy"

"Muy bien, sígame."

Acostumbrado a la brusquedad de los Goblins de Inglaterra, Lucas simplemente siguió a la fea criatura. Esta introdujo una llave a una de las muchas puertas del lugar, y al abrirla se encontraron con un inmenso lobby que si no fuera por magia seria imposible que existiera detrás de esa puerta. El lugar le recordaba al inmenso lobby de Gringotts en Inglaterra, pero con distinciones hechas por el lugar en que se estaban.

Estatuas de los dioses egipcios llenaban las paradas, reliquias de dinastías eran parte del decorado. Y algo que hizo sumamente feliz a Lucas, era que al estar dentro de esa sala se te olvidaba que afuera estuviera a miles de centígrados Celsius (Cosa que obviamente el joven Malfoy exageraba), gracias a la agradable temperatura creada artificialmente por Gringotts.

El lugar bullía de actividad, Goblins y humanos por igual iban de aquí para allá, abriendo puertas y entrando a diferentes pasillos. Varios escritorios con un Goblin detrás cubrían la parte trasera del lugar, donde se cambiaba dinero.

"Usted va a trabajar con Gruhnek, quien es el que se encarga de los tratados Goblin-Humanos en esta rama de Gringotts. Su trabajo consiste en aprender lo que sea que Gruhnek crea apropiado."

Lucas escuchaba y continuaba siguiendo sin poner toda su atención en el goblin, estaba fascinado con todo lo que había a su alrededor. Fue cuando después de varios minutos de caminar a través de todo de todo el inmenso lobby y entrar a un pasillo que Lucas se encontró parado frente a una pared.

La pared contenía dibujos como los que se encuentran en las pirámides, este iba contando la vida de alguien, quien, Lucas no sabia, pero había algo en ese relato que lo hizo parar y observarlo.

Comenzaba con un hombre, en una pose como las que siempre se ven en las retratos egipcios, pero después de varios cuadros en done había nuevas gente, terminaba el hombre mutilado y desecho.

"¿Le interesa al joven Malfoy los dioses egipcios?"

"¿Quien es el?"

El Goblin sonrió, ocasionando que sus dientes amarillos y afilados se vieran creando su sonrisa en algo amenazante.

"Es Osiris, dios del inframundo"

"Pero si es un dios, como es que aquí cuenta que muere"

"La historia es muy confusa, pero de una manera u otra se dice que Seth, hermano de Osiris, celoso por el poder que este poseía, lo mato metiéndolo a una ataúd que hundió en el Nilo. Isis la esposa de Osiris rescato el cuerpo pero Seth logro cortar y mutilar el cuerpo. Escondiendo las partes por todo Egipto. Isis demostrando el amor por el las busco por todo el desierto y las junto. El punto es que Osiris, es el único dios que ha muerto, es el que juzga las almas del inframundo, es el que decide quien entra y quien sale…"

Lucas no quito la vista durante todo el relato del Goblin de las imágenes representadas, pero cuando la criatura termino de hablar Lucas volteo a verlo.

"No se mucho de mitología egipcia, pero siempre creí que era Anubis el amo del inframundo."

Un ruido extraño salio de la boca del Goblin que después de unos segundos Lucas se sorprendió de darse cuenta era risa.

"Si la mitología es algo que se enreda mucho, y si no eres experto o si no te interesa, no sabes que es cierto y que es mentira. Pero con toda seguridad señor Malfoy le puedo decir que Osiris es el dios del inframundo, tomo todas las responsabilidades al morir, Anubis se las dio, quien se dice es su hijo."

El Goblin observaba al joven, quien continuaba viendo la pared pintada. Orlen, era un Goblin que trataba de tener el menor contacto posible con los magos, pero ahora después de la platica que acababa de tener con el joven Malfoy su interés hacia estos cambio algo. La verdad es que estaba intrigado, no mucha gente o Goblin por igual ponía atención a esta escena en particular. Orlen estaba seguro que durante el camino habían pasado varias historias pintadas o estatuas mas llamativas que esta.

Pero los ojos verdes del joven guardaban algo que Orlen no podía descifrar.

"¿Acaso había visto antes algo como esto?"

De pronto, después de la pregunta de Orlen, imágenes de una memoria ya olvidada pasaron rápidamente frente a los ojos de Lucas como una película veja en blanco y negro.

_Se vio a si mismo sentado en el piso de la oficina de su padre._

_Un libro grande, antiguo, lleno de misterio abierto en cierta página. _

_Lucas leyendo del libro._

_Una sombra negra llenando todo, oscuridad._

"¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Señor Malfoy me escucha?"

Lucas parpadeo rápidamente, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza como tratado de aclarar su mente.

"Perdón, me perdí en mi mismo."

La sonrisa regreso a la cara de Orlen, Lucas no mostró el desconcierto que le provocaba tal expresión.

"Me imagino que si, jajajajaja…me imagino que si."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

La vida de Lucas cambio radicalmente el momento que comenzó a trabajar. Nunca en su vida se había visto en una situación en la que tenía que hacer algo como trabajar, o tener un horario y días de descanso. Le era terriblemente molesto y a la vez inexplicablemente reconfortante, por que encontró en su nuevo estilo de vida reglas y normas que por extraño que pareciera le daban un sentimiento de pertenecía.

Su jefe el gran Gruhnek era como todos los Goblins, malhumorado y sospechoso de todo mago. Su día consistía en llegar a la oficina a las ocho en punto de la mañana donde de entrada Gruhnek comenzaba el día murmurando sobre 'magos vagos' y algunos 'incompetente inútil', que más que ofenderlo le causaba risa, logrando así hacerlo olvidar su irritación al tener que madrugar.

El trabajo en si, era de lo mas tedioso y si no fuera por Gruhnek y sus momentos coléricos contra todo humano Lucas habría muerto de aburrimiento, por que definitivamente no había momento aburrido bajo el tutelaje de Gruhnek.

Eran horas de lectura y corrección, de buscar nuevas formas donde Gringotts sintiera seguridad de confiar en el Ministerio de Magia como alguna vez lo hizo, y su trabajo era el de encontrar y crear lazos entre ambos. Aprendía de Gruhnek todas las costumbres y las ideas en la que Gringotts se basaba.

Pero sobre todo, estaba aprendiendo la realidad en la que el Ministerio de Magia se encontraba. Sin el soporte de Gringotts el ministerio dejaría de funcionar, algo que amabas partes eran consientes. El ministro Fudge había hecho malas decisiones y gastado mas del presupuesto, llevándolos a tener que sostenerse del banco.

Y eh a ahí el por que de su nuevo trabajo.

Fudge segado por su propio orgullo acepto la idea propuesta por Lucius Malfoy de mandar a su hijo Lucas como aprendiz para convertirse en embajador para ambos. La idea de tener como embajador al hijo de un prominente miembro de la comunidad sin mencionar 'pureblood' fue para el ministro como regalo adelantado de navidad. Claro que el hecho de que dicho miembro fuera acusado de ser un 'Death Eater' no era de consecuencia, pues las generosas donaciones de la familia al ministro claramente demostraban de que lado se encontraban.

Lucas definitivamente sabia su lugar, y sabia que para el año nuevo, si todo iba con forme al plan, el ministerio caería y con el, el ultimo obstáculo entre Voldemort y la toma del Reino Unido.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Bill Weasley estaba parado esperando unos papeles en el lobby cunado vio pasar a un joven de pelo negro. Este le llamo la atención pues Bill jamás lo había visto en las oficinas de Gringotts, y era obvio que el muchacho estaba familiarizado con el lugar.

Sin mencionar que tenia algo que lo hacia ser notado, no solo por su impecable ropa, pero en la forma en la que se llevaba a si mismo. Confianza radiaba del joven, Bill podía prácticamente ver con cada paso que daba la determinación y la arrogancia con la que se dirigía a los demás. Bill al verlo sintió que el joven le recordaba a alguien, a quien no estaba seguro, pero la forma en la que se movía era familiar para Bill.

Su curiosidad aumento al notar que el joven entro al pasillo en donde los archivos antiguos, tratados y manuscritos de Gringotts eran almacenados. Nada había en ese pasillo más que los archivos y la oficina de Gruhnek, el Goblin más odioso y desagradable.

Bill como todo trabajador de Gringotts no Goblin, sabía que no a cualquiera le era permitida la entrada a los archivos.

"Bill, aquí tienes los registros de esas tumbas que me pediste. Espero te sirvan para la nueva cuenta"

"Gracias John, te lo agradezco."

John era como Bill, un mago buscando oportunidades de salir adelante en el difícil mundo que era Gringotts. Aunque no amigos, ambos hombres se llevaban bien, siendo que no había muchos trabajadores magos con los que convivir.

"Oye Bill, eh querido preguntarte. ¿Como va todo con tu novia, la francesa? ¿Todavía juntos?"

"Si, Fleur y yo seguimos juntos. La verdad es que eh estado pensando si no es hora de pedirle que se case conmigo."

"¡Wow, hombre! No tenia ni idea de que fuera tan seria la relación."

"Si es bastante seria. La amo y yo se que ella me ama, y como están las cosas en casa con la incertidumbre de Voldemort… solo quiero que sepa cuanto la amo, y casarse es un sueño para ella."

El temblor de John no paso inadvertido por Bill, quien gracias a que era miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix había encontrado el valor para decir el nombre del tan temido mago.

"Pues me da gusto hombre, y tienes razón. Como están las cosas hay que vivir en el hoy y no dejar las cosas que nos importan para después, pues nunca se sabe."

El silencio que prosiguió las palabras de John fue uno de reflexión en donde tanto Bill como John aceptaron la realidad de la situación y de la injusticia en donde dos hombres aun jóvenes y llenos de vida pensaran de esa forma.

"¿John, de casualidad has visto al chavo este de pelo negro que actúa como si le perteneciera el lugar?"

"¿Oh, te refieres al nuevo miembro de archivos?"

"¿Gruhnek tomo como asistente a un mago?"

La incredulidad de Bill ante la posibilidad de que Gruhnek tomara como un ayudante a un mago era tal que John comenzó a reír. Era cierto que Gruhnek no soportaba por mucho tiempo la compañía de humanos.

"No, no es su asistente. Es el nuevo embajador entre el ministerio y Gringotts."

"¿El muchacho este? ¿El que se pavoneo como rey por el lobby, es el que escogieron como embajador para ambos lados?"

"Si, al parecer el ministro presiono por que fuera el. ¡Pero aun no sabes todo!"

El tono que John utilizo lleno a Bill de aprensión.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?"

"El muchacho este es nada menos que el hijo menor de Lucius Malfoy."

"¿¡Qué?"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

_Profesor Dumbledore. _

_Profesor, como sabe mi trabajo en Egipto esta a punto de finalizar ya que mi estancia aquí no es necesaria para la Orden. Lo que sucede Profesor es que ayer me entere de una noticia que creo es de suma importancia para la Orden. Como usted sabe bien, los Goblins no aceptan a cualquiera para trabajar en las oficinas y mucho menos para que maneje los archivas de finanzas. El puesto de embajador para la alianza entre Ministerio-Gringotts ha sido ya ocupado, y temo decir que es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. No el que se acaba de graduar, si no el menor, Lucas Malfoy. Creo que pude ver hacia donde va esto y las repercusiones que puede haber. Me preocupa la situación pues al parecer el muchacho se ah ganado el respeto de un gran numero de Goblins, y que este trabajando bajo Gruhnek le da cierto nivel entre los trabajadores._

_Es extraño profesor, estoy seguro que nunca lo había viso en mi vida hasta ese día, pero juro que me recuerda a alguien. Es muy extraño._

_Hasta luego. Bill Weasley._

Una suave nota harmoniosa se escucho por toda la oficina, Fawkes, el fénix compañero de Dumbledore era la causa. Dumbledore volteo a ver a su fiel amigo, dejando la carta del joven Bill en el escritorio.

Se levanto de su silla para acercarse al fénix, le acaricio suavemente las plumas de la espalda.

"Fawkes, viejo amigo. Parece que las cosas comienzan a desenvolverse por fin, esto desatara una cadena de eventos que cambiara la vida de tanta gente."

Otra suave nota fue la respuesta del ave.

"La verdad saldrá a la luz,…que sucederá aun esta por verse."

Dumbledore continúo sus atenciones con el ave, pero una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su ya viejo rostro.

"Al parecer Bill vio a James Potter caminando por los pasillos de nuevo."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¿De verdad crees que el joven Malfoy no es quien parece?"

"No se pero lo que te puede asegurar es que el no vino por que quiere ayudar a mejorar la relación entre nosotros y el ministerio de magia."

"Gruhnek si lo que dices es cierto..."

"No se, lo único que se es que ese muchacho tiene planes que no creo su ministerio sepa, además de que el muy condenado, aunque me moleste decirlo, es demasiado hábil para mi gusto, sin mencionar el poder que posee."

Después de un largo silencio en donde cada uno de los Goblins contemplo lo que se dijo, Orlen hablo.

"¿Sabes que me pregunto el primer día que llego?"

"¿No Orlen, que te pregunto el mocoso?"

"Me pregunto acerca del friso que cuenta la vida y caída de Osiris…"

Los ojos del viejo Goblin se voltearon para ver a Orlen, brillantes con una emoción que no era ajena a Orlen.

"¿Osiris? Jajajajaj…quien iba a decir…"

"Si lo que creo es cierto, el muchacho posee el conocimiento para…"

"El misterio de Osiris."

Orlen se quedo callado tras escuchar a Gruhnek hablar, si esto era cierto, las cosas no serian las mismas, ni para los Goblins ni para los magos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Gruhnek? Si este muchacho no vino a hacer lo que se le mando a hacer, deberíamos regresarlo a Inglaterra antes de que las cosas se compliquen."

Con toda la tranquilidad que un Goblin pudiera expresar al hablar Gruhnek dijo.

"Orlen, Orlen…las cosas ya se complicaron. Y definitivamente se van a complicar más. Pero esto ya no esta en nuestras manos, solo queda ver el resultado y seguir al que nos llame."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Capitulo 6……terminado! No soy muy buena con las fechas….me chocan y siempre me confundo. Pero en mi historia, según mis cálculos y varias horas después eh llegado a tener un 'timeline' decente en donde ya tengo a la mayoría de los personajes ubicados, con fechas de nacimiento y todo. Si mis fechas están mal para el 'real Harry Potter timeline'…pues ni modo….ya q es mi historia aunque este usando a los personajes de J.K Rowling. Por eso Bill siente q ha visto en otro lugar a Lucas…James Potter era un 7th year cuando el estaba en tercero…como dije, esto es en mi historia…Me retiro por hoy people! Nos vemos pronto…


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_A/N: Hola! Perdón por la tardanza en entregar este capitulo! Pero es que eh estado súper ocupada….es el primer fin de semana desde la ves que subí el capi 6 en el que duermo como se debe! El fin pasado no dormí, fue hasta el martes q gracias a dios entro hasta las once cuando por fin pude cerrar ojo….pero bueno, mi mano ya esta mejor, mi gripa se fue y es por eso que les puedo dar este nuevo capi! No creo q me tarde para subir el capi 8 como me tarde en este. _

_Espero q les guste! Creo q deje mi primer cliffehanger, no se si lo vean como tal….pero bueno! Bye Lean please y reviewen_

_Gracias a ROBERTODD: quien definitivamente sabe que decirle a una mujer! Jaajajaja muchisimas gracias, _

_A Jim, cun8, aego, lima-m!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Era ya más de un año desde el día en que había entrado a ese cuarto. Un año desde que había entregado su vida a una causa a la que día con día se daba cuanta no creía, pero a la que había jurado lealtad hasta la muerte.

Su vida no era ni seria la misma, estaba ya demasiado adentro, demasiado comprometido para poder salir de ella ileso.

"Draco, baby. ¿No vas a venir a la cama?"

Draco volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Esta era una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos cafés que trabajaba en el Ministerio como secretaria para Madame Bones, la Presidenta del departamento de "Magical Law Enforcement"

Draco comenzó esa "relación" por que era una forma de conseguir información de adentro del ministerio, o eso es lo que se decía a si mismo. Por que al tercer día de estar juntos se dio cuenta que la muchacha no tenia acceso a la clase de información que el buscaba. Pero aun así, ya llevaban cuatro meses "juntos".

O llevaban cuatro meses acostándose. Como fuera, Draco seguía con ella aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, por que le recordaba un poco a Hermione Granger. La verdad era que intelectualmente no tenían NADA en común, pero había algo en ella que le hacia pensar en Hermione. A lo mejor era el hecho de que ambas tuvieran el pelo castaño, y los ojos cafés, pero Mónica, que era el nombre de su "amiga" no tenia las luces en el pelo que tenia Hermione, ni el brillo en los ojos que tenían los de Hermione.

Por eso seguía ahí, con ella. Por la efímera cosa que de ves en cuando veía en ella que le recordaba a Hermione.

"No Mon, hoy llega mi hermano a Inglaterra. Mi madre quiere que vaya a la mansión temprano para recibirlo."

Mónica sin vergüenza alguna salio de la cama completamente desnuda y camino seductoramente hacia el, que estaba sentado frente a la ventana viendo la lluvia caer.

"¡Draki-Draki! ¿Me vas a dejar solicitita?" Las manos de la muchacha suavemente acariciaron la espalda descubierta de Draco, abrazándolo por detrás pegando sus pechos desnudos para susurrarle al oído. "Draco, quédate, estoy segura que tu hermano entenderá que no estés ahí cuando llegue, y si te quedas podemos hacer lo que quieras. O me podrías llevar y así conozco a tu familia"

Draco tomo ambas muñecas de la muchacha y se la quito de encima, levantándose rápidamente. "No Mon, me temo que no. En ambas cosas."

Mónica indignada dijo. "¡No puedo creerlo Draco! Contigo siempre es lo mismo, nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Sabes que me muero por conocer a tu familia y tú siempre tienes alguna excusa para no llevarme. ¡Estoy harta, si te vas Draco, no te preocupes en regresar!"

Draco recogió su camisa del piso y mientras se la abotonaba le dijo a Mónica.

"Pues Mon, si eso es lo que quieres"

Mónica al darse cuenta que si ella seguí en ese curso, Draco simplemente saldría de su apartamento y jamás volvería dijo apresuradamente.

"Draki, eso no es lo que quiero. Pero tienes que dar de tu parte, baby. No puedo ser solo yo la que de algo en esta relación, hay que comprometerse."

Draco no volteo a ver a la muchacha cuando dijo. "Tienes toda la razón Mon, por que no mañana vengo cuando salgas de tu trabajo y hablamos mas a "fondo" sobre esto."

"Okay Draki, si de verdad tienes que irte y no me puedes llevar esta bien, mañana hablamos."

"Esa es mi chica, entonces vengo mañana como a las ocho."

Agarrando su túnica negra, salio del apartamento de Mónica sin darle una ultima mirada, azotando la puerta detrás de el.

Mónica seguí parada en el mismo lugar viendo la puerta en la que acababa de salir Draco y comenzó a llorar.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Narcissa no podía estar más feliz, hoy después de un año y dos meses de ausencia regresaba Lucas de su viaje.

Las cartas que mandaba Lucas eran tan escasas y esporádicas que Narcissa no sabia mucho de lo que estuvo haciendo durante su ausencia, pero eso ya no importaba por que ya iba estar de nuevo en donde pertenece, con ella, con su familia.

Lucius al igual que Narcissa estaba extático del regreso de su hijo, llevaba toda la semana emocionado. Ambos padres no podían estar más contentos.

"Madre, aquí me tienes."

Draco entro a la sala de estar de su madre con paso decidido y después de saludarla se agacho le beso la mejilla y se dejo caer en el sofá frente a ella.

La felicidad de Narcissa se vio algo apagada al ver a su hijo mayor. Unas de las cosas que habían cambiado durante el año de ausencia de Lucas era Draco. Este ya no era el mismo, su nueva vida y "trabajo" lo habían cambiado. Lo hicieron duro, infeliz, y sobre todo amargado.

Narcissa trato de ayudar a Draco pero no hubo nada que lo sacara de su estado de infelicidad. Le dolía ver lo apagado que los ojos grises de su hijo estaban, como su sonrisa ya no era lo que solía ser.

"¿Draco, hijo has pensado sobre lo que te dije? ¿Sobre buscar a una muchacha de buena familia para sentar cabeza?"

"¡Madre! ¡Por Merlin! Tengo dieciocho años, no pienso "sentar cabeza" como lo dices en un futuro muy cercano, sin mencionar el hecho de que no eh conocido a ninguna mujer con la que me gustaría casarme."

Al decir esas palabras la imagen de Hermione le paso por la cabeza, se vio a si mismo, feliz con ella a lado, pero rápidamente esa imagen se esfumo, dejándolo sintiendo un vació al que se estaba acostumbrando a sentir.

"Pero yo misma me case a esa edad, sin mencionar que en época de guerra no es extraño que haya bodas entre jóvenes, ya ves que la hija de Greengrass se caso hace dos meses con el muchacho Zabini."

El hecho de que Daphne este embarazada no era mencionado por nadie al hablar de la boda, y no era algo que Draco diría de todas maneras, pues de nada serviría al tratar con su madre.

"Pues para ellos esta bien madre, se soportan, que ya es mas de lo que se puede esperar de un matrimonio 'pureblood', pero yo no veo en mi futuro cercano una boda."

"¡Pero Draco! Si me escucharas, yo conozco varias-

"¡Madre! ¡Suficiente! Te digo que no voy a conocer a ninguna de las 'encantadoras' hijas de tus amigas."

Draco se paro de golpe del sofá y camino al pequeño bar de la sala, donde se sirvió un baso de coñac.

"¿Que eso sobre 'encantadoras jovencitas' que escuche?"

"¡Lucas!"

Al ver a su hermano en la puerta Draco sintió un fuerte golpe de odio, al verlo ahí parado con una sonrisa, sin ninguna preocupación aparente, Draco lo odio. Lucas se dirigió a Narcissa con paso seguro, aventando una pequeña mochila que llevaba con el al sofá que previamente Draco había ocupado. Le beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarla y darle vueltas.

La risa de Narcissa fue como un cuchillo para Draco, clavándosele en el corazón. Lucas lentamente bajo a su mama al piso y dejo que ella lo viera bien.

"¡Lucas, mírate! ¡Estas tan bronceado! ¡Y fuerte! ¡Ay hijo te eh extrañado tanto!"

"¡Yo también los eh extrañado mama!"

"Bribón, si, me imagino lo mucho que pensabas en tu pobre madre mientras viajabas por el mundo."

Lucas rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar el sarcasmo de su madre, lo que causo una mueca apareciera en Draco quien se sentía tan desdichado.

En ese momento entro Lucius, con una sonrisa enorme que Draco podría jurar jamás le había visto a su padre.

"Lucas, hijo, bienvenido a casa."

Draco solo pudo ver la escena entre los tres. Eran la familia perfecta, todos contentos, felices de tener de vuelta al hijo que no habían visto en meses. ¿Y el? ¿En donde entraba el? Si, en ese momento Draco odio a Lucas con tal fuerza que podía sentir su cuerpo temblando.

"Estoy contento de estar de vuelta padre."

La mirada de Lucas se cruzo con la de Draco al otro lado del salón. La sonrisa de Lucas se desvaneció un poco, desde la distancia en la que ambos hombres estaban parados, Lucas vio algo en los ojos de su hermano que no había estado ahí la ultima ves que se habían visto.

Draco rápidamente se tomo el trago que aun tenia en la mano, el camino de fuego que dejo a su pasar lo hizo volver a sus sentidos, y recordar que el hombre frente a el era su hermano quien siempre a estado cuando lo a necesitado.

Dejando el baso vació sobre la barra del bar, Draco sonrió con sinceridad a su hermano mientras caminaba hacia su familia.

"Lucas, me da gusto verte."

Lucas se separo un poco de sus padres y camino para encontrarse con Draco en la mitad del salón. Verde y Gris se encontraron, y sin decir palabra encontraron los cambios que habían vivido durante el año separados. Lucas vio sufrimiento, enojo, odio y desesperación en su hermano. Mientras que Draco encontró en los ojos verdes de Lucas emoción, pero al igual desconcierto, duda, algo cargaba su hermano dentro de el que no podía explicarse, algo que no había podido encontrar en su viaje.

Se abrazaron dándose las acostumbradas palmaditas en la espalda, separándose al momento que Lucius los interrumpió.

"Lucas, espero que no estés muy cansado, por que debemos hablar sobre tu viaje."

"¡Pero Lucius! ¿Acaba de llegar, no puede esto esperar hasta mañana?"

"No querida, tenemos que hablar lo antes posible, si nos disculpas"

Diciendo esto Lucius puso su mano sobre el cuello de Lucas comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta.

Draco regreso al bar a servirse otra copa cuando se quedaron de nuevo solos Narcissa y el.

"¿Se ve bien, no? ¿Tu hermano se ve bien, no te parece que le haya faltado comer ni nada por el estilo verdad?"

"Madre, deja de preocuparte. Lucas ya esta aquí y no, no creo que haya sufrido ninguna clase de sufrimiento existente en el mundo."

Narcissa se acerco a Draco, y con una sonrisa melancólica le acaricio el pelo.

"No, los que sufrimos podemos distinguir el sufrimiento en los demás ¿no hijo?"

Sin decir palabra Draco salio del salón dejando a Narcissa aun con la mano levantada en donde segundos antes su cabeza había estado.

"Si, nosotros siempre vemos el sufrimiento"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Siéntate hijo, vamos cuéntame todo"

Lucas se sentó cómodamente en la silla frente al inmenso escritorio de su padre. No cambio mucho la oficina durante el año de su ausencia, pero cuando su vista paso sobre el librero que ocupaba la pared entera de la izquierda, el mismo extraño recuerdo que tuvo en Egipto lo asalto de nuevo.

Estaba tan absorto observando el libero que no escucho a Lucius hasta que casi terminaba de hablar.

"…y como sabes Fudge no podía ser mas idiota. Pero dime, dime, ¿como te fue? ¿Sospechan algo los Goblins?"

"No lo creo, padre. Y si sospechan algo de nuestros planes, piensan voltear hacia el otro lado, ya que ninguno hizo o dijo algo sobre mi o del hecho de que estuviera dentro de su organización."

"Si tienes razón, los Goblins siempre se van con el lado con el mejor trato para ellos. ¿Y lo lograste? ¿Encontraste lo que buscábamos?"

"Fue mas fácil de lo que pensábamos. Se todo lo que el ministerio a hecho y piensa hacer, sin mencionar la deuda que se tiene con Gringotts, y que si esta no es tratada con cuidado, el Ministerio entero se puede ver en un gran problema."

La sonrisa de Lucius se agrando al oír a Lucas, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Lucius estaba tan orgulloso de Lucas, el mismísimo presidente de Gringotts Inglaterra se había acercado a el dos meses atrás para decirle lo bien que Lucas estaba haciendo su trabajo y que todo los Goblins esperaban grandes cosas de el.

"Bueno Lucas, no se si te acuerdes pero se suponía que debías haber llegar hace dos semanas, tendrás tus razones por el retrazo, pero ya eres esperado en el Ministerio. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana tienes que presentarte a tu nuevo trabajo."

"Si padre, tengo mis razones, ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansado y si se supone que tengo que estar a las nueve y puntual será mejor que me vaya a descansar."

Ya cuando casi había alcanzado la puerta de la oficina Lucius le pregunto.

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"Encontré mucho, nada que buscara."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione iba tarde por primera vea desde que comenzó a trabajar para el Ministerio. El día que había que enseñarle el lugar al nuevo embajador Gringotts-Ministerio, Mandy tenía que tardarse una hora en el baño.

"Buenos días señorita Granger, ¿va algo tarde hoy no?"

"Si ya se Frank, ¿de casualidad no sabes si el Ministro Fudge haya anunciado o haya llegado con el nuevo embajador de Gringotts?"

Frank medito la pregunta mientas escaneaba la varita de Hermione, y finalmente contesto.

"No lo creo, llego hace como veinte minutos pero no dijo nada acerca de algún embajador de Gringotts."

Hermione suspiro.

"Aquí tiene Señorita Hermione, que tenga un buen día"

"Gracias Frank, ¿y espero que todo ya este bien con tu esposa?"

Frank se ruborizo, entre el guardia a la entrada personal del ministro y Hermione había una amistad algo extraña, pero si ves a alguien por un año completo cada mañana no es difícil que se entable conversación y mas adelante una clase de relación.

"Si Señorita, todo esta bien conmigo y la esposa. Solo fue un problemilla que se a solucionado"

"Me da gusto Frank, ¡y ya sabes que me llamo Hermione! Nos vemos depuse Frank."

Algo más tranquila Hermione se dirigió a su pequeña oficina que estaba un piso abajo del que se encontraba. La entrada donde Frank estaba estacionado era una entrada privada que daba directamente al piso en donde esta la inmensa oficina del Ministro.

"Oh Hermione ahí estas, que bueno. Ten estos papeles que necesitan ser llevados a archivos, y todos estos memos tienen que ser firmados para antes de las doce por todos los presidentes de los departamentos, lleva estos folders al departamento de los Aurores, ah si también el Ministro quiere comer hoy fuera, entonces reserva alguna mesa en…en ese lugar que dijo la semana pasada que quería ir."

Después de dejar una montaña de papeles, y folders la primera secretaria del Ministro se volteo y dejo a Hermione sin haber dado tiempo de que pudiera contestarle.

Malabareando su portafolio, café, abrigo muggle, túnica de trabajo y la montaña de papeles, Hermione camino cuidadosamente hacia los elevadores, fue cuando su café casi se le cae que Hermione choco contra algo o alguien causando que todo lo que traía cayera al suelo al igual que ella.

"Fíjate por donde vas"

Hermione ya estaba dándose a la tarea de recoger todo los papeles cuando una vos masculina le hablo. Furiosa por la falta de modales del hombre sin mencionar que había sido tanto la culpa de ella como de el, levanto la cabeza.

"¿Disculpa?"

Pero fuera lo que iba a decir después de eso ya no salio de la boca de Hermione al ver al hombre con el que había chocado. El estomago de Hermione comenzó a hacerse nudos y su corazón se acelero. Jamás había visto unos ojos del color como del extraño parado frente a ella, al principio viéndola con arrogancia como si estuviera observando a un insecto, pero unos segundos después algo cambio en ellos, algo que la hizo sentirse débil y un poco mareada.

Lucas había estado rondando el Ministerio, pues al parecer la incompetente de la asistente del Ministro no había llegado cuado de pronto sintió a alguien estrellarse en el. Rápidamente trato de poner a esa persona que estaba en el piso en su lugar cuando esta levanto la cabeza.

Era una muchacha, con pelo de color café peinado en un simple chongo que con la colisión había dejada escapar varios mechones que le caían frente a sus ojos, ojos color chocolate, en los que Lucas se vio atrapado por unos segundos. No podía dejar de verla, ahí agachada viéndolo a el, con un extraño brillo, un brillo que Lucas no podía dejar de ver.

Lucas cerró los ojos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y después de aclararse la garganta dijo.

"Dije, ¿te puedo ayudar?"

Hermione solo entrecerró los ojos y volvió a tratar de recoger todos los papeles del piso. Era otro de los muchos arrogantes magos se dijo a si misma, que nada mas veían que era una mujer y se imaginaban que era indefensa o que podían conseguir algo de ella.

"Si, seguro dijiste eso"

Lucas rápidamente se agacho a ayudarla con sus cosas, saco su varita y limpio los papeles que se habían manchado de café y tomo el portafolio de la muchacha. No estaba seguro que era lo que lo había hecho sentirse tan extraño, pero la muchacha tenia algo que le llamaba la atención.

Ambos se pararon al mismo tiempo y Hermione trato de tomar de sus manos lo que tenía al igual que su portafolio.

"Gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir."

"Déjame ayudarte, ¿para donde vas?"

"No es necesario gracias, si me das mis cosas voy a poder arreglármelas sola."

"Pero insisto, vamos, ¿estabas yendo a los elevadores?"

Sin dejarla contestarle Lucas camino hacia los elevadores, Hermione exasperada con el hombre, simplemente respiro profundo y lo siguió.

Ambos entraron al elevador, que para suerte de Hermione estaba completamente vació.

"¿Qué piso?"

"Uno abajo nada mas, y gracias de nuevo, aunque no tiene por que, de verdad yo puedo sola."

"Ya estoy aquí, y no me cuesta nada ayudar a mujeres hermosas"

Hermione se trago su respuesta, pues nada ganaría contestándole a ese hombre. Pero definitivamente era un jugador, nada más vio que ella era una mujer y ya creía que tenía la situación en las manos. Claro que el hecho de que su corazón siguiera latiéndole un poco más rápido de lo normal y que el hombre siguiera tan guapo como hace unos segundos atrás no iban a afectar en su percepción de este.

"Entonces, ¿trabajas aquí?"

Hermione volteo a verlo, la voz del hombre no había sonado nada como la primera ves que lo había escuchado, era tentativa y algo suave. Un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y pidió a dios que el hombre no lo haya visto.

Lucas si lo vio, y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande. No podía explicárselo, pero algo en esta muchacha lo tenia desconcertado, no era la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto, pues Lucas había tenido sus conquistas, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos cafés, ni lo bonita que se había visto con el pelo en la cara tratando de recoger los papeles del piso.

"Si, soy la asistente del Minis-¿¡Que fue eso?"

La voz de Hermione salio un poco chillona al final, pero el extraño temblor en el elevador la había asustado.

"Mmm, me parece que el elevador se atoro"

"¿Como? ¡Eso es imposible! Nunca ah pasado algo como eso, ni sabia que fuera posible. Están manejados por magia, ¡no se atoran por que nunca deja de haber magia en el edificio!"

Lucas comenzó a picar los botones del elevador pero nada sucedió, este seguía inmóvil y ellos seguían atrapados. Juntos. Solos.

Hermione comenzó a desesperarse, no era fan de los espacios cerrados y pequeños, pero al ver al increíblemente guapo y desconcertante hombre sentarse en el piso, poniéndose cómodo, Hermione empezó a respirar más rápido.

"Entonces….¿como te llamas?"

_A/N: Espero sea del agrado de todos! Me voy a apurar para el capi 8, enserio! Nos vemos después! Lean y dejen un comentario! Please! Me hace mi día, jajaja bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_A/N: Hola! Espero les guste este capi!!! A mi me gusto escribirlo! Jajajaja. _

_Gracias a Lonely. Julie, DarkDemian, lima-m y a ROBERTODD!!! Me caes súper bien!! Jajajaj de verdad, te agradezco todas tus palabras!!! Muchísimas gracias!!! _

_Y a todos los lectores, please!!! Dejen un comentario!! Porfavor!_

_On with the show!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Entonces…¿como te llamas?"

Hermione se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, ella estaba apunto de perder la cordura y el extraño estaba cómodamente sentado en el piso preguntándole su nombre como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo.

Fue hasta que la ceja del extraño se elevo que Hermione se dio cuenta que llevaba varios segundos viéndolo sin decir palabra.

"¡Hermione! Me llamo Hermione."

"No es un nombre muy común….¿Shakespeare?"

Hermione se sorprendió, no mucha gente sabia que su nombre era de una de las obras de Shakespeare, mucho menos un mago. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha, Lucas comenzó a reír.

"Se leer aunque no lo creas"

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sintió mas tranquila, riendo se deslizó lentamente por la pared para sentarse en el piso como el extraño. Dejo todas las cosas que estaba cargando a un lado, y se acomodo.

Lucas se estaba sintiendo más y mas contento, la risa de Hermione era tan hermosa, tan harmoniosa que no le importaba que tuviera que hacer el ridículo frente a ella con tal de volver a escucharla reír de nuevo.

"Estoy tan atrasada"

"¿Me decías que trabajas aquí?

"Si, trabajo en el Ministerio. Pero, que mal educada, no te preguntado tu nombre."

Lucas se estiro y extendió su mano hacia Hermione.

"Lucas"

"Mucho gusto Lucas"

Pasaron unos segundos y aun seguían agarrados de la mano, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro. Pero de mala gana Lucas soltó la mano de Hermione, no podía describirlo pero al contacto con la piel de Hermione, algo le había recorrido por todo el brazo, hasta llegar a su pecho.

"¿En cual departamento trabajas Hermione? Si no te molesta que pregunte"

"Soy la asistente personal del Ministro, quien probablemente vaya a despedirme"

"¿Eres la asistente de Fudge?" Lucas comenzó a reír, claro que Hermione iba a ser la asistente de Fudge. Pero Hermione no vio el chiste en ser la asistente del Ministro.

"Si soy la asistente del MINISTRO Fudge, y no veo la gracia de mi trabajo."

"No, no me estoy riendo de ti, es solo que…olvídalo. Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte Hermione."

Lucas había estado apunto de decirle que el era la persona a la que se suponía tenia que enseñar el lugar, pero por alguna razón prefirió guardarse esa información.

"Además, ¡no creo que Fudge despida a una asistente tan bella como tu! Seria un idiota…aunque ahora que lo pienso…tal ves si pierdas tu trabajo."

La cara de incredulidad de Hermione era tal, que Lucas tuvo que resistir la carcajada que estaba apunto de explotar de su cuerpo. Pero cuando los hermoso ojos cafés comenzaron a entrecerrarse, el humor de Lucas de esfumo.

Hermione le lanzo una última mirada matadora antes de voltear su cara completamente al otro lado para ya no tener que verlo. Hermione estaba enojada con ella misma, se había dejado llevar por el momento, pero era claro que tipo de mago era Lucas.

Por la clase de ropa que traía, era rico, seguramente un 'Pureblood' arrogante que creía que el mundo le debía algo solo por brindarle su presencia. Hermione había visto todo eso cuando habían chocado, pero por la preocupación del elevador y por que era, aunque le doliera admitirlo, ¡demasiado guapo! Lo había dejado pasar. Pero no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella, por que Hermione no era tonta, aunque nunca un adefesio, no era una mujer 'bella' como Lucas dijo.

Y no solo la ofendió a ella, ¡si no también a su jefe! ¡Quien era nada menos que el Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido! Claro que Fudge no era muy brillante, ¡pero eso no le daba derecho de llamarlo idiota frente a su asistente!

"¡Hermione! No te enojaste por lo que dije, ¿o si?"

"No se quien es usted, ni su propósito en el Ministerio, pero no tengo por que continuar con esta platica."

Lucas se sintió extrañamente decepcionado de la vehemencia de Hermione con la que lo hizo a un lado. No estaba seguro de que hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, pero al parecer Hermione no lo encontraba 'encantador' como muchas antes que ella le habían dicho.

Hermione sabia que había exagerado lo que Lucas dijo, pero estaba tan confundida. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con otra persona, nunca la mera presencia de un chavo la había dejado tan desconcertada, y cuando sus manos se habían tocado Hermione sintió una caricia recórrele todo el brazo. No le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable ante la clase de hombre que Lucas era, no, prefirió mejor ponerle un alto a Lucas para que entendiera que con ella no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esa clase de comentarios.

Minutos en silencio pasaron, minutos que Lucas utilizo para observar a Hermione a su antojo cuando una fuerte exhalación de aire de esta lo saco de su trance.

"Osea, ¡cuando nos van a sacar de aquí!" Hermione checo su reloj, y comenzó a mover la pierna. Ahora si era seguro que la iban a correr, era definitivo. El ministro Fudge solamente le dijo 10 veces al día durante todo la semana pasada que importante era el nuevo embajador.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio Hermione ya no pudo más y volteo de nuevo a ver a Lucas.

"¿Bueno y tu que haces aquí? ¿A que viniste al Ministerio? "

Lucas tocio para cubrir su risa, había visto que por los últimos tres minutos Hermione estaba apunto explotar, pues era obvio que estaba incomoda de los lugares cerrados, también era obvio que le tomó mucho esfuerzo volver a dirigirse a el, ya que la pregunta fue algo brusca. Claro que a Lucas esto no le importó en lo mas mínimo, no, el se estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

"¿Yo?"

La inocencia con la que Lucas le contesto hizo que los dientes de Hermione rechinaran del la desesperación.

"No, le hablaba al que esta atrás de ti. ¡Claro que tu!"

"Discúlpame, no sabía si estabas hablando contigo misma o algo, ya que parece que estas algo alterada, y pues uno nunca sabe que clase de personas-

"¡No estoy alterada!!"

La ceja de Lucas fue la respuesta al arrebato de Hermione.

"No estoy alterada, sin mencionar que yo no soy alguna clase de loca como estabas insinuando."

"¡Yo no dije nada! Solo exprese mi opinión acerca de cómo te estas comportando, digo si tu ya lo viste como-

"¡Solo contesta la pregunta! Dios….que desesperante"

Hermione ya se había arrepentido de haber entablado conversación con Lucas de nuevo, pero la verdad era que, efectivamente, se estaba alterando de estar encerrada en el elevador, pero eso no le daba el derecho de decirle loca ni que estaba en efecto alterada.

"Estoy conociendo el Ministerio."

"¿Eres un visitante entonces?"

Lucas reflexiono la pregunta y después de unos segundos de deliberación consigo mismo contesto.

"Si, se podría decir que estoy visitando, conociendo el lugar…"

Otro silencio de varios minutos siguieron a la respuesta de Lucas, ambos jóvenes se quedaron contemplando la puerta del elevador.

"¡Esto es tan extraño! Estoy segura que esta es la primera ves en la historia del Ministerio que un elevador se queda varado."

Lucas no dijo nada, seguía contemplando la puerta. No sabia que contestar ante tal declaración. Después de unos segundos Lucas se quito la túnica negra que llevaba encima de los pantalones y camisa de vestir, claro no antes de notar como el cuerpo de Hermione se había agarrotado al verlo quitársela.

"Entonces Hermione, ¿Cómo es que conseguiste el puesto de asistente? ¡No por que crea que no eres capaz! Es solo que, pues te ves muy joven…"

Una pequeña risa se le escapo a Hermione, y Lucas le sonrió con más intensidad.

"Me ofrecieron el internado pro mis notas en los N.E.W.T's y por las recomendaciones de mis maestros."

"¿Entonces te acabas de graduar…?"

"No, me gradué hace un año"

"¿Me imagino que de Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…"

Ambos se echaron a reír después de la interpretación de Hermione de la canción de la escuela.

"Si, como ves soy una orgullosa ex alumna de Hogwarts."

Lucas se quedo pensando por unos segundos, si Hermione se había graduado hace un año, lo mas probable era que conociera a Draco, aunque solo fuera por nombre.

"Déjame adivinar, fuiste la 'Head Girl', ¿no?"

Hermione volvió a reír, la forma en la que Lucas lo dijo no sonó como burla si no como una declaración obvia.

"Pues si, fui la Head Girl de mi generación."

Lucas ya estaba formulando las preguntas que le haría a Draco el momento que regresara a la mansión Malfoy, por que era obvio que Draco y Hermione trabajaron juntos por un año siendo Head Boy y Girl. Se preguntaba si Hermione era la muchacha que una ves Draco dijo era 'muy mandona'.

"¿Y tu? No creo que seas de Hogwarts, porque aunque hubieras estado un año debajo de mi tu hubiera visto."

Lucas se le quedo viendo a los ojos, causando un tremor le recorriera todo el cuerpo a Hermione. Los ojos verdes de Lucas eran tan bellos y hipnotizantes.

"No, no fui a Hogwarts. Me eduque con tutores privados en casa."

"Oh…"

Ese oh de Hermione dijo más que cualquier palabra que pudo haber dicho. Para Lucas fue como una flecha al corazón, con ese oh, Hermione simplifico el sentimiento que el sentía cada ves que el tema era tocado.

"Pues si mi niñez fue de lo mas aburrida."

"¡No! No quise decir eso, yo solo-"

"No te preocupes, de verdad esta bien."

Hermione no supo que mas decir, la amargura en el tono de Lucas no había sido difícil de escuchar. Lo primero que pensó Hermione cuando Lucas dijo que había sido educado por tutores, fue que efectivamente Lucas era un "snob" puerblood, pero al oír su tristeza y resentimiento al hablar de su niñez se sintió mal por haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo.

Extrañamente el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Lucas fue incomodo para Hermione, ahora era ella la que se sentía mal por haber dicho algo que claramente lastimo a Lucas. Rápidamente trato de salvar la situación.

"Y claro me imagino que no les dabas nada de lata a los pobres tutores"

Fue un alivio para Hermione ver que los ojos de Lucas brillaron después de su comentario. Pero con la llegada del alivio también sintió aprensión, ya que realmente se había preocupado por los sentimientos de Lucas.

"Por supuesto que no, era un ejemplar estudiante siempre poniendo atención."

Ambos se echaron a reír, y la atmósfera en el elevador por primera vez desde que se habían quedado encerrados era jovial y relajada.

"La verdad es que los tutores huían de mi, después de unos meses de haberme estado enseñando. Siempre he sido algo bromista, me encantaba hacerles travesuras y verlos rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de encontrar el contra-hechizo para terminar la broma."

Hermione aun riéndose dijo.

"¡Pobres! Creo que te llevarías bien con los gemelos Weasley, ellos se la pasaban en detención de tantas bromas que hacían. Por lo que escuche abrieron una tienda en Diagon Alley."

"¿Weasley? Ah claro, claro…si, escuche algo sobre eso."

La verdad era que Lucas sabía de los Weasleys por su participación en la Orden del Fénix, había estado meses antes de irse en su viaje investigando a todos los miembros de la Orden.

De pronto fue el turno de Lucas de sentarse más derecho cuando Hermione comenzó a quitarse el saco que traía, para revelarle a Lucas una blusa blanca sin mangas con un escote modesto pero agradable a la vista del joven.

Al notar la intensa mirada de Lucas, Hermione se sonrojo hasta las puntas del pelo. Hermione era algo tímida cuando se trataba de enseñar mucha piel, ya que nunca se ha sentido segura de si misma. De pronto la voz de Lucas la hizo voltear a verlo a los ojos. Y vio en su mirada una intensidad que la hizo aspirar repentinamente, los ojos verdes de Lucas la veían de una forma que nadie antes la había visto. Su estomago se le cayo como si acabara de sentir una bajada muy empinada en una montaña rusa.

"¿Querrías salir conmigo?"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

El numero doce, Grimmauld era el lugar en donde se hacían las juntas de la Orden. Desde la muerte de la madre de Sirius, la casa pasó a pertenecer al último descendiente masculino de la familia Black.

En ese momento una pequeña no "oficial" junta estaba llevándose acabo en el estudio principal de la casa. En esta junta se encontraba el dueño de la casa, Sirius Black. Su mejor amigo Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley y Albus Dumbledore.

Los cuatro hombres estaban tratando de encontrar la forma de saber que era el mejor curso a tomar concerniendo el tema del joven Malfoy y su puesto en el Ministerio.

"¿Como es que los goblins permitieron a un hijo de un "Death Eater" involucrarse con ellos?"

"Remus tienes que entender que a los goblins no les interesa quien sean los Malfoys, a ellos solo les importa el oro y en el caso de los magos, que tan poderoso e importantes sean."

Remus escucho con atención lo que Bill decía, y decidió que tenía razón. Los goblins raramente se involucraban en los asuntos de los humanos, pero si se encontraban con alguien como se rumoraba era Lucas Malfoy, ellos solo tratarían de llevar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y lentamente cruzando los dedos dijo.

"La realidad es que el joven Lucas es muy poderoso y los goblins lo saben."

"Pero Albus, ¿como puedes saber esto? ¿Cuando has siquiera visto al muchacho?" Antes de que Albus le contestara Sirius se volteo a ver a todos en la sala y dijo.

"¿¡Mejor dicho, quien aquí lo ha visto para ser precisos!?"

"Pues de hecho, yo lo he visto."

Remus, Sirius y Albus voltearon a ver a Bill, quien se sintió algo incomodo de las miradas de los tres hombres. Sirius y Remus lo veían con asombro, mientras que los ojos azules de Albus brillaban con una expresión que le era desconocida a Bill.

"¿Cómo es?"

Bill contemplo unos segundos la pregunta de Sirius, tratando de recordar el corto vistazo que tuvo del muchacho en el lobby de Gringotts Egipto.

"Pues ahora que lo pienso, el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón. Lucas Malfoy exude confianza y poder. Solo lo vi de lejos, y en un lobby lleno de gente caminando y aun así voltee a verlo, tiene algo que te hace ponerle atención."

Remus se quedo pensando la respuesta de Bill, había algo en esa descripción de Lucas Malfoy que le era familiar, como si ya antes hubiera escuchado a alguien siendo descrito así. Sirius siempre un paso delante de Remus por su impaciencia pegunto.

"¿Y físicamente? ¿Como es?"

Bill noto una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Dumbledore y sus ojos brillar con el doble de intensidad de hace tan solo unos segundos.

"Tiene pelo negro, que en si es extraño ya que toda su familia es rubia. Pero tal ves saco el pelo negro del lado de los Black."

Sirius asintió la cabeza, dándole la razón. Era sabido por todos la conexión que Sirius tenía con la familia Malfoy.

"Alto, delgado pero aun así ancho, fuerte. No se, estaba muy lejos pero algo que si te puedo asegurar, era que se pavoneaba como si fuera dueño del lugar. Ahora que lo menciono, había algo en su forma de moverse que se me hizo conocida, como si ya la hubiera visto antes en alguien…pero no puedo recordar a quien."

Cuando Bill termino de hablar se percato de que algo de lo que había dicho dejo sorprendidos a Sirius y Remus, y a Dumbledore sonriendo aun más. Lentamente y con voz entre cortada Sirius pregunto.

"¿P-pa-pavonearse?"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¿Disculpa?"

Aun con la extraña e intensa mirada Lucas le volvió a preguntar a una bastante nerviosa Hermione.

"¿Querrías salir conmigo?"

"Ah, yo…bueno, digo-"

Pero en ese momento sin dejar que Hermione terminara de tartamudear su respuesta Lucas se paro de golpe y se quedo viendo a la puerta con los ojos entre abiertos por unos segundos sin decir palabra. Después se agacho, recogió su túnica y con un movimiento rápido se la puso. Después lentamente volteo hacia la todavía sentada en el piso Hermione.

"Creo que ya sirve el elevador de nuevo."

Hermione se le quedo viendo con escepticismo.

"Pero sigue sin move-

Pero antes de que terminara su oración el elevador hizo un ruido extraño y comenzó de nuevo el descenso.

Lucas le sonrió, y Hermione no pudo pero aceptar la mano de Lucas para levantarse del piso. Lucas la jalo con mas fuerza de la necesaria, causando que Hermione se abalanzara hacia el.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose, sin separarse. A esa distancia Lucas podía ver las pecas que tenía en la nariz, el color chocolate de los ojos de la muchacha que tenia muy pegada a el.

La respiración de Hermione se acelero, podía sentir el aliento de Lucas en la cara. Vio como las irises de Lucas se contraían, como el color verde se convertía en un tono mas oscuro.

Lucas sentía los pechos de Hermione con cada respiración que tomaba. Veía en ella inocencia, incertidumbre, como si fuera ella un conejo acorralado por un lobo. Esto lo hizo querer besarla y dejarla sin aliento.

Lucas decidió que de una forma u otra iba a conocer íntimamente a esta muchacha, iba a ser de el.

"Sal conmigo"

Ya no era una pregunta, Hermione sabia que estaba siendo acorralada. No tenía a donde escapar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se encontraron con medio mundo parado afuera de las puertas. Rápidamente Hermione se soltó del abrazo de Lucas y sin decir palabra se agacho, agarro todas sus cosas y comenzó a hacerse camino entre la multitud.

Lucas sin perder momento, salio tras de ella, pero a diferencia de Hermione, la gente se hacia a un lado para el. Mientras pasaba a toda la gente congregada afuera del elevador Lucas logro oír pedazos de conversaciones y todos hablaban del extraño suceso del elevador, o de Hermione y el.

"¡Hermione, espera!"

Pero Hermione al haber pasado a todo la multitud había tomado velocidad, y Lucas sintió que si no hacia algo Hermione no iba a detenerse. De pronto los papeles de Hermione se cayeron al piso, y Lucas sonrió. La alcanzo y de nuevo la ayudo a recoger los papeles del piso.

"Ya ves, igual que cuando nos conocimos."

Pero Lucas sentía que Hermione se le estaba resbalando, algo la hizo retraerse. Ya cuando ambos se pararon, Lucas le tomo el brazo a Hermione.

"Hermione, vamos sal conmigo. A tomar un café, a comer, lo que quieras."

Pero sin voltear a verlo a los ojos Hermione contesto con un tono rígido y profesional.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea buena idea. Además no creo que nuestros caminos vayan a cruzarse de nuevo. Si me disculpas, ya voy bastante tarde."

Y con eso Hermione se soltó y siguió caminando sin voltear atrás. Lucas se quedo parado contemplando a Hermione, para después sonreír.

"Creo que nos vamos a ver antes de lo que crees."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione llego sin aliento a su pequeña oficina. Estaba alterada y muy confundida, no le gusto lo que le hizo sentir Lucas cuando la había tenido en sus brazos. Por unos segundos Hermione había dejado de pensar, se había dejado simplemente llevar por el momento, algo que nunca antes le había pasado.

Hermione se sentía capaz de decir que siempre tenía la cabeza en su lugar, que siempre se había podido mantener conciente de las cosas, pero Lucas con simplemente verla a los ojos había tirado todo eso al suelo.

Se dejo caer en su silla y suspiro profundo. Ahora ya tranquila en la seguridad de su oficina, Hermione ya no se preocupaba de Lucas, pues estaba segura que no lo volvería a ver.

"¡Hermione! ¡Donde diablos has estado!"

La misma secretaria que le había dado los miles de papeles asomo la cabeza, con los ojos como platos y histérica hasta mas no poder.

"El Ministro te ha estado buscando, esta echando humo. Será mejor que vayas a la sala de conferencias junto a su oficina."

Hermione sin decir palabra se paro y se dirigió hacia los elevadores temiendo lo peor, pues estaba casi segura que la iban a correr. Llego al elevador pero prefirió tomar las escaleras y subir al piso de arriba. Cuando por fin llego a la sala de conferencias se encontró con el Ministro Fudge afuera de la sala.

"¡Hermione, donde has estado!"

Pero sin dejarla hablar, comenzó a guiarla hacia adentro de la sala.

"No importa, no importa. No se porque, pero el embajador quiere que a fuerzas seas tu la que le enseñe el lugar. Además ya organice una comida entre los dos, fue muy vehemente en que fueras tu."

La sorpresa de Hermione sobre las palabras del Ministro eran evidentes en su cara, ¿pero quien era ella para contestarle que no lo haría?

"Hermione, te presentarte al nuevo embajador Ministerio-Gringotts, Lucas Malfoy."

Hermione se encontró con la cara sonriente de Lucas.

"Y espero que hagas todo lo que te pida ¿eh? Ya sabes que importante el joven Malfoy es para nosotros."

Lucas se acerco hacia ella y estiro su mano. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, la cara de Hermione no tenía precio. Con los ojos súper abiertos y la boca entreabierta.

"Mucho gusto Hermione."

Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar Hermione era. ¿un Malfoy?

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Y se acabo! El capitulo! Jajajaj, la historia aun le falta!!! Creían que los iba a dejar cuando Lucas le pide que salgo con el, no? Jajaja, lo iba a hacer, pero pensé….mmm seria muy mala onda!!! No, me gusto mas en donde lo deje!!

Please dejen un Review!!! Please!! Gracias y nos vemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

NO me pertenece nada!!! Solo la idea.

_Gracias a todos por dejarme sus comentarios! Me encanta q me digan lo q opinan de mi historia y q me den ideas!! Se los agradezco a todos!!_

_**Hermy .hphr**, **Lonely. ****Julie**, **Elementh**, **DarkDemian**, **Ginebra**, **lima-m**: Gracias! _

_**Lara**, q bueno q te este gustando mi historia! Me da mucho gusto, y si verdad, pobre Draco! Q mala soy!!!_

_**ROBERTODD**: Osiris…, pues si te digo la historia ya no tiene chiste! Jajajaja, falta todavía para q comienza a tener sentido! Y me encantas!!! Jajajaj sabes de verdad complacer a una chava!!! Mi mano ya esta bien, gracias por preguntar!! _

_y **cun87: **Gracias!!!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos!!!_

_**lutari. noe87**: Gracias por tus comentarios. _

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas estaba preocupado, Hermione no había dicho palabra desde que habían salido de la sala de conferencias. La cara de sorpresa con la que la había dejado al ser presentados se había desvaneció y un brillo de sospecha se formo en sus bellos ojos cafés, dejando a Lucas con la mano aun estirada y con la sonrisa de baboso.

Fue hasta que Fudge se aclaro la garganta y con voz un poco amenazadora dijo a Hermione que el señor Malfoy era un miembro importante del Ministerio y que seria mejor que le enseñara el lugar e hiciera todo lo que este le pidiera. Y con un empujoncito final, la hizo darle la mano a Lucas para después sacarlos de la sala, diciendo que el tenia otros asuntos que arreglar.

Pero al momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ambos Hermione arranco hacia el elevador dejando a Lucas dos pasos atrás tratando seguirle el paso. Pero cuando Hermione llego al elevador, se paro en seco frente a las puertas para después voltear a verlo con una mirada que logro para a Lucas y sin palabra alguna dirigirse a las escaleras.

Lucas se quedo sin moverse sorprendido por la mirada que Hermione le había dado, por un momento se sintió un poco intimidado, y eso que el es una de las pocas personas que ha visto directamente a los ojos rojos del 'Dark Lord' sin temblar o bajar la mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió para alcanzarla, pero Hermione ya iba entrando al piso de abajo cuando apenas Lucas bajaba los primeros escalones. Tuvo que aventarse por el brandal de lado para caer escaleras abajo y no perder a Hermione. Lucas hizo parecer ese brinco como si cualquiera pudiera lograrlo, pero la realidad era que ese salto fue una muestra de su capacidad y agilidad. Lastima que Hermione no lo viera…

Abrió la puerta de golpe y siguió corriendo, vio a Hermione a lo lejos caminando velozmente y entrando a una puerta. Agarro la perilla y entro, encontrándose con una pequeña oficina con un escritorio lleno de papeles y a Hermione echando humo.

"Hermione, te lo iba a decir-"

"En un momento comienzo a enseñarle el lugar, si es tan amable de esperarme afuera."

Lucas solo asintió, volviéndose salio cerrando la puerta con un clic, en ese momento Hermione ahogo un grito y se llevo una mano a los ojos.

Lucas simplemente se quedo parado contemplando la textura de la puerta, pensó que sería una buena broma sorprender a Hermione, siendo él el embajador. Pero casi estaba seguro que la razón del comportamiento de Hermione no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera el embajador, si no por ser un Malfoy.

Los Malfoy tienen fama de ser 'Death Eaters' y de estar metidos con magia negra. Claro que esto fuera verdad no era relevante en ese momento, tal ves supuso Lucas, Draco fue grosero con Hermione…tal ves ella creía que el se iba a comportar de la misma manera.

Aunque mas tarde lo negaría, Lucas dio un pequeño brinco cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de golpe, y sin voltear a verlo comenzó a caminar hacia unos pasillos del otro lado de su oficina.

"Hermione, se que no estuvo bien que te hiciera eso, pero-"

Pero Hermione siguió caminando, sus pasos resonaban en el pisó y tenía la cabeza en alto.

"No se que estés tramando, ni que es lo que quieres. Pero mi trabajo es enseñarte el lugar y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

Lucas la agarro del brazo, más fuerte de lo que quería, pero ya estaba comenzando a enojarse. Nunca nadie lo había tratado como Hermione lo hacia, y ya había sido bastante paciente y comprensivo. Algo que jamás se le habría adjudicado a su persona.

Hermione bajo a ver la mano apretándole el brazo y lentamente subió la cabeza para verlo a la cara. Los ojos cafés contenían una furia que dejo sorprendido a Lucas por segunda vez en diez minutos. Pero no era Lucas Malfoy, 'Death Eater' y aprendiz de Voldemort por nada.

"No se de que estas hablando Hermione, fue una broma que claramente no te gusto."

"¡Claro, la aburrida de Hermione no sabe aguatarse una broma! No se a que estas jugando pero no voy a ser parte de tus juegos me entiendes, ni vas a sacar nada de mi."

Ambos habían llegado al límite de su paciencia. Sus miradas clavadas en los ojos del otro expresaban la furia que estaban sintiendo.

"Ahora, suéltame."

Lucas no sabía si quería zarandearla o besarla. Pero lo que si sabia es que no iba a dejar que se le escapara por una tontería como esa. Volteo hacia ambos lados, la jalo sin delicadeza hacia la primera puerta que vio, la abrió metiéndose sin prestar atención al "oye" indígnate de Hermione.

Ambos se encontraron con una sorprendida mujer con lentes y la oficina más pequeña que Lucas hubiera visto en su vida, que estaba llena de torres de papeles. La mujer se quedo sin decir palabra con cara de susto.

"Vete"

La mujer comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, claramente intimidad por Lucas pero sin saber que hacer. Hermione refunfuñó y con voz enojada dijo.

"No le hagas caso Betty, ahorita nos salimos, ¡Y tu! ¡Quien te crees para andar ordenando a Betty de esa manera!"

Lucas simplemente se quedo viendo a la pobre mujer temblorosa y volvió a decir.

"¡Vete!"

Betty brinco y se paro, Hermione solo pudo ver como Betty la esquivaba para llegar a la puerta más rápido. El azote de la puerta resonó en el silencio que la salida de Betty había dejado.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un déspota, asustando así a la pobre de Betty!"

Hermione se zafo de un jalón del agarré de Lucas y se le quedo viendo. Pero en ese momento le podía valer un comino la indignación de Hermione, Lucas estaba furioso. Estaba harto de cómo Hermione lo trataba y sus cambios de ánimo, y más que nada estaba frustrado.

"¡Fue tu culpa! Yo no habría asustado a nadie si tu no te comportaras como-como, ¡como una loca!"

"¿¡Loca!? ¡Ja! Quien es el que me jalo aquí para empezar. Tengo un trabajo que quiero conservar, entonces porque no me haces el favor de dejarme enseñarte el lugar y después ¡me dejas en paz!"

Lucas respiro profundo, no iba a llagar a ningún lado discutiendo con Hermione, por eso calmo su temperamento y con tono de voz mas tranquilo le pregunto a la todavía furiosa Hermione.

"Hermione, no entiendo que esta pasando, un minuto estamos bien, platicando y al otro ¡empiezas a gritarme! ¿Qué hice para que te enojaras conmigo? Si fue que no te dije lo de mi puesto, te pido de nuevo perdón."

"¡Por favor! ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que no se en lo que están metidos los Malfoys? Tu tendrás tus razones en meterte en el Ministerio, pero yo no quiere tener nada que ver contigo."

Y fue que Lucas entendió. Hermione estaba del lado de la Luz, había sido algo obvio desde el principio, pero ahora estaba seguro de eso. Y a diferencia de muchos otros, Hermione no le dio miedo enfrentársele y aunque no salir claramente y llamarlo 'Death Eater', le habló sin rodeos.

El silencio ya común entre ambos se alargo por varios segundos, segundos que Lucas paso pensando en una forma de arreglar la situación y Hermione temiendo lo peor. Porque cuando Lucas le había gritando, Hermione sintió miedo, los ojos verdes y bellos de Lucas se habían tornado en dos frías esmeraldas que causaron un tremor recórrele todo el cuerpo.

Cuando aun ninguno de los dos hablaba y Lucas continuaba viéndola, Hermione se maldijo a si misma, ¡porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada! Lo llamo 'Death Eater' y si en verdad lo era, ¿que le impedía no hacerle algo? Pero para la sorpresa de Hermione, Lucas bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo, como si lo que Hermione le dijo lo hubiera lastimado físicamente.

"No te culpo Hermione, y-yo se que mi familia tiene fama de estar metida en las artes oscuras, y no lo puedo negar."

Hermione abrió de par en par los ojos, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Lucas.

"¿Pero acaso has escuchado de mi? ¿Por que crees que no fui a Hogwarts, o por que mis padres no hablan de mí? Soy la oveja negar de la familia Hermione. Mis padres no me aceptan, ellos se avergüenzan de mi."

"Pero aun así me he esforzado para salir adelante. ¿Sabes hace cuanto un goblin no tomaba un mago como aprendiz? Mis padres podrán estar decepcionados de cómo soy, pero yo les voy a demostrar que no los necesito para ser alguien en el mundo."

Lucas se quedo callado después de su discurso, no sabia si Hermione se lo iba a creer, mientras hablaba había visto como los ojos de Hermione se suavizaban. La idea de que el no fuera aceptado por sus padres le daba risa, pero como dijo, ¿Quién sabia algo del segundo hijo Malfoy?

"¿Eres hermano de Draco Malfoy? Jamás lo escuche hablar de ti."

Por primer ves en su vida Lucas agradeció la extraña obsesión de su padre de no dejar que nadie supiera de el. Era su ticket para convencer a Hermione de lo que decía era la verdad.

"Como te dije, ellos se avergüenzan de mi. Ni siquiera mi propio hermano habla de mi, ¿sabes cuanto me dolía su desprecio?"

Lucas de pronto se percato de que estaba exagerando la situación, si continuaba en ese camino en menos de dos minutos todas sus ideas sobre su horrible vida se la acabarían, sin mencionar que Hermione podría sospechar ya que sin realmente conocerla Lucas le estaba desnudando prácticamente su alma.

Hermione no supo que decir, la verdad era que se sentía algo tonta por su comportamiento, pero aun así no podía confiar completamente en Lucas. Porque aunque le acabara de contar sobre su vida, Hermione no conoce quien es Lucas en realidad.

"Mira, no te pido que me aceptes así nada mas, pero de verdad quiero conocerte mejor Hermione, y si quieres podemos comenzar con un café después del tour en la cafetería del Ministerio. ¿Que dices?"

La sinceridad en la voz de Lucas sin mencionar su increíblemente bella sonrisa convenció a Hermione quien el sonrió lentamente, aunque no le regalo una sonrisa como la que él la había dado, fue suficiente para Lucas.

"Vamos, si quieres tomar ese café será mejor que nos apuremos, ya que si tomas el café de después de las cuatro ¡sabe a tierra!"

"Pues en marcha, ¡que soy todo tuyo!"

La cara roja de Hermione fue prueba para Lucas de que de nuevo tenía a Hermione en donde la quería, en camino a caer en sus manos. Y con una sonrisa Hermione y el se dispusieron a comenzar el tour, y mientras caminaba escuchando a la muchacha Lucas pensaba para el mismo que la sonrisa de Hermione era suficiente, bueno por el momento.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

El eco de cada paso que daba resonaba en el pasillo oscuro. Lucas se dirigía a su primera junta 'Death Eater' desde que había regresado, tenia muchas cosas que reportar que sabía iban a complacer a su Lord pero sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar Lucas en ese momento mientras caminaba hacia la cámara en donde la junta iba a ser oficiada, era en la castaña que había conocido en la mañana.

"Lucas llegas a tiempo."

Al momento en que Lucas entro y se arrodillo en una rodilla frente a su Lord, su cabeza comenzó a zumbarle, como si fuera a darle migraña. A su alrededor en medio circulo estaba su padre y Draco, con Bella su tía y esposo Rodolphus, Pettigrew, Snape y Macnair. Por la clase de junta que era ninguno de los presentes llevaba puesta la mascara.

"Levántate Lucas, y dile a tu Lord que noticias le traes."

"Gracias Mi Lord, vengo con excelentes noticias."

Voldemort le dio la espalda a Lucas para luego sentarse en una silla inmensa tipo trono, y con un gesto de la mano hacerlos a todos los demás tomar asiento. Lucas camino hacia su hermano y padre y se sentó, pero había notado que Draco estaba sentado muy derecho y que no lo volteaba a ver.

"Porque no comienzas Lucas, dinos sobre tu misión."

"Por supuesto Mi Lord. Todo va de acuerdo al plan, los goblins me aceptaron sin problemas, y ahora Fudge se restriega a mis pies. He aprendido mucho sobre las finanzas del Ministerio, y si las cosas continúan como están el Ministerio será suyo Mi Lord para antes del año nuevo."

"Si, muy bien Lucas, muy bien."

Lucas comenzó a sentir una júbilo ajeno a el, era como si pudiera saborear algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Y rápidamente trato de aclarar su mente y respirar profundo. Lucas no era ignorante a lo que sucedía cada vez que Voldemort sentía una emoción particularmente fuerte, sabia perfectamente que el podía sentir al Dark Lord, y desde pequeño aprendió a cerrar sus emociones para que Voldemort no supiera lo que Lucas sentía.

"Que mas noticias, ¿Bella como va la búsqueda de la Orden?

"Mi Lord, aun no podemos encontrarla. Aunque sea una Black, el traidor de mi primo la a clausurado para mi, no hay forma de encontrar Grimmauld sin que alguien me la enseñe. Lo mas seguro es que sea Dumbledore el único que pueda dejar entrar a alguien nuevo."

"Si, eso huele a algo que haría Dumbledore. Pero bien sabes querida, que a tu Lord no le gusta el fracaso. Si no deseas que tu Lord se sienta decepcionado, será mejor que me traigas mejores noticias pronto."

"Si Mi Lord."

Draco observaba a todos, veía la cara seria de su hermano cuando hablaba, la forma en la que toda su persona cambiaba dependiendo del lugar en el que se encontraba. Su hermano era en verdad una fuerza impresionante, todos los presentes lo sabían, lo sentían y por esa razón lo escuchaban, lo respetaban.

¿Y el? El no era nadie importante en esa junta, el estaba presente por quien era su padre y hermano. La conversación continuaba a su alrededor, pero Draco estaba metido en sus pensamientos, fue hasta que sintió a su lado a Lucas respirar profundo y llevarse una mano a la sien que volteo a verlo.

Este le sonrió una pequeña sonrisa y bajo la mano a su pierna. Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Lucas regreso su atención a la junta.

Draco lo contemplo unos segundos, viendo la expresión de su cara. Pero cuando volteo al frente se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que le enfriaron el cuerpo hasta la medula.

Los ojos lo veían con una mirada calculadora, como si le estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos…

"¿Joven Malfoy, tiene algo que aportar a la junta?"

Tragando saliva y controlando su voz Draco le contesto al sonriente y malévolo Dark Lord.

"No Mi Lord"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su cuarto Lucas admiraba la camisa azul/gris de vestir Armani (que aunque muggle, le encantaba) que había escogido para la cita con Hermione. Ya había pasado una semana desde que se habían quedado encerrados en el elevador.

Estaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo nervioso. Llevaba una semana conociendo a Hermione, llevando las cosas lentas y tranquilas como le había dicho ese día en la pequeña oficina de Betty.

Llevaban esa semana como amigos y extrañamente eso no le había molestado en lo más mínimo a Lucas. Al contrario, había disfrutado el conocerla, en saber quien es realmente esta chava que tanto le había llamado la atención. Y cuanto más la conocía mas se sentía atraído hacia ella, más quería estar con ella.

"¿No crees que ya no hay remedio Lucas?

"Ja Ja Draco"

"Lucas no importa cuanto tiempo te quedes viendo el espejo, el reflejo no va a cambiar."

Lucas volteo a ver a su hermano sentado sobre su cama, este tenia una sonrisa sincera, una de las pocas que Lucas le había visto últimamente.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una cita."

"¿Cita? Ja, con quien, ¿la bruja de la entrada del Ministerio?"

Lucas hizo una cara de asco al pensar en la bruja que checa las varitas en la entrada pública del Ministerio con un vestido escotado tratando de besarlo.

"¡Yuuuu, Draco! Gracias por la encantadora imagen mental que me acabas de dar"

Draco se rió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió contento, hablando con su hermano de tonterías. Eran momentos como aquel que le hacían recordar lo que Lucas de verdad significaba para el.

"¿Y como te va en tu vida como trabajador? ¿¡Cuánto te pagan!?"

Lucas trato de no reírse de lo que Draco le preguntaba.

"Para tu información ya soy un responsable miembro de la clase trabajadora."

"Si claro me imagino, pero dime ¿que mujer del Ministerio se atrevió a salir contigo?"

"Ah Draco, creo que la conoces, fue contigo a la escuela ¡y de verdad que es una belleza!"

"¿Enserio?"

Draco comenzó a sentir trepidación, no muchas chavas que el conociera trabajaban el Ministerio, mucho menos lo suficientemente guapas para llamar la atención de su hermano.

Pero por estar poniéndose su saco, Lucas no vio la mirada torturada de Draco.

"Aja, ¡y si que tiene temple! Fue Head Girl contigo. Hermione."

Draco sintió como si Lucas lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago.

"¿Hermione Granger? Pero ella es una-una…sangre sucia. Si padre se entera…"

"Pero no lo va a hacer, y tu no le vas a decir. Además que importa que no sea una pureblood, no es como si me fuera a casar con ella."

Después de checarse por última vez en el espejo, Lucas tomo algo del buró junto a su cama y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Draco antes de salir.

"¡No me esperes despierto hermano!" 

Draco se quedo sentado en la cama de su hermano. Los minutos pasaron, Draco simplemente permaneció sentado observándose a si mismo en el espejo que Lucas se había estado viendo. Observaba el reflejo de su cara, veía las ojeras que tenia. Pero sobre todo se vio a si mismo, se vio como el hombre solo y enojado que se había convertido.

Lentamente bajo la cabeza llevándose las manos a la frente. Y en el cuarto inmenso y elegante de su hermano, Draco que se quedo sentado. Solo.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione estaba histérica corriendo por todo el departamento buscando unos zapatos que según ella Mandy le había robado, pero que según Mandy solo había "pedido prestado" y regresado sanos y salvos al closet de Hermione.

"¡Pues no esta Mandy! ¿Como es que solo tengo uno?"

"¡No me veas a mi! A mi ni me gustan."

Hermione solo la miro con cara de que no le creía, y luego corrió a su cuarto de nuevo. Mandy podio escuchar como caían cosas en el cuarto.

"Además, no se porque estas tan preocupada, creí que no te gustaba este Lucas con el que vas a salir"

Hermione salio de nuevo, vestida diferente. Con un suéter blanco y falda de mezclilla. Peinada con un cola de caballo y con un par de zapatos en cada mano.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con querer verme bien, ¿ahora cual de los dos?"

"Mmmm, los abiertos, combinan mejor con tu bolsa."

Mientras veía a Hermione ponerse los zapatos, Mandy le pregunto desde el sofá con una cara especulativa.

"¿Estas segura sobre ese conjunto? Se ve algo casual."

Hermione solo la volteo a ver con cara de desesperación.

"¡Mandy! Es la tercera ves que me dices en diferentes formas que no te gusta lo que traigo."

"Te ves bien, perdón por molerte."

"Gracias Mandy."

"De nada Hermione. ¿Pero explícame de nuevo porque estas saliendo con un Malfoy? ¿No se supone que son parte del lado de Ya-sabes-quien?"

"Ya te dije Mandy, Lucas es diferente. Además somos amigos, lo estoy conociendo y pues una ida al cine no es nada del otro mundo."

Hermione estaba poniéndose los aretes cuando Mandy dijo.

"¿Cine? Osea, ¿vas a llevar a un pureblood como son los Malfoy al cine?"

"Te digo, el es distinto. No se parece en nada a Draco, gracias a Merlin."

Ambas saltaron por diferentes razones cuando el timbre sonó. Hermione por nervios y Mandy de emoción.

"¡Yo abro!"

"¡No Mandy!"

Pero Mandy ya había abierto la puerta, y parado vestido impecable, viéndose increíblemente guapo estaba Lucas sonriendo. Mandy se quedo con la boca abierta por unos segundos, el hombre parado en su puerta no era lo que esperaba en lo absoluto.

"Hola, tu debes ser Mandy. Soy Lucas."

"Hola Lucas, mucho gusto."

Mandy aun con la mano en la de Lucas volteo y alzando las cejas con los ojos abiertos le expreso su opinión de Lucas a Hermione.

Hermione antes de que Mandy hiciera algún oso se acerco a ambos.

"Hola Lucas."

Hermione se percato de la ropa que llevaba Lucas, y se sintió realmente incomoda. El estaba elegante claramente porque no iban a ir al cine como Hermione había pensado.

Pero para sorpresa de Hermione algo sumamente extraño sucedió. Mandy puso una cara extraña y de pronto le dijo.

"Hermione, me tengo que ir. Acabo de acordarme que me quede de ver con Jack para estudiar."

Y sin volver si quiera a verla agarro su chamarra del closet junto a la puerta y esquivando a Lucas salio.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Mandy caminar por la acera, pero depuse de unos segundos Hermione volvió a ver su conjunto y con cara de disculpa le dijo.

"Creo que no estoy muy arreglada, pero como habías dicho que querías que te llevara al cine…"

Lucas puso cara de sorpresa, y rápidamente el también volteo a ver su ropa, y cuando regreso a verla a la cara tenía una sonrisa.

"Perdón, creo que se me habrá olvidado decirte que quería llevarte a mi restaurante favorito, pero si quieres podemos ir al cine."

"No esta bien, porque no pasas y me voy a cambiar rápido"

Lucas entro y Hermione cerró la puerta. Los dos se quedaron parados cerca de la puerta hasta que Hermione reacciono y le dijo que se sentara y que ella ahora regresaba.

Lucas espero hasta que escucho la puerta de Hermione cerrarse para pararse y ver la casa de Hermione mejor. La verdad era que Lucas había planeado desde el principio hacer que Hermione creyera que iban a ir al cine para que tuviera que dejarlo pasar y cuando se tuviera que cambiar para la cena el poder ver el departamento.

Mandy había sido un problema pero Lucas logro sacarla.

Encontró varios libros en la mesa frente al sillón, camino lentamente hacia un estante con mas libros con temas variados, desde En la Cocina: Para la bruja moderna, hasta Hogwarts: a History. Vio CDs de grupos y cantantes que el había escuchado antes, siguió caminando por todo el lugar. Vio fotos de Hermione con una pareja mayor, una de Hermione y Mandy vestidas con las togas de graduación, otra de ella con un chavo que tenia su brazo alrededor de Hermione, en todas las fotos los presentes sonreían a la cámara.

Lucas observo mas detenidamente la del hombre que abrazaba a Hermione, fue extraño y repentino, pero sentía celos al ver esa foto. Dejo de verla para continuar, después de una vuelta completa a la sala y nada que le haya saltado a la vista como extraño, Lucas volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Pero ya cuando se había sentado, vio en la chimenea algo extraño, se paro y agacho para asomarse en esta. Encontró entre las cenizas una hoja casi quemada y que se estaba haciendo cenizas, pero con sumo cuidado Lucas logro leer de esta.

_H: _

_La cita es , no olvid hablamos, te esp mos en el mi ugar. Ah, si t bién lle a tiem e Moody no apreci retraso de la sem sada._

_¡Quema carta porqu notaste puse nombres!_

_Sir Black._

_Pd: ¡Diablos! S olvido otra s… ¡pu mi nombre! ¡Quém , no s e olvide!_

Lucas se quedo viendo las letras que lograba distinguir, después apretó el puño haciendo cenizas la carta. No quería creerlo, pero ahora tenía la prueba sobre Hermione. Sirius Black miembro conocido de la Orden, era obviamente el que le había mandado la carta a Hermione, y el nombre de Moody, otro miembro estaba ahí.

"Esto quiere decir que estas mas en la Luz de lo que creí"

Lucas se paro de nuevo y camino hasta el sofá, sentándose para esperar a Hermione. No sabia que sentir, pero por raro que le pareciera, saber que Hermione era miembro de los que pelean contra el y lo que su ideología representa no le molesto mucho. Al contrario, sintió extraño orgullo por ella, aunque en diferentes bandos, ambos peleaban por lo que creían.

Y también porque si todo salía bien entre ellos, podía utilizar su conexión con Hermione para sacar información de la Orden.

"Ya estoy lista."

Hermione apareció en la sala usando un vestido negro entallado hasta la pantorrilla, con un escote más revelador de lo que Lucas le había visto hasta ahora, y su pelo café suelto en caireles. Lucas se quedo en silencio, observando la figura de Hermione, la recorrió toda hasta llegar de nuevo a su cara y vio el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

"Te ves muy bella Hermione"

"Gracias Lucas."

Lucas olvido la carta, olvido el hecho de que la muchacha que tanto le gusta era parte de una organización que se oponía a todo lo que el hacia, todo eso lo olvido por esa noche. Esa noche solo iban a ser Lucas y Hermione, en su primera cita. Lucas tomo el abrigo de Hermione y se lo puso.

"¿Y a donde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa"

"¿Sorpresa? Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas."

"Esta te va a encantar, no te preocupes."

"Pues si tu lo dices."

"Oh, yo lo digo"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Termine el capitulo 9!! Ya tengo parte del capitulo 10 entonces espero tenerlo listo pronto. No puedo hacer promesas porque tengo exámenes de nuevo y miles de cosas q hacer! Pero de verdad q me apuro! No se preocupen!

De verdad muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios al final! Me emociona mucho ver lo q piensan de mi historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

NO me pertenece nada!!! Solo la idea.

_Antes que nada me tengo q super disculpar!!!!! Yo se que no hay excusa suficientemente buena por no haber puesto un nuevo capi, pero la verdad es q creí q iba a tener mas tiempo libre durante las vacaciones pero oh gran error!!!! Además q mi compu dejo de funcionar, llevándose con ella gran parte de este capi. Podría seguir y seguir poniendo mas excusas pero eso no es lo que quieren escuchar! Lo se! _

_Otra cosa q se me ha hecho notar, es q puse esta historia en M, y aunque va a ver contenido sexual y guerra, muerte…whatever., creo q mi historia no amerita ese rating. Por q? Por q no se escribir smut, ni tampoco creo que mis escenas de guerra sean muy explicitas. Y tampoco soy muy buena con las escenas de besos ni nada de eso! _

_Ustedes díganme q es lo q debo hacer. Si debo moverla a T o dejarla donde esta y tratar de escribir escenas mas fuertes entre Lucas y Hermione._

_Por favor!!! Dejen sus comentarios, de verdad que ayudan a pensar en lo que debo hacer sin mencionar q me emociona mucho y me anima a escribir. Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios!!!!!!!! No puedo agradecerles uno por uno por q no tengo ahorita tiempo, pero me imagino q prefieren leer un nuevo capi a q responda a todos…pero si los leí todos y de verdad se los super agradezco! _

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lo primero que sintió Hermione cuando el Portkey los llevo a su destino fue el cambio de temperatura, lo que la llevo a imaginarse que ya no estaban en Inglaterra el otoño ya estaba presente, y en donde fuera que Lucas la había llevado no parecía otoño.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos"

Las manos de Lucas lentamente se movieron para dejar a Hermione ver en donde estaban, las bajo hasta dejarlas en los brazos desnudos de la muchacha.

Hermione abrió los ojos y una exclamación de sorpresa se le escapo al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

"¡Lucas! No-no, no se que decir…"

"No tienes que decir nada"

Hermione se quedo callada por varios segundos, la vista en donde estaba parada era simplemente arrebatadora. Estaba frente una inmensa ventana de cristal que empezaba en el piso y se levantaba por encima de sus cabezas. Pero lo que impresionaba era lo que había del otro lado de esta.

Estaban en un balcón en donde tenían vista hacia el mar, el mar más azul que jamás hubiera visto, con una inmensa playa de arena blanca. Las olas rompían a la orilla haciendo un baile tan hermoso como antiguo.

Lucas seguía parado tras de ella, todavía con ambas manos agarrándole los brazos.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¿Gustarme?

Hermione volteo rápidamente hacia el, sin pensar en lo cerca que estaba Lucas. Como Lucas la tenia agarrada aun, termino atrapada. Se sintió acalorada, tuvo que bajar la vista para poder esconder su embarazo, pero sobre todo para poder contestarle sin trabarse.

"¿Gustarme? ¡Lucas, el lugar esta hermoso! Me encanta."

Lucas sintió el aliento de Hermione en el cuello, y no pudo contener la oleada de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la tenía tan cerca, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de esta y con aun las manos en sus brazos la tenia completamente rodeada.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y dio un paso atrás, para así poder ver los ojos verdes de Lucas.

¿Donde estamos?"

Lucas rió y le contesto a Hermione.

"No te voy a decir"

Hermione le sonrió con una sonrisa medio chueca y le dijo muy confiada.

"Sabes que lo voy a averiguar"

"No espero nada menos de ti"

Hermione rió suavemente.

"Ven Hermione, vamos a la mesa."

Lucas le puso la mano a Hermione en la espalda y la guió a la única mesa del lugar. Le jalo la silla para que se sentara para después tomar asiento frente a ella. Cuando acababa de sentarse, llego un mesero. Hermione no supo ni de donde había salido el mesero, estaba demasiado emocionada viendo el mar desde el ventanal.

Lucas ordeno y utilizo la oportunidad de admirar a su antojo a Hermione quien seguía observando las olas. Observo la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en los labios de Hermione, labios que se moría por probar. Llevaban una semana conociéndose y Lucas no había hecho ningún avance hacia ella, pero ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de besar los labios rosas y carnosos de Hermione. Admiro lo ojos cafés, chispeantes, llenos de emoción al ver el mar. Lentamente bajo la mirada y observo el escote en donde se asomaba piel que Lucas se moría por descubrir si era tan suave como se veía.

Fue cuando se movió en su silla por lo incomodo que lo hizo sentir sus pensamientos que Hermione volteo a verlo.

"Vamos Lucas dime, ¿dónde estamos?"

Se asomo por el barandal que estaba junto a la mesa y vio las demás mesas ocupadas por gente.

Lucas le contesto con una sonrisa pequeña y sensual.

"Estamos en un lugar que vine durante mi año sabático."

"¿Enserio no me vas a decir donde?"

Lucas rió y solo movió la cabeza en negativa. Hermione trato de no sonreír, y simplemente suspiro.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde ese día del incidente del elevador, la atmósfera entre ambos era más tranquila y relajada. Hermione no veía burlas ni doble sentido a todo lo que decía Lucas.

Hermione se quedo callada viéndolo a los ojos, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"Es muy hermosos aquí Lucas, gracias por compartirlo conmigo"

Lucas no supo que decir. El agradecimiento de Hermione, su felicidad de estar ahí no lo había previsto ni esperado. Claro que esperaba sorprenderla y tal ves ganar puntos pero viendo la cara de Hermione se sintió sin palabras. Aclarándose la garganta Lucas rápido trato de cambiar el tema.

"Espero que te guste la langosta, pedí la especialidad de la casa."

Hermione no dijo nada sobre el cambio de tema de Lucas, prefirió seguir con la plática y la cena como si nada.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

La vida de Snape nunca ha sido fácil, fue de una niñez tormentosa a una adolescencia infernal para terminar como Death Eater. Pero lo que lo llevo a reivindicarse fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había metido en algo que era demasiado grande para masticar, que las ideas de su nuevo Lord no eran las que el tenía en mente.

Cuando escucho parte de la profecía en la que hablaba de la caída de su Lord no perdió el tiempo en buscar la ayuda de su antiguo director. Y cuando su Lord encontró su final con los Potter y el mocoso Potter desapareció Snape creyó que todo había terminado, y que por fin iba a encontrar tranquilidad en su vida.

Pero unos años después Lord Voldemort reapareció rompiendo cualquier ilusión que tuviera de vivir una vida semi tranquila, y no solo eso si no conoció al hijo menor de Lucius Malfoy, quien era nada mas y nada menos que el mocoso Potter quien supuestamente había desaparecido.

Y claro, tenia que ser la viva imagen de James Potter, no solo en apariencia, si no en personalidad. Una espina más en la vida de Snape.

"Dumbledore, te digo que Voldemort ya tiene listo el plan, solo espera que todas las piezas estén en su lugar."

"Lo se Severus, pero en este momento no hay nada que pueda hacer. Los Horocrux restantes no han sido localizados."

"Ya no puedo seguir con lo que me pediste Dumbledore. Cada día me es mas difícil mantener al Dark Lord afuera de mi cabeza, sin mencionar que el mocoso se hace cada día mas poderoso."

"Yo se lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para ti Severus, pero sabes bien lo mucho que has hecho para la caída de Voldemort."

Los dos hombres se quedaron pensando en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno con diferentes ideas.

"¿Y que noticias me tienes de Peter?"

"Las mismas, sigue como el cobarde que era cuando se escondía detrás del perro de Black y de Potter. Aunque tengo que decir que últimamente el Dark Lord ha estado separándolo mas y mas para misiones 'especiales'. Me temo que tenemos que estar mas cuidadosos con cualquier rata."

"Eso me temía…"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Narcissa se había dado cuenta que toda la semana completa Lucas había salido de la casa extremadamente temprano y llegado tarde, sin mencionar el entusiasmo con el que lo hacia. Había algo en su manera de caminar, hasta en la forma en la que le sonreía que hacían que Narcissa pensara que Lucas estaba escondiendo algo.

La mansión tenía a toda su familia y aun así Narcissa se sentía igual de sola que durante el tiempo que Lucas no estuvo. Lucius salía mas por asuntos 'oficiales', Lucas se la pasaba en el Ministerio todo el día y Draco, pues Draco simplemente la evitaba.

Narcissa sabía que su hijo mayor llevaba ya bastante tiempo miserable, pero con el regreso de Lucas su miseria se había hecho más evidente. Narcissa lo único que podía hacer era ver como su familia se iba desmoronando, como uno a uno las tres personas mas importantes de su vida iban cayendo en un hoyo del que no estaba segura pudieran salir.

Porque los tres estaban metidos ya demasiado con Voldemort, porque el loco plan que llego tener Lucius diecisiete años atrás cuando llego con Lucas en brazos jamás llegara a suceder. Porque los tres son demasiado importantes en la pelea, porque Voldemort jamás dejara a Lucas salir con vida de los 'Death Eaters', porque Draco ya había cometido atrocidades que lo perseguían en las noches cuando apagaba las luces para intentar dormir.

Y todo porque Narcissa fue egoísta. Ella lo supo desde el principio, sabia que al tener a Draco lo estaba prometiendo a una vida como la que hoy vivía, y supo el momento en que llego Lucas a la mansión que seria una herramienta que Lucius utilizaría de una forma u otra. Y aun así, no hizo nada por ellos.

"Señora, tiene una visita."

La voz chillona de la elfa domestica saco a Narcissa de los pensamientos tormentosos que la perseguían.

"Ahora no Quizy. Dile a quien sea quien vino que me encuentro indispuesta."

"Señora, se lo dije pero el señor no quiere irse."

Vio la desesperación en los ojos de la elfa y sintió irritación.

"Quien es este señor que no puedes deshacerte de el."

Otra vos, masculina fue quien le respondió.

"Tu primo, Narcissa. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de mí?"

En la puerta del estudio estaba nada menos que Sirius Black, la oveja negar de la familia y el hombre que creyó jamás volvería a ver.

"Sirius, tanto tiempo sin vernos."

"Si, tanto tiempo… ¿cuando fue la ultima ves? Ah ya me acuerdo, en la boda de James y Lily, al la cual, si no me falla la memoria…no habías sido invitada."

Narcissa se quedo callada, vio como Sirius entraba al estudio y se ponía cómodo en el sillón. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en hablar, pero la mirada penetrante de su primo hizo a Narcissa romper el silencio.

"Que quieres Sirius, no creo que estés aquí por una visita social."

"En verdad vine porque estoy algo intrigado, mi sobrino, al que jamás me presentaste por cierto, ¿esta trabajando en el ministerio?"

Narcissa se le quedo viendo, pero Sirius noto que la respiración se le había acelerado a su prima.

"¿Draco? No el esta trabajando con su padre."

Sirius solo se le quedo viendo. Y con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios se estiro en el sillón, poniendo ambos brazos en el respaldo.

"No Narcissa, no estoy hablando de Draco."

Otro largo momento en silencio se estiro frente ambos. La respiración de Narcissa se acelero aun más. Fue hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar que Narcissa podría haber jurado que dejo de respirar.

"Lucas."

"¿Lucas?"

Sirius dejo atrás la pose de relajado a la que había estado jugando, se sentó mas adelante en el sillón, bajando los brazos. Su expresión cambio por completo y en los ojos azules brillaba una nueva resolución.

"No soy estupido Narcissa."

Y sin decir mas se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya cuando estaba en la puerta volvió y vio en los ojos de su prima tristeza y miedo.

"¿Sabes lo que me dijo James de ti poco antes de morir? Me dijo que no debería hablar mal de ti, que no debía juzgarte por las decisiones que te forzaron a hacer, que en diferentes circunstancias tú habrías sido otra persona. Como veo James nunca te conoció como yo. El sentía lastima por ti, yo simplemente te veo por quien eres."

Salio de la sala y escucho los sollozos de su prima, y se detuvo por un momento, al final simplemente siguió caminando.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Después de una deliciosa cena en la que Hermione disfruto de platillos a los que nunca antes había probado Lucas le pregunto si querría salir a caminar por la playa. Mas que dispuesta a caminar cerca del mar, Hermione accedió rápidamente.

Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio, fue hasta que Hermione se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos que Lucas por fin pudo tomarle la mano, con la excusa de ayudarla a balancearse. Ya cuando Hermione termino con los zapatos en una mano, Lucas simplemente siguió caminando con la otra mano de Hermione asegurada en la mas grande y fuerte de el.

Hermione estaba en el paraíso. La sensación de la arena calida en los pies, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, la brisa salada moviéndole el pelo, la temperatura tan agradable de la noche, pero sobre todo, la mano de Lucas entrelazada con la de ella la hizo sentir que cualquier cosa era posible.

"Lucas, ¿ya me vas a decir en donde estamos?

Riéndose al escuchar la suplica en la voz de Hermione, Lucas le respondió.

"¡Noup!"

Hermione se paro en seco y rápido brinco frente a Lucas.

"¿Plis?"

"No"

"¿Pretty Plis?"

Lucas no aguanto más y hecho la cabeza para atrás muerto de la risa.

"¿Es eso un si?"

"Haber Hermione, que es lo que ya lograste averiguar."

Lucas volvió a agarrar la mano de Hermione y continuaron caminando.

"Bueno, se que estamos en el caribe. En donde, no tengo la menor idea."

"Si te digo, ¿que hay para mi?"

Hermione paro de caminar en consecuencia deteniendo a Lucas. Por alguna extraña razón el estomago de Hermione comenzó a moverse y un cosquilleo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Que aceptes salir conmigo otra ves."

Hermione se dijo a si misma que eso mismo era lo que esperaba de Lucas.

"Okay, yo salgo contigo, ¡claro que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo aquí he!"

Lucas la agarro de los brazos, vio que Hermione no estaba hablando enserio, pero aun así un desagradable sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al oírla decir eso. Pero prefirió dejarlo atrás y decirle lo que quería saber.

"Estamos en México."

"¿México? Wow, estamos lejos de casa…"

"Si, pero fue uno de los muchos lugares que visite durante mi año sabático. Me encanto la playa y el hotel, y bueno quería traerte para que lo vieras."

"Gracias Lucas, es muy hermoso aquí."

Lucas sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione le recorrió un escalofrió y rápidamente se quito su saco para ponérselo. El saco de Lucas absorbió la pequeña figura de Hermione, sumergiéndola en la colonia que traía Lucas.

"Gracias"

Como le puso el saco, Hermione quedo cerca y Lucas mantuvo los brazos abrazándola. Quedaron parados como horas atrás cuando acababan de llegar a la cena. Pero esta vez Lucas no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de besarla, algo que llevaba más de una semana deseando.

Los brazos de Lucas comenzaron a hacer presión en el cuerpo de Hermione, atrayéndola hacia el. Hermione solo se dejo llevar por el momento, todo era tan romántico que no puso resistencia alguna.

Segundos antes de que los labios de Lucas tocaron los suyos Hermione escucho las vos de Lucas cuando estaban cenando y ella le había dicho que había muchas cosas que el no sabia de ella.

"_No te preocupes, eso lo voy a solucionar."_

Hermione se había quedo callada, la intensidad con la que Lucas había dicho tal declaración la había hecho sentir pequeña y sin aliento. La forma que lo dijo era como si no quedara duda alguna de que se iban a conocer a fondo.

Y cuando sintió la lengua de Lucas acariciándole los labios, pidiéndole dejarlo entrar, Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía oposición alguna ante la idea de conocerlo a _fondo._


	11. Chapter 11

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_AN: Lean y dejen comentarios porfa!!!_

_Solo un review para el capi pasado…lastima, pero bueno aunque me encanta leer los reivews y definitivamente me hacen mi día, no escribo solo por eso, lo hago por q me gusta. Entonces este capi esta mas corto, pero el 12 esta lleno de sorpresas!!!_

_Muchas gracias a alinapotter!! Gracias por dejarme tu review! Te lo agradezco mucho!! Y bueno aquí este el siguiente capi!_

_Ah y en el capi tres dije q Lucas tenia 17, pero el cumpleaños de Draco…bueno la fecha q me invente es el 25 de Marzo, "ambos" tendrían 18 cuando fue ese capi Lo q pasa es q me quede con la idea de q Lucas cumplía el 31 de Julio…no se por q! jajaja. Igual con Draco en el capi siete, tiene diecinueve. Entons ahora tienen 19, los dos. Sorry por eso…now on with the show!!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Una serie de golpes en la puerta despertaron a Hermione quien simplemente balbuceo algo incomprensible y volteo la cabeza tratando de regresar al increíble sueño que había estado teniendo segundos antes de que la despertaran tan rudamente.

"¡Hermione! ¡¡¡Despierta!!! ¡¡Ya son las doce y me muero por que me cuentes como te fue en tu cita con el sexy mago de anoche!!"

Hermione levanto la cabeza un poco de la almohada para poder contestar.

"¡Vete Mandy! ¡Quiero dormir!"

"Hermione, ¡¡jamás te quedas dormida hasta tarde!! ¡¡Algo bueno tuvo que haber pasado!!"

Como Mandy se quedo callada por varios segundos después del último grito por la puerta Hermione se relajo creyendo que por fin la rubia se había hartado.

"Al menos que alguien este ahí contigo, y sea por eso que sigues dormida y no me dejes pasar…"

El tono casual y descuidado no paso desapercibido en Hermione, quien rápidamente abrió los ojos y se levanto refunfuñando, completamente despierta. Agarro su varita del escritorio y moviéndola de aquí para aya quito los seguros y le abrió a Mandy.

"¡Por Merlín Mandy! ¡Que clase de bruja crees que soy!"

Mandy entro rápidamente al cuarto de Hermione, y se sentó en la cama.

"Ya, no te hagas del rogar. ¡Cuenta, cuenta!"

Hermione sonrió, le era imposible no hacerlo después de recordar la noche anterior.

"¿Tan buena?"

"Mandy, fue increíble."

Mandy dio unos golpecitos a la cama junto a ella, y Hermione rápido se acerco y se sentó.

"¡¡Me llevo a cenar a la playa!!"

"¡Pero creí que iban a ir al cine!"

"Ya se, pero Lucas quería llevarme a un lugar en especial. Ay Mandy, la cena estaba deliciosa, ¡pero el lugar! El lugar era de los lugares más hermosos que te puedas imaginar. Me llevo a este lugar en el caribe…"

Mandy simplemente se quedo escuchar la narrativa de Hermione, cada detalle fue explicado, como llegaron hasta la hora que regresaron. Durante todo esto Hermione conservo una sonrisa brillante que Mandy jamás antes le había visto.

" …y después me puso su saco, por que empezaba a hacer un poco de frió, me imagino que era la brisa, pero se lo quito súper cortes ¿no crees? En fin me lo puso y sus manos como que se quedaron ahí en mis brazos, entonces solo me acerco a el ¡y fue cuando me beso! ¡Fue tan romántico!..."

Mandy mantuvo con fuerza las ganas de reír. Hermione hablando a mil por hora era común cuando estaba emocionada, y no había cosa que la pudiera detener.

"¿Te beso?"

"¡Si! Fue…wow, ¡el mejor beso que me han dado!"

"Ay Hermione, me da mucho gusto por ti"

Hermione no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo callada pensando en el beso, en los labios de Lucas.

"¿Y van a salir otra vez?"

"Me dijo que quiere ir hoy al cine, como ya no pudimos hacer eso ayer."

"De vedad Hermione, me da gusto que salgas de nuevo. Desde Boot no habías salido a ninguna cita."

"Eso fue por que nunca se había presentado la oportunidad Mandy."

Hermione le dijo mal humorada, se levanto de la cama bruscamente y camino hacia el baño.

Mandy prefirió quedarse sus comentarios a si misma, el ex novio de Hermione, Terry Boot quien fue miembro de la misma casa en Hogwarts que Mandy, había engañado a Hermione con otra. Aunque Hermione nunca hablo de lo que sintió al enterarse del engaño de Boot, Mandy por experiencia sabía que había sido un golpe duro.

Hermione volvió a entrar al cuarto, y mientras buscaba en su closet ropa para el día le pregunto a Mandy.

"¿Y como te fue estudiando anoche? Si es que estudiaron algo"

Mandy se rió, Hermione sabia que Mandy se moría por Jack, aunque este fuera demasiado lento para notarlo.

"Sabes, algo extraño sucedió ayer, te podía a haber jurado que tenia que ir a ver a Jack para estudiar para el examen de Merca, pero cuando llegue Jack me dijo que nunca quedamos en tal plan y, esto es donde se pone extraño, el examen de Merca no es ¡hasta el próximo mes! ¡Y yo se eso! No se que me sucedió anoche pero fue como si tuviera que ir a casa de Jack."

Hermione escucho a Mandy con rapta atención, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Mandy inconscientemente quería ver tanto a Jack que se inventaba planes de estudio con el castaño de su universidad.

"¿Pero me imagino que ya que estabas ahí hicieron algo juntos?"

Mandy se sonrojo y con una sonrisa a Hermione dijo, "Pues, si ya que estaba ahí pedimos una pizza y, bueno vimos unas películas."

Hermione sonrió y después con un suspiro agarro su ropa y se metió al baño, pensando que hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¿Que vamos a hacer Remus?"

Remus solo movió la cabeza a los lados, sin decir palabra. Llevaban media hora discutiendo lo mismo, que iban a hacer sobre lo que se habían enterado semana atrás.

"¡No podemos quedarnos callados y de brazos cruzados! No cuando jure a James que cuidaría de el."

Remus siguió con la mirada a Sirius, quien estaba caminando de lado a lado.

"Sirius no se que podemos hacer. Si es cierto, este muchacho no es el bebe que recuerdas. Creció como hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy."

Sirius se le quedo viendo por varios segundos y después rápidamente se hecho al sillón junto a Remus.

"Fui a ver a Narcissa."

"¿Qué hiciste que?"

Sirius tenia cara de niño regañado y le contesto a Remus sin voltear a verlo completamente.

"Fui a ver a Narcissa."

"¡Sirius! ¡Como puedes ser tan impulsivo!"

Sirius se volvió a para y a caminar frente a Remus.

"Tenia que ir Remus, tenia que verla a la cara. Tenia que ver su reacción. Tenia que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos."

"Lo entiendo Sirius, pero ahora ya saben que nosotros estamos averiguando sobre Lucas, ahora es cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo suceda. A ver si tu visita a tu prima no hace que Lucas desaparezca."

Sirius se paso frente a Remus y se le quedo viendo con sorpresa.

"No crees que lo vayan a lastimar, ¿o si?"

Remus suspiro y puso la cabeza en sus manos.

"No lo se Sirius, no lo creo, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada. Si Lucas-

"¡Harry!"

Remus levanto la cabeza de sus manos, sintió pena por su amigo por lo duro que ha sido su vida desde esa noche que Lily y James murieron. Sirius vio lastima y tristeza en los ojos de Remus.

"No necesito tu lastima Remus."

"Y no te la estoy dando. Lo único que digo es que si… si esté esta metido con Voldemort todo es posible."

"Pero aun no estamos seguros de que Harry este metido con los Death Eaters."

Remus no quería seguir discutiendo con Sirius, pero estaba casi 100 seguro que Lucas o Harry, quien fuera el joven de ojos verdes, estaba y era parte de los Death Eaters.

"Mira Sirius, no sabemos nada concreto de el, creo que debemos esperar observarlo mas de cerca y después actuar."

"¡Esperar! No, lo que debemos hacer es ir ahora mismo a buscarlo y decirle-

Pero Remus no dejo a Sirius terminar, Remus entendía el dolor y la frustración que Sirius estaba sintiendo, pero tenían que actuar con cautela.

"¡No lo entiendes Sirius! ¿No entiendes que si lo confrontamos podría ser peor? Toda su vida esta basada en una mentira, crees que si llegas como loco y le dices que no es un Malfoy, que sus padres no son quien el cree te va a creer."

"No lo se Remus pero tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer… se lo debo a James, Remus. Le jure que con mi vida iba a cuidar a Harry, llevo casi diecisiete años atormentándome sobre ese juramento y como le falle."

Sirius se dejo caer en el sofá y poniendo la cabeza en las manos se quedo callado. Remus no podía estar seguro, pero parecía como si Sirius estaba llorando, jamás lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera en el funeral de James y Lily.

Remus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y le dio un leve apretón. "Aunque no lo creas Padfoot, a mi también me molesta no poder hacer algo, yo también les falle, y no hay día que pase que no me duela lo que paso."

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados, ambos con el dolor presente y la frustración de saber que la absolución que llevaban más de diecisiete años buscando aun no estaba en sus manos.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Los pasos de su hermano pasando afuera de su puerta resonaron en la todavía medio dormida mente de Draco. Lentamente abrió los ojos, checo el reloj junto a su cama.

1:55

Era ya tarde como para que siguiera aun en la cama, pero como era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, nadie lo había ido a molestar. La noche anterior había sido una larga y pesada noche, primero sin poder conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin logro dejar de pensar en su hermano y Hermione, las pesadillas comenzaron.

Ya no había noche que Draco no viera en sus sueños las caras de los muchos que ha torturado, las caras rogándole piedad. Suspirando se levanto de la cama, jalando sabanas y cobijas, y con movimientos lentos como si algo lo jalara desde adentro se paro.

Sabia la hora en la que había llegado su hermano de su cita, y nada mas pensarlo le revolvía el estomago, lo hacia sentirse enojado. Por que Lucas si podía salir con ella, por que Lucas no tenia pesadillas todas las noches, pesadillas que no le dejarían dormir.

Draco se sentía cada vez más atrapado en sus pensamientos, más confundido en lo que sentía. De un lado quería a su hermano, sabia lo mucho que Lucas ha hecho por el y que la indiferencia de Lucas ante las cosas era simplemente la forma en la que se protegía.

Draco sabia todo esto, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que todo ha sido para el, como Lucas lo tenia todo.

El amor incondicional de su madre, la admiración de su padre, el respeto de los Death Eaters. Pero sobre todo, el tiempo de Hermione.

Por que no quería ponerse ni a pensar que más de Hermione, Lucas iba a conseguir. Solo pensar que Lucas pudiera tocar a Hermione, estar con ella como el se había imaginado tantas veces antes, lo dejaba con un resentimiento hacia Lucas que no le gustaba sentir.

Ese era el dilema de Draco, cuando veía a Lucas se sentía enojado y con rencor hacia el, pero al momento que estos sentimientos lo inundaba, la culpa se hacia presente. Por que no tenia derecho a sentirse así, Lucas jamás ha hecho algo apropósito para lastimarlo.

Pero por más que se dijera así mismo que Lucas era su hermano, y que no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera, los sentimientos resurgían. Y lo que mas se temía era que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, y que iba a llegar el día en que la culpa no se iba a presentar.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas se estaba preparando para salir de nuevo con Hermione, no podía esperar a volver a verla. Después del beso de la noche anterior no creía que hubiera forma de sacársela de la cabeza en mucho tiempo.

Si hubiera sido por el, se habría quedado toda la noche con ella, y no durmiendo exactamente, pero esa era una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención de Hermione, que aunque obviamente se sentía atraída hacia el no tenia interés de acostarse con el. Bueno, por ahora.

Como iban a ir al cine, Lucas escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta con el nombre de una banda muggle. No muchos magos apreciaban los beneficios de las cosas muggle, pero Lucas amaba las cosas muggle cuando a ropa se trataba, o a coches, o a música. Era extraño y la mayoría de sus conocidos sin mencionar su padre lo verían como si estuviera debajo de ellos solo por pensar así, pero a Lucas no le importaba. La verdad era que Lucas en una forma peculiar y algo rara, admiraba a los muggles.

Rápido se puso una chamarra y salio de su cuarto a toda prisa, solo estirando la mano antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para que su varita volara a el. Ya con esta en mano comenzó a caminar más rápido, paso por varios cuadros de los muchos ancestros Malfoy sin prestarles atención.

"Lucas, a donde vas vestido de esa forma."

Lucas se paro en seco y suspirando volteo a ver a su padre quien salio de uno de los muchos salones de la mansión.

"Tengo una cita padre."

Lucius observo de arriba abajo la ropa de Lucas con cara de desdeño.

"A donde y mas importante con quien vas, que tienes que vestirte de tal manera."

"Voy a salir con una compañera del ministerio pero vamos a ir a muggle Londres."

"No me agrada verte vestido de esa manera Lucas, esta por debajo de quien eres."

Lucas trato de mantener su cara neutral y no mostrar la agravación que sentía al escuchar a su padre hablar de esa forma.

"Lo que digas padre ahora si me disculpas."

Y sin esperar mas Lucas siguió caminando dejando a su padre parado.

Lucius suspiro y dándole una ultima mirada a la espalda de Lucas camino a su estudio. Lucas tal vez creía que su padre no sabia nada de sus andanzas pero Lucius sabia más de lo que se podría imaginar. Lucius sabia de Lucas y su "relación" con la muchachita esta del ministerio, que si no podría ser peor era una sangre sucia.

Estaba preocupado por Lucas, le preocupaba que Lucas perdiera la noción de lo que era importante por andar tratando de meterse en los pantalones de la sangre sucia.

El problema de Lucius era que el mismo perdió la noción de lo que era importante, perdió su forma de ver las cosas cuando comenzó a querer como a un hijo a Lucas. Se perdió a si mismo sin haberse dado cuenta, un día era uno de los mas leales seguidores de Voldemort y al día siguiente estaba planeando su caída.

Claro que no por que pensara que las ideologías de Voldemort estuvieran mal, si no por que el quería ser el que tuviera el mando. Es era la realidad, pero desde que Voldemort regreso esa idea termino, su misión era simplemente estar a las ordenes de Voldemort, y checar que sus dos hijos estén cumpliendo con los mandatos de Voldemort.

Lucius llego a su estudio y se dirigió al inmenso al librero, saco su varita y después de varias encantamientos un libro salio de entre los demás. Lo saco lentamente lo que causo que en el estante de a lado se abriera una puerta echa de los libros. Lucius jalo la puerta, del otro lado de esta había una tipo caja fuerte vacía de cualquier cosa de valor.

Lo único que contenía era un libro viejo y pequeño con un nombre inscrito en la parte inferior.

TOM M. RIDDLE

Claro que si la oportunidad se presentara, siempre hay una forma de lograr lo que se proponga.


	12. Chapter 12

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_Este capi esta lleno de romance, acción y verdades reveladas!! Jajajajaj…bueno este me gusto como salio, espero les guste a todos tmb!_

_Gracias a Elementh a Karlita Ate y a sophie por sus reviews!! Me ayudaron mucho ya q no estaba segura si mi historia estuviera gustando aun…pero gracias por sus palabras!! Ah, sophie…eres tu tmb sofia q me dejo reviews en otros capis?? _

_Please! Lean y dejen sus comentarios q ayudan mucho para saber q me esta faltando!!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Un mes ha pasado desde la cena junto al mar, un mes en donde Lucas y Hermione se conocieron y solidificaron su relación.

En ese mes Lucas conoció que Hermione amaba leer Jane Austen y que le tenía terror a las alturas. Que Mandy era una amiga de la escuela que aunque de diferentes casas se llevaron bien durante los siete años de Hogwarts, que la gustaba el helado de vainilla y que cuando aun vivían sus papás, ambos eran dentistas. Sabía que odiaba la mayonesa, pero que la mostaza le encantaba, y que su grupo favorito de música era U2. (Ahem…nada tiene que ver con los gustos de la autora….jajaja)

Era tan inocentemente dulce que hacia a Lucas pensar en ella todo el día, cuando se despertaba y cuando se iba a dormir. Lucas sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión pero no le importaba. La sonrisa de Hermione cuando platicaban en la cafetería del Ministerio durante su hora de comida, o los ojos chocolates chispeantes mientras platicaban en el café cerca del Ministerio lo perseguían cuando no estaba con ella.

Estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Hermione nunca antes lo había sentido por otra chava, pero la pregunta que lo perseguía era, ¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía por Hermione? ¿Qué era esa emoción de tan solo verla sonriéndole?

Ese mes fue uno de los más felices que Lucas hubiera vivido. Las salidas al cine o a cenar a lugares tranquilos con Hermione fueron de las pocas veces en su vida que se sentía a gusto en su propia piel. Sin pretensiones, sin tratar de ser alguien que no era, solo Lucas.

Claro que no estaba siendo completamente honesto con Hermione, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban haciendo. O eso era lo que se decía a si mismo Lucas.

Lo que sucedía con la situación de Lucas era que si creía en lo que Voldemort decía, si había magos y brujas superiores que otras, pero no necesariamente la sangre era el factor que decidía esta mejora.

Como con Hermione, una hija de muggles, sangre sucia si quisieras ser degrada torio, pero sin duda la mejor bruja de su generación. Esa era la diferencia entre el y Voldemort, el no se sentía superior por su sangre ni por sus ancestros, no, Lucas se senita superior, por que era superior. Como mago, y como persona.

El trabajo de Lucas había estado algo lento, no había mucho que hacer. Claro que no tenia que hacer su trabajo bien, esa era la idea original. En ese momento se veía caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio hacia la oficina de Hermione. A diferencia de el, Hermione siempre estaba ocupada, pero desde que empezaron a salir Hermione hacia tiempo para el.

Le encantaba ver a Hermione toda seria y trabajadora, le encantaba escucharla regañándolo por interrumpirla, pues ambos sabían que no estaba enojada y no lo iba a correr.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio al hombre que estaba parado frente a el hasta que ya había chocado con su hombro.

"Disculpa."

El hombre era un señor de cuarenta o treinta y tantos años que no tenia nada que lo hiciera sobre salir, que estaba platicando con una mujer.

"No hay problema muchacho."

Lucas dio un brusco reconocimiento al señor con la cabeza, y siguió caminando hasta que el señor lo detuvo.

"Disculpa muchacho, pero ¿cual es tu nombre?"

Lucas lo voltio a ver, y levantando un ceja contesto.

"Lucas Malfoy."

El hombre al igual que la mujer puso cara de sorpresa. El hombre hizo un rápido recorrido a toda su cara.

"¿Malfoy? Que extraño, podría haber jurado que eras pariente de los Potter."

"Pues no, soy un Malfoy. Y si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer."

Y con esas ultimas palabras, Lucas dejo al señor aun con su cara de sorpresa. Por que aunque Lucas no lo hubiera mostrado, las palabras del hombre le habían afectado. No era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo como eso, no era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre Potter.

Pero dejando atrás ese extraño momento, Lucas continúo caminando hacia la oficina de Hermione. Llego, toco y entro como si fuera su propia oficina, caminó viendo como los ojos chocolates de Hermione se habían levantando del escritorio y habían cambiado a un tono dulce que reservaba solo para el, rodeó el escritorio y agachándose un poco la beso apasionadamente poniendo una mano en la nuca de Hermione.

Hermione se dejo llevar por el beso, se levanto de la silla y rodeando el cuello de Lucas con las manos le respondió con la misma pasión con la que Lucas había comenzado el beso.

Lucas amaba esos momentos, cuando tenía entre sus brazos a Hermione, besándolo con todo lo que tiene. Después de unos minutos de haber dejado que Hermione llevara el control del beso, Lucas comenzó a empujar suavemente el cuerpo de Hermione contra el escritorio.

Cuando la espalda de Hermione choco con el borde, Lucas la tomo de la cintura y con un movimiento fluido la levanto, sentándola encima de las papeles que solo minutos atrás habían estado siendo checados por Hermione.

Hermione emitió un gemido de placer que causo que Lucas la besara mas fervientemente, empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Lucas quería fundirse dentro de ella ahí mismo, sentir a Hermione alrededor de el, poder ver y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hermione no podía pensar coherentemente, cuando Lucas la besaba así no había otra cosa que le importara mas que sentir sus labios en los de ella, las manos de Lucas explorando su cuerpo. Hermione nunca antes había sentido el deseo de estar con un hombre de la forma en que Lucas la hacia sentir.

Sintió como Lucas se apretaba más y más contra ella y no pudo detener otro gemido que salio desde su garganta. Al parecer esto hizo que Lucas hiciera un ruido extraño entre gruñido y gemido y comenzara a abrir el saco de Hermione.

Había desesperación en los movimientos de Lucas quitándole el saco, empujo la prenda ofensiva tratando sacar a Hermione de este pero solo llego hasta los codos, y usando su cuerpo la fue empujando hasta acostarla encima del escritorio. Hermione tenía los brazos atrapados por el saco, y encima de ella tenía a Lucas, separándole las piernas con su cadera.

Lucas dejo la boca de Hermione para poder besarle el cuello, bajo desde le barbilla hasta la oreja, todo el tiempo besando cada parte de piel que encontraba. La respiración de ambos se hacia más y más entrecortada. Lucas estaba llegando al punto en que no podía pensar claramente, nunca le había pasado eso, ni siquiera cuando había sido su primera vez y estaba nervioso de su desempeño.

Hermione no estaba segura si era bueno o malo que trajera pantalones en vez de falda, pero cuando comenzó a sentir a Lucas haciendo presión en el lugar entre sus muslos lo rodeó con sus piernas atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella.

Lucas no podía creer que iba a suceder, que por fin iba a estar con Hermione como ya tantas veces había soñado. Levanto a Hermione un poco del escritorio y con un jalón decisivo le quito el saco, para después comenzar a desabotonar la blusa blanca. Todo esto sin separar su boca del cuerpo de Hermione.

"Lucas, yo-

Pero lo único coherente que Lucas podía balbucear era el nombre de Hermione, y para Hermione sonaba mas como un gemido que su nombre.

Lucas ya iba en el tercer botón y besando la boca dulce y suave de Hermione con arrebato, metiendo una y otra vez su lengua dando lugar a lo que quería estar haciendo con otra parte de su anatomía, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Hermione, quer-

Parado en el umbral de la oficina con la mano aun el picaporte, estaba nada menos que Sirius Black, con los ojos como platos y la boca completamente abierta de sorpresa.

Hermione dio un gritito y empujo a Lucas para que se le quitara de encima, Lucas rápido se quito y se jalo la túnica negra que traía para tapar la obvia excitación que había estado solo segundos atrás viviendo.

"Sirius, y-yo."

Pero Hermione no sabia que decir, rápido se agacho y recogió su saco para poder ponérselo y cubrirse. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a abotonar este con las manos temblándole, de mortificación y aunque le diera pena admitir, de excitación.

Sirius entro a la oficina y cerro la puerta tras de el, pensando que era mejor que solo el viera lo que sucedía dentro de esta. Hermione seguía volteada, dándole la espalda a Sirius, aun cuando ya había terminado de ponerse el saco.

Lucas y Sirius se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Azul y verde midiendo al otro.

No fue hasta que Hermione suspiro largo y fuerte que ambos hombres pararon el concurso de miradas para voltear a verla. Esta volteo lentamente con la cabeza baja para cubrir el rubor que cubría su cara, y sin ver a ninguno de los comenzó a hablar, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta un para de veces, después que solo un chillido la había salido por la boca.

"Que puedo hacer por ti, Sirius."

Sirius no podía creerlo. Estaba conociendo por primera vez a Lucas y no solo se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida al ver la posición comprometedora en que lo encontró, pero que Hermione fuera participe de tal posición no lo habría visto venir nunca.

"Yo a, bueno, yo venía…pues."

Hermione quería que el suelo la tragara en ese momento y la sacara de su miseria. Era la primar vez que algo entre ella y Lucas llegaba a tal extremo y tenía que ser visto por Sirius, a quien veía como una figura paterna. Tan solo con ver la sorpresa y la pena en la cara de Sirius le daba una idea de lo fuerte que se debió haber visto el momento entre ella y Lucas si Sirius estaba apandado.

Lucas se mantuvo callado durante la situación embarazosa que estaba pasando Hermione, por que para el era mas un momento de furia que embarazo. Había estado tan cerca de Hermione, nunca durante el mes y tantos que llevaban juntos habían llegado tan lejos y para colmo el seguía extremadamente excitado.

Lucas quería golpear al hombre parado frente a la puerta, había algo bastante familiar en el, pero en lo único que podía pensar, era que gracias a el no estaba en ese momento disfrutando de las caricias y besos de Hermione.

"Perdón Hermione, no sabia que estabas con alguien. Toque varias veces y estaba a punto de irme pero…bueno escuche ruidos extraños…y yo creí, bueno creí que estabas enferma o algo…"

Si era físicamente posible Hermione se ruborizo aun mas, solo con pensar en los ruidos de los que hablaba Sirius le hicieron llegar a un estado de mortificación que no sabia era posible.

Lucas sonrió a pesar de su irritación, se podía imaginar los gemidos que ambos seguramente habían estado haciendo.

Hermione vio de reojo la sonrisa de Lucas, y por una extraña razón fue esta que la hizo sentirse mas tranquila.

"Sirius, te presento a mi novio Lucas."

Lucas movió la cabeza en forma de reconocimiento, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en decir nada o acercársele para darle la mano.

Sirius claro noto esto, y no era un hombre experimentado por nada. Podía sentir la irritación del muchacho por la interrupción, pero por primera vez Sirius pensó en los muchos padres de las chavas con las que el tuvo relaciones, y sintió que ahora entendía lo que sentían, y que por fin entendió por que el papá de una de ellas hasta lo persiguió corriendo medio kilómetro cuando los encontró juntos en la cama de la muchacha, antes de cansarse.

Lucas podía ser el hijo de la reina, por lo mucho que le importaba en ese momento a Sirius, solo quería agarrar al muchacho y maldecirlo hasta que hasta su padre en el mas allá le doliera esa.

Era hipócrita de el, con su pasado de mujeriego, y lo sabia muy bien, pero que feo era del otro lado de la relación. Cuando era tu hija, o la veías como una hija. Sin mencionar que Sirius no tenia la menor idea de las intenciones de Lucas.

¿Era acaso real lo que estaba haciendo con Hermione? ¿La estaba utilizando o realmente le interesaba una muchacha de papás muggles?

"Lucas este es Sirius Black"

"¿Black?"

Sirius vio la sorpresa en la cara de Lucas, en los ojos verdes, que se parecían tanto y a la vez nada en los de la muchacha que alguna vez, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás considero como una hermana.

"Soy primo de tu…madre."

Sirius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la palabra madre le saliera, pero no podía simplemente decirle. _Ah, y por si no lo sabias las personas que llamas padres no son en realidad, eres hijo de mi mejor amigo que Voldemort asesino hace dieciocho años…pero no importa, tú tómalo con calma_.

Lucas levanto una ceja, ese era el famoso Sirius Black…oveja negra y vergüenza de la familia.

Hermione mientras tanto se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Entonces… ¿son primos segundos?"

Sirius contemplo la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, sus mejillas ya casi habían regresado a su color original, y le contesto.

"Si, aunque no había tenido el placer de conocerte."

"Si me imagino que no, mis padres siempre me han mantenido lejos de la vista de todos."

Los dientes de Sirius rechinaron al escuchar la voz de Lucas hablando con tal superioridad, llamando a Narcissa y Malfoy como sus padres. Pero mantuvo la calma y sin pensar bien en lo que decía le contesto.

"Estoy consciente de eso. No te quisieron mandarte a la escuela como a cualquier joven mago, ¿no se te hace un poco extremo?"

Lucas no le gusto el tono que Sirius estaba utilizando, ni mucho menos que tratara de hacerse como si realmente le interesara su vida.

"No, yo no cuestiono a mis padres en sus decisiones."

Ambos sabían que eso era una mentira, pero Sirius prefirió quedarse callado sobre eso.

"Es solo que se me hace raro que nunca te hayan presentado a la familia. Es algo que se hace siempre cuando nace un bebe."

"Si mas lo recuerdo no era una época para estar reuniéndose a ver bebes."

"No, tienes razón, pero cuando Voldemort cayo tu hermano si fue presentado a la familia."

Sirius uso el nombre de Voldemort a propósito para ver la reacción de Lucas, pero para su vasta irritación, este no cambio de expresión.

Hermione había estado viendo de uno al otro como si fuera partido de tenis, pero después de lo que dijo Sirius sabia que tenia que ponerle un alto a esa platica. Era obvio que Sirius no sabía la verdad de Lucas, ni como sus propios padres lo negaban, y solo estaba haciendo las cosas peor.

"Sirius, ¿necesitabas algo?"

"Solo venia a verte y a decirte que quería invitarte a una cena en mi casa mañana. Remus va a estar ahí también."

Lucas no podía creerlo. Primero los interrumpe, luego lo ofende con sus preguntas tontas y se atreve mencionar el nombre de Voldemort como si no fuera alguien que temer, y para colmo estaba tras Hermione.

Escucho la respuesta de Hermione, entusiasmada de ver a Remus y de poder ir a cenar con ellos. Pero en lo que pensaba Lucas, era que Hermione era demasiado inocente y buena y no podía ver la realidad y las intenciones de Sirius.

"Fue un gusto conocerte Lucas."

"Si, igualmente."

Lucas se relajo cuando por fin Sirius salio de la oficina. Este no había dejado de verlo con demasiado cuidado, y con más intensidad que una simple mirada. Muy probable se imaginaba que Lucas era parte de los Death Eaters y no quería que Hermione se involucrara con el.

"No me gusta ese tipo."

"¡Lucas! Para empezar es familiar tuyo, algo que no me había cruzado por la cabeza, pero ahora que lo pienso es lógico ya que todas las familias 'purebloods' tienen algún parentesco…pero además ha sido como un padre para mi."

Lucas se le quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa.

"Hermione no me puedes decir que no te has dado cuenta. Black quiere ser mas que tu amigo."

Hermione solo hizo cara de enojo, y sin tocarlo camino ha su escritorio para arreglar los papeles que estaban revueltos por las actividades de minutos atrás.

"Si, Lucas. Sirius ha estado ahí para mi desde mi cuarto año para poderse acostarse conmigo ahora ya que tengo dieciocho."

"¿Cuarto año? Yo, bueno, yo no sabía que lo conocías desde tu cuarto año. ¿Como es que lo conociste? "

Hermione hablo con un tono frió y sin voltear a verlo.

"Sirius fue uno de los aurores que estuvieron a cargo del caso de mis papas. Y desde ahí ha sido como un padre para mi, al igual que Remus."

Lucas se quedo callado por unos segundos pensando. Tal vez si había exagerado, pero había sentido celos de Black y la familiaridad con la que Hermione y el actuaban.

"Perdón Hermione. No sabia eso, ¿me perdonas?"

Hermione no quería voltear a verlo, estaba segura que los ojos verdes de Lucas iban a estar pidiendo perdón, y entonces se le iba a olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiera estado pensando y no iba a poder decir no a lo que seguramente Lucas querría continuar después de la interrupción.

Y lo que pasaba es que tenia miedo a perderse de nuevo en los besos de Lucas, nunca antes había dejado todo atrás, nunca había podido desconectar su cerebro de esa manera. Quería meditar su comportamiento sin Lucas a lado para distraerla o confundirla.

"Si Lucas, no te preocupes. Pero creo que seria mejor si me dejas terminar de ver estos papeles. Los tengo que entregar antes de las tres."

Lucas entendía una indirecta cuando veía una, entonces aun algo molesto con todo lo sucedido, pero queriendo darle su espacio a Hermione, se agacho dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Okay Hermione. ¿Nos vemos para comer juntos?"

"Claro, nos vemos al rato."

Y sin mas Lucas salio de la oficina de Hermione.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Dime todo lo que sabes"

Dumbledore sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo como eso sucediera.

"Sirius, buenos días a ti también. A que debo el placer de tu visita."

"Basta de juegos Dumbledore, ambos sabemos que tu sabes la verdad de Lucas. Quiero saberlo todo, y tu me lo vas a decir."

Sirius camino hacia el escritorio que muchos años atrás fue barrera entre el como estudiante y su Dumbledore, quien buscaba el castigo apropiado para cual hubiera sido su nueva broma. Pero el ya no era un estudiante ni un joven impresionable, ni Albus era su director, y ese escritorio ya no le era intimidante.

Puso ambos manos encima y se reclino hacia Dumbledore.

"Todo"

Dumbledore suspiro largo y tendido, eran momentos como eso lo que le recordaban que edad tenía.

"Toma asiento por favor Sirius."

Sirius se le quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de retroceder y sentarse en unas de las sillas frente al escritorio.

"Entiendo que quieras saber lo que esta suce-"

"Necesito saberlo Dumbledore, yo se que tu sabes todo acerca de Lucas. No se por que no lo pensé hasta ahora. Snape esta ahí, el sabe la verdad, verdad que seguramente te ha dado. Ahora necesito saberla yo."

"Sirius, ¿estas conciente que muchas cosas van a cambiar el momento que te diga lo que se?"

"¿No crees que yo ya se eso?"

"Tienes razón… " Albus Dumbledore tomo aire, tratando de agarrar energía antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Hace unos años una profecía fue hecha, en esta se profetizaba que iba a nacer uno con el poder para destruir a Voldemort, Voldemort temiendo tal persona decidió atacar a quien el suponía iba a ser el causante de su caída."

Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Harry?"

Dumbledore solo acentúo.

"Pero lo que Voldemort no fue capaz de ver fue el amor incondicional de Lily para con su hijo, no era algo que pudiera comprender, mucho menos prevenir. Lily murió por su hijo, creando magia muy antigua. Ahí fue cuando la segunda parte de esta profecía entro en efecto, parte la cual Voldemort jamás escucho. Lo iba marcar como su igual"

"¿Marcar?"

"La profecía decía que iba a marcarlo, lo que tienes que entender sobre las profecías es que son muy vagas. Si Voldemort no hubiera ido a tratar de deshacerse de Harry, la profecía no se habría cumplido y seria solamente palabras."

"¿James y Lily sabían sobre esta…profecía?"

"Si, yo mismo se las dije. A ellos y a los Longbottom, quien su hijo también podía ser candidato de Voldemort."

"Fue esa la razón por la que se escondieron, ¿verdad?…si, siempre me imagine que era muy raro que James como auror decidiera dejar la pelea... entendía que quería cuidar a su familia, pero no, no sabia que fueran blanco de Voldemort."

"Si, James y Lily sabían que Harry era un blanco y prefirieron esconderse, e hicimos el Fidelus, pero aun así Voldemort logro romperlo."

"¿Y la marca? ¿La que la profecía hablaba?"

"Al principio pensé que seria marcarlo como a sus Death Eaters, pero mas adelante… ¿has conocido a Lucas en persona?"

Sirius pensó como hace solo horas atrás lo había visto con Hermione, besándose.

"Si…lo he visto."

"¿Entonces has visto la cicatriz que tiene en la frente?"

"Si la vi, muy extraña cicatriz"

"Me temo que esa es la marca que Voldemort dejo en el joven Lucas."

"¿¡Pero como es que Malfoy lo tomo como su hijo!? Es algo que aun no puedo entender."

"Cuando Voldemort fue tras Lily y James solo sabia parte de la profecía, no se como, pero Lucius Malfoy logro escuchar el contenido completo de la profecía, trato de prevenir a su amo, pero llego muy tarde."

Sirius subió la vista y en sus ojos Dumbledore vio una amargura que se le hacia difícil entender en alguien tan joven.

"¿Y cuando llego se encontró con Harry vivo? ¿Fue por eso que lo tomo? ¿Porque sabía que con Voldemort desaparecido Harry era su camino a tener mas poder?"

"Me temo que si."

Sirius se levanto de golpe de la silla, tal fue la fuerza que esta se callo para atrás, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro como león enjaulado.

"¿y tu has sabido esto durante todos estos años?"

"Si"

Sirius paro de caminar y se le quedo viendo incrédulo.

"Tienes que entender Sirius que no podía decirte nada, tenia mis sospechas acerca de Lucius pero no supe la verdad hasta que Harry cumplió trece años."

"Pero si tenías aunque fuera la mínima sospecha debiste decírmelo Dumbledore. No tenías el derecho de callarte algo como esto, ¡Harry tenía que estar conmigo! Yo tenía que cuidarlo en caso de que algo le pasara a James y Lily. ¡Tu sabias esto!"

Dumbledore se quedo callado.

"Ahora Harry es un engreído, puerblood que se cree estar por encima de los demás. ¡Ahora es un Death Eater! ¿Por qué lo es, verdad?"

"Si, es un Death Eater."

Toda la energía que parecía haber estarle recorriendo a Sirius segundos antes se desvaneció y regreso a la silla, levantándola y sentándose de nuevo.

"Teníamos planes, tantos planes."

Dumbledore se mantuvo callado, entendiendo que Sirius estaba mas hablando consigo mismo que con el, usaba un tono distante y nostálgico.

"James y yo. Teníamos tantos planes para Harry. Iba a ser jugador profesional de Quidditch o auror como su papá y "tío". En el tío, Sirius había levantado sus manos para hacer las comillas, ya que el era el tío aunque no fuera de sangre.

"Lily decía que iba a ser Head Boy, James decía que iba a ser un bromista como nosotros…un Marauder…yo le iba a enseñar como conquistar chicas… Tantos planes."

"Lo siento Sirius, de verdad"

"Yo también."

En ese momento entro con capa volando tras el Snape.

"Dumbledore te tengo noticias…y tu que haces aquí Black."

"Vine a hablar con Dumbledore Snape."

Dumbledore prefirió intervenir antes de que ambos hombres comenzaran con los insultos como de costumbre.

"Severus, que noticias me traes."

Snape volteo a ver a Sirius y con cara de superioridad le dijo.

"Es confidencial Black. Por que no te vas yendo, para que podamos hablar."

"Severus, si esto concierne Lucas o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el, Sirius esta al tanto de ello."

"Si, SEVERUS estoy al tanto de todo."

Un rechinido proveniente de la boca de Snape fue el único sonido por varios segundos, Sirius pensó que no podría ser bueno para los dientes de Snape apretarlos de esa forma, pero prefirió quedarse esa información para el mismo, no creía que Snape fuera a apreciar un comentario como ese.

"¿Entonces si te digo que Pettigrew acaba de regresar de una misión del Dark Lord no va a ser sorpresa alguna para Black?"

"¿¡QUE!?"

Dumbledore solo puedo suspirar de nuevo. Sirius se paro y comenzó a amenazar a Snape con dolor físico y Snape solo le respondía con sarcasmo.

"¡Suficiente!"

"Dumbledore, ¿como puedes permitir que este…este hable de esa manera de Peter? ¡Peter ha sido parte de la Orden desde hace años! ¡Desde antes que el mismo se uniera!"

"Severus, esperaba mas tacto de ti, pero como ya sacaste las cosas a la luz…"

"Lo siento Dumbledore, pero como dijiste que Black aquí ya sabia todo…"

Los tres sabían que Snape no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

"Sirius, me temo que lo que dice Snape es verdad. Peter es un Death Eater desde hace años. Por eso las juntas tienen Fidelus, por que aunque quisiera no podría decir nada a Voldemort. El no sabe que se la verdad, el cree que yo no confió plenamente en Severus y que por eso existe el hechizo, Snape ha ayudado en hacer creíble esa historia. Sin mencionar que en la mayoría de las juntas importantes no esta presente."

Sirius pensó en lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer que Peter estuviera con Voldemort, pero lo que decía Dumbledore tenia sentido. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas escucho a Snape decir entre dientes que Lucas ósea Harry, aun cuando no había crecido con Potter era igual de engreído y se pavoneaba como si fuera el dueño de todo.

"¡Creo seria mejor que te mantuvieras tus comentarios para ti mismo Snape!"

La sonrisa de Snape se torno maliciosa después del arrebato de Sirius.

"He tocado un punto sensible, ¿eh? Pero es la verdad, es un milagro que el mocoso pueda caminar derecho con lo pesada que es su cabeza. Eh ahí prueba que la sangre mala siempre sale."

Sirius con un grito tipo de guerra, se abalanzo contra Snape, ambos hombres cayeron al piso, rodando, ambos tratando de darle al otro un golpe.

Dumbledore se quedo viendo a sus antiguos estudiantes por unos segundos, viéndolos como se revolcaban, hasta que saco su varita y con un movimiento hacia la derecha los separo.

"Creo que es suficiente caballeros. Ambos ya sacaron lo que querían hacerle al otro, creo que es tiempo de regresar a asuntos mas serios."

Sirius respiraba rápido, y tenía su labio roto. Snape se agarraba el estomago disimuladamente y su nariz estaba sangrando.

Pero antes que cualquier de los tres pudiera decir algo, Snape se callo al piso deteniéndose el brazo derecho. No grito, pero cerro la boca con tal fuerza que parecía que sus dientes se fueran a deshacer.

Dumbledore solo se le quedo viendo con ojo llenos de pena y sufrimiento. Sabía que por haber tomado decisiones malas en su juventud Severus pagaría por toda su vida con la marca de Voldemort en su brazo, es era el castigo de Snape.

"Me esta llamando, Dumbledore."

"Ve Severus, buena suerte."

Snape salio de la puerta con capa volando tras el como había entrado.

"Sirius, si puedes tomar asiento de nuevo, por favor."

Sirius camino de nuevo hacia la silla y se dejo caer en esta. Saco su varita y con unos movimientos después su labio estaba como nuevo.

"Tengo que saberlo Dumbledore… ¿tiene Har-Lucas la, la…marca, la marca de los Death Eaters?"

"Si"

Sirius suspiro y bajo la cabeza a sus manos.

"Tantos planes."

"Yo se que ahora estas doliendo Sirius, pero me tienes que prometer que no dirás nada de lo que hablamos hoy con nadie. Tienes que actuar como siempre lo haces con Peter."

"¡¿Pero…como es que Peter, como es que Peter se fue al lado de Voldemort?!"

"Me temo que no se las especificaciones sobre el por que, pero me imagino que fue por la misma razón la cual muchos jóvenes lo buscan. Por la promesa de Poder."

"¿Pero cuando?"

"Saliendo de Hogwarts."

"Entonces…

Pero cual fuera su conjetura no la pudo decir en alto por que en ese momento Fawkes comenzó a cantar. Sirius ya antes había escuchado la melodía del ave, y sintió que esta vez no era con intención de tranquilizarlos.

"Me temo que hay una ataque Death Eater."

Sirius rápido se paro, entrando al modo Auror que ya estaba tan integrado en el, que ni se daba cuenta como cambiaba todo su persona.

"¿En donde?"

Un Patronus entro por la chimenea apagada, la forma blanca y translucida era el de una cabra.

"Hogsmeade."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione había ida a comer con Lucas como habían quedado. Pero fue la primera vez desde el elevador que entre ellos había un silencio incomodo. El 'momento' ya que Hermione no lo quería aun nombrar, que vivieron en su oficina había sido intenso y apasionado, algo que no habían hecho en su mes de noviazgo.

Claro que habían tenido sesiones fuertes de besos, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos.

Hermione sentía que si hubieran estado en otro lugar no habrían parado. Y no estaba segura de que quisiera acostarse con Lucas después de solo un mes de andar juntos. Lucas obviamente era experimentado, no solo era increíblemente guapo, pero por la forma con la que se manejaba a si mismo, te daba la idea de que no era ingenuo a lo que sucedía tras puertas cerradas.

Lucas había sentido lo incomoda que se sentía, y no la presiono a decirle lo que estaba pensando. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta que aunque Lucas no dijo nada, el también se sentía incomodo y algo molesto. Por eso cuando Lucas se paro y le dijo que tenia cosa que hacer, Hermione se sintió algo aliviada de poder despedirse. Este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salio de la cafetería.

Ahora, horas después Hermione seguía pensando sobre lo que sucedió en su oficina. Estaba sentada en su sala, escuchando Electrical Storm, de U2 (nada que ver con lo que estaba escuchaba la autora) tratando de poner en orden citaciones del ministro, cuando un patronus salio de su chimenea con la palabra Hogsmeade.

No sabia de quien era, la criatura parecía un lobo, pero no podía estar segura. Rápido dejo todo a un lado y agarrando su varita y chamarra del perchero, salio de su casa para poder aparecer a Hogsmeade.

El patronus era la forma como la Orden se comunicada entre miembros. Después de correr dos cuadras, Hermione llego al punto más cercano a su casa para aparecer, y lo ultimo que pensó antes que el POP de su aparición sonara en el callejón fue, _gracias a Merlín que me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa cuando llegue a la casa._

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

El olor a quemado impregnaba todo el lugar. Los gritos de los aldeanos, corriendo por todos lados, tratando de huir de los enmascarados lo rodeaban. Hogsmeade ardía, varias tiendas ya comenzaban a caerse, otras contribuían con más humo a la ya inmensa columna de humo que subía por varios metros por encima de Hogsmeade. Figuras de negro con mascaras caminaban con pasos decididos, tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts han de estar viendo un verdadero espectáculo pensó Lucas al observar el caos a su alrededor. El humo, los gritos, el fuego.

Además que en ese momento no iban por Hogwarts, aun no. Llevaban ya demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, callados ante la vista publica. Y Voldemort decidió refrescarles a todos que real y fuerte seguía su amenaza.

Lucas camino entre unos escombros de lo que parecía ser una tienda de bromas. No estaba haciendo nada más que observar, estaba distraído. Aunque le molestara aceptarlo estaba pensando en Hermione y en lo que habían estado haciendo en su oficina. Pero sobretodo en lo distante que se había comportado Hermione durante todo el lunch.

Lucas al igual que todos los Death Eaters traía mascara y la túnica negra que le cubrían la cara. Fue cuando llego la caballería que pensó que las cosas se pondrían bien, sonriendo un poco saco su varita y fue directo hacia los recién llegados de la Orden del Fénix.

Varios mas encapuchados como el se acercaron al ver a los recién llegados, y dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento de Hermione, Lucas comenzó a pelear. Rayos verdes y rojos volaban por doquier, pero Lucas estaba en su elemento.

Sirius llego a Hogsmeade y comenzó a defender la aldea. La diferencia era que mientras los hechizos de ellos eran inofensivos, los Death Eaters no conformaban con solo petrificar. Escucho como mas miembros de la Orden aparecía a su alrededor, pero era obvio que estaban superados en numero.

Fue cuando vio de entre los enmascarados a uno en especial, uno que peleaba como si estuviera hecho para eso. En una extraña forma era como si bailara, sus movimientos eran tan suaves y sutiles, no parecía que estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo, y para la forma en la que caían gente a su alrededor era impresionante.

Quería seguir viéndolo pero un hechizo le rozo la oreja, entonces con un último vitazo al increíble Death Eater se dirigió hacia el lado contrario para seguir peleando.

Lucas vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius observándolo, sabía lo bueno que era y que impresionaba a mucha gente cuando se encontraba en modo de pelea. Continuo haciéndose camino entre muchos de la Orden. Eran momentos como aquel que sabia que fútil era la pelea de la Orden, cuando ni siquiera podían aguantar un ataque de los Death Eaters.

Una bruja con pelo rosa y con un peinado tipo mohawk se acerco a el, acababa de vencer a un de los mas recientes Death Eaters y creía que podría contra el. Comenzaron a pelear, y aunque si tenia un poco mas de técnica que los otros que ya había logrado vencer, la realidad era que no estaba a la altura de Lucas.

Con un último movimiento de su varita Lucas vio caer a la muchacha de pelo rosa. Levanto la mirada y observo la devastación a su alrededor, el ambiente lleno de polvo y humo, los destellos de luces.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando a su derecha vio de entre dos Death Eater un vistazo de pelo rizado café. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a darse camino hacia ella, no podía respirar, su corazón aunque bombeaba sangre de nuevo se había acelerado y su estomago estaba hecho nudos.

Tenia su varita levantada y sin pensarlo dos veces grito _"Iuguolo Viscus" _pegándole con un rayo rojo a uno de los Death Eaters. Este muerto antes de caer al piso, el único indicio de que no estuviera simplemente inconsciente era la sangre que le salía por la boca.

Pero el otro Death Eater había agarrado a Hermione desprevenida y Lucas solo pudo ver como Hermione con un grito desgarrador caía al suelo.

"_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Sin volver a darle otra mirada al Death Eater que acababa de matar Lucas corrió los últimos pasos que lo separaban de Hermione. Se hinco junto a ella y la tomo en brazos.

Sus ojos le cosquilleaban extrañamente y su garganta parecía que se le iba a cerrar. Había tanta sangre, y Hermione se veía tan pálida. No podía pensar lógicamente, pero con mano temblorosa checo el cuello de Hermione para ver si tenía pulso. Suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el leve pulso, pero rápido comenzó a buscar la herida.

Había estado demasiado lejos para escuchar que hechizo el cabron uso. Pero rápidamente utilizo un encanto localizador para buscar la herida. Era una interna, parecida a la que el había utilizado en el primer Death Eater, la diferencia de esta era que atacaba el corazón. Por suerte el idiota no había logrado pegarle a Hermione de lleno, al parecer esta había ejercido una barrera que la salvo de morir.

Rápido sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo recargando la cabeza de la castaña en su hombro y sus piernas sobre un brazo y la llevo a un lugar más seguro. Se hinco en el piso y la acomodo sobre el.

Lucas comenzó a encantar unos hechizos que la iban a ayudar, por lo menos hasta que recibiera atención médica apropiada. La mano le seguía temblando mientras intentaba curarla, y sus ojos seguían cosquilleándole de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

"Por favor Hermione, por favor no te mueras."

Su voz había salido rasposa y entre cortada. No podía despegar los ojos de la cara de Hermione, sus brillantes ojos cafés que tanto ama estaban cerrados. La tenia casi acostada encima de su regazo, su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, y con el otro brazo derecho rodeando su cuerpo, así deteniéndola lo mas cerca posible a el.

"¡Oye! ¡Suéltala bastardo!"

Lucas volteo rápidamente a ver de quien era la voz que había gritado. Se le había olvidado completamente que estaba todavía en un campo de batalla, tan preocupado había estado al ver a Hermione peleando que todo lo demás había caído a segundo plano.

Sirius Black había estado peleando después de haber perdido al Death Eater, vio como Tonks estaba batallando con varios de los enmascarados, a Remus llevando a varios aldeanos a un lugar mas seguro. Todos los de la Orden peleando. Fue hasta que vio como Hermione se vio atrapada entre dos, que trato de salir de su propia pelea para llegar a ella. Pero mientras trataba de vencer a sus propios Death Eaters vio al mismo Death Eater que le había llamado la atención yendo al rescate de Hermione.

Primero vio como este lanzaba un hechizo a un de los suyos, y como cayo. Pero el grito que surgió de Hermione al parecer no solo le helo a el, pero al Death Eater quien disparo de su varita el rayo verde al causante del grito de Hermione. Había tanto poder en esas palabras que hasta al mismo Sirius le recorrió un temblor por todo el cuerpo.

Peleo como loco para poder llegar a Hermione, veía a lo lejos al Death Eater agachándose y agarrando a Hermione y después cargarla y llevársela, por suerte vio que no la estaba secuestrando si no llevándola a un lugar más seguro. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que en ese momento podía estar tratando de matarla. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, todo estaba tan confuso que no captaba aun que el Death Eater había matado a los suyos por Hermione.

Cuando por fin logro salirse de su pelea, corrió hacia ambos. Y le grito que la soltara. Pero cuando este levanto la vista para verlo, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes como los de Lily.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo. Lentamente el Death Eater movió a Hermione al piso, moviéndola de su regazo, con un cuidado que hasta sorprendió a Sirius. Ya cuando Hermione estaba acostada en la calle, el Death Eater se levanto.

Ambos hombres se quedaron parados, un entendimiento pasó entre los dos, y el Death Eater con cautela comenzó a caminar para atrás, luego con un movimiento rápido con su varita apareció la marca de Voldemort en el cielo y sin más desapareció con un POP.

Sirius sin pensarlo dos veces corrió los últimos pasos a Hermione y cargándola con el mayor cuidado posible, también desapareció con un POP.

Lo que ninguno de los hombres vio, fue a otro enmascarado observándolo todo desde un callejón.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

_Please dejen comentarios!!! Me encanta leer lo que tienen que decir!!! Nos estamos viendo!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_Nada es mio, solo el plot!_

_A/N: Gracias por sus comentarios Karlita Ate, Elementh, sophie, y a deli! Muchas gracias por dejarme algo, ayuda a apurarme! Por que aunque dije antes que escribo por gusto, me estoy sintiendo algo desalentada con como esta siendo recibida la historia…encontré en mi account algo que se llama 'Stats' y ahí dice cuantas veces se ve cada capi…tuve 4 reviews en capi pasado y se vio 225 veces…no se, a lo mejor le falta algo a la historia?_

_Nos estamos viendo! On with the show!!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Una botella de coñac se estrelló contra un espejo de cuerpo completo rompiéndolo, pedazos enteros cayendo de este. Probablemente alguna de las muchas reliquias invaluables de la familia pensó Draco mientras se ve a si mismo en el reflejo de lo que quedaba del espejo. No podía creer lo que había pasado en la redada de Hogsmeade.

Todo había comenzado bien, los aldeanos estaban aterrados de ellos, los hechizos se habían visto por doquier. El sentimiento de euforia le había caído bien después de tanto tiempo de sentirse tan miserable. No tenia que matar a alguien para poder estar disfrutando el momento.

Había estado observando a sus compañeros corriendo, veía a su hermano peleando como si hubiera nacido para hacer eso. Pero fue la llegada de una castaña lo que lo mantuvo ocupado y cautivado.

La vio como comenzó a pelear apoyando a la Orden, como los pantalones acentuaban su figura y como su pelo café con destellos dorados se movía con el aire, su forma de pelear sus movimientos lo tenían embrujado. Ella definitivamente era una bruja.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola cuando de pronto dos Death Eaters la tenían acorralada. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero solo después de haber dado dos pasos se detuvo. No podía ir a ayudarla, no podía ir en contra de su ideología y mucho menos vestido como Death Eater salvarla.

Entonces se quedo parado ahí, viendo como los dos Death Eaters iban ganando terreno, pero demasiado miedoso para ir. De pronto a su derecha vio como Lucas llegaba, y mandaba un hechizo a uno de los Death Eaters.

No quería creer que Lucas hacia lo que el tanto había querido hacer, luego vio como Lucas mataba como si no fuera más que un insecto al otro Death Eater después de lastimar a Hermione.

El grito que había salido de la garganta de Hermione lo perseguía aun después de varias horas de haberlo escuchado.

Lucas se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos llevándola a un lugar seguro. Draco veía todo eso desde su escondite, vio como después de eso Black llego corriendo y con varita levantada le grito que la dejara. Lucas se paro y después de uno segundos levanto al aire la marca del Dark Lord, avisando la retirada de los Death Eaters.

Draco vio a Black tomando a Hermione y desapareciendo con ella. Vio como los demás Death Eaters comenzaban a irse, llenando el ambiente de POP's, pero el aun seguía ahí parado. Su mirada se topo con los cuerpos de los Death Eaters que tuvieron la mala suerte de tratar de lastimar a Hermione, ya que como Draco veía las cosas, si lo intentaras seria lo último que harías en tu vida.

Aun viendo los dos cuerpos, desapareció con un sonido que rompió con la ahora silenciosa aldea, y llego al punto de aparición de la junta Death Eater.

En esta el Dark Lord hablo de lo orgulloso que estaba de todos y que habían cumplido con la misión. Fue hasta que le pregunto personalmente a Lucas como había visto la redada que Draco sospechó que el Dark Lord sabía lo que Lucas había hecho, se vieron a los ojos y Lucas no se echo para atrás y mantuvo si mirada fija en los ojos rojos del Dark Lord.

Terminada la junta el Dark Lord despidió a todos y Draco no espero otro momento para salir rápido e ir a la mansión. Y ahí es donde estaba, en su cuarto, rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba en su paso. Estaba furioso y la envidia lo carcomía por dentro.

Furioso con Lucas por haber hecho lo que el quería hacer, furioso consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada, pero sobre todo sentía envidia de lo que había sucedido en la junta.

Lucas había mantenido la mirada firme, le había contestado las preguntas como si no fuera el mismísimo Dark Lord quien se las estaba preguntado parado justo enfrente de el. Todo lo que quería en la vida, lo tenía Lucas.

En ese momento se juro a si mismo que iba a hacer algo para remediar eso.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Alrededor del cuarto había varios jarrones con flores, unos demasiado exóticos para su gusto pero la intención es lo que cuenta después de todo pensó Hermione. Había sido internada a St. Mungos de emergencia después de la redada de Hogsmeade. Sirius la había llevado después de encontrarla tirada, llego y rápidamente la atendieron, todo esto mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

El medico de ese turno regreso esa misma mañana después de toda la noche en observación y le dijo el hechizo que la ataco y lo que pudo haberle sucedido si no fuera por que había logrado levantar un escudo. Este le explico como el escudo aunque no le impidió al hechizo afectarla si logro que su efecto completo no entrar en contacto con ella.

Además que Sirius le había salvado la vida al lograr parar le hemorragia y saturar aunque fuera temporalmente la herida. Le dijeron que tenía mucha suerte ya que el hechizo no toco ningún órgano.

"¿Hermione donde te pongo estas flores?"

Hermione se quedo viendo el enorme ramo de rosas rojas, aunque hermosas, eran demasiado ostentosas para Hermione.

"¿De quien son Mandy?"

Mandy busco entre estas por la tarjeta.

"No trae tarjeta, ¡tienes un admirador secreto Hermione!"

Hermione rió pero rápido paró al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus costillas.

"¡Ay perdóname Hermione! ¡Se me olvida que estas convaleciente!"

Hermione movió la cabeza en negativo y le apunto a una mesita en donde podía poner las flores.

"Son muy hermosas, ¿no lo crees Hermione? Pero ya enserio, ¿quien crees que te las haya mandado?"

"No los se Mandy, me imagino que alguien de la oficina."

No quería pensar que fueran de Lucas, por que recordaba una platica en la que le dijo que no le gustaban mucho las rosas, y si eran de Lucas quería decir que este no había puesto mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo, sin mencionar que habían sido entregadas por una de las enfermeras. Si Lucas le fuera a dar flores, aunque fueran rosas, Hermione esperaba que lo hiciera personalmente.

"Bueno el Ministro ya mando uno arreglo de flores…"

Mandy había llegado la noche anterior después de que Sirius la fuera a buscar, y no se había separado de Hermione más que media hora en la mañana para bañarse.

Hermione apreciaba el gesto, pero también le preocupaba que Mandy perdiera clases por estar con ella. Mandy se había metido a la universidad Mágica donde algún día esperaba ser Abogada. Hermione a veces la envidiaba, había soñado en lograr algo en el Ministerio y era la única razón la cual había aceptado el internado, pero un año después seguía en el mismo puesto, mal pagada y matándose trabajando. El internado que St. Mungos le había ofreció al salir de Hogwarts se veía mas tentador conforme pasaban los días.

Si lo hubiera aceptado seria una estudiante y el estudio es una de sus mayores pasiones.

"Ay Hermione, que susto me diste. Gracias a Merlín que estas bien."

Hermione solo le sonrió.

"¿Hermione?"

Ambas voltearon a la puerta en donde estaba parado Terry Boot con un ramo de rosas rojas.

Hermione no podía creerlo, no solo el muy sinvergüenza estaba ahí parado enfrente de ella, si no también tenia que traer rosas y para variar ¡rojas! ¿Por qué rojas? Es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione. ¿Por que no rosas? ¡O aunque fueran blancas! ¿¡Qué nadie la conocía bien para saber que a ella no le gustaba las rosas rojas!?

"¿Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar?"

Mandy tenía la mirada matadora que ha asustado a más de un hombre en el pasado, pero Terry medio volteo a verla y prefiero hacerse el desatendido con Mandy.

Sin esperar respuesta Terry entro al cuarto y con las flores en mano se paro a lado de la cama de Hermione, del lado que Mandy no estaba, la mirada de la rubia lo intimidaba un poco.

Terry movió nerviosamente las rosas en sus manos, y aclarándose la garganta dijo.

"Y, ¿Cómo estas?"

Hermione ya había abierto la boca para contestarle cuando un resoplido del lado de Mandy la detuvo. Trato de mantener la cara seria sin reírse de Mandy quien estaba disgustada y refunfuñando.

"Ya esta bien Boot, que estas haciendo aquí."

Terry volteo a ver a Mandy y cerrando un poco los ojos en advertencia le dijo.

"Me preocupe por ella Brocklehurst, no que sea de tu incumbencia."

"¡Oh! ¡Ya creo que es de mi incumbencia! Soy su mejore amiga y no me gusta que la lastimen… ¡algo que tu eres experto, Boot!"

"¡Mira Brockle-

"¡No! Mira tu-

"¡Los dos cállense!"

Mandy y Terry voltearon a ver a Hermione quien después de gritarles mostraba una mueca de dolor.

"Perdón Hermione, no fue mi intención dejarme llevar, pero ya sabes como me pongo cuando algo…no me agrada."

"Los se Mandy, pero ya estoy crecidita, y puedo cuidarme sola."

Mandy solo cruzo los brazos y volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado mascullando entre dientes que si fuera cierto no estaría en esa cama en ese momento, lo que causo que Hermione levantara un ceja en pregunta.

Mandy descruzo los brazos en un movimiento rápido y levantando las manos a los lados dijo.

"Perdón ¿si? Ya me voy a callar."

"Gracias Mandy."

"De nada Hermione."

Terry quien había estado callado observando a las dos muchachas discutiendo estiro las rosas hacia Hermione, quien las tomo y sin saber que hacer las puso en su regazo.

"Ahmm…son para ti, obviamente. Michael me dijo que estabas aquí, el trabaja en Asuntos Externos en el Ministerio ¿sabes? y cuando, cuando escucho lo que te había pasado me contacto. Me preocupe, me dijo que habías estado en un ataque Death Eater en Hogsmeade"

"Si, fui a comprar unos libros cuando el ataque sucedió."

"Hermione, yo…yo quiero decirte que, bueno que…te extraño."

Hermione se quedo callada, pero sin duda el gemido de Mandy con la palabra Dios era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

"Terry, la verdad es que yo-

"Esta conmigo ahora."

Los tres ocupantes del cuarto voltearon a la puerta en donde Lucas estaba parado, impecablemente vestido, increíblemente sexy y con un modesto ramo de azucenas blancas y con flores no me olvides azules alrededor.

Terry se levanto a su altura completa al ver al otro hombre. Pero era obvio que el otro hombre no se iba a ver intimidado por el.

Mandy sonrió enormemente al ver a Lucas, le daba gusto que Boot se diera cuenta que Hermione no había estado sufrido ni mucho menos esperando por el, además quien decía y hasta recibía una paliza de Lucas si seguía molestando a Hermione.

Hermione se quedo callada, viendo como Lucas entraba al cuarto, esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba puestos en Terry como si con solo la mirada pudiera hacer que cayera muerto en ese momento.

Lucas no paro de ver a Terry hasta que ya parado junto a la cama de Hermione del lado que también estaba Mandy, se agacho y poniendo una mano en su cuello la beso, con lengua y todo. Hermione aunque sorprendida lo beso también.

Mandy soltó un chillido que decía que también la había tomado por sorpresa ese beso.

Lucas lentamente bajo la intensidad del beso, no había planeado llegar y besarla de esa manera, pero al ver a otro hombre parado junto a ella, cuando se veía pálida y delicada, despertó en el un instinto de marcar su territorio.

Lucas se incorporo y con una sonrisa perezosa volteo a ver a Terry quien tenía la boca abierta.

"Lucas Malfoy."

Terry seguía con la boca abierta. No solo llego y la beso como si no hubiera nadie mas en el cuarto, ¿pero era un Malfoy?

"Veo que no soy el primer humilde mortal en traerte flores Hermione"

Hermione quien todavía tenía cara soñadora por el beso, volteo a ver las rosas rojas en su regazo.

Mandy no podía dejar de sonreír, camino hacia Terry con un brinco en sus pasos y agarrándolo del brazo lo jalo a la salida.

"Bueno, aquí Boot y yo tenemos que…discutir unas cosas. Los dejamos solos."

En ese momento Mandy subió en la opinión de Lucas.

"Te traje estas. Ya se que no son tan glamorosas como las rosas, pero como habías dicho que preferías las azucenas…" (Las azucenas en ingles son Lilys…jajaja perdón! Lo tuve que hacer!)

"Lucas, son hermosas."

Mientras Hermione tomaba el ramo que Lucas le presento y con una sonrisa se lo acerco a la cara para poder olerlo, el vio los muchos ramos de flores a su alrededor.

"De verdad que no soy el único en pensar en flores."

Hermione quien había estado inmersa en las azucenas, volteo a verlo y luego las rosas en la mesa.

"Ni lo digas, esas por ejemplo ni siquiera se de quien son."

Lucas se quedo viendo la mesa con las rosas y tuvo una idea de quien las pudo haber mandado.

"Lucas…las tuyas me encantan, además son mis favoritas…están mas hermosas que todas esas, muchas gracias."

Lucas sonrió, feliz de poder ver a Hermione contenta y viva. Pero en el momento que ese pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza, su sonrisa se desvaneció. No podía creer que cerca estuvo de perderla.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando si estaba bien o no, no había podido ir a St. Mungos por que si lo hacia iban a saber que el estuvo durante el ataque. Tuvo que esperarse hasta esa misma mañana e ir al Ministerio como si nada hubiera pasado, para que alguien le contara lo sucedido con Hermione.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, como en el momento que había visto a Hermione ser golpeada por el hechizo. Fue la primera vez desde que tiene memoria que su mente dejo de funcionar adecuadamente, dejando espacio para el pánico.

Por que eso es lo que Lucas sintió cuando tuvo a Hermione en sus brazos. Pánico, miedo, y terror. Sentimientos ajenos a su persona.

"¿Que sucedió Hermione?"

"Fue un accidente…me toco estar en el lugar equivocado al parecer. Fui a Hogsmeade por unos libros que tengo ya tiempo en querer comprar cuando el ataque empezó."

Lucas tal vez se lo habría creído si no fuera por que el personalmente sabia lo que Hermione había estado haciendo en Hogsmeade y por que Hermione no lo volteo a verlo a los ojos cuando estaba contándole lo que paso.

Lucas le quito el ramo de rosas de su regazo aventándolo al pie de la cama, y sentándose en la orilla junto a ella, la volvió a tomar del cuello y la beso.

El primer beso había sido más show que nada, pero este aunque tal vez más suave, tenía la misma cantidad de pasión que el primero. Lucas se estaba asegurando con cada caricia de su lengua que Hermione estaba ahí, viva. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, de no poder volver a besarla ni tocarla.

Lucas hubiera siguió besándola, pero recordó que Hermione estaba en el hospital y no era momento para su avances amorosos.

Lentamente fue suavizando el beso hasta que solo eran caricias y suaves toques con sus labios. Abrió los ojos aun cerca de Hermione, la vio con los ojos aun cerrados, le vio las pecas esparcidas por la nariz y sonriendo le dijo.

"Hermione, estaba aterrado cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital."

Hermione abrió los ojos para ver en los de Lucas y en estos encontró la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Yo…Lucas, no se-

"No te preocupes. Solo que ahora en adelante tienes que ser mas cuidadosa…hay una guerra haya fuera."

Hermione se le quedo viendo a Lucas sin saber que decir, era la primera vez que Lucas hablaba sobre el conflicto que aunque no salio y lo dijo, si insinuó que su papá y hermano eran parte.

"Si, te lo prometo."

"Esa es mi niña."

Hermione sonrió apenadamente. Nunca antes alguien la había llamado niña de esa forma…si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona estaba segura que se habría ofendido por tal nombre, pero como era Lucas y la forma que lo dijo le había quitado el aliento, lo dejo pasar.

Lucas al ver el rubor en la mejillas de Hermione, su sonrisa pequeña y sus ojos bajos no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo, hospital que se vaya al demonio.

Eso era lo que hacia a Hermione tan llamativa, tan atrayente. Era en verdad sincera y dulce. Lucas se estaba volviendo loco. No creía que pudiera seguir así, solo con besos y caricias…no después de la tarde en la oficina que habían vivido.

No paro de besarla hasta que sintió a Hermione tomar aire como si la hubiera lastimado. Rápido se le quito de encima, sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado a Hermione quien aun seguía lastimada.

"¡Perdón Hermione! Yo…perdón."

Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y con un movimiento de cabeza suave le dijo.

"No pasa nada Lucas, como te diste cuenta, no me estaba quejando"

Lucas sonrió, para el en ese momento no había nada mas tierno que Hermione con los labios hinchados por sus besos, las mejillas rosas y su pelo agarrado con un chongo que dejaba caer mechones.

"Estas hermosa Hermione."

La boca de Hermione se abrió de sorpresa. No era la primera vez que Lucas la llamaba hermosa, pero la forma que lo dijo, aun tan cerca de ella, con su mano aun en su cuello, la dejo sorprendida. Sin mencionar que era obvio que en ese momento no se veía nada 'hermosa' como Lucas dijo.

Levanto una mano a la cara y pasándola por su pelo le dijo mortificada.

"Lucas…debo estar un adefesio…no me he peinado y estoy en bata de hospital."

Lucas rió y acariciándole el cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla donde dejo su mano, le dijo.

"Para mi te ves hermosa Hermione no importa que."

En ese momento Hermione supo que estaba enamorada de Lucas. Ya no había duda, había caído y duro.

"Lucas eres un amor al decir eso…no es cierto, pero te lo agradezco."

Media hora paso entre ambos platicando. Lucas le contó a Hermione que estaba pensando seriamente en comprarse un coche muggle, Hermione se emociono al oírlo decir esto y comenzó a nombrar marcas y modelos que como decía ella eran tanto prácticos como baratos. Lucas la escucho y no le dijo que el coche que tenia en mente no era ni barato ni practico.

No fue hasta que en la puerta aparecieron globos gigantes con frases como '¡Mejórate Pronto!' y cosas por el estilo que ambos se quedar callados. Después de los miles de globos entro Sirius con una sonrisa enorme, que bajo de intensidad al ver a Lucas sentado en la cama de Hermione muy cerca de ella.

Hermione no noto nada de eso, solo vio los miles de globos que Sirius traía y se echo a reír.

"¡Sirius! ¿Que compraste la tienda entera?"

Sirius dejo de ver a Lucas para poder voltear a ver a Hermione, diciéndose a si mismo que no era momento de estar pensando en Lucas.

"Casi, tuve que pelearme con un señor por estos últimos…"

Al enseñárselos, Hermione rió aun mas fuerte, en estos decían cosas como ¡Es niña! O ¡Para la nueva mamá!

"¡¿Sirius, te peleaste con alguien por globos que me felicitan por mi nuevo bebe?!"

Sirius no pretendió sentirse avergonzado, y mientras amarraba unos globos por donde pudiera le dijo que si.

Lucas noto como Sirius no le prestaba atención a propósito, pero como vio que Hermione estaba en verdad feliz al ver a Sirius hacerse el payaso no comento nada, simplemente se levanto lentamente de la cama y se paro junto a esta.

Mandy y una enfermera entraron en ese momento con cajas, más globos y tarjetas en las manos.

"Hermione creo que eres la internada mas popular en todo St. Mungos."

La enfermera rió de lo que Mandy dijo y puso las cosas en la silla que estaba junto a Lucas. Cuando paso junto a el le dio una mirada coqueta y sonrió seductoramente. Lucas solo resoplo molesto y dándose la media vuelta camino hacia la orilla de la cama.

Ni Hermione ni Sirius que estaban discutiendo donde poner globos vieron ese intercambio, pero Mandy que noto a la enfermera saboreándose a Lucas le encanto ver como Lucas se comportaba asqueado e irritado ante los avances de esta.

Lucas volteo hacia el otro lado para no tener que ver a la tipa esta cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de Mandy. Esta le sonrió y sin decirle nada comenzó a arreglar las tarjetas por donde hubiera espacio.

Lucas le dio gusto tener a Mandy de su lado, primero con lo del tipo ese que estaba molestando a Hermione y luego por esto. Se la había ganado sin mencionar que le caía bien la rubia, lo que lo hacia sentirse culpable por haberla sacado de la casa el día que la conoció de la forma que lo hizo.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado, ahora lo que necesitaba era seguir teniéndola de su lado.

"Sirius, de verdad no era necesario que compraras todo esto."

"Ya se Hermione, el punto aquí seria que quise comprar todo esto."

Lucas decidió que ese era el momento de retirarse, no quería estar con Sirius en el mismo cuarto, no después de que lo hubiera visto con Hermione en el ataque.

"Hermione, me temo que ya me tengo que ir."

Hermione rápido volteo a ver a Lucas dejando a Sirius aun con miles de globos buscando espacio en donde amarrarlos y tratando de no parecer decepcionada contesto.

"Claro Lucas, has de tener mucho trabajo en el Ministerio."

Sirius desesperado soltó los globos restantes dejándolos todos flotando en el techo y camino hasta la cama de Hermione.

"Vamos Lucas, no creo que a Fudge le importe que te quedes un rato mas con tu novia."

Hermione sintiendo la incomodidad de Lucas rápidamente le dijo a Sirius.

"No Sirius, Lucas esta muy ocupado con su trabajo, yo lo entiendo, no hay ninguna bronca de que se vaya"

Y volteando a ver a Lucas dijo.

"De verdad Lucas, yo entiendo."

Lucas le sonrió y conciente de las miradas de Sirius y Mandy se agacho para poder susurrarle algo al oído.

"Recupérate pronto Hermione, que aun tenemos pendiente lo de tu oficina."

Le dio un beso en la frente tratando de no verse afectado por el ligero temblor que le recorrió a Hermione después de sus palabras.

Al levantarse se encontró con la mirada dura de Sirius, pero a la vez llena de desconcierto y duda. Esperaba que Sirius no estuviera seguro de haberlo reconocido y que se mantuviera sus sospechas para el, hasta que algún plan se le ocurriera.

"Bye Hermione, te veo después."

Con un movimiento de su cabeza a hacia Sirius se despidió y con algo más de calidez dijo un adiós para Mandy.

Cuando Lucas salio del cuarto, Hermione rápido volteo hacia Sirius.

"Sirius se que…que tienes dudas de Lucas, ¿pero te costaría mucho ser buena onda con el?"

"¿¡Y yo que dije!?"

"Ya sabes de que hablo Sirius, además entiendo tu preocupación sobre Lucas. Después de todo es un Malfoy…pero, Lucas es diferente Sirius."

Sirius si estaba preocupado por Hermione, había estado preguntándose cuales eran las intenciones de Lucas, pero ahora no estaba seguro en que creer. El vio el cuidado con el que Lucas había movido a Hermione en el callejón en Hogsmeade. Y sabía que gracias a el Hermione estaba aun viva.

Lucas era un misterio para Sirius.

"¿Como sabes que el es diferente?"

"Solo con conocerlo Sirius, además…¿no se te hace raro que nunca se habló de el? Tu mismo lo dijiste Sirius, nunca lo presentaron a la familia. Sus papas se avergüenzan de el…"

Sirius se quedo callado. Esa historia no era cierta, pero funcionaba con lo que se conocía de Lucas. Ahora la situación era, ¿le decía la verdad sobre Lucas a Hermione? ¿Le decía lo que sabia de Lucas? ¿Qué y Lucas esta de verdad interesado en Hermione y al hablar de más Sirius lo arruina? Sirius no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero desde que lo vio agachado abrazando a Hermione mientras la ciudad ardía, pensó que tal vez Lucas no estaba aun perdido como el creía.

"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa…"

Hermione no quería que Sirius hablara mal de Lucas, eso era obvio. Sirius para romper con esa idea de Hermione y tenerla contenta dijo.

"Si mejor, ya que no creo que quieras que traiga a la luz lo que estaban haciendo en tu oficina ayer…"

Tres cosas sucedieron después de lo que dijo, Hermione se puso roja, Mandy chillo y empezó a brincar preguntando que sucedió en la oficina y el se ataco de la risa.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¿Severus que noticias me tienes de Dumbledore y su patético grupo? ¿Crees que sospeche algo de Wormtail?"

Snape estaba sentado frente al Dark Lord, junto con los Malfoys y Bellatrix con su esposo.

"No mi Lord, Dumbledore solo sospecha de mi. Pettigrew sigue siendo el lerdo e inofensivo miembro para ellos."

Snape sintió como una gota de sudor le escurría por el cuello, pero el Dark Lord estaba viéndolo a los ojos asegurándose que no estuviera mintiendo. Después de unos segundos mas en los que Snape sentía que ya no iba a poder mantener la mentira el Dark Lord relajo su mirada y dijo.

"Bien, bien…¿Lucas?"

"Mi Lord, acabo de mandar unos documentos firmados por Fudge en donde les dice a los goblins en términos simples que la deuda no se va a poder pagar… y que no esta dispuesto a verse acorralado por Gringotts. Claro que no leyó palabra de lo que estaba firmando…me tiene a mi para eso desde luego…además que los goblins se han visto muy cooperativos conmigo."

El Dark Lord sonrió.

"Eso me gusta, que las cosas se hagan como las pido… ahora retírense."

Mientras todos comenzaban a pararse para salir la voz fría volvió a hablar.

"Lucas, quédate."

Lucas mando una mirada a su padre y hermano antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la silla de Voldemort.

Lucius vio como su hijo se acercaba al Dark Lord y no quería imaginarse porque este querría hablar con Lucas en privado. Cerro la puerta dejándolo solos.

"Estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que has logrado Lucas, has llegado lejos para lograr el plan de tu Lord…pero me preocupa algo que se me ha hecho ver."

El Dark Lord se levanto lentamente de su silla y se acerco a Lucas. Ambos hombres quedaron parados frente a frente, las miradas en la del orto.

"Perdimos diez en la redada de anoche…seis fueron capturados, otros dos murieron con una explosión…los restantes dos, bueno Lucas no creo que te tengo que decir como murieron."

Aun con la mirada penetrante del Dark Lord, con la voz fría e intimidante Lucas no se hecho para atrás.

"Murieron Lucas, por causa de maldiciones oscuras, que no creo el ministerio ni los idiotas de la Orden se atrevan a usar."

"Si me permite preguntar… ¿que tiene que ver esto conmigo mi Lord?"

Voldemort no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo viendo a los ojos verdes de Lucas.

"Te puedes retirar Lucas."

"Si me disculpa mi Lord."

Y bajando la cabeza Lucas se dio media vuelta y salió, dejando a Voldemort enojado y sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Lucas al momento que salio sintió furia y desconcierto, pero rápido comenzó a relajarse para aclarar su mente y no permitirse dejar influenciar por los sentimientos que el Dark Lord estaba sintiendo. Camino por el pasillo de la mansión Riddle hasta que llego a la estancia, donde Lucius seguía aun platicando con Lastrange.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verlo cuando entro, Lucius le hizo una seña al otro hombre quien sin mas salio dejando a Lucas con su padre.

"¿Que fue eso Lucas…?

"Nada Padre, el Dark Lord solo deseaba hablar conmigo sobre los goblins y el tratado que voy a pasar en unos días."

Lucius no se lo creía pero como siempre no había forma de saber la verdad con Lucas. En ese momento el muchacho se estaba masajeando la frente.

"Bueno, entonces vamos que tu madre nos espera para la cena."

"Yo no voy a ir."

Lucius paro de caminar y volteo a ver a su hijo.

"¿Y a donde vas a ir?"

"Tengo trabajo padre, con permiso."

Entonces Lucas salio de la estancia dejando a Lucius sin poder contestarle. La forma nueva de Lucas de actuar le estaba preocupando, algo más estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo y era cuestión de tiempo que el Dark Lord lo averiguara, si no es que ya lo hizo.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

A/N: Porfa lean y dejen comentarios!!! Nos vemos pronto!!


	14. Chapter 14

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá, ¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_Nada es mio, solo el plot!_

_Gracias a todos los que han leido y dejado comentarios!!! Elementh, Karlita Ate, Janita, ROBERTOOD (Hola! Me da gusto verte de nuevo…siempre tan amable!!! Jajaj) sophie, alinapotter y a misha! Gracias!!! _

_On with the show!!_

"¡Señorita Hermione! Ya regreso."

Hermione sonrió, entregándole su varita.

"Hola Frank. Si ya estoy de vuelta."

Frank el guardia de la entrada tomó la varita de Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a hacer el escaneo necesario.

"Ay señorita, nos tenía tan preocupados a todos…"

"Pues ya estoy bien Frank, y lista para trabajar."

Entregándole la varita Frank le contesto.

"Me da gusto verla, y que tenga un buen día."

Hermione de despidió y camino hacia el elevador. Al entrar una sonrisa se abrió en su cara, ahí había sido en donde Lucas y ella habían comenzado. Cuantas cosas han cambiado desde ese día.

El elevador se cerro tras ella, y fue entonces que se acordó de los mensajes que había mandado al Departamento de Misterios semanas atrás sobre el raro evento del elevador. Suspiro y rápido salio de este caminando hacia su oficina. Lo que la esperaba del otro lado la paro en seco…cinco pilas de folders y papeles encima de su escritorio.

Sip, Hermione ya estaba de regreso. Ya cuando estaba sentada moviendo los muchos folders para ver que iba en donde pensó, _que bueno que Lucas hoy va a estar en Gringotts, no podría concentrarme si estuviera aquí._

Media hora después Hermione había logrado un control de los papeles, ya cuando llego al escritorio mismo y vio madera se encontró con un papel pegado a esta.

La nota decía.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Si desea saber el mecanismo de los elevadores mande un mensaje al departamento en donde algún miembro del departamento la contactara. _

_Que tenga un buen día._

Hermione leyó tres veces la carta para estar segura de su contenido. Bastante directa y al grano.

Rápidamente tomo un pedazo de papel escribiendo su respuesta al Departamento de Misterio, después de encantarlo para que se hiciera un avión, lo vio salir volando.

Continúo arreglando su escritorio contestando y mandando varios mensajes a distintos departamentos que se habían acumulado.

Mas tarde fue a hablar con diferentes secretarias para informarles de nuevas juntas, preparo café para el Ministro quien la saludo muy cordialmente dándole la bienvenida. Mando diferentes invitaciones a varios diplomáticos que el Ministro deseaba conocer todo en menos de dos horas. Hermione estaba de regreso.

Fue cuando regreso a su oficina que encontró de nuevo encima de su escritorio una nota.

_La espera un miembro del departamento a las once en punto afuera del elevador público en el piso nueve. _

Hermione consulto el reloj colgado en la pared, tenía veinte minutos para llegar al piso nueve. Saliendo de su oficina, se dirigió hacia el lado contrario del que normalmente tomaría, para poder subirse en el elevador publico.

Mientras caminaba Hermione no podía dejar de pensar el lo emocionante que va a ser poder entrar al Departamento de Misterios. No mucha gente trabajando en el ministerio tiene el privilegio de entrar, mucho menos conocer a un Inmencionable como estaba a punto ella.

Fue cuando llego al final del pasillo en donde abrió una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada para los del orto lado, que se encontró con el lado público del ministerio. Rápido se hizo camino al elevador en donde tubo que esperar con otras muchas personas para que llegara.

Unas cinco personas entraron cuando las puertas se abrieron, arriba de ellos unos diez memos en forma de avión como el que ella había mandado volaban, una voz femenina que se escuchaba mecánica y inaccesible les informo que decidieran su destino. Todos iban a distintos pisos, pero nadie al nueve. Hermione espero a que todos hubieran ya apretado su botón para apretar el nueve. Un hombre se le quedo viendo después de haberla visto apretarlo pero no le dijo nada y Hermione no le presto atención.

Por cada piso en el que el elevador paraba la voz femenina regresaba anunciando en donde se encontraban. Ya cuando no quedaba nadie con ella Hermione se relajo de nuevo y la emoción regreso.

"_Piso nueve, Departamento de Misterios. El Ministerio le desea un buen día."_

Pero con quien se encontró el momento en que las puertas se abrieron no se lo había esperado.

"¿Luna?"

Luna Lovegood, o Loony como se le conocía normalmente, estaba parada frente a Hermione, con su mirada soñadora, aretes de rábano, collar de corcholatas y varita detrás de la oreja.

La rubia sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Hermione, quien aun algo sorprendida se tardo en tomar.

"Bienvenida al Departamento de Misterios."

Hermione aun seguía con la mano de Luna en la suya moviéndola de arriba abajo en saludo sin saber que hacer. Lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza era que si _Luna_ era parte del Departamento entonces no había forma de que fuera la gran cosa, como ella tantas veces se lo había imaginado.

Pero el momento que ese pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza, se sintió avergonzada, Luna fue una compañera de su casa en Hogwarts además de que no podía descalificarla solo por ser algo…extraña.

"¿Puedo tener mi mano de vuelta? No querrías atraer a los Lerions…estos siempre buscan manos agarradas de diferentes personas."

_Si, no ha de ser la gran _cosa pensó Hermione mientras rápido soltaba la mano de Luna.

"Perdón"

"No hay problema Hermione, ahora si vienes conmigo te voy a llevar a la oficina de mi supervisor."

Luna guió a Hermione por una pasillo largo hasta llegar a un puerta grande de madera. Con unos movimientos de su varita Luna la abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Hermione entro a un cuarto circular con puertas en todos los lados y velas volando en el aire, que le daba al lugar aspecto de misterio.

Hermione nerviosa al ver a Luna cerrar la puerta por la que entraron dejándolas encerradas en ese lugar tan extraño le pregunto.

"Luna, no por ofenderte, ¿pero no te acabas de graduar? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste trabajo aquí?"

Luna camino hacia el centro del cuarto circular como si esperara que sucediera algo y le contesto.

"Me reclutaron desde antes de salir de Hogwarts."

"Wow, ha de ser un honor ser escogida como Inmencionable desde antes de que salgas de la escuela."

"Pues si, es emocionante. Aunque aun no he podido concentrarme mucho sobre lo que quiero investigar, cuidado Hermione el cuarto se va a empezar a mover."

Hermione brinco cuando un ruido a su alrededor sonó, las puertas comenzaron a moverse, como si el cuarto fuera uno de esos juegos Muggle en los parques de diversiones, lastima que a Hermione nunca le gustaron mucho.

Después de unos segundos en lo que Hermione creyó que iba a vomitar por lo rápido que pasaban las puertas, estas pararon y Luna camino hacia una exactamente en frente de ella.

"Ven, por aquí es."

Hermione la siguió sin cuestionar, con tal de salir del extraño cuarto circular. Entro a una inmensa cámara, en donde escalones de piedra como tipo anfiteatro, bajaban a un arco en donde un velo negro se movía lento y sugestivamente con un aire inexistente.

"Este es la Cámara de la Muerte."

Hermione camino junto con Luna por arriba, nunca quitando la vista del velo hasta abajo de los escalones.

"No es un nombre muy…

"¿Inquietante?"

Hermione le sonrió a la espalda de Luna, con razón Luna trabajaba ahí, estaba como pez en el agua, Luna estaba en su elemento.

"Si, inquietante. ¿Por qué se llama así?"

"Por el velo, el nombre se le dio hace muchos años, esta cámara es mas antigua que el mismo ministerio. Por eso fue que se irguió el edificio aquí, para mantener esta cámara dentro del alcance del Ministerio. Antes se utilizaba como una pena…cruzar el velo."

"Y… ¿a donde te lleva?"

Luna paro de caminar, y se volteo hacia Hermione. Su cara tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo extraño.

"A la muerte."

Hermione volteo de nuevo hacia el velo. Había algo extremadamente escalofriante en la forma en que se movía.

"O por lo menos es lo que se cree, ahora si me acompañas."

Luna abrió la puerta que estaba a su derecha y entraron a un cuarto con muchos relojes de arena y formas extrañas. Hermione reconoció estos relojes como 'Time-Turners' ya que ella en su tercer año utilizo uno.

Caminaron hasta el final de este en donde enfrente había una puerta grande de madera y otra a la derecha. Luna agarro el pica porte de la puerta derecha y entro. Hermione se quedo parada observando la otra puerta. Algo había tras de esta que la llamaba…

Luna asomo la cabeza del lugar en donde había entrado.

"¿Hermione?"

"Luna, ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?"

"Es el pasillo de las profecías."

Hermione continuo viendo la puerta con los ojos entre cerrados.

"Ven Hermione, que el supervisor te espera."

Por primera vez en todo la conversación que Hermione había tenido con Luna escuchaba la voz de la rubia con un tono serio, que la hacia escucharse mas grande que sus dieciocho años.

"Gracias Luna"

"No hay de que, nos vemos mas tarde."

Y sin mas Luna regreso por donde habían entrado y desapareció tras una de las muchas puertas en el cuarto del tiempo.

Hermione tomo aire y dándole una última mirada a la puerta entro a donde la esperaba el supervisor del Departamento.

Esta era una oficina de tamaño medio, con muchos aparatos extraños alrededor y en medio de esta un escritorio mas grande que el suyo. Detrás sentado agachando con la cara prácticamente pegada al escritorio había un hombre con el pelo lleno de canas.

Sin levantar la cara, el hombre se dirigió a Hermione, quien salto de susto.

"Señorita Granger espero que mi interna no la haya dejado algo aturdida."

"No, yo y Luna nos conocemos de la escuela…estábamos en la misma casa."

"Si eso lo se, fue por eso que la mande a ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que mi interna no deje aturdida a la gente aunque la conozcan."

El hombre levanto la cara y Hermione se encontró con un par de ojos azules llenos de misterio viéndola de regreso.

El hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalándole el asiento frente a su escritorio.

"Ahora señorita Granger, me disculpara si no me presento…política del departamento. Pero si es tan amable de decirme que es lo que desea saber."

Hermione se sintió intimidada. El hombre era tan brusco y al punto…extraño en su ambiente de trabajo en el Ministerio, lleno de mentiras y burócratas.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo unas dudas sobre los elevadores del Ministerio. Leí en un libro de la biblioteca del Ministerio en donde decía que estos funcionan por el nivel de magia que este posee."

El hombre se reinclino hacia atrás, cruzando sus manos enfrente de el.

"Si eso es verdad, canalizamos la magia del lugar hacia estos, pero sigo sin entender por que la necesidad de mandar ocho mensajes a mi Departamento."

"Oh, bueno…lo que pasa es que yo estuve cuando uno de estos se trabo…"

Hermione vio como el hombre tomaba más interés en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Aja…"

"Bueno, me hizo pensar. Ósea si estos son manejados por magia, magia que existe en el edificio, ¿como es que se pudo trabar? No pudo haber dejado de a haber magia… ¿entonces que fue lo que lo detuvo?"

"Buena pregunta Señorita Granger-

"Hermione, por favor."

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del hombre.

"Hermione, bueno…en lo único que puedo pensar, es que hubo alguna barrera cortando el flujo de la magia."

"¿Barrera? Pero, eso querría decir que fue a propósito…"

"Si me imagino que alguien fue el causante de ese incidente."

"¿Es eso posible? ¿Qué tipo de aparato pudo ser utilizado?"

"Yo no dije nada de algún aparato."

Hermione se le quedo viendo al señor en silencio. Hasta que lo que este quería decir le cayo.

"Esta diciendo que…quien haya sido el causante… ¿lo hizo sin ayuda de nada? ¡Eso es imposible!"

"Nada es imposible, Hermione. Si de algo estoy seguro es que ninguna aparto puede ser utilizado en este edificio sin que yo lo sepa, y en ese día no hubo nada."

"Pero…entonces esta persona tendría que ser extremadamente poderosa…"

"Ya lo creo, no es fácil contener tanta magia para que deje de fluir. Me gustaría poder conocer a la persona responsable…"

Hermione se quedo contemplando lo que el señor le dijo, no podía creer que alguien pudriera hacer lo que este estaba diciendo. Además ¿Para que propósito querría alguien parar el elevador?

"Ahora si eso es todo…"

"¡Oh, si! Discúlpeme señor por ocuparle su tiempo."

"No, esta bien."

Hermione se paro de la silla en la que estaba sentada y le extendió su mano al señor.

"Fue un placer."

"Oh no jovencita el placer fue mió."

Hermione le sonrió y camino a la puerta, ya cuando la había abierto volteo y le dijo.

"Si se entera de de algo mas sobre esto, ¿podría mandarme algún mensaje?"

"Por supuesto, yo la tendré al tanto, creo que Luna la espera afuera."

Hermione le volvió a sonreír y salio cerrando la puerta tras ella. Luna no estaba ahí cuando salio entonces camino hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo de las profecías, levanto la mano izquierda lentamente y toco la madera. Su mano derecha comenzó a hacerse camino hacia el pica porte cuando la voz de Luna la sobresalto, haciéndola voltear hacia ella.

"Si ya terminaste Hermione, te tengo que llevar de vuelta al elevador."

"Si Luna ya estoy lista."

Luna ahora la llevo derecho por todo el cuarto del tiempo, y no entraron de nuevo a la Cámara de la Muerte, algo por lo que Hermione sintió alivio.

"¿Y como esta Ron?"

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta de Luna, fue tan inesperada que no supo que decir.

"¿Ron?"

"Si, Ron Weasley."

"Ron esta bien, hasta lo que se. No lo he visto desde hace dos meses."

Hermione en realidad había visto a Ron en la redada de Hogsmeade, pero no se lo iba a decir a Luna. Además que se sentía incomoda hablando de Ron con Luna, quien ha estado enamorada de el desde que lo conoce.

"¿Entonces no estas saliendo con el?"

Hermione se paro de la sorpresa, ¿ella y Ron?

"Luna, Ron yo jamás salimos…no se de donde sacaste esa idea."

"Lo que pasa es que todos sabían que era tarde o temprano para que Ron te invitara a salir…el siempre tuvo algo por ti."

Hermione se le quedo viendo a los ojos azules de Luna sin saber como contestarle. Era cierto que Ron había querido algo con ella durante la escuela, hasta ella lo había sabido, pero prefirió hacerse la que no sabia y no tener que enfrentar ni a el ni a la escuela completa. Ron no era su tipo ideal…este siempre se burlaba de sus ideas, como S.P.E.W. No, Ron nunca fue su tipo.

"Ron y yo nunca salimos juntos y no vamos a salir, el esta en otras cosas al igual que yo."

Luna le sonrió y se le acerco.

"Si, hay un rumor que dice que estas saliendo con un Malfoy, todo el Ministerio lo comenta."

La boca de Hermione se abrió, sabia que su noviazgo con Lucas era noticia en el Ministerio, pero que hubiera llegado hasta los pasillos oscuros y trabajadores raros del Departamento de Misterios la sorprendía.

"Si estoy con Lucas Malfoy."

La sonrisa de Luna que segundos atrás había estado adornando su cara disminuyo y tomo una calidad más triste. Sus ojos perdieron su intensidad soñadora y se tornaron suaves.

"Las cosas no son como parecen y antes del final, tu vida completa veras Hermione."

Hermione se le quedo viendo.

"Luna, ¿de que hablas?

"Las cosas se están desenvolviendo, tu estas exactamente en medio…solo ten cuidado."

"Luna de verdad no entiendo de que hablas"

La cara de Luna cambio y regreso a su expresión de siempre, movió la cabeza como para aclarársela y le dijo.

"Ven, ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi investigación."

Hermione de mala gana siguió a Luna, trato de no prestarle atención a lo que había dicho esta ya que conocía a Luna y sus rarezas, pero no pudo dejar de pasar sus palabras en su mente.

Entraron al cuarto redondo con las velas, se pararon en medio y esperaron a que se moviera, después de unas vueltas Luna escogió una de las muchas puertas y la abrió. Hermione vio el pasillo por el que había llegado.

Luna la dejo pasar pero se quedo adentro. Hermione no sabia como despedirse de Luna, se quedo parada junto a la puerta sin decir nada.

"Adiós Hermione, espero verte pronto."

"Adiós…Luna."

Luna le sonrió una vez más y cerró la puerta.

Hermione movió la cabeza y se volteo caminando hacia el elevador. Ya adentro mientras se cerraba el elevador, Hermione no dejo de ver la puerta a la que se abría el Departamento de Misterios.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Ya era tarde, la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían ido a sus casas, pero Hermione seguía sentada en su escritorio arreglando los papeles. Sirius había pasado a saludarla cuando había regresado del Departamento de Misterios, Remus paso mas tarde cuando Sirius ya se había ido con cafés para platicar, dejándole poco a nada de tiempo para trabajar. Pero a esas horas ya no había nadie con quien platicar, dejándola en un silencio absoluto para concentrarse.

"Hola Hermione"

Hermione levanto la vista y vio a Lucas parado en la puerta sonriéndolo. Este se acerco a su escritorio y le dio su mano. Hermione la tomo sorprendida y este la ayudo a levantarse.

"Todo el día estuve pensando en ti Hermione."

Ya que la tenía parada junto a el, Lucas la beso. Hermione suspiro y se dejo besar, había sido un día pesado pero todo ese valía la pena si Lucas la besaba de esa manera.

"Yo también estaba pensando en ti Lucas, ¿pero que haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde para que estas trabajando."

"Hermione, vine obviamente por ti."

Hermione se sonrojo y sonrió, aun en los brazos de Lucas. Le encantaba como Lucas la hacia sentir, nadie jamás le hablo de esa manera ni la había hecho sentir como la chava mas bonita y guapa que hubiera existido. Y Lucas lo hacia.

"Bueno, ven ya nos vamos."

La comenzó a jalar hacia la puerta, Hermione se dejo jalar agarrando su chamarra y bolsa en el camino.

"¿A dónde vamos Lucas?"

"Te voy a llevar a cenar, te lo mereces después de un día tan agotador trabajando."

"Okay, comida suena bien en este momento."

Veinte minutos después Hermione y Lucas estaban sentados en una mesa en un restaurante italiano en Diagon Alley.

"¿Que vas a pedir Hermione? "

"Mmm no se, todo se ve tan rico."

Hermione tenía el menú frente a ella leyendo todos los platillos que el lugar ofrecía, Lucas mientras tanto estaba viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa. No había sido mentira cuando dijo que estuvo pensando en ella todo el día, desde el accidente Lucas no dejaba de pensar en ella. En lo importante que Hermione se había convertido para su vida, y en lo mucho que esta significaba para el. Eran un pensamiento aterrador al igual que reconfortante.

"Creo que quiero para empezar una ensalada Francesca y como plato fuerte el fetuccine con medallones de langosta en la salsa de langosta y vino blanco. ¿Cómo lo vez?"

"¿Nada mas?"

Pero al ver la cara ofendida de Hermione Lucas levanto las manos y le dijo "!Creo que suena muy bien!"

Ambos pidieron lo que querían comer, y Lucas pidió una botella de vino para acompañar la cena.

Después de un rato de espera un plato con un filete New York se le puso en frente a Lucas, mientras que la ensalada de Hermione llegaba. Hermione sonrió al ver el tamaño del filete que pidió Lucas. Este al ver la sonrisa de Hermione le pregunto.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es solo que…eres un carnívoro."

Los ojos de Lucas se pusieron de un tono verde mas oscuro y con voz suave y a la vez áspera le dijo.

"No tienes idea."

Hermione rió, semanas atrás tal vez se habría sonrojado y bajado la vista pero había ya vivido tantas cosas con Lucas, lo concia tan bien que no pudo mas que reír al verlo todo seductor. Después de la risa de Hermione, Lucas sonrió, trato de mantener su boca firme pero era demasiado contagiosa la risa de Hermione.

"¿Te da risa?"

Hermione tratando de morderse los labios para dejar de reír le contesto.

"Un poco"

"No te va a dar mucha risa cuando sea a ti a la que me devoro."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, la forma en que lo había dicho la hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero al pasar unos segundos echo la cabeza para atrás y se carcajeo de la risa. Lucas lo había dicho enserio, pero al igual que Hermione vio que las cosas estaban escalando muy rápido y la dejo reírse para no perder el momento congenial que estaban teniendo en la cena. El mensaje había llegado y este había visto que afecto a Hermione antes de que se riera, ambos sabían que no era un secreto que Lucas quería estar con ella íntimamente, de esa forma como Lucas lo veía, Hermione ya sabia y actuaría conforme lo viera adecuado cuando quisiera.

Claro que Lucas la ayudaría a apurar el procedimiento.

Mientras cenaban un platica amena surgió entre ambos, Hermione le contó sobre su día, dejando afuera su visita al Departamento de Misterios, no estaba segura por que. Lucas le contó como fue a Gringotts y que estuvo todo el día en este, en juntas con diferentes Goblins.

Comieron, rieron, y platicaron como una pareja que llevara años juntos. Ya cuando llegaron al final de la cena, Lucas pago aunque Hermione insistió en pagar, solo que Lucas insistió más.

Ambos salieron abrigados para la noche fría de Diagon Alley, Hermione cargando en una mano su 'doggy bag' y en la otra la mano de Lucas.

"Sabia que no te lo ibas a acabar."

Hermione le saco la lengua y le contesto.

"Solo estas celoso por que yo si tengo desayuno para mañana."

"Si, como en la mañana se me antoja tanto la langosta."

Ambos rieron, Hermione sonrió y se acurruco mas cerca de Lucas para quitarse el frió. Le encantaba lo fácil que era estar con Lucas, lo contenta que la hacia sentir.

"Ya se que coche me voy a comprar."

"¿Si, cual? ¿Uno de los que te recomendé?"

"No te voy a decir, ya cuando lo tenga vas a ver."

Hermione se adelanto un poco y se paro frente a Lucas. Y sacando los labios un poco, comenzó a agarrarle el cuello.

"¿No me vas a decir?"

Lucas sonrió y la beso, la rodeo atrayéndola hacia el. Un gemido de placer salio de la garganta de Hermione, haciendo que Lucas empezara a besarla aun más minuciosamente. Hermione regreso en si, cuando se dio cuenta del el show que seguramente estaban haciendo en medio de Diagon Alley. Hermione de mala gana lo empujo un poco.

Ya cuando Lucas paro, Hermione le dijo.

"¡Lucas, lo hiciste a propósito para no decirme que coche!"

"Fue tu culpa Hermione, no saques esos labios si no deseas que sean besados. Ya sabes que no me puedo resistir."

Hermione ya había abierto la boca para contestarle a Lucas cuando otra voz le gano.

"Pero si no es nada menos que mi querido hermano y la…Head Girl."

Lucas levanto la cabeza y su sonrisa de desvaneció, Hermione volteo a ver a la persona quien había hecho a Lucas poner tal cara.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado a un metro de distancia de ambos. Meciéndose, mejor dicho. La voz de Lucas sonó dura en los oídos de Hermione cuando se dirigió a Draco.

"Draco."

"Lucas… mi hermano."

"Draco, es obvio que estas ebrio, porque no te vas a casa."

Draco rió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Paró a solo centímetros de Hermione, quien pudo oler el alcohol del aliento de Draco. Lucas la tomo del brazo y se paro un poco frente a ella. Ese movimiento no paso desapercibido en Draco, quien levanto las cejas en signo de sorpresa.

"Lucas, me ofendes."

"Draco porque no te vas a casa, vas a disgustar a padre si te ve de esta forma."

Draco resoplo por la nariz y levanto una botella que ni Lucas y Hermione habían visto tenia en una mano.

"¿Padre? Desde cuando le intereso a padre."

Lucas comenzó a enojarse. No solo estaba haciendo el ridículo si no estaba hablando de más.

"¡Toda mi vida a sido una verdadera porquería! Jajaja digo, veme ahora"

Abrió los brazos hacia los lados, estaba desaliñado y despeinado.

"No tengo nada ni lo voy a tener, solo ve a ti. No puedo creer que consiguieras lo que mas había querido y odiado en mi vida. Va a mostrar que siempre has sido mejor que yo."

Lucas sabia que hablaba de Hermione, se había dado cuenta del enamoramiento de su hermano por ella, las rosas rojas sin nombre habían sido de el. Pero creyó que solo era eso, un enamoramiento infantil, al parecer estaba equivocado.

"Mejor mago, mejor amigo, mejor hermano…mejor hijo."

Lucas se acerco a el, y lo tomo del brazo.

"Lo digo enserio Draco. Vete a casa."

Draco quito la mirada de donde había estado descansando sobre Hermione y volteo a ver a Lucas. Vio la furia de su hermano y vio porque tanta gente le teme. Pero en ese momento la embriagues le ayudo a no temerle como debería y le susurro.

"¿Por que ella Lucas?"

Lucas no supo que contestarle y Draco tomo esa oportunidad para safarse de su hermano y decirle.

"No te tengo miedo Lucas, no porque puedas intimidar a todos los lacayos Death Eater vas a poder hacerlo conmigo."

Lucas acerco su cara a centímetros de la cara de Draco y le dijo con un susurro entre dientes.

"Será mejor que te calles si no quieres ver porque es que me temen tanto."

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a ver a Hermione, ignorando a Lucas. Vio la preocupación en los ojos cafés de la muchacha, preocupación por Lucas, no por el. Nunca por el.

Irónicamente, pensó Draco, el único en peligro en ese momento era el.

"Tienes razón querido hermano, debo irme a casa. No querría arruinar tu cita con la querida Head Girl."

Draco trato con paso tambaleante acercarse a Hermione, pero dos cosas sucedieron a la vez. Esta retrocedió unos pasos y Lucas se paro frente a el. Lo tomo de nuevo del brazo y lo jalo lejos de Hermione.

"No se te ocurra acercarte a ella, me entiendes. Si lo haces me vas a conocer Draco."

Draco se tropezó para atrás, pero logro mantenerse en pie. La botella se cayó al piso, rompiéndose. Ya cuando estaba parado lo más derecho que su condición le permitía comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, nunca quitando su vista de su hermano.

"¡Tienes razón Lucas, estoy demasiado ebrio! ¡Tú lo tienes todo! ¡Y te vas a quedar con todo! Digo, ya la tienes a ella, ¡y no por mucho esfuerzo de tu parte! ¿O no?"

Y con eso Draco se dio una media vuelta tambaleante y comenzó su camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Hermione tentativamente comenzó a acercarse hacia Lucas. No entendió lo que había sucedido.

"¿Lucas?"

Lucas volteo hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

"Perdón por eso Hermione, no tengo ni idea que fue lo que paso con Draco. Pero creo será mejor que vaya a ver que si esta yendo a casa y no a tomar más."

"Lo entiendo, vamos yo te acompaño."

"No, creo que seria mejor que te vayas a tu casa."

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazo.

"De todas maneras tengo que ir al Caldero por que voy a irme a casa por polvo floo, no me dejan aun aparecer los doctores."

Lucas la abrazo más fuerte. Pensó en lo que Draco había dicho, y solo pensar que las cosas fueran distintas y que Hermione estuviera con Draco y el tuviera que verlos juntos reaccionaria peor que Draco.

"Tienes razón, vamos juntos entonces."

La tomo de la mano y caminaron lentamente hacia el bar.

"Perdón…quería que la noche fuera perfecta."

"No fue tu culpa Lucas."

Cuando entraron al bar Lucas escaneo el lugar en busca de Draco, pero no lo encontró. Rápido se dirigió a la barra con la mano de Hermione aun en la de el y pregunto.

"Disculpa, ¿no vio por aquí a un mago joven, rubio de ojos grises?"

Este levanto la vista del baso que había estado limpiando y contesto.

"¿Un mago rubio arrogante y demasiado ebrio?"

Lucas solo movió la cabeza en afirmativo.

"Ah, compro una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y salio a Muggle Londres."

Lucas sintió irritación, ahora tendría que salir a buscar a Draco por todo Londres. Hermione viendo la expresión de molestia en Lucas le jalo la mano para que la volteara a ver y le dijo.

"Vamos, yo te ayudo a buscarlo. No creo que haya ido muy lejos en su estado, además, ¿Tom?"

Cuando Tom volteo a verla le sonrió, y Lucas solo se le quedo viendo sorprendido al ver que Hermione conocería al tipo este.

"Si señorita Hermione."

"¿No tiene mucho que salio esta persona o si?

"No, nada, creo que salio el momento que ustedes entraron."

"Muchas gracias Tom." Y para Lucas le dijo. "¿Vez? Si salimos ahora lo podemos alcanzar cerca."

"Nos vemos después Tom."

"Adiós señorita Hermione, espero verla pronto."

Lucas y Hermione salieron y comenzaron a caminar en busca de Draco, Hermione volteo hacia ambos lado y sacando su varita cuando vio que no había nadie cerca, la puso en su mano y dijo.

"_Dirígeme_."

La varita comenzó dar vueltas en su mano, hasta que se paro señalando hacia la izquierda.

"Es por allá."

Lucas le sonrió y le dijo.

"Sabia que había una razón por la que ando contigo."

Hermione solo le pego en el brazo y pretendiendo estar ofendida le dijo.

"Vamos, que se va a ir mas lejos y puede hacerle algo a algún muggle."

Ambos caminaron por unos minutos hasta que a lo lejos parado en la acera estaba Draco agarrado de un poste de luz, tomando de su botella. La irritación regreso a Lucas y le dijo a Hermione.

"Espérame aquí, voy a ir por el y nos vamos."

Hermione solo asintió y vio como Lucas se dirigía a Draco. Aunque nunca se había llevado bien con Draco y este había sido un bastardo la mayoría de sus años en la escuela, sintió pena por el hombre.

"Draco, ya déjate de juegos y ven conmigo."

Draco le sonrió y grito.

"¡Pero si es Lucas al rescate! ¿Por qué se me hace familiar esta escena? Mmmm me pregunto."

Lucas lo trato de agarrar pero Draco se movió rápido hacia a la mitad de la calle.

"No me vas a agarrar hermanito."

Pero antes de que Lucas le pudiera contestar Hermione grito.

"¡¡CUIDADO!!"

Una camioneta suburban venia a toda velocidad por la calle, dejándole tiempo a Draco de solo voltear y ver las luces antes de que se lo llevara.

Lucas solo vio como un momento estaba discutiendo con su hermano y al otro un coche lo atropellaba desapareciéndolo de su vista. La camioneta se freno, pero el conductor al ver que había golpeado a alguien y que había testigos se dio a la fuga.

Hermione comenzó a correr hacia Draco que estaba tirado como muñeco de trapo al otro lado de la calle, pero Lucas la rebaso y llego antes que ella. Se hinco y checo que estuviera vivo. Hermione estaba aterrada, tenía las manos en la boca y no estaba segura de que hacer.

Lucas estaba entrando en un momento de pánico parecido al que había vivido cundo Hermione había sido lastimada. Draco aun vivía, pero no sabía por cuanto más tiempo lo seguiría estando.

De pronto una voz comenzó a hablarle a Lucas, una voz que aunque no sabia de donde, sabia que ya antes la había escuchado.

"Hermione, hazte para atrás."

"Lucas, yo-

"¡Te digo que te hagas para atrás!"

Hermione dio tres pasos para atrás y vio como Lucas sacaba su varita y se cortaba la mano, luego con cuidado agarraba la mano de Draco y hacia el mismo corte en su palma.

Palabras extrañas salieron de su boca y después vio como Lucas tomaba su mano cortada con la mano de Draco, juntado ambas heridas.

Un estallido salio de ambos hombres que casi la hacen caer, su pelo suelto voló tras de ella y luz cegadora la cubrió. Unos segundos después se encontró a Lucas tirado junto a Draco, ahora ambos inconcientes.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Dejen comentarios!! Please que me ayudan a ver como va la historia y si esta gustando.


	15. Chapter 15

Titulo: El Fénix de Osiris.

Por: M.P.17

Resumen: **Harry Potter no sobrevivió, pero Héroe fue proclamado. Voldemort desapareció, pero muerto fue creído. Ahora 17 años después de esa fatalita noche de las cenizas un guerrero surgirá¿pero de que lado peleara?**

_Nada es mio, solo el plot!_

_Hola a todos! Aquí esta el siguiente capi de la historia, algo largo…es que este tuvo vida propia!!! Espero les guste a todos!! Ah, y al final del capi lean el A/N por que hay una sorpresa!! Bueno…espero les guste! Jajajaj…._

_Gracias a Elementh! Siempre estas ahí, ayudando a esta autora a escribir! Muchas gracias. _

_Danny1989, gracias por dejarme tus palabras! _

_Joanne_ _Granger__, muchas muchas gracias!! Me da gusto que te este gustando la historia, me sentí muy halagada por tus palabras, no se si me merezca lo que me dijiste de la historia pero sigo echándole ganas, espero siga gustando! _

_ROBERTOOD…Siempre sabes q decir para hacerme reír! Te lo agradezco! Y sobre otras historias…tengo ideas pero no se aun si vaya escribir otra cosa ahora…la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, apenas y me da tiempo de escribir el Fénix…pero gracias por el voto de confianza!!!_

_Saori-Luna, wow…gracias! En una tarde?? Estoy impresionada!_

_Sophie_…_gracias por dejar tus palabras!_

_fandora, gracias por lo que me dices, y espero mejorar…aqui esta el siguiente! Muchas gracias!_

"Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could"

-Make This Go On Forever, Snow Patrol.

_On with the show!!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

_Estaba parado, solo, en una cámara toda de piedra, la única fuente de luz era dos antorchas en las esquinas. _

_No veía ninguna salida ni entrada. Camino a una de las paredes y sintió la textura áspera de la piedra…aun cuando sus manos seguían en la pared esta cambio de textura…haciéndose lisa._

_Rápido dio unos pasas atrás, y ahí frente a el las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de escritura, figuras que el ya antes había visto. _

_De pronto sintió algo en su cuello, volteo al mismo tiempo que levanto la mano para tratar de quitase lo que fuera que les estaba tocando y vio que ya no estaba en la cámara que solo segundos antes había estado parado._

_Ahora estaba parado frente a un librero, un muy familiar librero._

_Camino hacia el, todo el tiempo sus ojos puestos en un libro. Ya enfrente, estiro el brazo para agarrarlo._

"_Eso no es lo que buscas."_

_Volteo a ver a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie._

"_¿Que es lo que busco?"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando rápido como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Pero tan rápido como los había abierto los volvió a cerrar por la cantidad de luz que le pegaba directamente en la cara. Cuando ya su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad intento abrir los ojos de nuevo, esta vez lentamente para que no le sucediera lo mismo con el sol. Ya cuando se acostumbro al sol se le hizo extraño que tanta luz entrara a su cuarto.

El sol no daba a su cama en las mañanas, además que los elfos nunca abrían las cortinas hasta que se hubiera levantado. Ahora que lo pensaba, su cama no era tan incomodo, ni chica. Sus sábanas definitivamente eran mucho más suaves.

Lucas dejo de ver las ventanas que estaban enfrente de el y levanto la vista hacia arriba, viendo el techo podía decir con seguridad que no era su cuarto. Movió la cabeza y se encontró con Hermione sentada en una silla y recargada en la cama dormida. Lucas sonrió, aun y sin saber que estaba pasando, tener a Hermione a su lado lo hacia sentirse tranquilo.

Volteo a ver su mano que estaba en la de ella. Siguió observando el lugar para ver si lograba averiguar en donde estaba, y vio a Draco en la cama de a lado dormido.

Fue cuando toda la noche anterior le regreso a la memoria, como habían salido a cenar, Draco borracho, la calle en Muggle Londres, la camioneta, el hechizo. Lo que lo hizo recordar su sueño…la misma voz que le había susurrado lo que tenia que hacer había estado en su sueño. Un sueño que no era la primera vez que tenía.

Por mas que intento recordar exactamente lo que sucedió, este se esfumaba frente a el como arena en el puño…solo quedaban granos de lo que vio, pero no todo para saber de que se trataba.

Recordó el hechizo, nunca antes lo había escuchado, sin embargo anoche lo encanto de memoria, como si ya antes lo hubiera hecho. La voz le dijo que era la única forma de salvar a Draco…no sabia con exactitud que fue lo que hizo, pero si Draco estaba acostado ahí, querría decir que lo había ayudado.

De pronto sintió la mano de Hermione moviéndose en la de el, y vio a esta empezando a despertarse. Lentamente Hermione volteo la cabeza para el lado en donde estaba Lucas y se encontró con ojos verdes. Incorporándose de su posición de encima de la cama Hermione le dijo.

"¡Lucas¿Cómo te sientes¿Estas bien?"

Lucas le sonrió y le dio una apretadita a su mano para darle a entender que estaba bien.

"Lucas, estaba tan asustada. No sabia que hacer."

"No te preocupes Hermione…y, eh ¿donde estamos?"

"En la enfermería de Hogwarts."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Ninguno de los dos muchachos, Severus, tiene la marca."

Snape aunque mentalmente tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa, en el exterior no demostró tal sorpresa.

"Pero eso es imposible Dumbledore. Yo mismo estuve cuando Lucas la recibió, y eh visto la de Draco."

"Poppy los inspecciono en busca de heridas y yo mismo estuve ahí cuando paso por sus brazos. Tú sabes que no hay forma de ocultarla, esta está conectada con el alma del que la lleva. Magia negra en su más simple forma…bueno, existe la poción que has estado creando, pero según entiendo solo es por un corto periodo de tiempo…"

"Pero… ¿como es posible? Nadie mas la conoce, y te puedo asegurar Dumbledore que yo no se las di a ninguno de los dos."

Dumbledore se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia Fawkes, quien al verlo comenzó a entonar una melodía suave para calmar a Dumbledore.

"No lo se Severus, no hay forma de quitarse por completo como ambos parecen a ver logrado. Es como si sus almas hubieran sido limpiadas por así decirlo."

"Entonces ¿Quieres decir que ambos van a cambiar?"

Dumbledore volteo para ver a Snape a los ojos y le dijo.

"Ahora tus conjeturas son tan buenas o mejores que las mías Severus. Es cuestión de hablar con ambos jóvenes para saber que fue lo que sucedió. Lo poco que nos dijo la señorita Granger deja mucha que desear."

"Eso es algo que estoy preguntándome. ¿Cómo es que Lucas conoce a la señorita Granger?"

La sonrisa de Dumbledore solo lo dejo aun más confundido e irritado.

"Vamos Severus creo que será mejor ir a ver si ya están despiertos."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¿Hogwarts?"

Hermione vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de Lucas, como comenzó a sentarse más derecho y como su mano izquierda se puso encima de su antebrazo derecho.

"Si, lo que pasa es que no supe que hacer. No se como contactar St. Mungos y no quería llamar a una ambulancia Muggle…"

Lucas empezó a levantarse de la cama, Hermione puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

"No Lucas, no te puedes levantar aun."

"Hermione tenemos que salir de aquí, Draco y yo no podemos quedarnos aquí."

La urgencia en la voz de Lucas dejo sorprendida a Hermione.

"Lucas ¿de que hablas?"

"No hay tiempo de explicártelo, solo ayúdame a salir de la escuela con Draco."

"Señor Malfoy veo que ya has despertado."

Lucas volteo la cabeza tan rápido hacia la puerta que se mareo. Parado en esta estaba el único mago al que Lord Voldemort ha temido.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, Lucas le había pedido que lo ayudara a salir, pero no entendía el porque, y ahora que estaba Dumbledore ahí ya era demasiado tarde.

Lucas volteo a verla y Hermione solo levanto los hombros en duda. Cuando regreso la vista a Dumbledore noto que este ya estaba parado a lado de su cama.

Lucas por primera vez desde los catorce años comenzó a tener miedo, Voldemort temía a Dumbledore por algo, si este descubría la marca, como seguramente ya lo hizo, podía mandarlo a Azkaban. Y entonces Hermione sabría la verdad…y misteriosamente eso era lo que mas temía, que Hermione descubriera quien era en realidad.

Volvió a voltear a ver a Hermione y vio en sus ojos cafés preocupación por el, no quería imaginarse esos mismos ojos llenos de odio dirigido a el, no podría vivir con eso.

"Me da gusto por fin conocerlo señor Malfoy¿tal vez ahora nos podrá explicar que sucedió anoche?"

Lucas no quería tocarse el antebrazo derecho pero por mas que lo intentara su mano se dirigía hacia ahí…y lo peor es que Dumbledore lo noto.

Dumbledore lo veía bajo ojos azules chispeantes algo que Lucas jamás antes había visto en alguien, le era desconcertante que alguien tuviera una mirada de ese tipo.

"La señorita Granger nos contó algo, pero creo será mejor que usted nos explique que sucedió."

Lucas comenzó a hablar, pero su garganta estaba algo seca, lo que se la aclaro y pregunto a Hermione, aun no listo para dirigirse a Dumbledore, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer para poder salir de ahí con Draco.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

Hermione volteo a ver a Dumbledore quien le sonrió dándole a entender que podía contestar.

"Lucas, lo que pasa es que estaba muy asustada y no supe que hacer…entonces llame a Sirius. El rápido llego y me ayudo a tárelos aquí…yo quería llevarlos a St. Mungos, pero el fue muy insistente a que fuera aquí."

Lucas se quedo contemplando la respuesta de Hermione, en comparación Hogwarts era mil veces mejor que estar en las manos de el Ministerio…Sirius de una forma u otra los ayudo. ¿Pero por que? Lucas pensó¿Será solo una coincidencia o Sirius de verdad los quiso ayudar?

Después de contemplar eso regreso la mirada al mago parado junto a su cama, este tenía una sonrisa y algo en los ojos que hicieron sentir a Lucas pequeño.

"Ahora porque no me cuenta que fue lo que hizo señor Malfoy. Y no se preocupe por nada, va a poder descansar hasta que se sienta bien¿okay?"

Lucas abrió los ojos de par en par… ¿acaso Dumbledore le estaba diciendo que no le iban a hacer nada?

"Yo…yo no estoy seguro. Solo hice unos hechizos simples para sanar…nada mas."

Hermione no quito la vista de Lucas, pero como momentos atrás los ojos de Lucas se habían abierto de sorpresa, lo de ella ahora lo estaban. Lucas le estaba mintiendo a Dumbledore, de eso ella estaba segura, pero al sentir la mirada de Dumbledore en ella, bajo la vista para que no viera su desconcierto.

"Ya veo… ¿entonces que fue lo que la señorita Hermione vio?"

Hermione mantuvo la mirada en el piso, sabia que si la levantaba Dumbledore iba a ver en ella la verdad y por algo Lucas le estaba mintiendo. No sabia si estaba haciendo bien o mal en mantener la mentira de Lucas, pero lo único que sabia es que no quería traicionarlo.

Lucas no supo que decir por unos segundos… ¿que dijo Hermione? El no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió después de que juntara su mano con la de Draco, pero cuando volteo a verla noto como mantenía la mirada en el piso. Lucas sintió si era posible una emoción extraña llenarlo al ver que Hermione estaba tratando de mentir por el.

Hermione es una bruja inteligente, por supuesto que noto que lo que utilizo en Draco no eran unos simples hechizos, si no una clase de ritual.

"No se¿Que fue lo que viste Hermione?"

Hermione aun sin levantar la vista, agarro su mano y dijo.

"Una luz…algo extraño paso después de que Lucas sacara su varita…además de eso no se…"

Dumbledore observo todo con detalle, vio como Hermione lo evadía, como Lucas trataba de estar tranquilo. Ambos jóvenes no estaban diciendo la verdad pero eso no fue lo que le importaba a Dumbledore. Lo que observaba era como actuaban juntos, vio como Lucas se relajo después de que Hermione le tomara la mano.

"Si, eso fue lo que la señorita Granger nos dijo que había sucedido, habíamos esperado que tu nos pudieras decir mas, pero por lo que veo estas igual que la señorita Granger."

"Lo siento, de verdad eso fue lo que hice."

Dumbledore se le quedo viendo a los ojos, noto que el muchacho tenía barreras pero ni intento penetrarlas…no quería que este se sintiera invadido. Lo único que hizo fue quedársele viendo a los ojos.

Lucas mantuvo la mirada de Dumbledore, la mantuvo así como muchas veces la mantuvo para Voldemort, la diferencia era que Dumbledore no estaba intentando leer sus pensamientos y aunque sonara extraño esta lo intimidaba un poco más que la mirada roja y fría de Voldemort.

"Muy bien, de verdad me da gusto conocerlo por fin señor Malfoy. Y quiero que sepa que es bienvenido cuando guste a esta escuela. No importa que no haya sido alumno, Hogwarts esta siempre abierto para los que la buscan."

Luego estiro su mano hacia Lucas, este sin pensarlo saco la suya de la mano de Hermione y la estiro hacia el hombre. Como diestro siempre da la mano derecha pero en ese momento su brazo estaba descubierto por la bata de hospital. Ya cuando su mano estaba en la de Dumbledore comprendió su error. Rápido volteo a ver su antebrazo pero descubrió que no tenia nada, cuando regreso a ver a Dumbledore este tenía una ceja levantada y los ojos brillantes.

Y con una ultima sonrisa Dumbledore salio de la enfermería.

Lucas permaneció callado, tenia ambas manos en su regazo y lo único que hacia era observarlas. Hermione no supo como empezar una conversación con el, no sabía si estaba enojado con ella, o si solo quería quedarse callado.

"¿Lucas… estas enojado conmigo?"

Lucas levanto la cabeza y le regalo un pequeño sonrisa.

"Claro que no Hermione ¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Es solo…bueno por lo que paso antes de que llegar Dumbledore."

Lucas retomo la mano de Hermione en la de el.

"No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Por que no querías quedarte en Hogwarts Lucas?"

Lucas volvió a la pose de observarse las manos, pero ahora con la de Hermione como centro de atención.

"Mi padre…el nunca quiso que estuviera aquí, no quería estar en problemas con el."

Hermione sintió tristeza al escuchar las palabras de Lucas, y trepándose a la cama se acomodo para poder estar cerca de el y le tomo la cara con ambas manos.

"Oh Lucas…"

Y como no supo que podría decir sobre el padre de Lucas sin sonar grosera, se acerco y suavemente lo beso. Hermione termino dándole pequeños besos antes de separarse de el por completo.

"Dumbledore es un buen hombre Lucas... ¿por que le mentiste?"

"Hermione, el hechizo que hice lo encontré…lo encontré en la biblioteca Malfoy. Estoy seguro que no es magia blanca. Yo nunca fui alumno en esta escuela, ni Dumbledore fue mi 'querido' Director…este no tendría por que compadecerse de mi al saber la verdad. ¿Qué le impide no llamar al ministerio por lo que hice?"

Hermione contemplo lo que Lucas le dijo, y aunque seguía pensando que habría sido mejor decirle la verdad a Dumbledore, sabia que Lucas tenía un buen punto, además ser un Malfoy en esta situación solo le perjudicaría

Levanto su mano hacia un mechón negro que tenía en la frente, y con una suavidad que conmovió a Lucas se lo movió.

"Esta bien Lucas, solo te voy a decir que creo será mejor que no practiques ningún tipo de Magia que haya salido de la biblioteca de tu casa."

Lucas rió y tomo la mano de Hermione poniéndola en su cachete, para después voltear la cabeza y besarle la palma.

Hermione sintió que se iba a morir, cuando vio la ternura con la que Lucas le beso la mano, como entrecerró los ojos…como calor le recorrió el brazo entero, comenzando por donde los labios de Lucas habían hecho contacto en su palma.

"¿Estas bien?"

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, y dijo que si moviendo la cabeza, incapaz de poder articular palabra. Después de controlarse, su cabeza se inclino a un lado, y con ojos chispeantes y sonrisa más natural pregunto.

"¿No debería ser yo la que pregunte eso?"

"No lo se… ¿debes?"

Aun cuando Lucas estaba tratando de continuar con el momento de risa, la sonrisa de Hermione decayó un poco.

"Lucas…Estaba tan asustada. Cuando me acerque después de lo que hiciste…no respirabas."

Lucas al escuchar la voz de Hermione quebrarse, se sentó y la acomodo para que Hermione prácticamente estuviera encima de el, ya que esta tenía su cabeza en su pecho se hizo para atrás, acostándose de nuevo.

Hermione lo abrazo tratando su suprimir el llanto inhalando por la nariz.

"No respirabas Lucas…por unos segundos dejaste de respirar…y-y, y yo no sabia que hacer."

Lucas la abrazo con mas fuerza, y le murmuraba palabras como 'ya paso' o 'shhh, ya ya', lo que logro que Hermione se tranquilizara. Pasaron unos segundos en lo que Lucas dejo a Hermione que se relajara, solo acariciando su pelo y pasando la mano por su espalda.

"Me-me imagino que así fue como te sentiste cuando yo estaba en el hospital."

"Algo así…pero ya mi niña, ya paso, estoy bien y tu estas bien…no te preocupes de nada."

Hermione con los ojos cerrados se acurruco en el pecho de Lucas y con un suspiro sonrió, comenzando a quedarse dormida.

Lucas sonrió al escucharla, como tenía a Hermione aun abrazándola, su antebrazo quedo al nivel de su vista. Un antebrazo libre de cualquier marca. Entonces regreso a la conversación con Dumbledore, y lo que este le había querido insinuar.

Lucas sabía que no había hechizo que pudiera ocultar la marca, no había forma de borrarla… ¿entonces que sucedió? Pero prefiero contemplar las muchas posibilidades sobre eso después, no cuando tenía a Hermione tan cerca y mucho menos cuando podía sentirla suspirar ya estando dormida.

Con cuidado la movió un poco para que estuviera más cómoda y aun abrazándola cerró los ojos. Al poco tiempo Lucas ya estaba dormido.

Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza, todo con tal de que no pudiera salir ni una lágrima. El había despertado cuando Lucas estaba diciéndole a Hermione que tenían que salir de ahí y estaba apunto de levantarse para salir corriendo cuando escucho a Dumbledore. Por un terrible segundo creyó que se estaba dirigiendo a el…tanto tiempo siendo el único Malfoy en Hogwarts.

Pero se dio cuento que Dumbledore se dirigió a Lucas y que estos comenzaron a hablar…no entendía como no estaban en alguna celda de Azkaban…ambos tienen la marca.

Ya cuando Dumbledore salio de la enfermería, se atrevió a mover la cabeza para poder darle un vistazo a lo que estaban haciendo Lucas y Hermione. Lo que vio y escucho le rompió el corazón. Es una cosa saber que la chava que te gusta no le gustas no piensa en ti de esa forma, es una cosa saber que tu hermano sale con ella…pero ver a estos juntos de esa forma fue demasiado doloroso para el.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Lucas acomodando a Hermione en su pecho, vio como esta dejo de llorar y sonrió lo que para el fue la sonrisa mas bella que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Después de un rato ambos estaban dormidos.

Draco jalo las sábanas cerca y se dio media vuelta para no tener que verlos más. Aun cuando hizo lo posible por que sus ojos no lloraran, una pequeña lágrima le recorrió el cachete mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Algo que sabía no iba a lograr, ya que llevaba más de un año sin dormir sin pesadillas.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"_¿Que es lo que busco?"_

Horas después Lucas despertó a un cuarto ya menos soleado. Pero lo primero que noto fue que Hermione ya no estaba con el en la cama. Rápido se sentó derecho y volteo a ambos lados del ala de la enfermería, pero no había rastro de Hermione. Draco seguía en la misma cama que en la mañana, dormido. Un niño estaba acostado dos camas a su izquierda pero en la fila de enfrente.

Fue entonces que Lucas levanto su brazo y paso su mano por encima del lugar en donde se suponía la marca de Voldemort iba a permanecer para toda su vida. La piel se sentía normal, nada extraño que le llamara la atención.

"La mía tampoco esta."

Lucas vio como Draco se sentaba en la cama igual que el, este al igual que Lucas traía puesto una bata de hospital.

"¿Que hiciste Lucas?"

Lucas se quito las sabanas moviendo las piernas hacia la orilla de la cama para estar frente a frente con Draco.

"¿Qué hice? Mejor dicho¿En que carajo estabas pensando¿Cómo se te ocurre salir borracho a Londres?"

Draco hizo lo mismo que Lucas y se sentó en la orilla frente a el.

"¿Entonces ahora es mi culpa que estemos metidos bajo la nariz de Dumbledore?"

Lucas se aseguro que trajera algo debajo de la bata y al ver sus boxers aun en su lugar se paro caminando hacia Draco.

"Estamos metidos en esto por ambos, mejor cállate si no quieres que alguien te escuche y sospeche algo."

Draco se le quedo viendo a su hermano, los dos con miradas duras, retando al otro. Ninguno había olvidado la noche anterior, las palabras que se intercambiaron. Era la primera vez para los hermanos que se veían de esa manera. Lucas entendió que se había creado una barrera entre ambos, algo que nunca antes había estado ahí y que no sabia si iban a lograr saltar.

Draco fue el primer en bajar la vista y con eso Lucas se levanto más derecho.

"Y no se te ocurra olvidar lo que te dije anoche Draco."

Draco se volvió a meter a la cama. Lucas se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, después escucho una pequeña tos volteo a ver que el niño del otro lado estaba despertando.

"Acuéstate Lucas, que Madame Pomfrey a de estar en camino y si te encuentra afuera de la cama…"

El tono desanimado casi hace sentir a Lucas compasión por lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano, pero al recordar su enojo y frustración de anoche y luego el miedo cuando creyó que estaba muerto lo regreso al enojo de solo segundos atrás.

Pero cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron no era Madame Pomfrey quien entro, pero Hermione. Esta las abrió despacio y con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a nadie de los presentes. Pero cuando ya estaba adentro y con la puerta cerrada vio a Lucas parado.

Hermione no vio nada más que a Lucas, no vio al niño quien estaba bastante despierto y observando a los mayores, no vio a Draco observándola. Solo tenía ojos para Lucas.

"¡Lucas¿Qué haces levantado de tu cama?"

Lucas solo le sonrió con algo medio travieso escondido en esta y rápido se metió a la cama.

Hermione camino hacia el y se para junto a su cama, del lado donde la cama de Draco estaba. Ya cuando lo vio, sonriendo y bien, Hermione se permitió relajarse. Se subió a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

Lucas noto como Hermione se veía mejor que cuando había despertado. Estaba vestida diferente y con el pelo aun húmedo de un baño que seguramente tomo mientras Lucas dormía.

"Si Madame Pomfrey hubiera sido la que te encontrara parado, hubieras recibido una buena regañada."

"¿Qué tiene esta tal Pomfrey que todo mundo le tiene miedo?"

"No la conoces Lucas, nunca estuviste bajo su cuidado."

Hermione volteo como rayo a ver a Draco quien había sido el que contesto la pregunta de Lucas. No supo que decirle, no hablaban desde la semi-normal conversación que tuvieron el día de su graduación hace un año, aunque a veces le pareciera muchos mas.

"Ah…hola, hola Draco."

Draco movió la mirada entre Hermione y Lucas, pero al final contesto.

"Hola."

Hermione solo le dio una sonrisa amigable y regreso la mirada a Lucas, quien estaba observando a su hermano. Hermione entonces no supo que hacer.

"¿Espero ya estas mejor?"

Draco movió la mirada al frente, como si estar viéndola le lastimara.

"Si, gracias por preguntar."

Lucas le tomo la mano para que Hermione volteara hacia el.

"¿Y donde estabas Hermione?"

"Fui a bañarme y a avisarle a Mandy que había pasado. Te mando muchos saludos y que espera te recuperes pronto. También me dijo que somos demasiado propensos al desastre…"

Lucas sonrió al pensar que alguien que solo llevaba conociendo por poco tiempo podía estar verdaderamente preocupada por el. Hermione no le dijo exactamente lo que esta había dicho…_usted dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, ambos demasiado propensos al desastre._

"Yo ya estoy bien, y me voy hoy mismo."

Hermione se rió, y aunque no quiso, Draco también sonrió un poco ante la ingenuidad de su hermano. Pero claro que no estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Lucas¿ya has a hablado con Madame Pomfrey? Jajaja no creo que entiendas bajo el cuidado de quien estas."

Lucas la vio con cara de confundido que hizo que a Hermione le revolotearan mariposas en el estomago, no había visto antes a Lucas con esa expresión y lo hacia verse tan lindo, o 'cute'. Casi siempre cuando pensaba en Lucas era con adjetivos como 'Sexy' o 'Misterioso' hasta 'Intimidante' seria una palabra que utilizaría para Lucas. Pero al verlo así, se dio cuenta que Lucas no importaba como, se veía muy guapo.

"¡Te vez tan lindo cuando haces esa cara!"

La atacada de risa de Draco y la cara de indignación de Lucas hizo a Hermione sentirse confundida.

"¿Qué dije?"

"¡¿Lindo?!"

Hermione volteando entre Draco doblado de risa y Lucas con puchero, entendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a reír con Draco. Pensó que lo mas seguro era que nunca antes alguien lo hubiera llamado lindo.

"¿Qué esta pasando en mi enfermería?"

Hermione dejo de reír cuando vio a Madame Pomfrey caminando hacia el, bajo la cabeza y le susurro a Lucas.

"Ahora vas a entender"

Lucas solo cruzo los brazos y no solo resoplo pero le mando una mirada matadora a Draco, quien solo siguió riendo mas fuerte.

"¿Qué es tan chistoso Señor Malfoy?"

"Yo n-

"Lo que -

Draco y Lucas voltearon a ver al otro, ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Por un momento ninguno supo que decir.

Madame Pomfrey vio a Draco y luego a Lucas y movió la cabeza en irritación.

"¿Cómo se siente señor Malfoy?…el rubio Malfoy."

Draco le explico que se sentía bien y que ni se acordaba que había sucedido. Madame Pomfrey no le presto atención al 'bien' y comenzó a hacer sus escaneos para estar segura que el muchacho estuviera recuperándose.

"¿Y usted…el otro Señor Malfoy?"

"Yo estoy bien, diría que ya me puedo ir."

La cejas de Madame Pomfrey se subieron tanto en su frente que Lucas creyó se habían perdido en la línea de su pelo.

"¿Tu dirías? Y dígame señor Malfoy¿desde cuando es usted medico?"

Madame Pomfrey tenia los brazos cruzados y mantenía su mirada firme y sin vacilar en la de Lucas. Lucas se sintió confundido ante la fuerza de su mirada. Volteando a ver a Hermione quien se estaba mordiendo el labio y sin saber con seguridad que estaba sucediendo le dijo a Madame Pomfrey.

"Obviamente no soy medico pero le puedo asegurar Madame que estoy bien y que no hay necesidad de mantenerme aquí."

Madame Pomfrey camino hacia su cama y aun de brazos cruzados le informo.

"Tal vez crea que no me tiene que hacer caso por que no solo ya es mayor de edad Señor Malfoy, si no también nunca fue alumno de esta escuela. Pero lo voy a, como usted dijo, 'mantenerlo aquí' hasta que YO lo diga."

Sin otra palabra saco su varita lo escaneo como lo había hecho con Draco y con labios apretados le dio una ultima mirada fulminante antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el niño, quien debía ser de primer año.

Lucas se quedo con lo ojos bien abiertos sin saber si reír, sentirse enojado o simplemente seguir con las instrucciones de la señora.

Volteo a ver a Hermione quien estaba parada junto a la cama de Draco, ambos sonriendo.

"Bueno…eso fue verdaderamente extraño."

Hermione rió y como Draco se le unió, Lucas no supo que decir.

"Creo Lucas te vas a quedar mas tiempo del que creías en esa cama."

Lucas le sonrió a Hermione y con un gesto le indico que se le acercara. Hermione sonriendo se paro junto a su cama.

"Mientras vengas a verme no me importa cuanto tiempo me tengo que quedar aquí."

"¡Eso dices ahora! Pero Madame Pomfrey puede ser bastante inflexible, no creo que se vayan a llevar muy bien."

Draco suspiro y se sentó más derecho con la mirada para adelante.

Hermione escucho a Draco y sintió de nuevo pena por el, entonces sin saber si era lo correcto trato de incluirlo en la platico.

"Entonces… aah Draco, am…ya¿ya estas mejor?"

El tono indeciso y algo cauteloso de Hermione se escucho aun más claro y fuerte en la enfermería vacía. Lucas se quedo viendo a Draco tratando de medir su reacción, Draco solo volteo a ver a Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a moverse algo ansiosa bajo la mirada de Draco.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Le verdad ni recuerdo que fue lo que paso."

Hermione no supo que contestarle, volteo a ver a Lucas quien seguía observando a Draco, hasta que sintió la mirada de Hermione.

"Estabas borracho y te atropellaron."

Draco se encogió un poco cuando escucho lo que Lucas dijo, ya que lo mencionaba la anoche anterior comenzó a regresar a su memoria.

Hermione se quedo callada. La verdad es que no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Por lo que sabía, Draco al igual que los padres de Lucas se avergonzaban de el y como salio este. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía ser odiosa con Draco, no era su naturaleza.

"Me-me da gusto que estés bien, fue un accidente muy…muy feo."

Draco solo pudo asentir, le dolía mas la mal escondida simpatía de Hermione que si esta lo ignorara por completo.

Después de varios segundos de bastante incomodo silencio Hermione se aclaro la garganta y volteo a ver a Lucas. Decidió que aunque no quería ser grosera con Draco no encontraba nada que quisiera decirle.

"Tienes suerte Lucas de que hoy sea Sábado, si no, no podrías verme."

Lucas sonrió y le agarro la mano llevándosela a los labios. Le dio un pequeño beso en la palma para luego solo quedarse con este en su mano.

Draco prefiero observar al niño acostado al final de la enfermería, vio como este veía el techo y se rascaba la nariz. El niño no podía ser mayor de doce, tenía pelo color café oscuro y una nariz bastante prenunciada. Para Draco, este se veía como alguien que aun no había sido tocado por nada malo en el mundo, un niño sin ningún problema mayor que tal vez pasar el próximo examen de pociones.

¿Alguna vez el fue así? No lo creía, desde pequeño, al igual que Lucas, sabían lo que iban a tener que hacer con sus vidas.

"¿Cómo están todos?"

Draco volteo a ver al recién llegado y para su sorpresa se encontró con Sirius Black caminando hacia ellos.

Hermione soltó la mano de Lucas y se le acerco a Sirius para encontrarse con el en la mitad del camino, luego para aun mas sorpresa de Draco, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete.

Volteo para tratar de descifrar la mirada de su hermano, pero este mantenía su mirada impasible y fría sobre ambos.

"Hermione, me da gusto ver que estas cambiada de la ropa de anoche, me habría disgustado si te hubieras quedado toda la noche aquí tan pronto de tu dada de alta de St. Mungos."

Hermione camino hacia Lucas de nuevo y Draco noto en su cara algo de culpa. Draco supo entonces que, efectivamente Hermione se había quedado toda la noche.

Sirius no vio la cara de Hermione, pero Draco sintió que este sabía que la castaña se había quedado en la enfermería con Lucas toda la noche. Sirius camino los últimos pasos y se paro en la orilla en medio de ambas camas.

"¿Y como se sienten? Anoche nos dieron un buen susto, Hermione estaba histérica…no creo haberla visto nunca de esa manera."

Lucas le tomo la mano de nuevo a Hermione y esto se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente, exactamente en donde su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo reside. Al sentir los labios suaves, a Lucas le recorrió un tremor por todo el cuerpo. Nunca antes alguien lo había besado ahí, ni siquiera su madre, por extraño que sonara, Lucas creía que hasta esta la evadía a como de lugar.

Sirius observo todo movimiento de ambos y aun no sabía que pensar sobre Lucas. Pero de reojo vio a Draco voltear a ver otro lugar con cara de enfado.

¿Y que fue eso? Pensó Sirius con algo de irritación.

Pero en ese momento Lucas lo volteo a ver y su mirada era desafiante y a la vez confundida, Sirius pensó que tal vez Lucas pensaba por que los llevo a Hogwarts en lugar de la opción más común que habría sido St. Mungos. Pero creyó ver en esos mismos ojos verdes entendimiento.

Sirius los había llevado a Hogwarts contra las protestas de Hermione porque sabía que en St. Mungos no dudarían de llevarlos a Azkaban nada mas vieran sus brazos. Pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron se encontró con brazos libres de calaveras con serpientes…

"Ya estamos bien, de hecho le decía a la enfermera que ya me podría ir, y Draco se siente de la misma manera."

Sirius rió y Lucas por tercera vez en menos de media hora se vio confundido. Hermione solo le dio un apretoncito a su mano en forma de disculpa.

"¿Le dijiste a Madame Dragon que ya te podías ir¡Diablos! Y no estuve para ver eso… cuantas veces yo y t-

Sirius se quedo callado súbitamente. Había estado apunto de decirle que el y su papa habían tratado de timar a la implacable Madame Pomfrey en sus días.

"Vamos Sirius no fue tan gracioso"

Lucas le apretó de vuelta la mano a Hermione y le mando una mirada de gratitud ante su lealtad.

"Pero si es nada menos que el señor Black."

Sirius encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca, pero rápido se borro y cuando volteo tenía una sonría coqueta en su rostro.

"¡Mi querida Poppy! Hace tantos años que no nos vemos. ¿Un abrazo?"

Había abierto los brazos en invitación a que lo abrazara, pero si podía ser posible la cara de Madame Pomfrey se había hecho más severa. Con un refunfuño hacia Sirius camino alrededor de el y fue hacia el otro lado de la cama de Draco.

Sirius bajo los brazos lentamente y levanto un hombro en indiferencia, entonces volteo hacia donde estaba parada sacando unos frascos junto a la cama de Draco.

"Veo que no me ha extrañado Mi Poppy de la pradera."

Hermione tosió para cubrir su risa, y a Lucas aunque le doliera admitirlo sintió respeto por el hombre. Si se podía enfrentar de tal manera ante la 'Dragon' como la había llamado estaba hecho de algo más fuerte de lo que había creído. Además que de verdad le dio risa lo que estaba diciendo.

"Señor, no me dio risa cuando tu y James Potter trataban de hacerse los simpáticos conmigo cunado eran unos adolescentes, no me va a dar risa ahora que eres un hombre ya crecido…o al menos se supone."

Sirius no presto mucha atención a lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey después de 'tu y James Potter', por que lo que hizo fue voltear a ver a Lucas. Lucas aunque intento no parecer interesado si se sentó mas derecho y Draco volteo a ver a Madame Pomfrey completamente interesado.

"¿Así que usted conoció a James Potter¿No fue el quien murió la noche que el D- el-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue vencido?"

Sirius se quedo sin respirar por unos segundos. Primero por la pregunta de Draco, segundo por le casi metida de pata que dio al casi decir Dark Lord, ya que solo un Death Eater lo llamaría así, y tercero al ver la cara de interés genuino en Lucas.

"¿Qué si conocí a James Potter¡Bah! Si ese muchacho se la vivía aquí con el señor Black y sus amigos…siempre con alguna herida o algo que necesitara atención medica. Y sobre lo de el-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado…James murió valientemente peleando por su familia señor Malfoy."

Sirius sintió que algo lo estaba ahogando, su garganta no estaba trabajando muy bien. Pero el ataque al corazón casi le llega cuando de pronto Madame Pomfrey puso una cara de confusión y volteando a ver a Lucas comenzó a decir.

"Mmm, ahora que pienso en el señor Potter…tengo que decir que usted-

Pero rápido viendo hacia donde iba esa declaración Sirius pregunto.

"¡Querida Poppy de la pradera¿Dígame entonces cuando será el día en que deje ha estos muchachos salir de le enfermería? Por que debo ser sincero con usted…no cero que estén disfrutando de su estancia, sin mencionar que entre mas tiempo los tenga aquí Hermione se va a quedar…y como sabe Hermione no esta en condiciones de estar durmiendo en sillas incomodas."

Sirius aguanto la respiración, trato de meter en lo que dijo muchas de las cosas que harían a Madame Pomfrey indignarse y olvidar lo que fuera a decir.

"Señor Black…le he dicho muchas veces que no me llame ¡Poppy de la pradera! Además no me interesa si MIS pacientes estén contentos de su estancia en ¡mi enfermería! Y…Señorita Granger… ¿sigue usted bajo algún medicamento?"

Sirius dejo escapar un suspiro de a alivio. Crisis evitada. Unos días atrás no quería otra cosa que decirle la verdad a Lucas, pero desde el día de Hogsmeade no estaba seguro de lo querer hacerlo. No aun.

Mientras Hermione trataba de convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que ella ya estaba bien, Sirius vio la mirada de Lucas sobre el. Esta era calculadora y penetrante, y Sirius tuvo la sensación de que este sabía perfectamente que había hecho.

"De verdad Madame, estoy bien. No se tiene-

"Pero muchachita, si algo tiene de razón le señor Black es de que usted no esta en condición de estar aquí todo el día…

Mientras Madame Pomfrey seguía hablando Hermione le mando una mirada a Sirius que decía 'me las vas a pagar' la cual Sirius acepto con tal de no tener que ver la mirada del ojiverde.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Horas después, Lucas se encontró sin Hermione, quien había salido a su casa para arreglar un poco, ya que Lucas había sido invitado a pasar un tiempo con ella y Mandy hasta que se recuperara al 100.

Después de que Madame Pomfrey discutiera con Hermione por quince minutos, acepto que la muchacha ya estaba bien y con bastante resistencia dijo que ambos Malfoys podían ya irse esa misma tarde.

Draco se vio aliviado y Lucas sintió lo mismo. Pero cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Hermione, trato de explicarle a la castaña que ya estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera, Hermione se agacho y le susurro al oído.

"No te preocupes Lucas, tu te vas a mi casa hasta que ya estas bien. No te voy a dejar que te vayas a esa casa en donde nadie te trata como es debido."

"Esta bien Hermione."

Hermione movió la cabeza y le dijo con un ultimo beso en su cachete que se iba por unas horas a limpiar el departamento y después de un adiós para Draco salio para las puertas de le enfermería con Sirius atrás de ella.

Por eso ahí estaba Lucas esperado a que regresara Hermione con la sonrisa más grande que se podría dibujar en su cara. Estaba bastante contento.

Pero cuando por fin creyó que había llegado Hermione, entro Narcissa Malfoy por la entrada de la enfermería.

"¿Lucas¿Draco¿¡Cómo están mis bebes¿Qué sucedió, me acaban de llamar para que viniera por ambos…estaba tan preocupada."

"Fue un accidente Madre, nada del otro mundo, como vez ya nos podemos ir."

Pero Narcissa se acerco a Lucas y rápido volteado hacia ambos lados y luego a Draco quien estaba sentándose en su cama para pararse susurro.

"¿Pero como es que no los…descubrieron?"

Draco y Lucas se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y en ese momento decidieron que tenían que decir. Por un momento parecía que las cosas regresaban a como eran antes entre ambos, pero después Draco rápido rompió el contacto y Lucas supo que seguían con la brecha que los separaba.

"La escondimos Madre."

Narcissa vio el intercambio y supo que estaban mintiendo, pero en ese momento no le importo, lo único que le importaba era que los dos estaban bien.

"Bueno, entonces ya vamos, los llevare a casa"

Draco se levanto y agarro los pantalones que Madame Pomfrey le había entregado de la noche anterior. Se los puso sin decir palabra. Lucas con menos ganas se paro y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero no sabia como decirle a su madre que el no se iba a ir con ellos.

"¿Lucas, ya estas listo?"

Lucas casi se cae al piso al escuchar a Hermione. Tenía una pierna adentro del pantalón y había volteado demasiado rápido.

Hermione paro en seco cuando llego a la cama de Lucas, junto ha esta vio a una mujer impecablemente vestida, elegante y bella. Supo de inmediato quien era, la había visto en su graduación. Era Narcissa Malfoy, madre de Draco y Lucas.

Sirius quien venia con Hermione también se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, por la expresión de Lucas este encuentro no era algo que el deseaba sucediera.

Lucas rápido termino de ponerse los pantalones y se los abrocho. Narcissa volteo a verlo y con desden le pregunto.

"¿Lucas cual es el significado de esto?"

Lucas se quedo petrificado por unos segundos. Hermione lo observaba con cara de sorpresa y confusión, mientras que su madre estaba con cara de irritación.

"Yo-yo…

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

_A/N: Bueno como vieron al principio del capi hay parte de una canción…lo q pasa es q he decidido pasarles las canciones a usted mis lectores…esa canción en particular siempre q la escucho pienso en Lucas y lo q esta viviendo en su relación con Hermione…no se, me gusta. Entonces si van a mi account en HOMEPAGE los va a llavar a donde pueden bajar la cancion!!! (Había tratado de ponerla aqui abajo pero no me dejaba) Se puede bajar solo 100 veces y expira el link en siete días, lo q suceda primero! Si la quieren apúrense a bajarla…y si escuchan con cuidado a la canción puede q encuentren algunas 'clues' de lo q tal vez...a lo mejor, no se…podría suceder…jijijiji_

_Bueno, y por fa, dejen comentarios y díganme q piensan de lo de la música…si lo hago o no?!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Nada es mió, solo el plot._

_Gracias a todos!! A todos por los reviews! Me hacen el __día, me encantan los comentarios que me dejan. _

_Soari-Luna, no te gusta el nombre? Jajaja la verdad detrás de cómo se me ocurrió el nombre es muy tonta…me da algo de pena decirla pero espero por lo menos no lo odies??? _

_deli, muchas gracias por tus palabras…al igual que a jim, Fandora, espero q no les decepcione como va a pasar el encuentro de Narcissa entre Hermione…creo q no le hice justicia…pero bueno…_

_danny1989, gracias por dejar tus palabras, y lo de la marca…jajaj aun falta!_

_Elementh, como siempre gracias!! Me encantas!_

_Joanne Granger me da gusto que te haya gustado el capi, espero este también te guste! Y sophie, gracias por escribir!_

_Esta vez no hay canción…pero espero muchos de usted hayan bajado la otra! Me encanta esa canción, y creo de verdad medio explica al personaje de Lucas._

_On With The Show!_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"¿Están en Hogwarts?"

La gota de sudor que le recorrió toda la espalda lo hizo estremecerse. La voz del Dark Lord no dejaba lugar a que dudara al hablar.

"Si mi Lord, al parecer ambos sufrieron un accidente cerca del Caldero Chorreante y fueron llevados a Hogwarts."

Voldemort se paro de su silla/trono y camino hacia el hincado Snape.

"¿Pero por que fueron llevados a Hogwarts Snape?"

Snape mantuvo la cara aun baja, pretendiendo mostrar respeto, pero en verdad trataba de aclarar la mente y poder contar la mentira que Dumbledore y el mismo habían creado acerca del suceso sobre las marcas desaparecidas.

"Me imagino por que Dumbledore deseaba conocer a Lucas, mi Lord."

Voldemort dejo de dar vueltas alrededor de Snape y contemplo lo que este dijo. El viejo seguramente quería estar cien por ciento seguro que Lucas era en verdad su querido salvador…pero que equivocado estaba si creía que el iba a permitir que Lucas intentara algo en su contra. Dumbledore no tenia ni idea de que tanto esta Lucas vinculado a el, solo tiene teorías y especulaciones. Claro que le molestaba pensar en Lucas tan cerca de Dumbledore…o de Hogwarts, ese viejo castillo guarda demasiadas verdades que Lucas no debe saber.

Lucas era demasiado importante para la guerra, no solo era poderoso y temido, pero los goblins lo respetaban, lo escuchaban. Le irritaba saber que los goblins no querían nada con el, pero que si estaban dispuestas a tratar con un adolescente que formaba parte de su grupo de 'lacayos'. Por que Lucas podrá estar por encima de la mayoría de los Death Eaters, pero seguía siendo uno más para el…importante, si, pero uno más al final de cuentas.

Regresando a lo que le había dicho Snape, Voldemort le contesto.

"Puede ser, pero si ambos están en Hogwarts quiere decir que fueron descubiertos…seguramente Dumbledore querrá tenerlos con su patético grupo, ofrecerles algo que cree el podría interesar a mis muchachos, como si su juego limpio podría interesarle a Lucas…querrá que se conviertan en espías."

Snape aguardo a que su amo hubiera terminado con su monologo, ya que no era muy prudente interrumpirlo cuando se encontraba hablando.

"Mi Lord…usted sabe que he estado trabajando en una poción que puede ocultar temporalmente la marca…el momento que escuche que estaban llegando los dos hijos de Malfoy corrí a la enfermería y les suministre la poción."

Voldemort sonrió macabramente…bueno para el era una sonrisa normal, pero para cualquier otro ser no había otra forma de describirla mas que macabra.

"Me gusta cuando se trabaja eficientemente. Muy bien Snape…entonces me imagino que el idiota de Dumbledore se quedo confundido al no poder encontrarles nada en que culparlos…"

"Si mi Lord, Dumbledore parecía sorprendido."

"Bien, bien."

Snape se quedo media hora mas bajo el escrutinio del Dark Lord, y ya cuando estaba en sus aposentos en Hogwarts se dijo a si mismo que se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para andar tratando de engañar Dark Lords, y que si el mocoso de Lucas no se enteraba pronto de la verdad, el mismo se la diría con tal de poder estar tranquilo.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Yo-yo…

"Madre es la novia de Lucas, y el se va a ir con ella. No se si la recuerdes, pero fue mi compañera Head en Hogwarts."

Narcissa volteo a ver a Draco cuando este hablo, su voz había sonado fría y cortante, tono que no paso desapercibido en nadie del ala. Pero contestaba lo que aparentemente Lucas no podía decir.

Lucas también veía a Draco, no le sucedía muy seguido, pero en ese momento no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Nunca se imagino a ambas mujeres conociéndose, ni que el tuviera que presentar la una a la otra, pero ahora que había sucedido estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Draco por su parte le valió gorro todo. Como le cayo mal ver a Lucas indeciso en contestarle a su madre, como quisiera el poder decir, _Madre, es Hermione me novia._ Pero en cambio se encontraba del otro lado observándolo todo.

Narcissa regreso la vista a Hermione, esta vez su cara no mostraba tanto desden y mas curiosidad.

"Así que esta es la famosa Hermione Granger."

Hermione se quedo callada sin saber que era esperado de ella. Lucas tenía cara de sorpresa lo que la dejo aun mas enmarañada.

"Querida prima, como has estado¿espero todo este bien?"

Narcissa al parecer no había visto a Sirius, por que cuando lo escucho y vio, perdió el poco color que tenia en las mejillas.

Lucas noto la incomodidad de su madre, pero en ese momento no quiso pensar en eso, mas tarde tal vez, en ese momento solo deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido humanamente posible con Hermione.

"He estado bien, Sirius. Gracias por preguntar."

Sirius sonrió algo chueco, una sonrisa que Hermione jamás había visto en el. Pensó que así habría de ser como Sirius se vería de no haberse revelado de su familia, un 'pureblood' mas con cara de superioridad.

"Me da gusto prima, ya sabes que las cosas no andan bien…uno nunca sabe cuando algo inesperado puede suceder. ¿Por que no me acompañas un momento afuera?"

Pero Narcissa no le pudo contestar antes de que Sirius ya la estuviera jalando hacia las puertas para salir de la enfermería. Los tres jóvenes vieron con sorpresa el momento pero no dijeron nada.

Lucas pensó en utilizar ese momento para escapar, pero tenia que ir al baño. Entonces volteo a Hermione y le dijo.

"Ahora vengo¿okay? No me tardo."

Hermione le dijo que si y este se dirigió al baño.

Fue hasta que la puerta del baño se cerro que Hermione se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola con Draco. Draco tenia puestos los pantalones pero con la bata de la enfermería aun puesta. Ambos se quedaron callados, Draco se movía un poco sobre un pie al otro. Hermione sin saber que hacer se acomodo el pelo que se le había caído frente a los ojos, atrás de la oreja.

Draco paso saliva y luego le dijo.

"Ya nunca me dijiste que querías hacer después de graduarnos."

Hermione sonrió y con cara confundida le pregunto.

"Si te dije¿o no?"

Draco sonrió y camino un poco hacia ella.

"Bueno me contaste que ibas a entrar a un internado en el Ministerio…pero-pero ya no me dijiste que era lo que de verdad querías hacer."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos de asombro, y Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de ver a Hermione parada viéndolo con esa cara.

"¿Como te acuerdas? Me acuerdo que ya no dije nada después de que entrara el Director Dumbledore y la sub-directora McGonagall…"

Draco le sonrió aun mas, por que escucho el asombro en la voz de Hermione, y encogiendo un poco un hombro le dijo.

"Se que ya no me dijiste nada, pero lo escuche en tu tono, además que todos saben que eres la bruja mas inteligente del siglo… ¡quien no querría ofrecerte un trabajo!"

Hermione sin dejar de sonreír movió la cabeza.

"Me sorprendes…pero si, tienes razón, lo que mas quería era entrar a St. Mungos, pero ingenuamente creí que iba a poder hacer una diferencia en el Ministerio."

Draco estaba apunto de decirle que el creía que si podría hacer una diferencia y que no era ingenua cuando Lucas salio del baño interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que habría estado transpirando entre ambos.

Lucas ya no tenia la bata de la enfermería, estaba solo en pantalones. Pantalones que le llegaban hasta la cadera.

Hermione al verlo sintió que la boca se le secaba, por eso rápido volteo hacia otro lado para que Lucas no viera su cara sonrojada.

Draco por el otro lado quería golpear a su hermano, había tenido un momento congenial con Hermione, habían estado realmente pasando un buen rato pero tenía que salir prácticamente desnudo.

"¿De que estaban hablando si se puede saber?"

Hermione levanto la vista y volteo a ver a Draco y aun con una sonrisa, aunque mas pequeña de lo que había sido antes, contesto.

"Estábamos hablando de lo que habíamos querido hacer cuando nos acabábamos de graduar."

Lucas se paro junto a su cama y tomo la camisa que había traído el día anterior y se la puso abotonándola despacio con cara pensativa.

"¿Ah, entonces te refieres a que querías ser estúdiate interna para St. Mungos?"

Hermione ya mas tranquila al tener a Lucas vestido le sonrió y camino hacia el. Draco perdió la alegría que había estado viviendo segundos atrás. Por supuesto que Lucas iba a estar al tanto de lo que Hermione quería haber hecho en lugar de entrar al Ministerio, claro que Lucas la conoce mejor de lo que el jamás podrá conocerla, pensó amargamente.

Narcissa entro seguida de Sirius ambos con cara de molestia, aunque la de Narcissa seguía igual si no mas pálida de lo que seria normal para ella.

Lucas volvió a sentirse nervioso de tener a su madre y a Hermione en el mismo cuarto. Y tratando de ser sutil, comenzó a hacer gestos con la cabeza a Hermione, quien le hizo cara de no entender.

Draco al parecer entendió mejor que Hermione y de todas maneras estaba cansado y desesperado de lo que estaba pasando entre su madre y Sirius, y por eso rápido dijo.

"Madre podrías ayudarme con mis cosas, que deseo poder salir de aquí cuanto antes."

Narcissa se dio cuenta de lo que Draco hacia pero sin poder decir nada, camino a el y lo ayudo con su ropa. Ese momento lo tomo Lucas para agarrar su saco, túnica y varita, tomar de la mano a Hermione y hacer su escape hacia la salida.

"Nos vemos después Madre, Draco."

Narcissa volteo para decirle que se cuidara y que lo quería, pero Lucas ya había pasado las puertas de la enfermería con la muchacha llamada Hermione tras de el. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y Narcissa lo sabía, pero antes de poder darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos se cruzo su mirada con la de Sirius.

Este le sonrió una última vez a Narcissa, esa sonrisa que mostraba que aunque jamás actuó como toda su familia, era un Black.

"Nos estamos viendo prima…espero que lo que te dije este aun fresco en tu memoria, se va a saber la verdad, de eso no tengas duda, es solo cuestión de tiempo…tiempo que se te esta acabando."

Sin mas, dio una vuelta y con túnica volando tras de el, salio.

Draco escucho lo que le dijo a su mama, pero estaba mas preocupado pensando que Hermione había salido de ahí con Lucas en camino hacia su casa, en donde pasarían días juntos.

Narcissa lo ayudo sin decir palabra a ponerse la camisa, ya cuando estaba vestido tomo dos pasos atrás y lo observo.

"¿Estas bien hijo?"

Draco se agacho para tomar su chamarra y evadiendo la mirada de su madre contesto.

"Claro¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? Ya me dieron de alta."

Narcissa asintió sin decir nada. Draco podía ser muy reservado sobre sus sentimientos pero algo que pudo notar era que a Draco no le gustaba la idea de su hermano con la muchacha esa. Aun no sabia cual era la razón, pero aunque le doliera pensarlo creía tener una idea.

"Esta bien cariño, ven vamos a casa entonces."

Draco tomo su varita y su madre la túnica que llevaba anoche. Narcissa iba unos pasos adelante de el, Draco paso por la cama del niño y lo observo, como deseaba ser ese niño, o al menos encontrarse de nuevo en la situación que vivía ese niño, libre de culpa y dudas, en posición de volver a tomar tantas decisiones que de a haber sabido en que lo convertirían jamás las habría tomado.

Fue hasta que estaba casi saliendo, que el niño levanto la cabeza y lo vio, este después de unos segundos levanto la mano despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Draco.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas entro al departamento de Hermione y Mandy, estaba mas limpio de lo que lo recordaba y sin tantos libros en la mesa de la sala. Sintió a Hermione moviéndose atrás de el, cerrando la puerta y colgando sus chamarras en el perchero.

Ya que estaban adentro con la puerta cerrada Lucas no supo que decir, Hermione había estado muy decidida a que se quedara con ella, pero ahora que estaban en su casa se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba nerviosa y no sabía que hacer.

Pero por suerte en es momento escucharon risas provenientes de la cocina y vio como Hermione se relajo visiblemente, sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo a la cocina.

Al entrar se encontraron con la espalda de Mandy, quien estaba sentada en un banco junto a la barra de la cocina riéndose de un chavo de pelo café y ojos grisáceos del otro lado de ella, que traía puesto un delantal, al parecer intentando cocinar algo.

Este levanto la vista hacia los dos que acababan de entrar lo que causo que Mandy volteara hacia la entrada.

"Hermione, Lucas, ya están aquí"

Mandy se paro y le sonrió a Lucas, y después agarro el brazo de Hermione y la jalo para que se sentara en el banco que ella había estado usando.

"Hermione, quiero que conozcas a Jack…Jack esta es la famosa Hermione que tanto te he platicado y el que esta atrás es Lucas el novio de Hermione."

Jack le sonrió a Hermione.

"Me da mucho gusto por fin concerté Hermione."

Hermione le tomo la mano que Jack le ofrecía, y dijo.

"A mi también me da gusto conocerte, he escuchado tanto sobre ti."

Jack se sonrojo un poco y luego camino hacia Lucas estirando su mano.

"Mucho gusto."

Lucas estrecho su mano.

"Igualmente."

Mandy sonrió y juntando las manos les dijo a todos.

"Ya que llegaron, Lucas vete al sillón…no quiero que te vayas a lastimar o algo, descansa…y yo voy a empezar a hacer la cena."

Lucas se quedo pegado en su lugar, todo lo que estaba pasando era un experiencia nueva que no había vivido antes.

Hermione sintiendo lo torpe que se estaba sintiendo Lucas, se le acerco y agarrando su brazo lo guió al sillón. Lo empujo un poco y Lucas se dejo caer en este, y vio en frente de el una televisión.

Hermione sonrió al ver que era lo que Lucas estaba observando con cara de curiosidad, camino hacia el y tomo algo que había encima. Luego metiendo sus piernas debajo de ella se sentó junto a Lucas y le entrego el control remoto.

Lucas lo tomo sin saber que era lo que Hermione le estaba dando. Hermione apretó por encima de su mano el botón POWER y la televisión surgió a la vida. Lucas sonrió y la volteo a ver con cara de niño en una juguetería.

Hermione le dio un curso intensivo sobre la función de cada botón, y a los diez minutos Lucas ya estaba cambiando los canales tan rápido que no dejaba tiempo de ver que era lo que había en cada canal.

Hermione se levantó del sillón, y entro a la cocina en donde Mandy tenía a Jack como su-chef. Mandy paro de ordenar a Jack y levanto la vista de la tabla de cortar y le dijo.

"¿Me imagino que Lucas y la televisión ya se conocieron?"

Hermione se sentó en el banco, se estiro hacia la tabla de cortar de Mandy para ver si podía agarrar una rebanada de tomate. Mandy trato de pegarle la mano, pero Hermione fue mas rápida ya se estaba comiendo la rebanada.

"Si, no les tomo mucho tiempo en llevarse bien"

Mandy siguió cortando mientras Jack trataba de no quemarse con el sartén y el aceite.

Comenzaron a platicar y Hermione pregunto si querría ayuda aun sabiendo la respuesta de la rubia antes que la dijera.

"No…no, estamos bien Hermione… ¿verdad Jack? Si, si estamos bien…no te preocupes."

Hermione no pudo, aunque lo quiso, sentirse ofendida. Estaba conciente de lo mala que era en la cocina y lo histérica que era Mandy en cuanto la preparación de la comida.

Ninguna volvería a cometer el error de tratar de cocinar con la otra. Todo se remonta a cuando acababan de mudarse y se les ocurrió cocinar algo para celebrar. Todo iba a bien al principio, estaban emocionadas y contentas de estar juntas en su propia casa, cuando de pronto Hermione corto algo mal, Mandy la regaño, Hermione quemo la salsa, Mandy grito…desde entonces ninguna ha vuelto a mencionar ese día de nuevo. Fue un día que les enseño algo de cada una que no conocían, y que deseaban no volver a ver. Prefieren ahora mantener la fachada de serenidad en la cocina que recordar ese día.

Por eso fue que Hermione pregunto sabiendo que Mandy iba a decir no, al igual que Mandy sabía que Hermione iba a preguntar y que ella tendría que decir no de la forma mas amable posible.

"Bien, muy bien."

Después de un rato, una carcajada saco a los tres ocupantes de la cocina de sus respectivos trabajos y Hermione algo asombrada se paro y fue en busca de Lucas. Hermione se encontró con una escena que jamás se habría esperado.

Lucas sentado en la orilla del sillón, control aun en mano, riendo sin inhibición, viendo la televisión.

Hermione sintió a Mandy atrás de ella, ambas mujeres caminaron y se pararon junto al sillón. Fue entonces que Lucas se dio cuenta que tenia una audiencia. Volteo y Hermione vio en sus ojos una chispa que nunca antes le había visto, era como si por primera vez Lucas pareciera ser un joven mago de diecinueve divirtiéndose libremente.

"¡Hermione, Hermione! Ven, ven a ver."

Hermione rápido se acerco a el y se sentó, Lucas comenzó a señalar a la pantalla. En esta había un tipo rubio despeinado, sentado en un retrete, viviendo lo que Hermione diría era el peor caso de diarrea que hubiera visto en su vida. Pero lo que le llamo la atención, no era el tipo con sus caras chistosas y ruidos que hacía, si no la risa de Lucas.

Este seguía al borde del sillón, riéndose estruendosamente y volteando a verla continuamente como para asegurarse que ella también lo estuviera viendo.

Fue mas fuerte que ella, Hermione riendo de felicidad, se le abalanzo a Lucas y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Este primero sorprendido se quedo quieto, pero después la abrazo y las acerco mas a el.

"¿Qué sucede Hermione?"

"Nada Lucas, es solo…me encanta escucharte reír así."

Mandy movió la cabeza divertida al verlos actuar de esa manera, cruzada de brazos regreso a la cocina para darles espacio a los dos enamorados.

"¡Jack¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Jack la volteo a verla como un pequeño niño que lo cachara su mama con la mano dentro del tarro de galletas.

"Mandy gracias a Merlín, ven ayúdame, que no tengo la menor idea que le esta pasando a tu salsa:"

La expresión de Mandy cambio de una sonrisa juguetona a una mas dura rápido y descruzando los brazos camino hacia el.

"¿¡Mi salsa!? Por tu propio bien espero no le haya pasado nada."

Jack se hizo a un lado dejando que Mandy se agachara y viera su preciosa salsa. Esta respiro aliviada, ya que estaba todo bien.

"Mmm todo va bien, solo hay que bajarle al fuego y revolver constantemente para que no se pegue."

Jack se relajo visiblemente al saber esto.

"Okay, déjame saco la cuchara…y de que se estaba riendo el novio de Hermione."

Mandy tomo la cuchara de madera de Jack, le dijo gracias y mientras movía la salsa le contesto.

"Esta viendo una película…algo con un tipo en el baño…pero le dio mucha risa."

"¿Es un 'pureblood' verdad?"

"Si¿Qué¿Es tan obvio?"

"No, bueno…no se, apneas y lo conozco."

Mandy continúo moviendo la salsa con Jack junto a ella, ambos observando la burbujeante creación de Mandy. Se volvió a escuchar la risa de Lucas ahora acompañada aunque no tan fuerte con la de Hermione. Lo que la hizo sonreír, contenta de escuchar a Hermione feliz.

Entonces Mandy dejando la cuchara a un lado de la estufa, se volteo hacia Jack.

"Sabes…te vez muy guapo con delantal."

Jack se puso rojo.

Mandy sonrió y rodeándolo fue a la barra para cortar un poco mas de tomate para la ensalada. _Espero ya pronto agarre la onda y me invite a salir._

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Los cuatro jóvenes comieron un deliciosos espagueti, una ensalada y de postre un fudge de chocolate, todo claro, hecho por Mandy. Lucas rió y comió, platico de Quidditch con Jack, discutió con Mandy acerca de los beneficios de tener un celular, y escucho anécdotas e historias de los días de escuela de Mandy y Hermione.

No se acordaba de un día en su vida en el que se hubiera sentido así de normal y contento, como en ese momento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como un chavo de nuevo, como un joven de diecinueve años pasando una buena tarde con amigos, platicando de nada y divirtiéndose.

"…Y entonces Hermione entro al balie en el brazo de ¡Viktor Krum!, nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta."

Lucas volvió a sintonizar la conversación.

"¿Qué?"

Mandy lo volteo a ver y le repitió.

"La cita de Hermione para el baile en nuestro cuarto año fue Vikor Krum, el bus-

"Ya se quien es Mandy…pero no sabía que habías salido con Krum."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, estaba tomando una copa de vino y comenzó a pasar un dedo por encima del borde de su copa.

"No creí fuera de mucha importancia, fue hace tanto tiempo."

Lucas sintió celos, como de que no era de importancia...Hermione salio con un buscador profesional, y no cualquiera si no Viktor Krum y ¿ella no le veía importancia?

"Hermione, pero-

Hermione viendo hacia donde iba a ir Lucas lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y dijo.

"Lucas, de verdad, no tienes de que preocuparte. Tenía catorce años, y fue un baile, nada más. Sin mencionar que estoy contigo¿o no?"

Lucas se sintió tranquilo ante el calor de la mano de Hermione en su brazo. La conversación regreso a su ameno curso y fue hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta que pasaban de las dos de la mañana que todos se pararon de la mesa.

Mandy comenzó a recogerla junto con Jack, pero después de unas palabras de Hermione y un movimiento rápido de varita toda la mesa quedo limpia sin rastro de migajas.

Jack le sonrió a Hermione y le dio su mano.

"De verdad que fue un gusto poder conocerte al fin Hermione, Mandy siempre habla tan bien de ti."

Hermione le tomo la mano y riendo le dijo.

"¡Mas le vale! A mi también me dio gusto conocerte."

"Lucas, nos estamos viendo."

Lucas también se despidió de Jack tomándole la mano, y se sorprendió de si mismo ya que se encontró sonriéndole genuinamente a Jack, quien solo horas atrás acababa de conocer.

"Si espero sea así."

Mandy le dijo a Hermione que ahora regresaba y Jack y ella salieron del departamento.

Hermione sonrió a la puerta cuando vio que Lucas la veía extrañado le contó.

"Mandy, como seguramente te diste cuenta se muere por Jack, este también le gusta por lo que vi, pero ninguno de los dos da el paso para confrontar los que sienten. Pero por lo que veo Mandy esta tratando de remediar eso."

"¿Se va a ir con el?"

"No, están aquí afuera de la puerta despidiéndose, pero diría que después de hoy van a estar mas cerca hacia un noviazgo que antes."

Lucas le sonrió a la aun observante Hermione, después vio como esta movía la cabeza y se dirigía a el.

"Bueno…ven, Lucas."

Lucas siguió a Hermione por un pasillo. Llegaron hasta un puerta la cual Hermione abrió y entro invitándolo a pasar.

Lucas supo de inmediato que era el cuarto de Hermione y sintió un poco de calor. El cuarto era de un tono morado pastel, había dos libreros, un de cada lado de una puerta que estaba exactamente enfrente de la cama.

Lucas trago saliva.

La cama de Hermione era de tamaño matrimonial, con un edredón color morado claro, de un tono más oscuro que las paredes. Del lado derecho de la cama, junto a la pared un escritorio con plumas del tipo muggle y del tipo de ave. Había unos libros y blocks de notas.

Después de su vuelta al cuarto, Lucas regreso a la cama. Se le quedo viendo hasta que sintió que Hermione empezaba a moverse y camino a la puerta.

"Este es el baño, tengo cepillos de dientes extras…aquí, en estos cajones."

Lucas entro al baño, y vio lo que Hermione le estaba señalando.

"Lo de la pijama…creo puedo transformarte algo, al menos que tu prefiera hacerlo tu mismo."

Hermione salio del baño y camino a un closet que estaba a la izquierda, Lucas también salio y la vio mientras ella sacaba ropa. Noto que estaba nerviosa, cuando actuaba así como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una junta, era que Hermione se sentía nerviosa

"Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme."

¿_Qué_? Lucas se quedo sin decir nada.

Hermione saco todo la ropa que necesitaba, cerro el closet y se paro frente a el.

"Bueno, espero duermas bien, y enserio, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dame un grito y yo vengo."

"Pero… ¿no te vas a quedar aquí…?"

La cara de Hermione se puso roja, y sin voltear a verlo se puso a ver la ropa que traía en las manos.

"Pues… no, tu te vas a quedar aquí."

"Yo creí…bueno pensé que tu, y yo… ¿no te vas a quedar en el sillón verdad? Por que si es así, mejor yo me voy a el."

Hermione negó moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo le dijo.

"Voy a estar con Mandy."

"Ahaa…"

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar la decepción en la voz de Lucas. Pero por más que quería, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea que se quedara ahí con el toda la noche.

"Bueno Lucas, espero duermas bien y buenas noches.

"Buenas noches…Hermione."

Y sin mas palabras Hermione abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola con un clic tras de ella.

Lucas se quedo parado por unos segundos mas en el mismo lugar, escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Mandy había entrado. Suspirando Lucas se desabotono la camisa y se quito el pantalón.

Camino al escritorio y dejo ambas prendas sobre la silla. Tomo la oportunidad de chismear los libros del escritorio. Luego escucho los pasos de Mandy afuera de la puerta a lo que le prosiguió un 'Buenas noches Lucas', al que el le contesto igual, para después escuchar el cerrar de una puerta que supuso era del cuarto de la rubia y luego silencio.

Camino a la cama vestido solo en boxers, abrió el edredón y moviendo unas de las almohadas al otro lado de la cama, se metió en ella tapándose. De que estaba decepcionado de que Hermione no estaba ahí para acompañarlo lo estaba, pero por lo menos estaba en su cama, la cama que olía a vainilla, tal y como olía Hermione.

Levanto su mano y su varita voló hacia esta. La puso en el buró junto a la cama, siempre cerca de el, y ya cuando se había acostado bien, se apago la luz.

Ya en la oscuridad pensó en todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos dos días. El accidente y estar en Hogwarts por primera vez. Lo de la marca, que por más que lo pensaba no sabia que le había sucedido y como no quería pensar en eso aun. Luego la tarde, lo divertido que se la paso, la película y la cena.

Agarro una de las almohada y la abrazo hacia el, tratando de imaginarse que era Hermione y después de unos minutos concilio un sueño inquieto que lo habría de despertar antes de que llegara el amanecer.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

A ver si alguien sabe que película estaba viendo Lucas!!! Aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo es una de mis preferidas! Jajajajajajaja

Dejen comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Espero les guste este capi! Estoy algo nerviosa con este...ha sido algo muy diferente para mi de escribir! Aun no se si logre plasmar la idea bien, pero bueno espero guste por que estoy ansiosa acerca de este! Jajaja bueno adelante y espero que les guste! Ah y perdón por la tardanza!! Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios del capi pasado!!!!! De verdad gracias, que aprecio mucho leer lo que me dicen!!! Lean y dejen Reviews!!!_

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
- 3 Doors Down, Let Me Go

On With The Show!

_Una casa, siempre empezaba con una casa junto al bosque,__ en una noche libre de estrellas y sin luna que iluminara en la oscuridad. Después del silencio sofocante, se escuchaba un grito, siempre escuchaba el mismo grito, siempre era un grito lo que comenzaba todo._

"_¡Lily¡Agarra a Harry y corre, nos encontró!"_

_Un hombre__ de pelo negro peleaba con un encapuchado dentro de la casa, hechizo tras hechizo volaba hacia el otro. Era un duelo feroz, ambos peleaban con gracia y fuerza, uno por las vidas de lo que más ama, el otro por supremacía._

_El lugar se encontraba destrozado, muebles tirados y rotos, paredes con hoyos y manchas negras de donde hechizos de todo tipo habían conectado._

"_No puedes vencerme James."_

_James como el encapuchado lo había llamado se movía con mas determinación, con más insistencia en detenerlo. Era una batalla que duraba por lo menos veinte minutos._

_Y como siempre sucedía, el hombre de pelo negro perdía la concentración por un segundo, un segundo que lo hacia pensar, que si no hubiera volteado el joven, tal vez todo habría terminado diferente._

"_¡James, no hay salida!"_

_James volteaba a las escaleras de donde una voz femenina le gritaba, oportunidad que el encapuchado utilizaba para mandarlo volando hacia el otro lado de la sala._

_Un sonido estruendoso y seco se oía cuando el hombre de pelo negro se estrellaba contra la pared, para luego caer al piso sin aliento como muñeco de trapo._

_Pero después de unos segundos se paraba lentamente sin quitar la mirada del encapuchado, caminaba hasta la base de las escaleras como pantera preparado a morir cuidando de los suyos. Al llegar con una mano se detenía de la pared, mientras la otra se encontraba levantada desafiante con varita._

_Un resoplido salía de dentro de la capucha, este caminaba lento y confiado unos pasos hacia la escalera con el joven parado._

"_Debiste unirte a mi cuando te lo ofrecí…serias mucho mas de lo que eres ahora. Eres fuerte James, pero no lo suficiente para detenerme. Te voy a matar. Después voy a subir esas escaleras y voy a matar a tu hijo."_

_El tono frió, calculador y lento siempre lo hacia pensar que podría haberle estado pasando por la cabeza al joven._

_Su__ respiración se aceleraba, su mirada se tornaba oscura, llena de odio. La mano con la varita que se encontraba apuntando al otro temblaba, la mano se hacia blanca de la fuerza con que la detenía._

_No había miedo, nunca lo había. Su mirada no era esa de resignación ni de temor, era una de valor y fuerza. Era una que decía que no se iba a ir sin pelear._

"_Vete al infierno."_

"_¿Y quien me va a mandar James¿Tu?"_

_James se empujaba de la pared con la mano que había tenido recargada a esta, y caminaba unos pasos hacia delante, siempre resguardando la escalera._

"_No, no yo. Creo sabemos quien."_

_No podía estar seguro de la expresión del encapuchado, pero siempre había un cambio en el ambiente después de lo que decía James._

_La cabeza de James se levantaba un poco mas, volvió a su lugar de antes, exactamente junto al primer escalón y su mano con la varita se hacia mas firme._

_Y comenzaban de nuevo, en una batalla que ya se sabía de memoria. Era un hechizo seguido por otro, era un espectáculo de luz que ilumino toda la casa, era una ultima barrera hacia lo inevitable. La lucha era una de las __más sorprendentes que jamás hubiera visto, la gracia y precisión de ambos le era abrumadora._

_Pero era inevitable que terminara, todo que comienza tiene un final. El joven de pelo negro siempre se había acorralado al haberse puesto en las escaleras, pero lo había hecho sin pensar dos veces. El encapuchado le había ganado terreno, lo que lo forzó a subir tres escalones._

_Un último hechizo fatal lo golpeo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Quedo tirado encima de los escalones. Su respiración salía entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba alarmantemente rápido. Sudado y herido el hombre, James, se quedo ahí tirado._

_El encapuchado subió dos escalones, y se quedo parado viendo al joven tirado ante sus pies. _

"_Aquí mueres James."_

_James levanto la vista escaleras arriba, y su mirada se lleno de lagrimas. Un ruido, un suave sollozo se escucho arriba, pero el encapuchado no levanto su mirada del hombre. Los labios de James susurraron algo, su varita cayo con un resonante golpe._

_Mientras subía la mano el encapuchado para terminarlo, la mirada del joven regresaba lentamente hacia el. El hechizo que lo había golpeado cuando cayo contra la pared había sido fatal y lo iba a matar era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero aun así el encapuchado siempre lo terminaba de la misma manera._

_Las miradas se cruzaron, aun bajo la capucha el joven clavo su mirada en el, en esta no había remordimientos ni miedo, había solo resolución._

"_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_El joven siempre cerraba los ojos antes de que la luz verde lo envolviera, respiraba profundo y después que la luz se desvaneciera, se desplomaba suavemente, su cuerpo se tornaba flojo y resbalaba un poco._

_Ese era el final del joven, siempre era su final._

_Luego el encapuchado comenzaba a subir las escaleras pasando sin volver a ver el cuerpo. _

"_Que desperdicio." Salía__ de la capucha._

_Otro sollozo con la palabra James susurrada se escuchaba, este más fuerte que el anterior antes de que una puerta se azotara. El encapuchado no rompió ni el ritmo ni el paso, llego a la puerta en donde un bebe comenzaba a llorar._

_Se tardaba unos minutos en derribar la puerta, la mujer siempre lograba sellarla muy bien. Cuando por fin entraba era a un cuarto lleno de juguetes, pintado de azul con escobas y snitchs volando en el cielo pintado en el techo._

_Una mujer bella pero rota, era lo único que quedaba entre el encapuchado y el bebe que le había dicho a James iba a matar. La mujer tenia los ojos rojos de llorar puestos en el, sus labios temblaban y las lagrimas no paraban de caer._

_La mujer aunque lloraba no se veía preocupada por su vida, la varita puesta frente a ella no la hacia temblar preocupada por su destino, por que ella estaba cuidando lo más preciado en su vida, que se encontraba parado en su cuna llorando a todo pulmón sin entender por que su mamá lloraba, ni por que su papá no estaba ahí. _

"_Hazte a un lado niña."_

_Lily, como el hombre que yacía muerto en las escaleras la había llamado, le salían aun más lágrimas, pero no se movía. Sus labios temblaban aun más pronunciadamente, pero se resistía. Fue cuando un pequeño hipó detrás de ella sonó, que la cara de __Lily cambio. Su mirada subió lentamente hacia el encapuchado. _

"_No, por favor, mátame a mi en su lugar. No a Harry, por favor no a Harry."_

_El encapuchado se bajaba la capucha, ojos rojos y una cara retorcida por odio y perdición era lo que ahora la joven veía._

"_Te dije que te hicieras a un lado."_

_Pero al igual que las otras veces la mujer no se movía, y si no fuera tan soberbio el hombre hubiera visto en los ojos verdes de esta que no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil._

"_Por favor, mátame a mi. Deja a Harry. Ten piedad."_

"_Igual que tu esposo, demasiado tontos para entender que no pueden detenerme."_

_Sin más levanto la mano y grito "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_La muchacha se desplomaba en cámara lenta cayendo a sus pies. Esta tal vez no había peleado como su esposo, pero ella había hecho su propia batalla, por que lo que nunca veía el demonio de ojos rojos, era el triunfo en la cara de la joven al ver que la iba a matar._

_Pasando por encima de la muchacha, el hombre se paro junto a la cuna, que tenía al bebe que continuaba llorando._

"_Ahora mueres tu, Harry Potter."_

"_Avada Kedavra."_

Lucas se sentó de golpe, la cama estaba húmeda de sudor y su garganta le dolía. Aun veía la luz verde a su alrededor. Sintió algo en el brazo lo que lo hizo aventarse contra lo que hubiera sido que lo toco. Escucho un uuf cuando caían pero encajo la varita que le había llegado a la mano a quien fuera que estaba debajo de el.

"Lumos."

La cara de Hermione con una mueca de dolor fue lo que vio cuando la punta de su varita se lleno de luz. Estaba encima de ella, con una mano por encima de su cabeza en el piso, deteniéndose sobre ella, sus dos piernas estaban en cada lado de la cadera de la castaña.

"¡Hermione! Merlín... ¿estas bien?"

Rápido se paro de encima de ella, la agarro de los antebrazos y con fuerza que aun en su estado de confusión sorprendió a Hermione, la levanto del piso, sentándola en la cama.

"¿Estas bien? Hermione, perdón… ¿te duele algo?"

Lucas respiraba aun mas rápido que hace unos segundos atrás, se puso frente a ella y en cuclillas. Paso sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, los brazos, cara, cabeza piernas asegurándose que estuviera completa. Hermione después de sentir la mano de Lucas por su pecho, le agarro las manos con las suyas y le dijo.

"¡Lucas, estoy bien!"

Lucas detuvo sus atenciones, pero no la volteaba a ver a los ojos. Después se levanto, soltándose de las manos de Hermione y camino hasta el baño. Se quedo parado sin voltear a verla, llevándose una mano a la frente. Mandy estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto, con varita en mano, y preocupada.

Hermione estaba viendo a Lucas, pero cuando vio la luz de la varita de Mandy, se paro y camino hacia Mandy.

"Mandy, regresa a tu cuarto, todo esta bien."

Mandy dejo los ojos de Hermione para ver a Lucas quien seguía parado junto al baño dándoles la espalda.

"¿Segura Hermione?"

Hermione volteo a ver a Lucas.

"Si estoy segura, regresa a dormir…mañana te explico"

La última parte se la había dicho en un tono mas bajo, con eso último Mandy le sonrió un poco y dándose la media vuelta se fue hacia su cuarto.

Hermione cerró la puerta, y camino hacia Lucas. Vio que este no traía nada más que sus boxers lo que la hizo para un poco en su caminar, pero después dejando atrás esos pensamientos, le tomo la mano y tratando de no ser muy agresiva lo comenzó a jalar hacia la cama.

"Siéntate Lucas… ¿fue una pesadilla verdad?"

Lucas se sentó y la volteo a ver, la pesadilla era una recurrente que siempre lo dejaba desorientado. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía demasiadas pesadillas recurrentes. Su cicatriz siempre le dolía después de esta en particular, era como si esta fuera una reciente que se hubiera abierto un poco, algo que Lucas sabía era imposible ya que esa cicatriz la ha tenido desde que tiene memoria.

Pero este sueño, a diferencia del otro era que siempre se acordaba de todo, de cada detalle. Era como si cada vez que la veía podía ir diciéndose a si mismo lo que iba a suceder…cuantas veces había pensado en que las cosas podrían salir diferente si tan solo pudiera advertirle algo al joven de pelo negro.

Había tantas cosas sobre ese sueño que lo hacían pensar en las personas en el, pero nunca se dejaba inundar por esto, sabía que si lo hacia algo monumental en su vida sucedería que no estaba seguro quisiera que cambiara.

"Perdón por agarrarte así Hermione, es solo que reaccione cuando sentí tu mano."

Hermione le señalo que se recargara en los cojines que había acomodado junto con las almohadas en la cabecera. Ella se sentó después en medio de la cama de piernas cruzadas.

Lucas se sentó donde Hermione le había acomodado su lugar.

"De verdad perdón Hermione, no quise causar problemas."

Hermione se estiro un poco hacia el y le tomo el brazo dándole un pequeño apretoncito. Después de soltárselo, se sentó en su lugar de nuevo y le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"No hay problema, tengo que admitir que por un momento cuando te me abalanzaste encima creí que había sido un trunco tuyo para hacer alarde de tus hazañas amorosas…pero de verdad no pasa nada."

Lucas aunque no quiso se rió.

"Créeme Hermione, si empezara a tratar de alardear mis hazañas no estaríamos cada quien en su lado de la cama."

"Ja ja Lucas…"

Lucas estaba sonriendo, pero cuando sus propias palabras le cayeron, ya que el sueño comenzaba a esparcirse en su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaban en un cuarto oscuro con solo su varita como fuente de luz, que aun tenía en su mano. Solos, en la misma cama.

Trago saliva.

Hermione estaba sentada frente a el jalando un hilo de su calcetín, el pelo lo traía agarrado en un moño suave que dejaba escapar varios mechones de su pelo rebelde. Traía unos pants y una camisa sin mangas bastante apretada…y si sus ojos no lo engañaban, que ha sucedido en el pasado (por algo tomaba pociones para mejorar su vista y no tener que usar sus anteojos) Hermione no estaba usando bra.

Volvió a tragar saliva.

Hermione vio que la cara de Lucas se puso un poco pálida y que comenzaba a moverse inquieto.

"¿Estas bien Lucas? O quieres que te traiga algo, a lo mejor debería llamar a Madame Pomfrey…tal vez no era buen idea que te dejaran salir tan pronto de la enfermería."

Cualquier pensamiento amoroso que estuviera pensando Lucas en ese momento se desvaneció al oírla mencionar a la enfermera de Hogwarts. Gracias a Madame Pomfrey, Lucas dejo de lamentarse el no haber podido ser alumno de esa escuela.

"No, por favor…no la llames."

Hermione rió, el pobre de Lucas se había puesto medio histérico al oírla mencionar a la enfermera.

"Okay, no te preocupes no la voy a llamar."

Lucas sonriéndole le tomo la mano.

"Gracias…no creo que pudiera soportar mas de sus 'cuidados' en esta vida."

Aun con la mano de Lucas en la suya, Hermione se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido antes de que Lucas se le hubiera aventado encima.

Había estado dormida junto a Mandy, cuando de pronto escucho ruidos extraños. Se sentó en la cama y entonces supo quien era. Lucas le había dicho por accidente que a veces tenía pesadillas extrañas…no le dijo por que ni de que eran. Hermione rápido sin pensarlo dos veces si había parado y corrido a su cuarto, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lucas moviéndose en la cama, fue cuando intento despertarlo que paso de estar junto a la cama a estar atrapado bajo un cuerpo fuerte y duro. Había sucedido impresionantemente rápido…Lucas tenia mucha agilidad, pensó Hermione. Y eso la trajo de vuelta al momento…se puso roja por pensar en la agilidad de Lucas…y lo que fuera que podría hacer con ella…

"¿Todo esta bien…verdad Lucas¿No te sientes mal? Yo se que no quieres ver a Madame Pomfrey, pero me dirías si te sintieras mal¿no?"

"Claro Hermione, y enserio estoy bien. No te preocupes ¿Y tu? Tu también acabas de salir del hospital…"

"Yo estoy perfectamente bien."

Lucas dejo su varita aun con la punta encendida en el buró junto a la cama y comenzó a acercársele con una expresión juguetona.

"Aaaah, ya veo… ¿y si te agarro aquí, no te duele?"

Lucas le agarro el estomago, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa antes de que la risa la evadiera. Lucas comenzó a mover los dedos, viendo como Hermione se retuerce en la cama atacada de la risa.

Lucas utiliza esa oportunidad para sentarse más cerca de ella, una mano agarro las muñecas de Hermione encima de su cabeza, mientras que la otra continuaba haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Lu-Luc-Lucas! Porfa-favor, jajajaja n-no agu-guant-to…"

Lucas paro, pero no se movió de su lugar ni la soltó. Aun la tenia agarrada y su otra mano la dejo encima del estomago de Hermione.

Hermione continuó riendo, hasta que vio que tenia encima, viéndola con una expresión seria a Lucas. De pronto sintió el calor de la mano de Lucas a través de la tela de su camisa. Dejándole una sensación extraña dentro del estomago.

Lentamente Lucas bajo su cuerpo, soltó las manos de Hermione y recorriendo todo el brazo haciéndola temblar por la caricia, la llevo a su cara.

Suavemente beso sus labios, convenciéndola a que los abriera para el, para que lo dejara entrar y explorar su boca. El beso era tierno, pero debajo de este se escondía algo que la hacia sentirse acalorada.

La mano de Lucas que había dejado en su estomago comenzó a bajar hasta que llego a su cadera en donde sus dedos empezaron a acariciar la piel arriba de los pants. El peso de Lucas encima de ella era delicioso, y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se deslizo dejando de besarla para poder darle un beso en la mandíbula, y luego con pequeños besos llego hasta a la base de su garganta. La respiración de Hermione era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido. Le beso la clavícula y después bajo al borde de la camisa, haciéndola arquearse un poco al sentir el aliento calido de Lucas contra su piel.

Un suspiro mitad gemido salio de la boca de Hermione, haciendo a Lucas apretarse mas contra su cuerpo, Hermione al sentir la presión del cuerpo de este, bajo los brazos que había dejado arriba de su cabeza, para ponerlas en la espalda desnuda de Lucas.

Cuando Lucas sintió las manos de Hermione sobre su espalda, dejo el cuello y comenzó de nuevo a explorar la boca que ya estaba hinchada por sus besos. Esta deslizo una mano hasta el pelo negro de Lucas para acercarlo aun más hacia ella.

Sintió el gemido de Lucas en su boca, y entonces el beso se volvió duro y hambriento.

Las manos de Lucas exploraron todo su cuerpo, de la cintura subieron hasta sus costillas en donde le acaricio con el pulgar el pecho.

Pero este no se satisfacía con solo acariciar a Hermione por encima de su camisa, agarro el tirante y se lo bajo para dejar al descubierto su pecho. La acaricio con su mano y con su lengua, y Hermione creyó que iba a morir de las sensaciones que le estaban viajando por todo el cuerpo.

Lucas utilizo su rodilla para separar un poco las piernas de Hermione, haciéndose espacio entre estas para su cadera, y así poder empujar hacia el centro de Hermione, quien se arqueo completamente gimiendo al sentir que la presión que continuaba creciendo en su centro se veía atendida por Lucas.

Lucas no dejaba ningún espacio del cuerpo debajo de el sin atender, besaba, y mordisqueaba todo lo que pudiera, rodeo el torso de Hermione con ambos brazos acercándola más hacia el y al levantarla un poco de la cama le jalo la camisa por arriba de la cabeza.

Volvió a acostarse encima de ella, ahora con los pechos de Hermione contra su pecho, continuaba empujando sus caderas con un ritmo que la volvía loca de deseo y con más pasión que la de minutos atrás, invadió la boca de la castaña.

Hermione rompió el beso después de unos minutos, aturdida, pero necesitaba decir algo antes de que la poca cordura que le quedaba saliera de la habitación. Logro sacar a Lucas de su embriaguez de pasión cuando intento besarla de nuevo y esta lo detuvo. Los ojos verdes de Lucas estaban oscuros de placer y su respiración estaba acelerada. Hermione traro de calmar su corazón y con trabajo le susurro a Lucas.

"Y-yo, yo nunca, nunca lo eh he-hecho."

Lucas seguía encima de ella, y Hermione sentía la excitación de el junto al muslo, tan cerca de donde hace segundos había estado presionándole. Extrañamente no estaba nerviosa, bueno no mucho… de hacerlo con Lucas. Era más la necesidad de decirle que no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Antes de ese momento juraba que no estaba lista para estar con el de esa forma, pero se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Lucas, que hace tiempo que estaba enamorada y que estaba lista para dar ese paso con el, además que quería estar con el.

Lucas no dejaba de verla, lo que la puso nerviosa, sin mencionar que estaba sin camisa con los pechos descubiertos frente a el.

Pero después para su sorpresa, Lucas gimió y la beso en la nariz. Después de respirar profundo Lucas bajo la cabeza hasta su oreja en donde le dijo.

"Vamos a tomar las, las cosas con calma"

Hermione le sonrió tímidamente aceptando el peso de Lucas de nuevo encima de ella, lista para lo que fuera que estaba comenzando entre ambos. Lucas consiguió bajar la intensidad con la había estado actuando, era diferente acostarse con una chava experimentada que con una que seria su primera vez. Y el haberla escuchado decirlo lo había excitado aun más, algo que no creía hubiera sido posible.

Lucas acomodo su cara en el cuello de Hermione, inhalando el aroma de la joven, pero más que nada tratando de relajarse. Beso la piel y escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de placer que salían de la mujer debajo de el.

Comenzó todo de nuevo, Lucas la beso y exploro para regresar a Hermione al trance de hace solo minutos atrás. Después lentamente le quito los pants, se levanto de encima de ella y por primera vez, bajo la luz de su varita, observar a Hermione en tan solo su ropa interior que eran rosas con florecitas.

"Hermione, eres- eres hermosa."

La voz entre cortada y la respiración acelerada de Lucas hizo que Hermione se sintiera mas valiente, mas confiada de lo que estaba sucediendo, fue entonces que levantándose un poco de la cama aun con Lucas en medio de sus piernas y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos se acerco hasta poder besarlo en el cuello.

Después de eso Lucas se dejo caer encima de ella de nuevo, besándola con intensidad que le era correspondida por Hermione. Después se hizo camino por todo el cuerpo de ella, pasando por el valle entre los pechos, dándoles atención a cada uno, para continuar con el abdomen plano y el obligo de esta.

Tomando el borde de la última prenda de Hermione la jalo, dejándola colgando de un pie aun en calcetines de Hermione. Se apresuro a quitarse su boxer para regresar a su lugar entre las piernas de Hermione.

Hermione se arqueo de nuevo, sintió a Lucas tan cerca, ya sin nada de que los separara de estar íntimamente juntos.

Lucas tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, quería verla directamente a los ojos. Su control estaba punto de cruzar un momento sin retorno, pero aun así quería que Hermione estuviera segura. Extraño, por que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el no lo hubiera ni pensado dos veces, siempre buscando su placer primero.

"¿Es-estas segura, Hermione?"

"Si."

Lucas no necesito mas, puso la mano encima del abdomen de Hermione, el cual resplandeció con una luz blanca por un momento y después se acomodo listo para entrar en ella. Hermione entendió que la luz era un hechizo anticonceptivo, y aunque se sorprendió de ver que Lucas lo hacia sin varita en ese momento no le tomo mucha atención.

Lucas comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente. Todo el tiempo viéndola a los ojos. Escucho como Hermione tomaba aire, vio como cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. Logro no clavarse de lleno en ella por el gran control que tenia en si mismo, por que al sentir el calor de Hermione envolviéndolo se vio sumergido en placer como ninguno otro.

Una pequeña lagrima se le escapo a Hermione, le recorrió todo el cachete hasta que cayo al edredón de la cama. Lucas la vio, sabía que Hermione estaba experimentado dolor, lo que lo hizo quedarse lo mas quieto posible dentro de ella.

"Hermione….veme, veme a los ojos."

Hermione abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los verdes oscuros de Lucas. Vio la cara de concentración de Lucas para no empezar a moverse como sus caderas querían hacer, vio como el pecho encima de ella bajaba y subía. Había pasión y lujuria en esos ojos, pero fue la intensidad de la mirada que aun y con las otras emociones escondía algo que la conmovió y que la hizo relajar su cuerpo aceptando más a Lucas.

Este le beso ambos ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas, y con ternura la volvió a besar para distraerla y regresarla a la pasión de antes. Mientras la besaba salio un poco de dentro de ella, para después volver a deslizarse mitigando sus jadeos en la boca de Hermione.

El dolor que había sentido se estaba reduciendo y el placer que le estaba dando Lucas se hizo mas intenso. Sin darse cuanta movía las caderas al ritmo con Lucas, encontrando cada empuje de Lucas con uno suyo.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en el otro, sus corazones latiendo a toda velocidad pero en sincronía, el placer, éxtasis era abrumador. Era una danza, tan antigua como el mar y las olas. Era el encuentro de dos almas, era una primera vez para ambos.

Ambos sudaban, jadeaban y gemían, eran un enredo de brazos y piernas. Las manos de Hermione pasaban por la espalda de Lucas, se arqueaba con cada embestida del joven haciendo que este entrara mas profundo en su ser.

Espasmos de placer la invadieron, una onda tras otra de sensaciones la lleno, comenzando por donde tenía a Lucas en ella hacia todo su cuerpo. Eran uno y la fricción entre ambos la llevo a la cima en donde vio como miles de estrellas explotaban junto con ella.

Lucas sintió como los músculos de Hermione se apretaban a su alrededor, como esta estaba alcanzando el clímax, trato de mantener la mirada de Hermione en la de el, pero ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con la boca abierta en un grito de placer.

Escucharla decir su nombre lo llevo al borde, con unas ultimas rápidas embestidas y gemidos de placer se derramo dentro de ella. Dejo caer su cuerpo, poniendo su cara en el cuello de la joven, besando la piel húmeda y caliente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hermione bajo de las estrellas y siento el peso de Lucas, empujándola mas hacia la cama, pero aun así no deseaba que este se moviera de ahí. Lucas respiraba rápido y continuamente le daba besos en el cuello.

"¿Estas…bien?"

Con cuidado Lucas salio de dentro de ella, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido al perder el contacto, después Lucas tomo a Hermione de la cintura jalándola delicadamente hacia la cabecera de la cama para así acomodarse con ella dentro de la sabanas.

Hermione se dejo mover por Lucas, estaba entre sueños y creía que apunto de dormirse. Ya cuando Lucas los había tapado y con la cabeza de Hermione en su hombro, abrazándola mas cerca hacia el, volvió a preguntar.

"¿Estas bien Hermione?"

Hermione suspiro enterrando su cara en el pecho de Lucas, poniendo un brazo encima de su pecho.

"Si…estoy bien, solo que cansada."

Lucas rió un poco, y la abrazo aun mas contra el, dejándola prácticamente encima de su pecho.

"Duérmete Hermione."

"Te…quiero Lucas"

Hermione lo susurro antes de quedarse dormida, saciada y contenta. Lucas no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que había dicho, pero una sensación extraña se apodero de su corazón aun cuando su cabeza decía que no había forma de que el pudiera sentir los mismo por ella. No quiso pensar mucho en las palabras de Hermione, esta de todas maneras estaba dormida y no esperando una declaración parecida.

Cerró los ojos, dejando atrás lo que Hermione había dicho, se acomodo mas en las almohadas contento de poder tener en brazos a la castaña, había sido una experiencia increíble, con nadie antes había alcanzado el placer como el que encontró con Hermione.

Lucas apretó a Hermione un poco, lentamente cayendo en sueños tranquilos, que por primera vez en años no fueron de luz verde y muerte, si no de la castaña junto a el.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

La luz entraba por la ventan de su cuarto como tantas veces antes, no había nada diferente sobre ese detalle, lo único distinto fue que despertó sobre el pecho desnudo de Lucas. Sin mencionar que ella también se encontraba desnuda.

Aun ayer a esa hora había sido virgen y veinticuatro horas después ya no le era. Todo había comenzado tan inocentemente, ella yendo a verlo después de una pesadilla y terminaron haciendo algo que se había dicho a si misma solo horas antes era demasiado pronto. Y no se arrepentía, el único problema que veía mientras reflexionaba acostada en el pecho de Lucas lo que sucedió esa noche, era que ella quiso hacerlo por que esta enamorada, pero no estaba tan segura de los sentimientos de Lucas.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho las palabras, ninguna le ha dicho al otro un te quiero o te amo, era demasiado pronto, pero después de anoche Hermione sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Ella si lo quería y si lo amaba, pero no sabía si era tiempo de decírselo a Lucas.

Lucas estaba despierto desde antes que Hermione abriera los ojos, había estado observándola, pensando en lo que ahora su relación sería. Porque las cosas no iban a ser iguales, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo que seguía pasándole por la cabeza era si estaba listo para ese cambio.

Nunca había estado en una relación como en la que estaba con Hermione, era una relación mas seria, esto desde el principio lo supo, pero ahora que las cosas llegaron al punto que tanto había deseado, se dio cuenta que ya no era un noviazgo de mano sudada, esto era ya un compromiso entre dos adultos. Hermione no era una chava con la que te acostabas y dejabas en la mañana siguiente. Además de que le iba siendo más y más difícil ocultar lo que era en realidad.

De pronto sintió como Hermione comenzaba a despertar, como se movió un poco en su pecho, como luego esta noto en donde estaba y con quien y como se puso a meditar lo sucedido. Espero que no se estuviera arrepintiendo, por que el, aunque confundido con lo que sucedería entre ambos, no se arrepentía. Habían hecho algo que el había querido hacer desde que puso sus ojos sobre ella.

Nunca había sentido con otra persona lo que sintió cuando estuvo con Hermione, había sido toda una experiencia nueva que sin duda quería volver a sentir. La dejo acostada sobre el un rato mas, con ceño fruncido pensando, hasta que ya no aguanto mas y le dijo.

"Buenos días hermosa."

Hermione estaba un poco apenada, sin saber que decir. Pero Lucas lo arreglo rodando sobre ella, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos cafés de Hermione y su cara un poco sonrojada, pero antes de que dijera algo la beso.

"Creo puedo despertar diario de esta manera."

Hermione rió, le encanto como Lucas arreglo la situación de que decir, como nunca antes había hecho algo como eso no había sabido como actuar.

"Estas lista para…" Levantando las cejas de arriba abajo Lucas le susurro.

Hermione le pego en el brazo.

"Lucas tengo que levantarme antes que Mandy…si no nunca voy a escuchar el final de esto."

Lucas comenzó a besarle todo el cuello y cara, no quería que se levantara de la cama, estaba tan contento con ella ahí debajo de el, desnuda y sonriendo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que su control se estaba desvaneciendo, rodó hacia su lado de la cama. Quería estar dentro de ella de nuevo, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para Hermione, sin mencionar que esta no quería que Mandy se enterara. No le quiso decir que Mandy probablemente ya sabía para no herir sus sentimientos.

Hermione se sentó aun tapándose con la sabana, busco por alrededor su ropa, y vio su camisa cerca de la cama. Volteo a ver a Lucas, quien la estaba viendo con cara divertida. Hermione prefirió jalar la sabana para poder pararse y se la llevo con ella en busca de su camisa.

"Sabes que ayer vi todo¿verdad? Sin mencionar hace solo minutos atrás…"

Hermione se puso colorada, pero siguió agarrando la sabana hacia ella, lo volteo a ver de nuevo y su cara se puso si era posible más roja. Lucas estaba acostado en la cama, sin nada cubriéndolo. Estaba impresionantemente guapo, con un cuerpo bien definido y bronceado. Musculoso, pero no exagerado.

"¡Pues no todos podemos ser tan impúdicos Lucas!"

Lucas se rió, se levanto de la cama aun sin taparse y camino hacia ella, la abrazo y beso. Hermione sintió como Lucas le mordiscaba el labio superior y no podía recordar por que era que se estaban levantando para empezar.

Después del largo beso, Lucas le sonrió y dándole una nalgada se metió al baño. Hermione sonrió para ella, no podía creer como las cosas eran ahora que habían estado juntos, como su relación se había hecho mas intima. La nalgada, para empezar, había sido juguetona, sin mencionar esa sonrisa de pícaro en la cara de Lucas cuando se metió al baño aun desnudo.

Hermione rápido encontró su ropa y poniéndosela salio del cuarto, se paro afuera del cuarto de Mandy, ningún ruido salía de este. Respiro profundo de alivio y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café.

Pero cuando entro a la cocina se encontró a una sonriente Mandy, taza en mano.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragara. Trato de no ponerse roja, pero fue más fuerte que ella.

"¿Tan bien?"

"¡Mandy!"

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione camino hacia la cafetera, trato de no ver a los ojos a Mandy, pero esta era insistente.

"Anda cuéntame…tarde o temprano lo voy a saber…y seria mucho mejor para ambas si me lo dijeras preferiblemente temprano a tarde."

Mandy sonrió conspiradoramente y le susurro.

"¿Lo hicieron?"

Hermione no pudo contener la sonrisa que le broto en los labios.

"…si"

Mandy chillo y empezó a brincar.

"¡¡¡Cuenta cuenta!!!"

Cada una con taza de café se sentaron en la barra de la cocina mientras Hermione le daba una censurada versión de lo que había sucedido anoche.

Después de cinco minutos de ahhas y uuhs Lucas entro a la cocina en solo boxers dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta. Luego se agacho, tomo del mentón a Hermione para poder besarla, agarro la taza de café y salio con un 'buenos días Mandy'.

"Wow"

Y Hermione solo puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mandy.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Draco despertó después de una noche de pesadillas al escuchar que algo era puesto en su buró.

"Draco hijo, te traigo el desayuno."

Narcissa se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su hijo, le acaricio la cabeza moviéndole el pelo un poco, y trato de no sentirse herida cuando Draco se encogió un poco de su caricia.

"Gracias mamá."

Narcissa espero hasta que Draco hubiera empezado a comer para comenzar a hablar.

"Hijo…que fue lo que realmente sucedió."

"Fue un accidente mamá, iba caminando por la calle en Muggle Londres…uno de esas cosas que los muggles usan como transporte me pego, Lucas me ayudo con unos hechizos que al parecer fueron mas fuertes de lo que su cuerpo pudo aguantar y ya cuando estábamos inconcientes Her- la, la novia de Lucas nos llevo a Hogwarts."

Narcissa vio el momento y lo tomo.

"La novia de tu hermano…es una…sangre sucia¿verdad?"

Draco continúo comiendo sin contestar, solo movió la cabeza en afirmativo.

Narcissa en cambio se quedo pensando. _Tal padre, tal hijo._

"Mamá… ¿conociste a James Potter, el amigo de Black?"

Narcissa lo volteo a ver con cara sorprendida.

"¿James Potter?"

"Si, digo obviamente hablamos del mismo… ¿que sabes de el?"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Finito! Otro q se va! Espero os haya gustado! y dejen reviews! Jajajaj seeya all later!


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay…no quiero ni disculparme, por que honestamente me da pena pedir disculpas de lo que me eh tardado. Este capi esta corto, pero no me voy a tardar tanto en el próximo. __Lo prometo, cross my heart!_

_Sobre DH no voy a utilizar nada sobre el libro, no se tiene que preocupar de que vaya a poner nada sobre este en la historia…esa es una de las razones por las que me tarde tanto en ponerme a escribir de nuevo. Tenía parte de este capi antes de que saliera el libro, pero para el sábado 21 de Julio a las siete de la tarde estaba tan triste que…bueno ya ni les digo. _

_**Jim**__: Espero aun siguas por aquí! __**deli (H,Hr):**__ Gracias por los dos reviews! Y Lucas aun le falta, pero no te preocupes que va a ver la verdad antes del final!_

_**Olga:**__ Espero aun andes por aquí leyendo…si me tarde mucho y no tengo una buena excusa más que decir que la vida pasa! Y el verano se hizo más ajetreado de lo que creía! __**gme**__: gracias por el review…aquí ya hay uno nuevo._

_Y a todos los demas! Gracias!_

_Subí__ la canción del capitulo pasado si la quieren bajar. Esta en mi cuenta, bajo Hompage…se las recomiendo mucho!! A ver…recap del capi pasado. Lucas tuvo una pesadilla, Hermione llego a verlo otra cosa llevo a la otra y BAM! Lucas y Hermione dieron el siguiente paso en la relación, wink wink… Mandy vio a Lucas en boxers…Draco y Narcisa platicaron sobre James Potter…aquí es donde nos quedamos…_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Final del Capitulo 17

"_Mamá… ¿conociste a James Potter, el amigo de Black?"  
_

_Narcissa lo volteo a ver con cara sorprendida._

"_¿James Potter?"_

"_Si, digo obviamente hablamos del mismo… __¿que sabes de el?"_

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"James Potter…bueno, yo lo conocí en la escuela y era muy buen amigo de Sirius. El se caso con una sangre sucia saliendo de la escuela y después se escondieron, y bueno tu ya sabes lo que sucedió, todo mundo lo sabe."

"¿El te gustaba…verdad?"

Narcissa estaba bastante incomoda con la conversación, eran años desde que hablaba de James Potter con otra persona.

"Bueno Draco, la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts estaba tras de el, mientras que la otra estaba tras Sirius, era lógico que me uniera a la mitad de James."

Después de ver la cara de su hijo, Narcissa le dijo.

"Ay, Draco aunque no lo creas fui joven una vez, y James Potter era un hottie, ¿okay?"

Draco se estremeció con cara de que ya no quería escuchar a su mamá hablando de 'hotties' ni nada por el estilo. Así que aclarándose la garganta cambio el tema.

"¿Pero no era el un Pureblood?"

"Si."

Draco parecía confundido, puso la charola con la comida medio terminada junto a el y contesto.

"¿Entonces como es que se caso con una que no era como el?"

"Bueno, los padres de James nunca tuvieron objeción con la…la novia de James, y ya cuando anunciaron su compromiso creo ambos padres estaban bastante contentos…murieron poco después de la boda…estaban en contra del Dark Lord, represaría por no apoyarlo."

Draco asintió a todo lo que Narcissa decía.

"Bueno, al parecer no todos ven desgracia en que un Pureblood ensucie su sangre con una…nacida de muggles."

"¿Por que tanto interés en James Potter, Draco?"

Draco se levanto de la cama caminando a su closet desapareciendo tras la puerta.

"Es solo que últimamente he escuchado mucho hablar de el…es todo."

Narcissa no supo que mas decir, temía que la verdad saliera a la luz. Ya habían pasado tantos años que le era difícil pensar que se pudiera saber la verdad.

"Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas hijo."

Antes de que Narcissa saliera del cuarto la cabeza de Draco se asomo por la puerta del closet. Este no le dijo nada, pero vio la tristeza de su madre mientras salía de su recamara con la cabeza baja.

Había algo mas de lo que su madre le había dicho sobre James Potter, algo que le pesaba y que la hacia ponerse nerviosa. Y algo le decía que James Potter había sido para su madre más que un 'crush'.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione estaba en los brazos de Lucas, de nuevo en la cama de su recamara. Pero ahora viendo televisión. Se habían traído el aparato de la sala por insistencia de Lucas quien quería ver tele.

Después de un desayuno hecho por Mandy se metieron con todo y tele a la recamara de Hermione aun sin poder quitarse las manos de encima. Después de un rato ambos se aburrieron de lo que había en la programación y apagaron la televisión. Comenzaron a platicar, haciéndose preguntas sobre cosas que querían saber del orto.

"Como te hiciste la cicatriz Lucas…hay veces que parece como si te la acabaras de hacer…como si nunca su hubiera cerrado por completo."

Lucas instintivamente se llevo una mano a la frente en donde estaba la cicatriz, paso dos dedos por encima de esta.

"Fue hace años, ni siquiera me acuerdo…mi mamá me dijo que Draco y yo estábamos jugando, siempre jugábamos con magia por la casa, uno de los hechizos reboto en un cuarto al que nos tenían prohibido entrar… bueno se me regreso y me pego en la cabeza…la eh tenido desde entonces."

Hermione se sentó en sus piernas, saliendo del abrazo de Lucas y se levanto un poco para ver la cicatriz de cerca. Puso un dedo junto con los de Lucas, le acaricio la cicatriz y luego le dio un pequeño beso como lo había hecho en la enfermería.

Lucas tomo aire al sentir los labios de Hermione en su frente, sin mencionar que esta estaba dándole una hermosa vista a su pecho.

"Por un cuarto que tu familia tenía protegido con magia te paso eso…"

"No te preocupes Hermione."

"Es que cada vez que te imagino creciendo en esa casa…llena de…magia negra, y…bueno me enoja."

Lucas la abrazo, se sentía mal engañándola a veces, ella creía que su niñez había sido una mala cuando eso no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

"Ya no pienses en eso, de verdad."

Hermione se apretó mas contra el, respirando el olor de este, quien después del desayuno se había metido a bañar…ella, acompañándolo.

"Tienes razón, mejor cuéntame como es que puedes hacer magia sin tu varita."

Lucas sintió como si la cama se le hubiera movido de debajo de el…había estado haciendo magia enfrente de ella sin su varita. Primero cuando le cayó encima y su varita le llego a la mano, pero en ese momento pensaba que lo estaban atacando, y después lo del anticonceptivo…que en su defensa había estado demasiado ocupado para pensar claramente.

"Bueno, puedo hacer algunos hechizos y encantamientos sin la varita, pero nada del otro mundo."

"Se me hace que solo estas siendo modesto…vamos Lucas es obvio que eres bastante poderoso."

Hermione se sentó mas cómoda en la cama, y con cara sospechosa le dijo.

"Además, no se, los hechizos anticonceptivos pueden ser bastante difíciles de dominar. Me sorprendió que te supieras ese, déjate que lo pudieras hacer sin varita…creí que solo era enseñado a las mujeres cuando cumplían quince."

Lucas la volteo a ver, se acordaba del día que su papá se lo enseño y le dijo _Hijo, este es para que no vayas a despilfarrar tu herencia._

Lucas apenas de trece años no muy seguro de lo que su padre le estaba diciendo le pregunto que tenía que ver su herencia con acostarse con mujeres. Su padre con cara cínica le dijo. _Por que si tú te aseguras de que no haya bebe en tus encuentros no hay forma de que te puedan andar adjudicando algún niño._

"Mi papá me lo enseño…hace muchos años."

Hermione solo levanto una ceja, se imagino por que el patriarca Malfoy les enseñaría a sus hijos tal hechizo, que según Hermione era el más poderoso de todos los anticonceptivos. No quería que fueran a dejar embarazadas a cualquier muchacha que se les cruzara, lo que la llevo a pensar con cuantas muchachas Lucas se habrá cruzado.

"Mañana es Lunes…no quiero ir a trabajar."

Lucas se rió, a veces no estaba seguro si Hermione era real. Sabía que Hermione estaba bien económicamente, sus papás le habían dejado un herencia bastante grande, pero aun así seguía en un trabajo que no le agradaba mucho y que nadie apreciaba. Pero sabía que para Hermione era más sobre lo que era correcto, y para ella estar ahí era lo correcto, además de que aun tenía la esperanza de que alguna de sus propuestas fueran escuchadas.

Lucas pensó que si las cosas seguían como se estaban desarrollando no importaba mucho las propuestas que Hermione quería fueran pasadas en el Ministerio, ya que este iba a caer…y muy pronto.

Rápido se saco ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pensar en eso cuando estaba con Hermione era como si la estuviera traicionando. El Lucas que estaba buscando la caída del Ministerio era otro al que estaba ahí con ella.

"Pues no vayas, di que estas enferma."

Con cara escandalizada Hermione lo volteo a ver.

"¿Estas loco…con todo lo que falte mientras estaba en St. Mungos…sin mencionar que es Lunes, todo mundo sabe que cuando alguien falta el Lunes es por que estaban demasiado cansado de lo que hicieron el fin de semana"

Lucas le beso el cuello, relajándola y después se subió encima de ella.

"Pues vas a estar cansada llegue mañana Señorita…"

Hermione sonrió y puso sus manos en el cuello de Lucas, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Lo beso, dejando que su lengua explorara la boca de Lucas. Le era impresionante como todo había cambiado entre ellos, no solo lo estaba haciendo con Lucas, pero era como si no pudieran quitarse las manos de encima.

Fue cuando Lucas comenzó a quitarle la camisa que un grito de Mandy los hizo reír.

"¡¡Hermione, por el amor a Merlín, pongan un _Silencio…_ya se demasiado de lo que se diría propio de su relación!!"

Lucas complació a Mandy con el _Silencio_ en el cuarto. Lo había hecho sin varita para enseñarle a Hermione que hacia solo simples hechizos.

Hermione no le dio mucho importancia, pasaron el resto del día en su cuarto, viendo tele o haciendo otras actividades mas físicas. Pero cuando ya estaban apunto de dormir para el día siguiente, el día que se conocieron le paso por la cabeza, como se conocieron, el elevador atorado...pero estaba tan cansada que lo dejo pasar, y acercándose a Lucas se acurruco junto a el. Después de unos segundos sintió como Lucas la abrazaba y sonrió.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Pero por mas que lo desees el tiempo sigue su curso, y el lunes llego. Hermione despertó temprano aun en brazos de Lucas, sin un pedazo de ropa entre ellos. Lucas roncaba suavemente, y Hermione volteo a verlo mientras dormía.

Este se veía mas chico mientras dormía, más juvenil. Pero igual de sexy que siempre. No quería levantarse pero sabía que no podía faltar al trabajo. Suspirando salio de los brazos de Lucas con cuidado para no despertarlo y con una última mirada anhelante al lugar junto a Lucas se metió al baño para poder darse una ducha.

Media hora después Hermione estaba ya vestida y lista para ir a trabajar, Lucas sin embargo aun seguía dormido, boca abajo y con la boca abierta.

Sonriendo Hermione se le acerco y se agacho poniendo una mano en la espalda desnuda de Lucas.

"Lucas, ya es hora de que te levantes."

Después de unos empujoncitos Lucas farfullo algo ininteligible.

"Vamos Lucas…tienes que ir a trabajar."

Se abrió un ojo verde, mientras que la otra mitad de su cara seguía puesta sobre la almohada. Lucas sonrió, y dándose la vuelta se estiro boca arriba en la cama.

Hermione sintió una oleada de deseo al verlo así, ver como sus músculos se estiraban y contraían. Este no sufría ningún tipo de vergüenza frente a ella de mostrar sus atributos.

"¿Qué es esto? Ya estas vestida y todo…"

"Ya es hora de ir a trabajar, o al menos es hora para mi de irme a trabajar. Se que tu no tienes que llegar tan temprano."

Lucas se levanto, la beso y comenzó a vestirse.

"¿No quieres tomar una ducha Lucas?"

"Mejor me voy…si no voy a querer compañía ahí entonces ninguno de los dos va a estar listo."

Hermione solo movió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya cuando ambos estaban vestidos salieron del cuarto de Hermione. En la cocina lista para la escuela estaba Mandy tomando un café y leyendo sus apuntes.

"Buenos días Mandy."

"Buenos días Lucas."

Ambos trataron de sonar amables, como si Lucas ahí en la cocina a esa hora por que se había quedado toda la noche ocurriera diariamente. Ninguno de los dos levantando la vista de lo que estaban haciendo. En el caso de Lucas, un café, como si ya fuera su cocina.

Hermione volteo a ver a los dos sonriendo y se hecho a reír.

"Que seriedad entre ustedes dos, parece que fueran ya antiguos conocidos."

Mandy sonrió y mandando una sonrisa conspiradora a Lucas respondió.

"Ah pero yo no soy la que conoce a Lucas íntimamente. Solo deseo ser una buena anfitriona ya que Lucas al parecer va a ser un miembro honorífico de la casa."

Lucas rió y Hermione se sonrojo, pero aun así estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno niños, los dejo. Me tengo que ir, clase de Ciencias Sociales a primera hora es como una bofetada de la ex de tu novio."

Hermione trato de no ahogarse con el café y le pregunto sobre la metáfora a Mandy. Esta tomando su mochila del banco junto a ella le contesto.

"Por que en lo mas probable no fue justo recibirla. ¡Nos vemos!"

Lucas termino con la taza y dejándola en el lavabo se acerco a Hermione.

"Yo también me voy. ¿Nos vemos en el Ministerio?"

Hermione asintió y después de un beso Lucas salio del departamento.

Hermione termino con su café y después de unos movimientos de su varita todos los platos de la cocina se lavaron y metieron a su respectivo lugar.

Entro a la sala, aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Tomo su bolso, portafolio, túnica y saco y tarareando salio de su casa rumbo al ministerio.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas llego a su casa y entro rápido a su cuarto. Se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos. Estaba contento con lo que había sucedido el fin de semana entre el y Hermione, pero aun así sentía preocupación con lo que significaba.

De que estaba conciente de que muchas de las cosas que le eran prioritarias habían cambiado, lo estaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que aun conciente no estaba haciendo nada por rectificar esto.

No podía dejar que toda una vida de trabajo se viniera abajo por que una cara bonita se le cruzo. Pero así como sabía que Hermione estaba interfiriendo en muchas de las cosas que hacía, también sabía que no quería dejarla. No podía concebir la idea de no estar con Hermione ahora que ya la había conocido realmente, ya cuando por fin había estado con ella íntimamente.

Salio de la ducha y escogió una camisa y pantalones de su closet. Ya vestido tomo un blazer y su túnica negro con el emblema Malfoy, estiro la mano y su varita voló a esta. Salio de su cuarto, para toparse con su Mamá que al parecer había estado esperándolo afuera de la puerta.

"Lucas ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?"

Lucas vio la indecisión de su madre, como si esta estuviera nerviosa. Pero Lucas respiro profundo y contesto.

"Si es algo rápido mamá porque tengo que estar en el Ministerio en unos minutos."

"Solo quería preguntarte mas sobre lo que sucedió el sábado con tu hermano…el no me quiso explicar bien lo que le paso."

"Fue un accidente, lo golpeo una camioneta muggle y yo trate de ayudarlo. El hechizo que hice me noqueo y Hermione nos llevo a Hogwarts."

Lucas le dijo todo eso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se puso su saco y metió su varita en un holster especial que estaba hecho para esta. Narcissa caminaba tras de el tratando de alcanzar los pasos mas largos de su hijo.

"¿Pero porque Hogwarts? No entiendo como fue que le muchachita esta decidió llevarlos a Hogwarts en lugar de St. Mungos."

Lucas dejo pasar el comentario de 'muchachita esta' para contestarle rápido a su madre, que en ese momento le estaba cayendo en el hígado.

"Mira, no se. Black fue el que decidió llevarnos ahí, yo creo porque se imagino que los dos íbamos a tener la marca y aunque no le guste aceptarlo somos familia, se sintió mal de entregarnos al Ministerio y pues nos llevo a Hogwarts. Solo que Draco y yo cubrimos la marca y pues…lo demos ya los sabes."

Lucas no paro de caminar hasta que llego a las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo de la casa. Se quedo parado en el segundo escalón para bajar y volteando a ver a su Narcissa le dijo.

"Ya no pienses tanto en eso Mamá, ambos estamos bien y ambos sabemos cuidarnos. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a trabajar… ¿no te encanta como suena eso?"

Y con una sonrisa bajo las escaleras de la casa con suavidad, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Señor Malfoy…le tengo una carta de Gringotts."

Lucas no había ni llegado su oficina cuando la secretaria de Fudge ya lo estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa y una carta en la mano.

Lucas le sonrió educadamente, pero no quiso hacer gran cosa de ella, ya que constantemente esta le insinuaba que cuando quisiera ella estaba ahí para el. Y no como secretaria…

"Gracias."

"De nada Señor Malfoy…que tenga un muy buen día."

Lucas camino hacia su oficina que esta en el mismo piso del Ministro. Se quito la túnica y se sentó en su escritorio. Tomo un abre cartas y leyó la carta que al parecer el Director de Gringotts le había mandado.

En esta el Director de Gringotts pedía una junta con el ese mismo día a las once de la mañana. Lucas al ver que aun eran las nueve decide primero pasar a saludar a Hermione.

Cuando llega a la oficina de Hermione se encontró con esta vacía, algo decepcionado le deja una nota en donde le dice que tiene que ir a Gringotts y que no sabe cuanto tiempo se va a tardar, le dice que le mande un búho mas tarde por si no regresa al Ministerio…ya que Lucas sabía no iba a regresar.

Lucas salio del Ministerio y camino por Londres hasta que llego a una cabina telefónica en donde encontró la dirección de una agencia de coches.

Después de estar seguro de que no había nadie cerca de el, apareció hacia Cambridge en donde estaba la agencia. Saco unos lentes oscuros de su blazer, y caminando con seguridad entro al edificio.

Medio hora después Lucas salio del almacén de la agencia en un coche ultimo modelo. Era un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S, negro. Moviendo las velocidades Lucas sentía el poder del coche mientras aumentaba la aceleración. Distinto a una escoba, pero definitivamente hermoso. Esas eran unas de las muchas razones por que Lucas sentía algo de admiración en los Muggles…si podían hacer algo como ese coche, entonces no eran tan inútiles después de todo.

Logro llegar al centro de Londres antes de las diez cuarenta y después de buscar un lugar se estaciono. Bajo del coche y vio como unas chavas caminando por la acera sonrieran y reían entre ellas al verlo. Definitivamente le gusto su nuevo coche.

Cerró el coche y poniéndole un hechizo para que no se lo fueran a robar…por precaución, se dirigió hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Entro y reconoció al hombre detrás de la barra, fue a el, al que Hermione y el preguntaron sobre Draco. Con un saludo con la cabeza Lucas camino a la parte trasera del bar. Saco su varita eh hizo la combinación en los ladrillos.

Después camino por todo el callejón hasta llegar a Gringotts. Entro al banco y se dirigió hacia el primer Goblin que encontró.

"Vengo a ver a Ragnok, Director de Gringotts. Soy Lucas Malfoy."

El Goblin le dio una mirada curiosa pero le señalo que lo siguiera, entraron a un pasillo en donde varias oficinas se encontraban. Llegaron hasta la del final y después de un golpe fuerte el Goblin abrió las puertas dejándolo entrar en una oficina inmensa.

La oficina estaba llena de objetos de valor, desde espadas colgando en las paredes, hasta cálices de oro. Ragnok estaba sentado tras un escritorio que Lucas vio que era por lo menos cinco veces el tamaño del Goblin.

"Tome asiento Señor Malfoy."

Lucas sintió la orden en las palabras del Goblin, pero aun así tomo asiento frente a este.

"Esta usted aquí por que se me ha hecho ver que hay algunas inconsistencias con el Ministerio."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

Dos colmillos largos y algo amenazantes se asomaron por la boca del Ragnok, Lucas aunque no completamente intimidado si lo dejo algo sorprendido, aun más cuando noto que Ragnok estaba sonriendo.

"Es usted muy valiente Señor Malfoy…me gusta eso."

Lucas no supo como contestar, aparentemente la hora de la verdad había llegado y si el había sido suficiente para los Goblins estaba apunto de ser visto.

"El Ministerio nos ha estado mandando memos en los que en la mas simple forma informan al banco que no van a pagar la deuda que se tiene con nosotros. Lo curioso es que además de la firma del Ministro se encuentra la suya. Esperaba que al haber sido entrenado por alguien como Gruhnek usted entendiera mejor la precaria relación que tiene el Ministerio con Gringotts."

Ragnok espero a que el joven dijera algo, sea incriminatorio o de disculpa, pero para su sorpresa este se quedo callado viéndolo a los ojos.

"O tal vez aprendió muy bien de Gruhnek Señor Malfoy."

Lucas se relajo, se sentó mas cómodamente en el sillón.

"La realidad es, como usted Señor Director al igual que todo Gringotts se a dado cuenta, es que yo tengo otras ideas concerniendo el Ministerio. No hay que hacernos los ignorantes…ambos sabemos lo que esta sucediendo en el mundo…es hora de que el banco se decida a quien va apoyar en la guerra que se aproxima."

"¿Y si la comunidad Goblin decide no participar en su guerra?"

Lucas se sentó mas derecho y clavo su mirada en la del Goblin, dejo atrás al joven snob que había estado actuando para poder darle a Ragnok un vistazo del Death Eater mas temido de Voldemort.

"Las cosas son como son, Señor Director. Va a ver una momento en que aunque quieran no van a poder quedarse al margen de la guerra, ya que el resultado de esta los va a afectar de una forma u otra. Yo, en nombre del Dark Lord me estoy presentado aquí, y ahora extendiéndoles la mano a todos los Goblins. Ambos estamos concientes de que el Ministerio nunca ha sido justo con la Nación Goblin…ahora es el momento para poder recuperar su lugar al que hace años se les fue arrebatado."

Pasaron minutos en silencio. Ragnok observándolo, midiéndolo.

El Goblin comenzó hacer un ruido extraño que Lucas se dio cuenta era risa. Más tranquilo Lucas se acomodo de nuevo en la silla, esperando a que Ragnok hablara.

"Me gusta como piensa Señor Malfoy…pero si nos vamos a sincerar, que sea de verdad. Su Dark Lord nunca nos dará el lugar que como usted proclama nos pertenece. Estoy conciente de las ideologías de Tom, ahora que nos necesita nos busca, pero el momento en que ya no seamos de utilidad, terminara con nosotros. La Nación Goblin esta conciente de esto."

Lucas se quedo intrigado por la forma en que Ragnok llama al Dark Lord, no lo interrumpió dejándolo continuar con lo que decía, pero se guardo ese nombre para más tarde.

"Las cosas están así. Los Goblins no seguirían a Voldemort si no fuera por usted."

"¿Por mi?"

"Si Señor Malfoy, los Goblins estamos, como le diré…interesados en usted."

Lucas se sintió por primera vez en toda la plática inseguro.

"¿Qué puedo tener yo que le interese a los Goblins?"

"Aah…eso no es de consecuencia ahora. Si usted me dice en este momento que si nosotros nos unimos a Voldemort usted va ser nuestro embajador con el…los Goblins entonces aceptamos."

"¿Embajador? Esta usted seguro de que quiera darme ese puesto. Ya vimos que como embajador no soy muy bueno."

De nuevo se escucho la risa extraña del Goblin.

"Esta vez vamos a tomar precauciones. Por ejemplo, si Voldemort de verdad desea que los Goblins dejen caer al Ministerio, entonces el debe permitirnos seguir funcionando como llevamos siglos haciéndolo. Como sabe Señor Malfoy, los Goblins hemos sido protectores del dinero de los Magos por muchos siglos, bajos esta oficina existen bóvedas mas antiguas que el mismo Hogwarts."

Lucas entendía perfectamente. Los Goblins se iban a aliar con ellos, pero querían conservar con el poder que siempre han tenido. Ahora el único problema que veía Lucas era informarle esto a Voldemort.

Ragnok lo dejo pensar. Pero cuando volteo a ver de nuevo al Goblin se encontró con la sonrisa con colmillos de este.

"Sabe Señor Malfoy…los Goblins tenemos registros de todas las familias 'Purebloods' de Gran Bretaña. Sabemos quien es heredero a las fortunas antiguas que residen en nuestras bóvedas, para nosotros no hay confusiones ni engaños. La sangre siempre sale…es curioso como aun cuando hayan pasado muchos años si que nadie reclame las herencias estas siguen esperando a su heredero."

Lucas solo lo observo. No dijo nada ni comento. Las palabras del Goblin no tenían sentido para el…ya que como hijo segundo sabía no era heredero a la fortuna Malfoy. Sin mencionar que lo que este estaba diciendo no venia al caso con lo que estaban discutiendo.

"Entonces, Señor Director… ¿tenemos un acuerdo?"

"Tendríamos que volver a programar otra cita en donde nuestras demandas sean escuchadas y aceptadas…pero si, tenemos un acuerdo."

Lucas extendió su mano hacia Ragnok, que aunque algo sorprendido la tomo.

"Esperamos grandes cosas de usted Señor Malfoy…y antes que se vaya."

Ragnok rodeo su inmenso escritorio para acercarse a una esquina de la oficina. Tomo un paquete que había estado encima de un mueble y sin más se lo dio a Lucas.

Lucas observo el paquete en sus manos sin saber bien que tenia que hacer con el…al parecer la mirada de Lucas fue fácil de leer para el Goblin ya que le dijo.

"Se lo manda Gruhnek"

Lucas entonces se despidió y salio de la oficina. Camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al lobby del banco. Ahí salio de este y fue hasta su coche, todo el tiempo pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Ragnok. No estaba seguro si Voldemort iba a estar de acuerdo con los Goblins, pero Lucas pensó que el tendría que hacer que las cosas sucedieran.

Se subió a su coche, medio aventando el paquete al lugar del acompañante y con un rugido que lo hizo sonreír prendió el coche. Su casa estaba a mas de tres horas manejando, pero si tomaba la carretera podría encoger el coche llegara un trayecto solitario y ya de ahí aparecer a su casa.

Ya cuando por fin llego a su cuarto eran la una de la tarde. Se encontró con un búho del Ministerio esperándolo en la ventana de su cuarto.

_Lucas_

_Acabo de encontrar tu nota. Que lastima que no estuviera aquí cuando pasaste. Hoy tengo suficientemente tiempo para ir a comer lunch, si no estas ocupado nos vemos aquí como ¿a las dos? Besos_

_Hermione._

Lucas sonrió y rápido se metió a su closet, buscando otra camisa que ponerse. Después de habérsela puesto se metió a su baño para ponerse algo de loción. Pero antes de salir de su cuarto volteo a ver el paquete que Gruhnek le había mandado, este estaba puesto encima de su cómoda.

Lo tomo y rápido rompiendo la caja se encontró con una figura egipcia. Toda negra, y su memoria no le fallaba era Osiris. Algo extrañado por el extraño regalo del Goblin, Lucas puso la figura en la cómoda. Tomo su varita y las llaves de su nuevo coche, saliendo de su cuarto sin darle orto pensamiento a la figura que ahora adornaba su cuarto.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Comentarios y preguntas son bienvenidos!!!!! Sobre el coche…ese coche no había salido en la época que están, pero como me encanta y se me hace que se vería súper sexy Lucas en el, lo puse en la historia!


	19. Chapter 19

Nuevo capi! Espero les guste! Gracias a Jim, danny1989 y a lordaeglos!!

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...  
-When I'm Gone 3 Doors Down

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione estaba arreglando su oficina sin las ganas de siempre que le pone al trabajo. Ese día en particular siempre la ponía algo triste. El día era primero de Septiembre y siempre que llegaba la hacia ponerse melancólica de que no iba a regresar por segundo año consecutivo a Hogwarts. Hacia dos semanas desde que Lucas había pasado la noche en su casa, y desde que había visto su coche.

No le quiso decir nada a Lucas, pero Hermione le encanto el coche…hacía que Lucas se viera increíblemente sexy.

Luna había pasado hacia dos días para saludarla. Le dijo que se había encontrado con Ron una semana atrás y que ella lo había invitado a salir. Hermione solo pudo pensar en el pobre pelirrojo, de seguro se sintió intimidado por la rubia y sus rarezas. Pero aun así, Hermione estaba contenta por ambos. Ahora al parecer iban para la cuarta cita, o la cita para acostarse como Luna le dijo.

Hermione se había sorprendido por unos segundos al escuchar a la rubia decir eso, pero después de pensarlo no se le hizo extraño. Solo pudo pensar que Ron iba a estar definitivamente feliz terminando su cuarta cita con Luna.

Pero en ese momento no tenía mucho que hacer, al parecer el Ministro ha estado teniendo algunos problemas de salud dejando todo con el Vice Ministro, a quien Hermione no le caía muy bien. Hermione suponía tenia algo que ver con que ella fuera Muggle born.

Lucas en particular había estado muy ocupado las semanas consecutivas a su fin de semana que estuvieran juntos. Se la pasaba en juntas con los Goblins, yendo del Ministerio a Gringotts a cada rato. Pero lo que le encantaba a Hermione era como este siempre hacia lo posible para hacer tiempo para pasarlo con ella. Este prácticamente vivía en su departamento. A Mandy no le importaba y Hermione no podía estar mas contenta de tenerlo ahí.

Suspirando Hermione recogió unos papeles de su escritorio metiéndolos a un buzón que decía salida, estos nada mas tocaron el fondo, desaparecieron yendo al lugar que fuera que tenían que llegar.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujársele en la cara cuando pensó en Lucas, este le había dicho que iban a ir esa tarde a Hogsmeade a caminar. Para que Hermione no se sintiera tan triste de que ya no iba a regresar a Hogwarts, le había dicho Lucas. Algo que se le hizo de lo más tierno, Lucas no era del tipo 'Romántico' pero esa idea en lo que respecta Hermione fue súper linda y definitivamente lo iba a premiar nada mas regresar a su casa, terminado con el paseo por la aldea.

Hermione rió, quien iba a pensar que ella, la sabihonda de la escuela iba a estar pensado lo que le va a hacer a su novio nada mas llegaran a su cuarto.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas entro a su cuarto exasperado, se quito de un jalón la túnica, aventándola hacía su cama. Las cosas no estaban yendo del todo bien. Los Goblins para empezar no estaban cooperando con el, al principio Ragnok había estado todo dispuesto a unirse, pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a llegar a su punto estos estaban poniendo más y más trabas en el trato.

Además de que sus juntas últimamente con Voldemort estaban siendo demasiado tediosas. Voldemort estaba siendo mas abierto hacía el, lo que lo dejaba molesto y con una jaqueca del tamaño del mundo. Hacía años que sabía de la conexión que existía entre ambos, también sabía que Voldemort no estaba completamente al tanto de esta.

Lucas por eso aprendió desde el principio a mantener sus pensamientos guardados y lejos de cualquier intrusión.

Pero eso no era lo que lo estaba molestando en ese momento. En ese momento estaba molesto por la conversación que acababa de tener con Draco. Unos días atrás, en una de las mañanas de las que no se había quedado en casa de Hermione, Draco lo intercepto en el pasillo para hablar con el sobre las marcas. Lucas con prisa para ir a ver a Hermione antes de que tuviera que ir a Gringotts lo dejo aun hablando.

Hoy, en cambio Draco lo agarro y volvió a la conversación. Lo gracioso de la situación era que Lucas no estaba molesto de que se pelearon de nuevo por lo de la marca. No, Lucas estaba molesto caminando por su cuarto, pasando una y otra vez las palabras de Draco, cuando Lucas le dijo que tenía que estar en ese momento en otro lugar.

"_Solo recuerda quien eres en realidad."_

Lucas sabía que estaba actuando diferente a lo que era antes. Lo sabía. Pero no era como si estuviera dejando su trabajo y el de la familia descuidado. Estaba logrando su misión que se le fue dada por Voldemort. Estaba casi todo listo para entregarle a Voldemort el Ministerio tal y como lo quería.

Además, no era como si no hubiera hecho algunas investigaciones acerca de la marca. Estaba casi seguro que como el ritual era uno de limpieza y utilizo sangre, la marca, que es como una bacteria de magia negra en el cuerpo, se limpio. No había logrado meterse a fondo a buscar respuestas por que estaba algo ocupado con su vida.

Le gustaba estar con Hermione, no lo iba a negar, pero las acusaciones de Draco eran ridículas. El estaba haciendo algo, y muy pronto iba a lograrlo.

Lucas bufo. _Además, no es como si pudiera olvidarlo Draco._

Lucas se desabotono la camisa, dejándola caer al piso. Se quito los pantalones aun pensando en las palabras de Draco. Sacudió la cabeza y entro al baño, no iba a dejar que unas palabras amargadas de su hermano le arruinaran la velada.

El y Hermione iban a pasarla bien, y no iba ni a pensar en la conversación. Cuando el agua caliente comenzó a golpear su cuerpo se relajo. Ya para cuando salio de la ducha, Lucas no estaba pensando en nada de sus problemas.

Ni de los Goblins, Voldemort ni Draco. Solo pensaba en Hermione.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Sirius estuvo buscando por dos semanas consecutivas libros sobre rituales mágicos de sangre, pero no había podido encontrar nada al respecto. Fue cuando ya había buscado tres veces en el mismo librero de Hogwarts que se acordó de Grimmauld.

Como no había pensado en la casa de su familia fue un misterio para el, pero ya cuando había entrado se dio cuenta que aquí si iba a encontrar respuestas. Su madre había amasado una cantidad impresionante de libros oscuros durante su vida.

No había entrado a la biblioteca desde que tenía quince y estaba tratando de alejarse de su familia. Pero ya adentro se percato de que tal vez la búsqueda no iba a ser tan fácil como al principio parecía. La biblioteca estaba toda revuelta.

Abrió las cortinas y las ventanas para no asfixiarse con todo el polvo del lugar. Media hora después y medio kilo de polvo aspirado Sirius no estaba más cerca de encontrar algún libro de rituales de sangre. Su estomago comenzó a demandar comida, pero por mas hambriento que estuviera Sirius no comería nada que fuera hecho en esa casa.

Después de diez minutos mas de búsqueda se resigno a tener que regresar mas tarde a continuar, además de que no le gustaba sentir el silencio de la casa a su alrededor…como una tumba.

Un escalofrió le recorrió después de su pensamiento mórbido. Y con mas rapidez de la que había llego se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada.

Pero cuando paso junto a la puerta que bajaba a la cocina escucho ruidos, y luego la voz ronca y cortada de Kreacher.

"Si mi ama viera su hogar…lleno de traidores de sangre…y half breeds…pobre de mi ama…que bueno que ya no esta aquí para ver su noble hogar caer en deshonra."

Sirius vio como el elfo entraba al cuarto de la caldera y sacaba cosas de su funda.

"¿Que estas haciendo Kreacher?"

Kreacher sorprendido volteo rápido a verlo, su boca se torció a una mueca de desagrado pero le dijo a Sirius.

"Amo…yo solo guardo cosas valiosas para la familia."

Aunque mas bajo como para que no lo escuchara Sirius, el elfo murmuraba cosas como 'Traidor' y 'desagracia al nombre Black'

Sirius acostumbrado a las palabras del elfo simplemente le dijo.

"Ya no vas a mover nada mas de esta casa, ¿entendido Kreacher? Todo se queda en el lugar en el que esta."

"Si amo…lo que usted diga."

Sirius le pidió que se hiciera a un lado y agachándose encontró un trapo sucio lleno de cosas con el emblema Black. Suspirando tomo todo lo que pudo agarrar y lo llevo a la cocina, poniéndolo sobre la mesa, dio tres mas vueltas para sacar todo lo que tenía Kreacher en su cama.

Tomo una bolsa de la cocina y hecho todo en esta, pero una cadena se le enredo en el dedo. Ya cuando dejo todo jalo la cadena y se encontró con un camafeo.

Este tenía una S hecha por víboras. Sirius intento abrirlo, pero este no cedió. Después de varios intentos prefirió tirarlo junto con lo demás. Cerró la bolsa y la dejo a un lado de la mesa.

"Kreacher, por ningún motivo debes de tocar esta bolsa, ¿me entiendes? No toques la bolsa, ni saques nada de ella."

Kreacher bajo la cabeza pero le contesto que iba a hacer lo que este le pidió.

Sirius ya desesperado por haber pasando tanto tiempo en la casa solo, salio de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas y Hermione pasaron una noche tranquila caminando por Hogsmeade viendo como las tiendas se iban iluminando por dentro. Hogsmeade ya se había recuperado casi al cien por ciento del ataque en Agosto. El clima estaba algo frió y era excusa suficiente para Hermione de acurrucarse mas cerca a Lucas que de costumbre.

Fueron a Zoncos y para sorpresa de Lucas, Hermione compro una bomba fétida. Cuando Hermione noto la mirada de Lucas esta le explico que era para una secretaria del Ministerio que había estado molestándola mas de lo normal.

Después fueron a ver la Casa de los Gritos y al final entraron por una Butterbeer de Las Tres Escobas. Ya cuando terminaron con sus bebidas, Lucas pago y salieron de nuevo al frió.

Lucas puso los brazos alrededor de Hermione, atrayéndola hacia el. Por que en ese momento un sin fin de carros jalados por criaturas extrañas pasaron junto a ellos, en dirección hacia Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió al ver los carros, recordando las veces en las que ella viajo en ellos para comenzar un nuevo año.

"¿Que criaturas son esas?"

Hermione levanto el cuello para poder ver a Lucas.

"¿Cuáles?"

Lucas movió la cabeza en dirección de los carros.

"Las que van jalando los carros."

Hermione volteo de nuevo a ver los carros, pero para ella seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, los carros jalados por nada, aunque ella siempre supuso que era magia.

"Lucas…yo no veo nada…"

Lucas continúo viendo a las criaturas. Parecían un tipo de caballo, pero más feo y con alas.

"¿De verdad no los vez Hermione?"

"Enserio Lucas, yo no veo nada. Siempre me imagine que estos eran jalados por magia…"

"No importa…déjalo, esta bien."

Lucas contemplo lo sucedido, y hasta que pasó el último carro y se cerró la puerta de Hogwarts fue que ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Pero el comentario había sido hecho y Hermione iba a averiguar que era lo que Lucas veía.

Llegaron al departamento de Hermione y entraron a la cocina. Hermione se sirvió un baso de agua, pero Lucas fue directo hacia ella.

Hermione se rió cuando sintió las manos de Lucas en su cintura, e intento quitárselas de encima para poder tomar agua. Pero Lucas entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello y cualquier idea de tomar agua le salio de la cabeza.

"Te iba a dar una sorpresa cuando llegáramos."

La sonrisa de Lucas la sintió en su cuello, mientras este seguía dándole besos. Hermione hizo para atrás la cabeza para darle mas espacio a Lucas de explorar su cuello.

"¿Y…que…es…lo…que…me…ibas…a dar?"

Hermione rió sintiendo cada palabra junto a su piel entre besos de Lucas. Levantando los brazos los llevo al cuello de Lucas y lo volteo a ver.

"Pues…no lo había pensado a fondo, pero…por la idea de llevarme a Hogsmeade pensaba premiarte."

Lucas contemplo la idea, haciéndola reír. Luego Hermione comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre el pelo rebelde de Lucas, algo que sabía le encantaba.

Hermione bajo su mano derecha del pelo de Lucas y tomo su mano izquierda. Jalándolo comenzó a ir a su cuarto. Lucas se dejo jalar, encantándole como Hermione volteaba a verlo por encima del hombro.

En ese momento no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, Lucas nunca a sido muy soñador ni muy sentimental…no era algo que pudiera utilizar, pero en ese momento, con Hermione, sintió como si todo lo que pudiera querer en la vida lo iba a encontrar en los brazos de ella.

Ya cuando llegaron al cuarto de Hermione, cerro la puerta y lo empujo hacia la cama. Todo el tiempo sonriéndole.

"Esta vez creo será mejor que pongas un _Silencio_ antes de que se nos olvide."

Lucas le sonrió y movió la mano. Hermione levanto una ceja, pero después solo camino hacia el y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Lucas con la misma mano con la que había hecho el _Silencio _le acaricio el estomago. Hermione sintió el anticonceptivo y vio la luz, ahora mas entusiasmada sabiendo que Mandy no iba a poder escuchar nada de lo que sucediera en el cuarto, retomo su postura de jalar a Lucas hacia la cama, pero antes de llegar a esta, el la detuvo, la abrazo y la beso.

"Me encanta este lado tuyo."

Hermione se separo del beso, y ahora ella besando el cuello a Lucas le dijo.

"Eres el único que conoce este lado mió."

Lucas la cargo de las piernas, levantándola del piso, para después echarla en la cama.

"Bien."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Mandy estaba sentada en un banco de la cocina tomando un baso de leche, había estado estudiando casi toda la tarde y luego escucho a Hermione llegar con Lucas. Gracias a Merlín que pusieron un hechizo y no tuvo que escuchar nada que la verdad no quiere ni saber.

Entonces continúo estudiando y cunado noto que era la una de la mañana cerró el libro para ir en busca de un refrigerio. Entro a la cocina y encontró un baso con agua en la isla de la cocina y la luz prendida. Sonrió para si misma. Estaba contenta por Hermione, y le daba gusto que se hubiera encontrado alguien como Lucas.

Fue cuando iba por la mitad de su baso que escucho una puerta abrirse suavemente y cerrarse. Espero, creyendo que era Hermione, pero el que había de entrar a la cocina era nada más que Lucas, de nuevo solamente en boxers.

"Mandy…creí que estabas dormida."

Ver a Lucas yendo hacia el refrigerador para sacar algo de comer la hizo sonreír. Este era como si ya viviera ahí con ellas.

"No aquí ando…me tome una break de estudiar."

Lucas salio de detrás de la puerta del refrigerador con queso, jamón, tomate y lechuga. Su cara la hizo reírse, este tenía una mueca de desagrado.

"Creo que eso es algo que nunca voy a poder decir que me da coraje de haberme perdido…exámenes y estudiar para ellos."

"En eso puedo concordar contigo."

"¿Quieres uno?"

Mandy le dijo que no, pero se paro del banco y ayudo a Lucas a cortar el tomate y queso. Ambos trabajaron por unos minutos en silencio.

"Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Hermione."

Mandy lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

"Si ya lo se…estaba planeando hacer una fiesta, tu que opinas."

Lucas saco un plato y abriendo la bolsa del pan saco dos rebanadas.

"Yo opino que es una buena idea, pero yo estaba planeando en que saliendo del Ministerio yo la iba a llevar a cenar. Pero se puede hacer las dos cosas…regresando de la cena la fiesta esta ya esperándola."

"Es una buena idea… ¿y a donde la vas a llevar?"

Lucas saco dos rebanadas de jamón y las puso sobre el pan, después tomo el queso que Mandy le había cortado.

"Como si te fuera a decir."

Mandy se hizo la ofendida, pero no pudo mantener la risa. Puso el tomate dentro del sándwich.

"¿A que hora llegarían ustedes?"

Lucas lo pensó, mientras arrancaba unas hojas de lechuga.

"Pues yo creo que como a las diez."

Mandy asintió y vio como Lucas volvió a meter todo al refrigerador, y saco la mostaza.

"Creo que esa hora esta bien… ¿en que cae el día siguiente?"

"No estoy seguro, pero eso no tiene importancia. Quien no aguante una noche de fiesta que se vaya temprano."

Mandy soltó una risa, pero luego algo le vino a la mente. Se mordió el labio y espero a que Lucas hubiera terminado de prepara el sándwich.

"Si la lastimas…te voy a perseguir, y…y cosas malas te van a pasar."

Lucas se quedo con el sándwich aun en la boca sin morderlo. Mandy le había dicho su amenaza rápido y sin verlo a los ojos. Claro que no se sintió intimidado, pero se le hizo un gesto muy...encantador.

Mandy por su parte se sintió como una tonta después de decirlo.

"Hermione es muy afortunada de tenerte como amiga… ¿de verdad eras Ravenclaw? Por que por un momento ahí creí que eras una Gryffindor."

Mandy se ataco de la risa y le pego en el brazo.

Lucas soltó su sándwich y para embarazo de la rubia le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia su lado.

"Ya enserio, eres una buena amiga Mandy."

Mandy sonrió y sonrojada le dijo.

"Ah… ¿Lucas?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Este…estas en boxers."

Lucas la soltó, tomo su plato con sándwich y con un guiño salio de la cocina, dejando a Mandy sola con sus pensamientos.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Dejen Comentarios! Seeya all later!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

_A/N: Perdón por la tardanza! Espero les guste este nuevo capi. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews. Leí todas y apreció todos sus comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo de todos!!!! La canción del capi si la quieren la pueden encontrar en mi account. Hay un link y todo._

_On with the show!_

You're in my mind all of the time  
I know that's not enough  
If the sky can crack  
There must be some way back  
For love and only love

--Electrical Storm, U2

Las cartas no habían dejado de llegar. El Ministro había empezando a preocuparse, se suponía que el joven Malfoy estaba sobre ese asunto, pero no había día que una carta de Gringotts no llegara. Cada dos días el Ministro iba a hablar con el joven Malfoy, y siempre después de su junta salía tranquilo, solo para volver a preocuparse cuando otra carta llegaba.

El joven Malfoy le aseguraba que todo estaba en orden y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Decía que los Goblins solo querían presionarlo para que actuara precipitadamente y que debía confiar en el.

El Ministro lo hacía, después de todo el joven Malfoy era un Pureblood honorable, uno con una familia que lo a apoyado a el y al Ministerio desde siempre. Si, definitivamente el joven Malfoy estaba haciendo su trabajo bien para con el Ministerio.

Pero aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparse por esas cartas. Las sumas escritas en estas eran tan grandes que el Ministro prefería no leerlas, no podía creer que el Ministerio pudiera estar tan en deuda. Sabía que durante la época de reelecciones había utilizado fondos del Ministerio para pagar su campaña, pero no era como si los demás Ministros no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Entonces lo que ahora hacía cada vez que llegaba otra carta, simplemente la mandaba a la oficina del joven Malfoy y que este leyera lo que fuera que el banco estuviera demandado.

Para su tranquilidad mental, las cartas pararon de llegar. El joven Malfoy había hecho tal y como le había prometido, estaba arreglando la situación. Este se encontraba ocupado más de lo normal y dejaba las instalaciones por juntas en Gringotts todo el tiempo.

El Ministro no podía estar más contento. El joven Malfoy estaba logrando lo que ninguno otro había podido hacer antes de que llegara. Estaba haciendo que los Goblins cayeran bajo el pulgar del Ministerio.

Definitivamente el Ministro no podía estar más feliz. Todo estaba yendo bien con su vida. El Ministerio estaba bien, su esposa contenta con su viaje por Europa, su amante estaba más cariñosa de lo normal y la amenaza de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se habían hecho casi inexistentes.

El Ministro sabía que eran solo magos oscuros que deseaban hacer caos en la vida mágica, no eran en verdad Death Eaters ni mucho menos eran mandados por Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. La mera idea lo hacía reír.

Ese Dumbledore solo buscaba atención…lo más seguro el viejo buscaba el trabajo de Ministro para el mismo. Pero si Dumbledore creía que se iba a ir calladamente, estaba equivocado.

El Ministro aun tenía varios trucos debajo de su manga. Y con el joven Malfoy consiguiendo a los Goblins, que aunque el Ministro sabía eran criaturas inferiores a los magos, tenían sus propósitos, iba a ser el mejor Ministro de todos los tiempos.

Ahora si tan solo pudiera recordar el nombre de esa marca de donas que compró el otro día que estaban deliciosas…

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione estaba en camino hacía la oficina de Lucas. Había acabado su trabajo un poco mas temprano de lo que creía y quería ver si Lucas podía salir a comer con ella. Además que tenía que contarle que los había comprometido a ir a cenar con Luna y su ya novio Ron.

Hermione no estaba segura de la idea de poner en un mismo cuarto a un Malfoy y un Weasley fuera una buena, pero no había encontrado forma de negarse a la rubia y su invitación.

Cuando ya estaba cerca escucho que lo que parecía Lucas discutiendo con alguien. No quería fisgonear, pero el tono de voz de Lucas era uno que jamás había escuchado, sin mencionar que la puerta de su oficina estaba entreabierta.

"No me importa…ya suficiente hicieron mandando esas cartas para empezar, más cuando nosotros habíamos llegado a un acuerdo."

Hermione no logro escuchar lo que la otra persona decía, solo que tenía una voz ronca y seca.

"¡No puedo aun hacer lo que me piden…quedamos que cuando fuera el momento yo personalmente iba a ser el encargado de sus peticiones, pero hasta entonces se tienen que esperar!"

Hermione se le hizo raro lo que Lucas estaba discutiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse la media vuelta y hacer como que no había escuchado.

"Mira, no es el lugar ni el momento. Mañana yo voy a hablar contigo."

Y con eso Hermione escucho un _woosh_ de la chimenea, indicando el final de la conversación de Lucas. Se espero un momento y luego toco la puerta asomándose.

"Hola…"

Lucas pareció sorprendido de verla ahí, pero rápido se compuso. Se paró de su silla y caminó hacía ella. Hermione por su parte al verlo se le olvidó lo que había escuchado antes.

Lucas la dejo entrar antes de cerrar la puerta, luego con cuidado la empujo hacía esta atrapándola entre la madera y su cuerpo. Con pasión reclamó los labios de Hermione.

Después de varios besos Lucas se separó de ella despacio. "Me encanta que me vengas a ver."

Hermione le sonrió. "A mi encanta venirte a ver."

Lucas la guió a un sillón que tenía en su oficina. "A que debo el placer de tu visita, porque aunque me encanta que estés aquí, no creo que nada más hayas venido por un beso."

Hermione metió las piernas debajo de ella, acomodándose en el sillón. "Pues…quería ver si no estas muy ocupado para ir a comer lunch conmigo."

Lucas hizo show de estar pensando su respuesta. "Mmmm déjame ver…papeles aburridos o ir a comer con mi novia…no, demasiado difícil de escoger."

"Ja ja Lucas."

Lucas por su parte se rió y se acerco más a ella. "A donde quieres ir."

Hermione se acomodo mas cerca de el, dejando que este la abrazara. "¿Seguro que si puedes ir Lucas? Por que si estas muy ocupado lo entiendo."

"No estoy ocupado. Además, tengo hambre."

En ese momento alguien tocando a la puerta los interrumpió. Lucas de mala gana se separó de Hermione levantándose. Esta por su parte también se levantó del sillón, arreglándose la ropa.

"Adelante."

"Señor Malfoy disculpe la molestia, pero el Ministro desea verlo."

Lucas volteo a ver a Hermione, esta le sonrió y le dijo. "No te preocupes, te espero."

Lucas le sonrió de vuelta y tomando su túnica de la silla de su escritorio salio detrás de una de las muchas secretarias del Ministro.

Hermione ya sola en la oficina bastante más lujosa y grande que la suya, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Algo aburrida Hermione se sentó en la silla de Lucas

_Esto es lo que __se siente ver a la gente de detrás de uno de estos escritorios. _El escritorio en cuestión era el típico escritorio diseñado para intimidar a los trabajadores de menor rango. Era grande y tosco, y hacía que te sintieras importante de este lado, mientras que el otro lado te hacía sentir más pequeño.

Lucas, en opinión de Hermione no necesitaba escritorio para hacer a la gente sentirse intimidada. Solo con su presencia lograba ese efecto.

Pero para alguien como ella, que la intimidación no siempre era fácil se sentía padre estar de este lado del escritorio.

Hermione probando las aguas se reclino en la silla, y asegurándose de que estaba sola y que la puerta estaba cerrada, subió las piernas al escritorio. Cuando ningún rayo o algo por el estilo le cayo por tal acción, Hermione se relajo y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Ah, si Jenny. Tráeme los papeles sobre la nueva legislación sobre los derechos de los elfos por favor. Ah y un café si eres tan amable, Jenny… ¿oh, Lucas llamo? Gracias Jenny, eso es todo, te puedes retirar."

Hermione se atacó de risa después de su dialogo con su secretaria ficticia. Esta oficina le estaba afectando la cabeza. Escuchó como algo se caía del escritorio, y cuando volteo hacía abajo vio uno abre cartas. Suspirando trato de alcanzarlo sin tener que bajar las piernas del escritorio.

Solo le dio tiempo de dar un gritito cuando con todo y silla Hermione cayó al piso. Hermione se levanto rápido del piso, apenada de que alguien la hubiera escuchado. Cuado nadie entro a la oficina se relajó, y riéndose de su propia torpeza, paró la silla.

Luego notó todos los papeles que había tirado cuando se cayó. Preocupada de que hubiera movido algo importante de Lucas se puso a recogerlos.

Ya cuando casi tenía todos estos en sus manos, noto lo que tenían escrito. Eran puras listas y cuentas del Ministerio. Lo extraño fue cuando trató de acomodarlos estos no seguían una misma continuación. Leyó y comenzó a tener una idea de lo que se trataban…eran borradores del banco Gringotts. Eran pagares y copias de las prestaciones que el Ministerio tenía con el banco.

Trato de pensar porque estos no tenían congruencia con los números que ella personalmente había visto en los libros de cuentas que el Ministerio le había pasado solo tres días atrás.

Después de acomodarlos Hermione los volvió a poner en su lugar sobre el escritorio. Recogió el abre cartas, que para su sorpresa vio que era una serpiente y lo puso sobre el escritorio también.

Trato de regresar a sentarse tranquilamente en la silla como antes de caerse, pero por alguna razón no pudo relajarse de nuevo. Busco en el primer cajón en el cual Lucas guardaba sus dulces y encontró un Milky Way, dos ranas de chocolate y unos paquetes de chicles.

Agarro el Milky Way, abriéndolo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una mordida.

Y así fue como cinco minutos después Lucas la encontró, sentada en su escritorio, comiéndose uno de sus provisiones guardadas.

"Pobre Hermione¿tanta hambre tienes que buscaste los chocolates que me mantienen vivo por las mañanas?"

Hermione le sonrió. "Ya tienes que volver reaprovisionar ese cajón, eh. ¡Ya casi no hay nada!"

Lucas dio una reverencia burlona. "Tus deseos son una orden."

Lucas camino hacía ella, le tomó la mano levantándola de su silla. "¿Te gusta esa silla verdad?"

Hermione con chocolate en mano se sonrojo. "Solo un poco."

Ambos se fueron a comer a un restaurante japonés. Hermione pidió un sushi de salmón, mientras Lucas repelaba del menú. Según Lucas el comer comida japonesa no lo satisfacía por mucho tiempo, y era por eso que repelaba del menú, ya que nunca encontraba un platillo lo suficientemente grande para que le quitara el hambre.

Al final pidió una sopa, un sushi y un platillo complicado de cual Hermione no estaba muy familiarizada. Comieron por unos minutos en silencio, cuando Hermione recordó la promesa de ir a cenar con Luna y Ron.

Aclarándose la garganta Hermione preguntó. "¿Te acuerdas de la chava que te conté trabaja en el Ministerio, que es algo excéntrica?"

Lucas levanto la mirada de su sushi para verla a los ojos. "Vagamente… ¿era un año menor que tu en Hogwarts o algo así no?"

Hermione sonrió. "Si, de ella me refiero. Bueno, hoy me la encontré y pues…una cosa llevó a la otra y como que me comprometí de que iríamos a cenar con ella y su novio. ¡Pero si no quieres no tenemos que ir…yo le mando un mensaje diciendo que no puedes!"

Lucas le sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Hermione toda acelerada al hablar. "No te preocupes. Si quieres podemos ir, no es como si tuviéramos algo planeado para hoy."

Hermione suspiró y le sonrió más ampliamente. "Eres el mejor, no quería tener que decirle a Luna que no íbamos a ir, pero tampoco quería hacerte ir…lo que pasa es que Luna tiene formas de llevarte de una conversación para otra y antes de que te des cuenta ya aceptaste a algo que ni siquiera sabías estabas platicando."

"Parece todo un personaje…creo que puede ser una velada interesante."

Hermione movió la cabeza sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. "Eso dices ahora, pero la verdad de lo que estoy más preocupada es de su novio…"

"¿Su novio?"

Hermione movió la mano en una manera descuidada. "Es solo…bueno, tu hermano y el no se llevan muy bien, y pues tu familia y su familia tienen un tipo de disputa por lo que eh escuchado."

Lucas aun esperando más explicación de Hermione hizo el mismo movimiento de mano que ella.

"Es Ron Weasley."

"Ahaa"

"Exacto, ahaa…"

"No importa…ya sabes que yo no sigo el mismo patrón que mi familia. Ni siquiera lo conozco, mientras no me caiga en el hígado no habrá problema."

"Pero ese es el problema…Ron…como te diere…Ron, no es una persona fácil. Suele meter la pata y decir cosas fuera de lugar."

Lucas dejó los palillos en su plato para poder tomar su mano. "Hermione, es solo una cena. No es como si me fuera a hacer mejor amigo del tipo…no te preocupes tanto. Te prometo estar en mi mejor comportamiento."

Hermione movió la cabeza un poco hacía un lado con cara soñadora. "¿Cómo le haces para ser tan lindo?"

Lucas rió, si alguien del circulo interno de los Death Eaters la escucharan describiéndolo lindo, dirían que estaba confundiéndolo con otra persona. "Años de practica."

Terminaron su comida y regresaron al Ministerio. Lucas la acompaño a su oficina entrando con ella a esta. Hermione observó su oficina por unos segundos y moviendo la cabeza dijo. "¿Sabes? …de verdad tienes una oficina muy bonita."

Lucas la abrazo por atrás, con un brazo atrayéndola hacía su pecho por la cintura y el otro agarrándola por los hombros. Hermione cerró los ojos, y recargo su barbilla en el brazo de Lucas.

Lucas se acerco a su oído en donde le susurro. "Te tengo un regalo."

Hermione abrió los ojos pero no salió del abrazo. "¿Y a que se debe la ocasión…?"

"Solo porque se me antojo."

Hermione sonrió. "Y se puede saber que es este regalo…"

Lucas besó la base del cuello de Hermione, respirando el aroma de vainilla, y marcando un camino con besos. Un gemido de placer salió de los labios de Hermione. "Si este es el regalo…me encanta."

Lucas dio unos besos más al cuello de la castaña, despacio la volteo, dio unos pasos atrás para poder verla a los ojos.

"En realidad…el regalo es esto."

Lucas metió una mano a su túnica y puso en frente de Hermione dos boletos. Los ojos de Hermione abiertos como platos iban de los boleto a los ojos verdes de Lucas. "No…no inventes… ¿son lo que creo que son?"

Lucas le sonrió. "Si."

Hermione chillo de emoción y se aventó poniendo los brazos alrededor de Lucas. "¡No puedo creerlo…Lucas!"

Ya cuando lo soltó, Lucas le dio los boletos. Hermione los tomó como si fueran hechos de vidrio, y los observaba como si se fueran a desaparecer.

"Dos boletos para ver a U2…no puedo creerlo…"

"El concierto es en Madrid…en seis días."

Hermione brincó de emoción. "¿Madrid? Wow… ¡Lucas no puedo creerlo¡Gracias!"

"No hay de que Hermione…además que he escuchado tanto de U2 y de lo buenos que son, que ya los quiero ver."

Hermione no podía quedarse quieta en su lugar, y con más brincos de emoción le dijo. "Te van a encantar Lucas… ¡además que no puedo ni imaginarme lo que son en vivo! Cuando estuvieron en Londres en el 93', estaba en la escuela y además mis papas creían que estaba demasiado chica…y luego ya no regresaron y-"

"Hermione…jajaja bájale la velocidad…"

"Perdón…es solo que estoy tan emocionada…eres le mejor novio." Y dicho eso Hermione se le aventó, dándole un beso que los dejó a ambos mareados y acelerados.

Lucas de mala gana se despidió para ir a trabajar, y le dijo que pasaba por ella a su casa para la cena.

Hermione lo vio irse con una sonrisa. Ya que Lucas salio de su oficina se sentó en su silla. Estaba completamente, cien por ciento segura…amaba a Lucas, ya no había duda de eso. Y se lo iba a decir, no había razón de porque no decírselo. Volteo a ver de nuevo los boletos y su corazón se le aceleró. No solo iba a ver a su banda preferida, si no que la iba a ver con Lucas.

El día transcurrió sin más emociones, pero cada vez que volteaba a ver su bolsa en donde guardó los boletos una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. Mandó varios papeles a las oficinas correspondientes, fue en busca de unas donas para el Ministro…terminó comprando cinco diferentes paquetes y ninguno era el que quería, y termino de escribir uno de los muchos discursos que el Ministro iba a dar en unos días.

Ya cuando llegó a su casa se metió a la ducha y salió corriendo de esta, con sólo quince minutos para que llegara Lucas por ella.

Chocó contra Mandy cuando salió en busca de sus zapatos en el corredor. "¿Por qué tanta prisa…?"

Hermione continúo caminando y se metió al cuarto de la rubia. "Estoy buscando mis zapatos…los que tienen un poco de tacón…"

Mandy parada desde la puerta de su cuarto observó a Hermione buscando sus zapatos. "Y si se puede saber… ¿Por qué los buscas en mi cuarto?"

"Ammm no se¿Por qué siempre los agarras sin permiso?"

"Me ofendes Hermione, no si-"

"¡Aja! aquí están."

Mandy tuvo la desdecía de sonrojarse. "Ah…esos"

Tratando de cambiar la conversación antes de que Hermione comenzara a regañarla Mandy preguntó. "¿A dónde te va a llevar Lucas el día de hoy? No estas muy arreglada, para ser una cita con Lucas…"

Hermione poniéndose los zapatos le dijo. "Lo que pasa es que no vamos a ir a algún restaurante…vamos a ir a casa de una compañera del Ministerio a cenar."

Hermione salio del cuarto de Mandy, y entro al suyo con la rubia atrás de ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Mandy?"

Mandy camino al closet de Hermione y lo abrió. Se paró frente al espejo viéndose a si misma. "Nada…Jack me llamó y a lo mejor viene."

Hermione desde el baño le contestó. "¿Aun no se declara?"

Mandy torno los ojos. Agarró un saco del closet de Hermione y se lo probó. "¡No¿Puedes creerlo…? Quisiera golpearlo con el libro de leyes para criaturas mágicas…el grandote, en la cabeza."

Hermione se terminó de lavar los dientes y salió del baño. "Que onda con Jack…no será… ¿ya sabes?"

Mandy volteo a ver a Hermione y su mano que estaba volteada. Se le agrandaron los ojos por la implicación de esta. "¡No! Jack no es gay…sólo, bueno este es algo penoso."

Hermione se rió. "Lo que tu digas, de verdad me cayó bien. Esperó todo se arregle entre ustedes." En ese momento sonó una aparición en la sala del departamento. "Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy."

Mandy se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre la cama de Hermione. "Sabes…solía ser al revés. Yo era la que salía y tu la que se quedaba…"

"Que te puedo decir…las cosas cambian."

"Ni que lo digas."

Ambas salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con Lucas vestido de jeans y blazer. Hermione le encantaba ver a Lucas elegante y de túnica, pero había algo de un Lucas vestido casualmente como Muggle que le fascinaba.

"Mandy nos tenemos que ir, pero cuando regrese te voy a tener que contar lo que mi perfecto novio me dio." Hermione había puesto un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lucas mientras hablaba, este con una sonrisa también le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Mandy le sacó la lengua a los dos. "Presúmeme más de lo que me estoy perdiendo¿no Hermione?"

Lucas soltando a Hermione, quien fue en busca de su abrigo le dijo a Mandy. "¿Jack no se ha puesto los pantalones y te ha invitado?"

Mandy con una cara exasperada le contesto. "No."

Lucas serio y con ojos entrecerrados preguntó. "¿Quieres que lo hechice por ti?...me se unos muy buenos."

Mandy a pesar de todo le sonrió. "No, pero gracias por la propuesta. Yo te avisó si cambio de opinión."

Hermione con la ayuda de Lucas se puso su abrigo. "Nadie va a hechizar a nadie¿me escuchan los dos?"

Para lo que contestaron ambos. "Si Hermione."

Lucas y Hermione se despidieron de Mandy y salieron a la calle. "¿Donde tenemos que vernos con tus amigos?"

"Luna me dijo que fuéramos al Caldero Chorreante y que ella de ahí nos llevaba a su casa."

"Pues al Caldero Chorreante entonces."

Lucas la abrazo y la acercó a un lado de los departamentos donde estaba oscuro y los apareció al Caldero.

El Caldero estaba vivo de actividad, magos y brujas entrando y saliendo del Pub. Hermione buscó entre las cabezas por la rubia, pero no podía distinguirla entre tanta gente, pensando que Lucas con la ventaja de estar alto la podría ver le dijo.

"¿Lucas, la puedes buscar? Es rubia, como de mi estatura y…bueno anda siempre como en su propio mundo…"

Lucas rápido localizo a Luna. Estaba en una esquina viendo hacía una de las columnas con una cara de contemplación tal que dejo sorprendido a Lucas. "Creo que la veo…"

Hermione se le quedó viendo. "Vamos para haya entonces."

Lucas la tomó de la mano, haciéndose caminó hacía la muchacha. Luna al verlos sonrió una de sus sonrisas soñadoras.

"Hermione me da gusto que pudieran venir."

"Luna, te presento a mi novio Lucas. Lucas, esta es Luna."

Lucas le dio la mano a Luna, quien la estrecho. "Es un placer conocer a alguien tocado por el destino."

Lucas confundido volteo a ver a Hermione, esta solo levanto los hombros en disculpa.

"Bueno, Ronald ya nos esta esperando en mi departamento, si me agarran de la mano vamos a estar en camino."

Lucas dudó en agarrar a la rubia¿que si esta terminaba separándolos y tirando partes de sus cuerpos por todo Londres? Pero Hermione con una sonrisa le aseguró que podían confiar en Luna. Para Lucas era difícil darle la mano. El no era de los que confiaban en que le hagan las cosas, siempre prefiriendo hacerlas el mismo.

Al final Hermione fue la que tomó la mano de Lucas en una mano, mientras que con la otra tomó la de Luna. Después de sentir cómo si hubiera pasado por un tubo delgado llegaron a una casa decorada extrañamente.

"Ronald, ya llegamos."

"Ahora voy…"

Luna volteo a verlos, Hermione con la ayuda de Lucas se quito su abrigo. "Espero les guste el espagueti, Ronald hace uno delicioso."

"¿Ron esta preparando la cena?"

Luna colgó el abrigo de Hermione. "Si…según Ronald las cosas que yo preparo no son aptas para la gente normal."

Hermione agradeció que Ron no dejara a Luna cocinar si el, que era conocido por comer de todo, no creía que la comida de Luna fuera comestible.

Ron entro en la sala en ese momento. Se acerco a Luna y con un tono de alarma Hermione notó la veía a ella nerviosamente. "Hola Hermione¿Cómo has estado?"

Lucas percibió que Weasley veía a Hermione de una manera que no le agradaba, y peor aun que Hermione estaba algo consciente de eso.

"Bien Ron, gracias. Y gracias a ti también Luna por invitarnos."

Luna sonriendo le dijo que no era nada. "Ron conoce al novio de Hermione, Lucas Malfoy."

Ron no había hecho ningún gesto hasta que el nombre Malfoy salió de la boca de Luna.

"¿¡Malfoy!?"

Hermione cerró los ojos por el tono de voz del pelirrojo. _Aquí vamos…y ni ah empezado la cena._

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Vamos Lucas no estuvo tan mal…"

Lucas acababa de aparecerlos al departamento de Hermione. Mientras la ayudaba a quitarse su abrigo, Lucas le dio una mirada que decía 'estas loca'.

"Bueno…tengo que admitir que fue algo incomodo..."

"Hermione, incomodo es cuando se te olvida el nombre de los anfitriones…la cena fue un desastre."

Hermione suspiro. Lucas la agarró de la cintura estrechándola hacía el. "Weasley no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

Hermione tembló cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento de Lucas en su cuello. "Trataba de ser inconspicuo…pero el idiota no dejaba de verte…y verme a mi cómo si fuera el diablo en persona corrompiéndote y robándote de tu inocencia."

Hermione movió el cuello dándole más espacio a Lucas aun con los ojos cerrados. "¿Mi inocencia…?"

Lucas sonrió sobre la piel de Hermione. "Si supiera que tan lejos de tenerla estas."

Hermione se rió, levantando la cabeza. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Y quien es responsable de eso?"

"Yo me hago completamente responsable."

Lucas le acarició el cachete con ternera en completo opuesto a su tono fuerte de voz cuando le dijo. "Me da celos cuando otros hombres se te quedan viendo…me hirvió la sangre ver a Weasley babeando por ti."

Hermione le puso una mano en el cachete también. "Ron no estaba babeando por mi…además, lo que fuera que Ron creyó sentir por mi durante la escuela no fue verdadero…apenas y nos conocíamos, era más la idea de lo que podíamos ser juntos…todo mundo decía que había tensión entre los dos…la verdad era que yo no soportaba sus chistes y comentarios y por eso siempre le gritaba."

Lucas contemplo la cara de Hermione, como si se estuviera grabando a memoria toda su cara. Suavemente le dijo.

"Eres increíble y no creo haya persona que te conozca y no pueda más que enamorarse de ti."

La respiración de Hermione se cortó, no quería brincar a conclusiones pero Lucas estaba prácticamente diciéndole que el estaba enamorado de ella. Hermione lo vio a los ojos, encontró en estos un brillo que la hizo sentirse feliz. Despacio se paró de puntitas y con ternura lo besó. Fue suave y sin prisas, sólo sintiendo los labios de Lucas bajo los de ella respondiéndole con el mismo sentimiento.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

En el cumpleaños de Hermione Lucas la despertó con desayuno en la cama. Después juntos se fueron al Ministerio en donde muchos de sus colegas le deseaban a Hermione un feliz cumpleaños. Hermione por su parte estaba contenta, por primera vez en muchos años estaba verdaderamente contenta con su vida y lo que estaba pasando en esta.

Antes de ir a trabajar se habían encontrado con Mandy, la cual le dio su regalo (Una blusa y falda) y entre las dos trataron de sacarle detalles a Lucas de la cena que había planeado para la noche. Lo único que lograron extraer del ojiverde fue que era en un lugar elegante…algo que ambas ya sabían.

Hermione con barbilla en mano sonrió. Aun cuando estaba es su oficina, llena de papeles a su alrededor Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Le era físicamente imposible no sonreír.

Se acordó del concierto diez días atrás, lo emocionada que había estado al ver a su banda preferida de tan cerca. Como, aunque no se sabía ninguna de las canciones, Lucas estuvo con ella sonriendo todo el concierto. Hasta brincó con la audiencia en ocasiones.

Cumplió diecinueve años y estaba enamorada. Tenía aunque no el mejor de los trabajos, si uno estable, tenía amigos y se podría decir familia (Sirius y Remus), estaba peleando por lo que creía y estaba en una relación estable con Lucas.

Y aunque Sirius le insistió que se esperara Hermione le quería contar a Lucas de su participación con la Orden. Estaba en un momento de su vida en que sabía todo podría terminarse igual de fácil como había comenzado…su alrededor era prueba suficiente, con la guerra que era negada por unos. (Principalmente el Ministro.)

Por eso quería ser completamente honesta con Lucas. No quería que mentiras y engaños terminaran con su relación.

No estaba segura de querer hablar de la Orden y la guerra en la cena que Lucas le tenía planeada, por eso decidió que el sábado iban a ir a caminar al parque cerca de su casa y ahí le iba a contar todo.

"Hola Hermione."

Parada en la puerta estaba Luna, con su cara soñadora y ojos viendo a un punto que era imposible encontrar para los demás. Cuando la vio, lo primero que pensó fue lo que le había dicho Lucas ya en la cama después de la desastrosa cena que tuvieron semanas atrás. "_¿Cómo es que Luna soporta estar contigo cuando su novio obviamente esta interesado en ti?"_

Pero sonriéndole se paró a recibir a la rubia. "Hola Luna, pasa… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Solo quería darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños."

Hermione tomó la caja de las manos de Luna. "Gracias, no tenías que darme nada Luna."

Luna la volteo a ver a los ojos. "No es nada. ¿Nos estamos viendo?"

Hermione asintió y vio como sin decir más Luna salió de su oficina. Hermione sonrió, sabía que Lucas estaba equivocado sobre lo de Ron. La ultima vez que lo vio, que fue tres días atrás en una junta de la Orden y este sólo le dijo que estaba preocupado por ella.

Le dijo que si estaba segura de poder confiar en un Malfoy. Hermione le aseguró que Lucas era confiable y que el buscaba lo mismo que ellos. Ron no muy tranquilo se despidió de ella, luego sonriendo le dijo que iba a ver a Luna.

Hermione sabía que Ron no estaba interesado en ella románticamente y que si lo estuvo en algún momento ya no lo estaba. Solo estaba velando por ella. Sirius también había estado actuando más paternal de lo normal. Llamando a horas extrañas, solo para ver si estaba en su casa. Yendo a verla a su oficina más de lo normal.

Suspirando Hermione regreso a su silla, en donde volvió a tomar su posición de hace rato, barbilla en mano, viendo a la pared. Siempre en su cumpleaños pensaba más en sus papás…en como serían las cosas si estos hubieran vivido. Volteo a ver el regalo en su mano, lo abrió cautelosa y para su sorpresa se encontró con una mascada. _Bastante normal para Luna-estándar._

Pasó la tarde trabajando, ya para las seis veinte de la tarde se despidió de varias personas y uso una de las chimeneas para poder llegar más rápido a su casa y arreglarse para su cena con Lucas.

En el departamento se encontró con una Mandy en pijama y con mascarilla sentada en la sala viendo la televisión.

"Llegaste algo temprano Hermione."

Hermione rápido caminó hacía su cuarto. "Me tengo que arreglar para la cena."

Mandy levantó un poco la cabeza del sillón para ver por encima del respaldo a la espalda de Hermione. "Por cierto Lucas mandó un búho…dijo que iba a llegar media hora más temprano."

"¿¡Que!?"

Mandy cerró los ojos después del portazo del cuarto de Hermione.

Una hora y media después, Hermione estaba lista. Llegó Lucas, quien le dijo lo hermosa que se veía y los dos salieron hacía el coche de este, que Mandy notó con cara sorprendida no era el que había visto antes.

Ya cuando escuchó el coche arrancar e irse de la calle, Mandy dejó la cortina y corrió a su cuarto. Se lavó la cara y después de unos hechizos debajo de su cama, sacó una caja. En esta había botellas de alcohol y papas. Sacó unos arreglos y corrió de nuevo a la sala. Cuando estaba colgando el letrero con 'Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione' vio como la chimenea se prendió.

De esta se asomo Jack. "¿Ya puedo ir?"

Mandy le sonrió y le dijo que si. Salió de la chimenea entonces Jack, con más botellas de vodka y butterbeers. "¡Pues manos a la obra!"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Hermione se subió al coche nuevo de Lucas, este era ahora un Porsche Boxer plateado convertible. Ya con Lucas sentado detrás del volante y en camino hacía su destino, Hermione le preguntó.

"¿Por qué coche nuevo?"

Hermione tenía una idea de que Lucas tenía dinero, pero no tanto como para comprarse coches cuando se le diera la gana. Los Malfoy eran ricos, pero el era el segundo hijo y no era muy querido por lo que Hermione sabía.

"Lo vi y me gustó."

Hermione observó su alrededor. No podía negar eso, el coche estaba increíble, pero aun así era extraño que Lucas se pusiera compara coches.

"¿Estas pensando cómo es que puedo costear los coches con mi salario?"

"Algo así."

Lucas le sonrió, aun con los ojos en la calle. "Aunque no me quieran aceptar como tal soy un Malfoy y con el nombre vienen privilegios, el dinero es uno de ellos."

"¿Entonces no tendrías que trabajar, pero aun así los haces?"

Como estaban en alto Lucas pudo quedársele viendo a los ojos. "Tu también, no tienes porque trabajar pero lo haces." Aunque, pensó Lucas, ella enserio lo hacía por razones altruistas, no como el.

Llegaron al Ivy y cenaron una deliciosa cena, tomaron champagne y platicaron bajo una tenue luz. El ambiente era tranquilo y romántico, y Hermione no dejaba de sonreírle al hombre que tenía frente a el. Lucas por su parte estaba contento con las cosas. No recordaba un tiempo en su vida cuando se sintiera tan contento sólo por estar en compañía de otro ser humano.

Siempre creyó que la felicidad no era necesaria mientras tuviera poder y respeto, mientras tuviera a su familia junto a el. Pero viendo los ojos cafés de Hermione brillar se dio cuenta que la felicidad si era necesaria, y que lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Cuando estaban comiendo el postre Lucas sacó el regalo de Hermione de su saco. Lucas con cuidado abrió la caja enseñándole a Hermione un collar de esmeraldas acomodadas en un cojín. El collar no era ostentoso, la cadena que detenía a las piedras era tan transparente que parecía como si estas flotaran por si solas.

Hermione lo volteo a ver. "Lucas… ¡es demasiado!"

Lucas solo le sonrió y sacó otra caja más pequeña. "No creo…todavía faltan los aretes."

Hermione esperó a que estuvieran en el coche para darle un beso a Lucas, este sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió. Ya que se separaron Hermione con sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Lucas le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. "Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido Lucas. Siempre me haces sentir deseada y feliz…siempre tienes detalles que me hacen quererte más y más con el pasar de los días, te preocupas por mi y hasta por la loca de mi compañera de casa" Con un tono más de risa "¡Me concientes con regalos hermosos!"

Lucas le sonrió, sintiendo la respiración de Hermione acelerarse. "Te amo Lucas."

Lucas sintió como si su estomago hubiera decidido irse a una montaña rusa muggle. Su garganta parecía se le había cerrado por completo, solo podía ver los ojos de Hermione llenos de amor viéndolo a el.

"Yo también Hermione."

Mandy salió de su cuarto en donde puso unos abrigos de los invitados de la fiesta. Hermione y Lucas iban a llegar en cualquier momento de su cena. Entró a la sala y se encontró con los invitados platicando entre ellos. Se acercó a Sirius que estaba con Ron Weasley y para su sorpresa Jack.

"¿Cómo estas Sirius?"

Sirius sonriendo le dio un beso a Mandy en el cachete. "Bien Mandy, gracias. Espero ya no andes abriendo puertas sin ver quien esta del otro lado."

Mandy riendo le dijo. "Eso fue solo una vez."

Ron la volteo a ver y se saludaron. Nunca se llevaron muy bien durante sus años en Hogwarts, y por ultimo volteo a ver a Jack.

"Nos quedo bien la fiesta¿No lo crees Jack."

"Si Mandy quedo muy bien, ahora solo falta la invitada de honor."

Mandy checó su reloj. "Lucas me dijo que iban a estar aquí como a las diez."

Ron refunfuño algo mientras tomaba un trago de su butterbeer. Cuando notó que las tres personas a su alrededor seguían viéndolo dijo. "No me da buena espina ese Malfoy…después de todo sigue siendo un Malfoy."

Mandy sintiéndose algo protectora de Lucas le dijo. "Lucas no tiene nada que ver con Draco Malfoy… Lucas es un buen hombre y lo más importante, hace feliz a Hermione."

Sirius se quedó callado, pero aunque le doliera pensarlo el también tenía sus dudas con Lucas. Cada día que pasaba sentía como si estuviera jugando ruleta rusa con el muchacho. No le había dicho nada a Hermione de lo que sabía porque tenía el rayo de esperanza de que este de verdad estuviera cambiando. Pero por el otro lado, se sentía mal en usar a Hermione como chivo expiatorio… ¿qué si Lucas la lastimaba y todo por que Sirius esperaba un milagro? Con cada disparo Sirius esperaba una traición del muchacho, que hasta el momento no había sucedido.

Uno de los invitados gritó que acababa de llegar Hermione. Mandy dirigió a todos a pararse en medio círculo alrededor de la puerta. Se escucharon las voces de Lucas y Hermione y luego silencio. Después una risa ahogada de Hermione, seguida por la chapa de la puerta dando vuelta.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, Hermione tenía la espalda a todos los invitados, pero eso no fue lo que los sorprendió. Lo que dejó sin hablar por unos segundos a todos los de la fiesta fue que Hermione y Lucas se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mandy sonriendo se aclaró la garganta. Hermione rápido se soltó de Lucas y volteo. Su cara se puso roja al ver a todos parados con sonrisas.

"Sorpresa Hermione." Mandy fue la única que dijo la frase que todos iban a gritar nada más entrara la cumpleañera.

Hermione roja como tomate caminó hacía ella y la abrazo tratando de dejar atrás el beso presenciado por todos. "Gracias Mandy por la fiesta."

La fiesta comenzó, Hermione agradeció a quien se le acercara de haber ido. Ya cuando encontró a Lucas este estaba con un baso en mano platicando con Jack. Hermione le pego en el brazo nada más llegó a su lado.

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

Hermione tratando de parecer enojada le contestó. "Porque Mandy me dijo que tu sabías de la fiesta, y aun sabiendo que todos iban a esperarnos del otro lado de la puerta ¡me besaste!"

Lucas le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Como si eso fuera mi culpa, tu también me besaste."

"Ese no es el punto Lucas…yo no sabía que íbamos a tener publico."

Lucas sólo la apretó más cerca a el. Hermione se dejó, volteo a ver a Lucas quien volvió a su conversación con Jack. Viendo el perfil de Lucas, cómo comenzaba a verse en su barbilla la sombra de una barba, pensó en lo que había sucedido en el coche… ella lo amaba, y se lo había dicho… ¿pero y él?

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Y él??? Dejen reviews please!!! Ayudan mucho! Peace out!


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hola a todos! Aquí llega un nuevo capi__, porque no creo poder subir otro hasta después del nueve de diciembre!!!! Los exámenes finales llegan y luego… pues yo me voy a mi casa, y pues no creo poder subir un capi hasta q pase un día con la familia! Espero guste, lean y dejen comentarios q son super apreciados! Nos estamos viendo!!! Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Loquin y jim, muchas gracias!_

_On with the show!_

La Mansión Riddle había visto mejores épocas. Esta solo era una sombra de lo que había sido cuando la familia Riddle aun vivía. Pero esta tenía sus propósitos y Lord Voldemort la utilizaba por razones obvias. Ningún Muggle se atrevía a acercarse ni a medio kilómetro del lugar, y los magos no tenían ni idea de su existencia. El pasado de Lord Voldemort no es conocido por muchos.

La casa por dentro no esta mejor que por fuera, plantas y suciedad llenan los cuartos que por años estuvieron vacíos. El único lugar que es utilizado es el sótano, que tenía muchos más años que la mansión y que durante la edad medía fue calabozos de un castillo que fue tirado para hacer el edificio.

Este era usando en las juntas Death Eaters, pero en ese momento sólo estaba Voldemort sentado en la sala principal pensando.

Todo parecía estar yendo de acuerdo a sus planes. El Ministerio estaba prácticamente en su mano, la gente creía que nada estaba sucediendo en el mundo, lo que haría su golpe al Ministerio sorpresivo y decisivo. Cada día que pasaba más seguidores se le unían a sus Death Eaters.

Pero dentro de todo había una espina que estaba molestándolo.

Lucas.

El muchacho se estaba convirtiendo impulsivo, errático y sobre todo estaba perdiendo su concentración. ¿Y todo por qué? Por una sangre sucia.

Porque Lord Voldemort sabía de su pequeña mudblood…cómo Lucas creyó que iba a poder mantener su relación en secreto con la mocosa era un misterio para Lord Voldemort. Al menos que el muchacho no le importara que lo supiera…que era otra cosa que le estaba molestando. Si el muchacho no le importaba que supiera de la sangre sucia quería decir que estaba demasiado confiado en sus habilidades, se estaba haciendo demasiado arrogante.

E iba a tener que tomar acciones en el asunto. Cuando Voldemort regresó y se encontró que el bebe que había sido su destrucción estaba viviendo y siendo entrenado por Lucius, su primer insitito fue en matar al mocoso.

Pero después lo conoció. Y se vio reflejado en el. Vio la fuerza, el poder subyacente en el niño. Vio la facilidad con la que con una enseñanza correcta ese niño se iba a convertir en una fuerza impresionante…pero más importante una fuerza en su poder.

Y entonces permitió que Lucius continuara con la enseñanza del niño, permitió que se le diera instrucciones de los Death Eaters, hasta él mismo le enseño al niño cosas. Todo porque sabía que ese niño iba a traer la caída del mundo mágico como se conoce.

La situación, más irónica, no podía ser.

El niño creció y se convirtió en todo lo que creía, y hasta más. Era su mejor Death Eater, despiadado cuando lo deseaba, fuerte y poderoso. Pero ahora que ese poder, esa fuerza se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para él, ya que no estaba seguro de que el muchacho estuviera siendo consistente, era momento de decidir que tan indispensable era.

Las barreras mentales del muchacho eran impresionantes, la fuerza con la que lo dejaba afuera de su mente lo hacían dudar y enojarse. Era molesto no poder tener acceso a los pensamientos de Lucas. Este no daba nada.

Que los Goblins se atrevieran a sólo unirse a su causa por Lucas era inaudito. Y Lucas no daba nada.

Voldemort escucho la puerta abrirse. "¿Mandó a llamarme mi amo?"

Viendo a sus pies se encontró con Bella. Una de sus más fieles Death Eater. Ésta tenía una expresión de complacencia, cara que le hizo recordar las veces que Bella había ido a él y se le entregaba para hacer lo que fuera que su mente deseara. Claro, eso antes de su caída. Cuando aun era humano. Su esposo nunca mostró saber que su esposa se acostaba con el Dark Lord, pero como Voldemort pensaba, el Death Eater no era un tonto.

"Necesito que hagas algo por mi Bella."

"Lo que sea amo."

"Quiero que me traigas información de una sangre sucia…"

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Snape no estaba pasando un buen día. Acababa de enterarse de la locación de un Horocrux, pero había pagado caro por la información. Cuando logro averiguar el lugar a donde tenía que buscar, un lacayo Death Eater lo descubrió robando la memoria de un Elfo del Dark Lord.

Éste le dijo que tenía ordenes explicitas de matar a quien intentara hacerle algo a ese Elfo. Antes de que el inepto hiciera sonar la alarma, lo mato. El problema fue que se quedó con el cuerpo de un Death Eater, quien había tenido una misión del Dark Lord.

Tuvo que inventar una historia de cómo el Death Eater había sido encontrado tratando de pasar información a uno de la Orden y tuvo que creer la memoria en el para que el Dark Lord lo leyera de su cabeza.

Asesinar a alguien + el Dark Lord en su cabeza un mal día para Snape.

Pero logro sobrevivir otro día más del Dark Lord leyéndole la mente y consiguió la información que buscaba.

Pero cuando entró a la oficina de Dumbledore, para su gran molestia, encontró a Black y a Lupin en esta.

"Severus, me da gusto verte."

"Albus, traigo noticias." Snape dijo con una mirada hacía Sirius y Remus.

Sirius suspiró y con cara de enojo le respondió a Snape. "Creo que ya habíamos establecidos que Dumbledore confía en mi…así que habla."

Snape tensó la boca, rechinando los dientes. Volteo a ver a Dumbledore, pero el mago sólo suspiro y dijo.

"Creo que es hora de que busquemos ayuda en nuestra misión."

Dumbledore entonces relato a los dos otros magos el pasado de Lord Voldemort, las medidas y cosas que hizo para no morir. Remus fue el primero en recuperarse después de escuchar lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

"Ósea que Voldemort…separó su alma, no una…pero siete veces para no morir."

Vio a Dumbledore diciéndole que si con un movimiento cansado de la cabeza.

Sirius aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Antes de ese día nunca había oído sobre Horocrux, pero sólo la idea de lo que eran y cómo eran hechos le revolvía el estomago.

"¿Voldemort tiene esparcidos estas cosas?"

Snape con cara exasperada dijo. "Estas cosas, como dices Black están protegidas por encantamientos…y guardadas por los seguidores más leales del Dark Lord."

Sirius trató de dejar pasar el tono insultante de Snape ante lo que era importante en ese momento. "¿Los más leales…mi prima?"

Snape voltea a ver a Dumbledore. El anciano mago se aclara la garganta. "Ya nos encargamos de eso."

Remus se sentó más derecho en su silla. "¿Entonces ya tienen alguno?"

"Si, hemos encontrado ya dos."

Sirius volteo entonces a ver a Snape. "¿Cómo es que puedes confiar en el Dumbledore, como sabes que no esta diciéndole todo a Voldemort?"

Snape furioso se paró de su silla, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar Dumbledore dijo con un tono de voz que dejó claro que no iba a dejar que su lealtad fuera cuestionada.

"Snape ha hecho mucho por esta causa, y no tengo ninguna duda de su lealtad a mi…y espero no volver a escuchar sobre esto."

Sirius no se sintió menos aliviado por lo que dijo. "¿Cómo puedes pedir que crea en este grasiento idiota cuando se que el fue la razón por la que Voldemort fue tras Lily y James?"

Antes de que se agarraran a golpes Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y fuerte y claro les dijo.

"Esto se tiene que terminar. Todos estamos buscando lo mismo, debemos dejar atrás las peleas escolares sin importancia. Lo que sucedió hace dieciocho años atrás fue trágico, pero si queremos tener un futuro hay que buscar la forma de coexistir juntos."

Snape se quedó callado, pero vio como Black bajaba la cabeza en derrota y se sentaba en su lugar de nuevo. El por su parte se quedó parado y pensando lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Odiaba a Black, de eso no había duda, pero de que quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas era cierto.

Cerró los ojos y con bastante resistencia dijo. "La razón por la que Dumbledore confía en mi…es por que yo le entregue un Horocrux antes de…antes de lo que sucedió en Godric's Hollow."

Remus quien estuvo callado durante toda la discusión entre Sirius y Snape preguntó. "¿Ósea que te acercaste a Dumbledore antes de la caída de Voldemort haciéndote espía?

Snape movió la cabeza en afirmación. Sirius callado sólo lo volteo a ver por unos segundos, y Snape sintió como si lo estuviera midiendo. Después solo regreso su mirada hacía Dumbledore.

"Entonces… ¿Qué averiguaste?"

Snape se aclaró la garganta, explicando que logró encontrar a un elfo que había sido encantado para guardar un secreto. "Éste estaba bastante protegido, pero logre encontrar en su memoria un lugar…un lugar que el joven Riddle iba con el orfanato. Una cueva…"

Dumbledore conocía la cueva en cuestión. "Entonces el siguiente esta en la cueva…"

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. Pero rápido regresaron la vista al mago cuando se había parado de su escritorio de nuevo, cuando lo rodeó y fue hacía Snape.

"Entonces vamos a ir ahora mismo."

Sirius se levantó de su silla. "Vamos con ustedes."

Dumbledore lo contemplo. "No, será mejor que tu y Remus se queden en Hogsmeade y nos esperen ahí."

Ni a Sirius ni a Remus les gustó esa idea, pero no había mucha opción.

Sin más, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron hacía la aldea. Ahí Dumbledore y Snape desaparecieron hacía alguna locación desconocida por los otros.

Sirius suspiro y caminando hacía Las Tres Escobas de donde iban a poder mantener un ojo en la calle dijo. "¿Y ahora que?"

Remus caminando a su lado solo respondió. "Y ahora esperamos."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito, Hermione no solo se la pasó bien con amigos que no veía desde su graduación, pero también se quedó toda la noche con Lucas y aunque tuvieran trabajo al día siguiente, no la dejó dormir precisamente. Por eso algo cansada había dicho en el trabajo que no se sentía bien y pidió que la dejaran salir temprano.

Una de las secretaria de Fudge que estaba al tanto de la fiesta (aunque no fue invitada) solo levantó una ceja al escucharla. Pero el Ministro algo distraído le dijo que se fuera a dormir y esperaba que se mejorara.

Hermione no una que cuestionara su buena suerte salió rápido del Ministerio antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera algo para detenerla. Lucas no se había presentado al trabajo, pero su excusa fue que tenía unas juntas en Gringotts. Hermione sabía perfectamente que esto era mentira. Pero ama al sinvergüenza…y lo dejo dormido en su cama en la mañana.

Ya cuando regresó a su casa era casi la una de la tarde, Mandy se había ido al igual que Lucas. Éste le dejó una nota que decía que había ido a su casa por ropa y que la veía más tarde en su departamento.

Hermione con una sonrisa después de la nota se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y se durmió.

Despertó de golpe. Respirando rápidamente y profundo trató de disipar la sensación que el sueño le había dejado. Se destapó, dejando que el aire frió del cuarto secara la fina capa de sudor que había por todo su cuerpo.

Volteo a su buró y noto que eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Con un último suspiro para alejar el sueño se levantó de su cama y se metió al baño. Después de una rápida ducha Hermione salió ya más tranquila y lista para comer algo.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con solo botellas vacías de la fiesta. No había nada comestible en el refrigerador. Su estomago escogió ese momento para gruñir de hambre.

Con una pasó un poco lento entró de nuevo a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y salió a comprar comida del supermercado cerca de su casa.

Durante todo el camino al supermercado pensó en la fiesta y en lo contenta que estaba. Dejó atrás el sueño y se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido en el coche. Lucas no dijo, 'te amo' lo que aunque no lo demostró, la dejó algo decepcionada. Hubiera querido que este le declarar su amor con las palabras exactas, pero no lo hizo.

Al contrarió. Cuando Hermione estaba viendo a Lucas antes de que este le dijera 'Yo también, Hermione' parecía que se había tragado algo chueco, su manzana de adán subía y bajaba.

Pero por otra parte Lucas no era muy sentimental, siempre la abrazaba y consentía, pero no era muy abierto cuando de sentimientos se trataba. Éste le había dicho aunque no con las palabras que también la amaba.

Hermione movió la cabeza exasperada, abrazándose para mantenerse caliente del frió. Siguió caminando, y llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a dejar que esos pensamientos siguieran molestándola. Lucas la quiere y eso es todo lo que importaba.

Sonriendo por su nueva resolución, Hermione aceleró un poco el paso hacía el supermercado. Estaba pensando que debía comprar cuando sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando. Ya casi se había puesto el sol y las luces de las lámparas de la calles estaban prendiéndose. Hermione trató de ser discreta al ver a su alrededor.

No vio a nadie, y agarrando la chamarra más cerca de ella, caminó más rápido, paso por las puertas del supermercado con un suspiro.

Ya en las luces y pasillos con gente del supermercado, Hermione se sintió un poco tonta por haber reaccionado tan exageradamente, cuando lo más seguro era que algunos niños andaban merodeando las calles en busca de paredes que rallar o lo que fuera que hicieran.

Ya mucho más tranquila compró lo que fuera que se le antojara. Sonrió al cajero que le hizo plática y con dos bolsas reciclables salió del supermercado.

Caminó recordando los mejores momentos de su cumpleaños. Como llegó Remus unas horas después trayendo una abrazo enorme para ella. Como le presentó a Lucas, y la cara de Remus no dejó nada se viera dibujada en ella, pero Hermione sintió un poco de aprensión de parte del hombre lobo hacía su novio.

Como Ron y Luna dieron un show cuando ésta se emborracho y comenzó a seducir a Ron en la mitad de la sala del departamento. Hermione recordó que hasta había estado la hermanita de Ron…aunque nunca tuvo problemas con la pelirroja, Hermione no estuvo muy contenta al ver que esta se la pasara viendo a Lucas.

Ya cuando le faltaban dos cuadras más para llegar a su departamento Hermione volvió a sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando. Un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, empezando desde su cuello. La sensación, el recuerdo fugaz del sueño la hizo mirar de reojo hacía los lados.

Esta vez estaba segura de que alguien la estaba observando. Y lo peor fue que sentía un miedo inexplicable sobre quien fuera que la estaba viendo por la oscuridad. Trató de seguir caminando tranquila, solo asegurándose de que su varita estaba a la mano. Pero después de un minuto Hermione agarró más cerca a ella las bolsas, y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Llegó al punto en el que Hermione estaba trotando hacía su casa, viendo por arriba de su hombre en intervalos. Ya para cuando se estaba acercando a su departamento Hermione estaba corriendo. Volteo la cabeza atrás rápido en busca de la persona, pero solo sintió como chocaba con algo fuerte que la detuvo de los brazos.

Hermione aterrada volteo hacía delante de nuevo, pero para su alivio era Lucas con cara divertida viendo hacía a bajo a ella.

"¿Estas bien Hermione?"

Hermione respirando rápido trato de asentir, Lucas lentamente le quitó las bolsas de las manos y las puso junto a la puerta. Tomó a Hermione por los brazos y se agachó un poco para ver bien su cara.

"Hermione, dime ¿Qué te pasó?"

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de que su corazón se tranquilizara. Ya en los brazos de Lucas lo que había sentido parecía algo tonto.

"Nada Lucas, solo que me asuste…creí que alguien me estaba siguiendo."

Fue tan rápido que Hermione dio un paso atrás al verlo. La cara de Lucas cambió de preocupación mezclada con diversión, a una que si hubiera sido dirigida a ella, en lugar de a la calle, le habría dado miedo.

"¿Viste a alguien Hermione?"

Hermione a quien ya se le había pasado el susto al tenerlo a lado, le agarro el brazo para que la volteara a ver.

"Lucas, no fue nada…de verdad, ando aun algo dormida."

Pero los ojos de Lucas aun puestos en un punto en la calle detrás de ella se entrecerraron. Hermione sintió como el enojo de Lucas comenzaba a hacer algo en el ambiente. Hermione comenzó a sentir como si una ola la hubiera golpeado y ahora esta se estaba regresando al mar, jalándola a ella consigo.

Pero después de unos segundos el sentimiento se desvaneció. Hermione respiró profundo y la cara de Lucas había perdido el filo peligroso. Pero el sentimiento que había sentido segundos atrás le era familiar, y Hermione sintió como si algo extraño acabara de suceder.

Pero Lucas abrazándola hacía el le dijo. "Tienes razón, de seguro no fue nada…ven, vamos adentro."

Hermione se dejó ser llevada, dejó que Lucas cargara las bolsas. Pero antes de que Lucas cerrara la puerta regresó la vista al otro lado de la calle, en donde podía jurar una sombra se movió.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Estoy aburrido Remus."

Remus se quedó callado, viendo la ventana de la Tres Escobas.

"¡Moony…estoy abuuuuuuurridooooooo!"

"Sirius, no es como si estuviéramos aquí en una tarde de copas…"

Sirius puso la barbilla sobre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa. No habían dejado de ver la ventana por una hora.

"¿Crees que estén bien?"

"Espero que si Padfoot."

"Odio tener que quedarme atrás…no es mi estilo."

"Lo se Padfoot."

"Digo, soy muy eficiente. No entiendo por que Dumbledore nos dejó atrás."

"Lo se Padfoot."

"¡No es como si Snape es mejor que uno de los dos!"

"Lo s-"

"Si vuelves a decir 'Lo se Padfoot' otra vez Moony te voy a golpear."

Remus trató de parar los bostezos que amenazaban con presentarse. Sirius por su parte seguía recargado sobre su brazo.

"¿Puedes creer lo que nos dijo Dumbledore? Voldemort…lo que hizo, nada mas de pensarlo me dio asco."

Remus volteo a ver a su mejor amigo. El único que al parecer le quedaba, ya que de Peter no había ni pista. Algo extraño sucedió con Peter y Sirius. Pero no era el momento, pensó Remus.

"A mi también me asqueo."

"¿Qué piensas de Lucas, Moony?"

Remus tomó un trago de su café. "No se…me sentí un poco extraño al verlo, pero fuera de eso no pude ni leerlo, el muchacho sabe cerrar muy bien su cara de expresión."

"¿Por qué extraño?"

Remus se aclaro la garganta. "Porque era como ver a James de nuevo."

El silencio permaneció en su mesa por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos queriendo romper con los pensamientos del otro. Continuaron viendo la ventana.

Diez minutos después vieron aparecer a Snape y Dumbledore. Fue hasta que salieron del Pub que notaron que Snape estaba prácticamente cargando al otro mago. Ambos corrieron hacia estos.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Snape aliviado por la ayuda (aunque nunca lo aceptaría) de Sirius y Remus con el peso del Dumbledore dijo. "Tenemos que llevarlo lo mas pronto posible a Hogwarts…tengo que darle una poción."

"¿Pero que sucedió?"

Remus sacó su varita y levito a Dumbledore. "Sirius, no es momento. Ya que lleguemos a Hogwarts."

Los tres hombres caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin realmente correr. La cara de Dumbledore estaba pálida, lo que hizo que Remus y Sirius se sintieran más preocupados por el mago.

Snape que sabía no había mucho tiempo para el mago, les indico a Lupin y Black que fueran a su oficina. Ahí Sirius conjuró una cama, mientras Snape salía corriendo a buscar la poción que dijo era necesaria.

Dumbledore susurraba cosas que ninguno de los dos hombres en la oficina lograban descifrar.

Snape entró con su túnica volando tras de el, y agachándose junto al Director logró meter la poción a su boca. De inmediato Dumbledore se relajó y dejó de moverse en la cama.

Los tres hombres respiraron en conjunto en alivio. Ya cuando Snape estaba parado les indicó a los otros dos salieran de la oficina con él. El momento que la puerta se cerró, Sirius volvió a preguntar. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Una de las protecciones alrededor del Horocrux."

Remus lanzó una mirada de consternación hacía la puerta de la oficina. "¿Va a estar bien?"

Snape asintió.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que Dumbledore quedara así?"

"Había un poción…necesitaba ser tomada para poder sacar el Horocrux…Dumbledore me hizo prometer antes de entrar a la cueva que iba a hacer lo que el me dijera…me hizo darle la poción hasta que pude sacar el Horocrux."

"¿Qué le hizo la poción?"

Snape volteo a ver a Lupin. "Te hace revivir una y otra vez tus arrepentimientos, tus peores recuerdos y momentos…mientras te va carcomiendo por dentro."

Después de una pausa, Sirius dijo. "¿Lo consiguieron?"

Snape trató de no mandarle una mirada de odio, pero no logró evitarlo del todo. "Por supuesto que lo conseguimos Black."

"¿Dónde esta?"

Snape con algo de hesitación, jaló una cadena de su túnica. Dándoles a Remus y Sirius el primer vistazo a lo que era un Horocrux.

Antes de poder volver a guardarlo Sirius se lo arrebató de la mano a Snape.

"No parece mucho…"

Snape trató de quitárselo a Black, pero éste se hizo para atrás.

"Te puedo asegurar Black, que lo que tienes en la mano es más de lo que te puedes imaginar."

Sirius no escuchó las palabras de Snape, en cambio estaba observando el camafeo en su mano. La S y su forma. Pero justo antes de que Snape se lo quitara logró abrirlo.

Snape se quedó con la boca abierta y con camafeo en mano. Si no fuera que estaban en una situación tan seria, Sirius se habría atacado de risa de ver la cara de Snape.

"¡Pudiste matarnos a todos Black con tus estupideces!"

"Pero lo abrí ¿no? Ve lo que hay adentro."

Snape con cuidado abrió más el camafeo. Encontró una nota a la que se quedo leyendo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a reír.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron viendo a Snape como si tuviera otra cabeza. Nunca habían escuchado al tipo reír, mucho menos una risa tan fría y sin humor.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Sin dejarse de reír, Snape le paso la carta a Remus, quien la leyó en alto.

_Para el Dark Lord.  
Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,  
pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien  
descubrió su secreto.  
He robado el Horocrux auténtico  
y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,  
cuando encuentre a su igual,  
ya será mortal de nuevo.  
R.A.B_

Cuando terminó, iba de la cara aun riendo de Snape, a la de Sirius, pálida y pensativa.

"Dumbledore casi muere… ¿por uno falso?"

Snape rió aun más fuerte.

"¡Fue un viaje para nada! Alguien ya tiene uno de los Horocrux… ¡y no tenemos idea quien! Para lo que sabemos, éste tal vez ya esta destruido o algo…"

Remus y Snape comenzaron un debate sobre el acontecimiento. Suavemente Sirius dijo.

"Yo se quien es R.A.B."

Ninguno de los otros dos hombres lo escucharon. Sirius regresando en si, volvió a repetirlo esta vez más alto.

"Yo se quien es R.A.B."

Snape volteo a verlo con cara de disgusto. "¿Enserio Black?"

Sirius fue de la cara molesta y grasienta de Snape a la de confusión de Remus.

"Se quien es…porque…porque es mi hermano."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Dun dun dun dunnnn! Dejen comentarios! pEACE OuT!


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Pues con este capitulo comienza el principio del fin… jajaj que melodramático suena eso. Pero bueno es la verdad, con este capi comienza el final del 'happy ending' que parecían tener Lucas y Hermione. Con este capi comienza la seria de capis dramáticos y en donde la verdad va a salir a la luz! Espero les guste!! _

It's not a silly little moment,  
It's not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
this love that we've been working on.

Can't seem to hold you like I want to,  
so I can feel you in my arms.  
Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
We pulled too many false alarms.

We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room.

-John Mayer, Slow dancing in a burning room.

On With the Show!

Narcissa llegó al cuarto de Lucas, tocó la puerta y esperó que su hijo le respondiera. Después de un minuto de estar parada afuera, Narcissa abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando ver a Lucas durmiendo aun. Lo que vio en su lugar fue un cuarto oscuro, con la cama aun hecha.

Lucas volvió a pasar la noche fuera. Ya no le era extraño encontrarse con el cuarto vacío, pero cada mañana esperaba estar equivocada y encontrarlo bajo las sabanas dormido. Era la tercera noche seguida que Lucas pasaba afuera, solo iba en las tardes por ropa para después volverse a ir sin siquiera saludarla.

Narcissa sabía esto sólo porque su fiel elfa Quizy lo veía llegar e irse. Con pesar cerró la puerta del cuarto y caminó unos metros más hasta llegar al cuarto de Draco.

Al abrirlo se encontró con otro cuarto vacío. Con un suspiro largo Narcissa entró al cuarto oscuro, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y se sentó sobre la cama aun echa de Draco.

Draco era otra cosa que la mantenía despierta las noches. Su hijo estaba sufriendo, y Narcissa no tenía la menor idea de que hacer para ayudarlo. Una lágrima se le escapó, y con una inspiración ahogada dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

Su vida se estaba viniendo abajo, sus hijos estaban solos en lo que se estaba avecinando, algo que iba a ser más grande que cualquier golpe o redada que el Dark Lord hubiera planeado. El mundo mágico como se conoce iba a terminar bajo el reinado del Dark Lord.

"¿Mamá que haces en mi cuarto?"

Narcissa voltea a la puerta en donde estaba Draco, pálido y ojeroso. Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, lo que hizo que su hijo frunciera el ceño y entrara al cuarto preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Narcissa dejó que Draco se agachara para poder verlo a los ojos. Los ojos grises de los Malfoy. Y con un sollozo lo agarro y lo abrazo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Narcissa sintió la incomodidad de Draco ante la situación, pero agradeció que este no se moviera y la dejara abrazarlo.

"¿Mamá…?"

Narcissa lo apretó una última vez y le señalo que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

"¿Cómo has estado Draco?"

Narcissa vio el desconcierto en los ojos de su hijo, pero se dijo a si misma que si quería romper con el abismo que existía con Draco tenía que comenzar por algún lugar.

"Bien mamá."

Narcissa tomó la mano fría de su hijo en las suyas. Vio como Draco se quedo viendo esta acción, como sus ojos se quedaron sobre las tres manos entrelazadas por unos segundos hasta que subió la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Narcissa se quedó callada porque no sabía como comenzar una plática real con su hijo. Prefirió observar la mano de Draco en las suyas tal y como el lo había hecho. Busco en su mente algo que decir que pudiera abrir una conversación con Draco.

"Nada hijo, solo vine a buscarte y…bueno algunas veces se nos permite a las madres ponernos sentimentales por nuestros hijos."

Draco la veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero con un movimiento casi de ternura le sonrió y apretó un poco la mano de Narcissa.

"Se que algo te preocupa, dime que es."

Narcissa suspiro. Y con una mano le acaricio un cachete.

"Estoy preocupada por ti, eso es todo."

Draco entendió a la que se refería, porque Narcissa vio dibujada en la cara hermosa de su hijo reconocimiento.

"Falta poco mamá. Ya todo va a terminar."

Narcissa se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

"Eso es lo que temo."

Una ceja se alzo, y Narcissa sintió como Draco comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

"¿Lo que temes? Es lo que hemos estado peleando, es como deben ser las cosas."

Narcissa trato de buscar la forma de decir lo que deseaba sin hacer enojar a su hijo.

"Estoy preocupada de que cuando las cosas cambien…no sean como nos imaginábamos."

Narcissa vio como su hijo se levantaba de la cama bruscamente y se soltaba de sus manos. Lo dejo caminar, siempre observando su cara.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El Dark Lord nos ha prometido lo que queramos, nuestra familia va a ser recompensada sobre todas las otras…"

Draco hablaba rápido pero sin mucha convicción. Narcissa sintió como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo.

"¿Pero a que costo Draco?"

Draco paró de caminar y le clavo su mirada. Los ojos grises brillaban de enojo y resentimiento.

"¿A que costo? El que he pagado y seguiré pagando por el resto de mi vida… tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo madre."

Narcissa sintió como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Claro que conocía el pago de su hijo. El de ambos.

Al igual que sabía el costo que ella seguía pagando.

"¡El sólo que me preocupo por ti Draco! Por Lucas…hace una semana que no lo veo, y yo-"

"¿Todo es sobre Lucas, verdad?"

El tono de voz de Draco fue tal que la hizo callarse. La voz de Draco estaba llena de rencor y amargura. Narcissa supo que fue la cosa equivocada de decir.

"No Draco. Estamos hablado de ti, me preocupo por ambos-"

"Claro. Esta es la historia de mi vida, Lucas siempre es la razón del porque alguien comienza a interesarse en mi."

Las lágrimas se le escaparon a Narcissa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sintió como si un antifaz se cayera de sus ojos.

Por primera vez Narcissa pensó en Draco por si sólo. Siempre había sido en su cabeza Lucas y Draco, nunca sólo Draco. Por primera vez comenzó a pensar en su hijo, en el bebe que hubiera salido de ella hacía más de diecinueve años.

La verdad fue que se había dejado cegar por la felicidad de tener a Lucas con ellos que Draco pasó a segundo plano. Primero Narcissa se dijo a si misma que el bebé estaba en un lugar nuevo al que se tenía que adaptar y por eso le ponía más atención. Después que era porque Lucius no lo aceptaba del todo y no quería que el niño creciera resentido. Ya cuando Lucius lo veía como un hijo, Narcissa estaba ya demasiado metida al cuidado de los niños de la forma que llevaba casi seis años haciéndolo.

Pero ahora vio que el temor de que creciera resentido sucedió, pero con el bebé equivocado. Y ese pensamiento le heló la sangre.

¿Tan mala madre era que nunca pudo ver lo que le estaba haciendo a Draco? En ese momento quiso que hubiera un Time-Turner que la llevara al pasado y pudiera corregir los errores que cometió con ambos hijos.

"Draco…yo-"

"Toda mi vida eh estado bajo la sombra de Lucas. Ya estoy harto, si quieres hablar con Lucas porque no vas y lo esperas en su cuarto."

Narcissa trató de no llorar, trató de que lo que quería decir saliera sin sollozo.

"Por favor, perdóname Draco."

Draco la volteo a ver con ojos entrecerrados.

"Es algo tarde para disculpas madre."

Y sin volver a voltear a verla, Draco salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Narcissa se quedó en el lugar en el que Draco la encontrara minutos atrás, aun con lágrimas recorriéndole la cara, pero ahora con un dolor frió en el corazón.

"Mi bebé…eres mi bebé."

Se escuchó en la inmensa recamara color verde en honor a la casa de Slytherin.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas no estaba de buen humor. Entró a la sala de juntas de los Death Eaters con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y no creía poder soportar dos horas de Voldemort y sus preguntas.

Pero esa era la vida de un Death Eater, servir sobre todas las cosas, hasta tu mismo. Vio a Draco parado junto a Goyle o Crabbe, no estaba seguro cual de los dos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. No se le acercó, prefiriendo quedarse solo por el momento.

Encontró al fondo de la sala un lugar donde sentarse sin ser visto, lo tomó sin más y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Estaba cansado y enojado.

No podía creer la audacia de Bellatrix, siguiendo a Hermione de esa manera. Lo peor era que estaba seguro que no era iniciativa propia de Bella. Y eso era lo que lo enojaba. Voldemort sabía más sobre su relación con Hermione de lo que Lucas quería que supiera.

La situación en la que vivía día a día no le estaba ayudando mucho con su humor. Se sentía atrapado entre la persona que pretendía ser frente a Hermione y el hombre que era en realidad. Tantas mentiras nublaban sus vidas que Lucas temía un día equivocarse y revelarle todo a Hermione sin querer.

Pero lo que más le llenaba de duda era sus sentimientos. Hermione había sido honesta y abierta con él, ella se había abierto y dicho cosas que nunca antes nadie le había dicho.

Hermione lo amaba.

No había palabras para describir lo que eso le hacía sentir. Su estomago hacía movimientos extraños y su corazón se aclaraba sin razón alguna. Se sentía indigno de tal sentimiento, no creía merecer el amor de Hermione. Sin duda, no había hecho nada digno de merecerlo, pero ahí estaba, y no sabía que hacer con el.

Quería poder sentirse indiferente a ese amor, poder decirse a sí mismo que no le importaba que Hermione se hubiera enamorado de el. Pero no era indiferente, y si le importaba que Hermione se hubiera enamorado de el. Al principio solo quería conocerla y meterse en sus pantalones, pero ahora, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Lucas sabía que no estaba enamorado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero de que no quería lastimarla también estaba seguro.

Lucas se llevo una mano a la sien, moviendo un poco la mascara para masajear el lugar. Al paso que iba, su cerebro se iba a freír. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiados problemas diariamente que no sabía cuando iban a encontrar solución. Uno de los más urgentes siendo lo que estaba pasando con Hermione.

Escuchó como se abría la puerta y volteo a ver al recién llegado. Bellatrix entró a la sala como si fuera la dueña. Lucas sintió como un desaprecio hacia la mujer se dibujaba en su cara. No podía creer que su madre y esa arpía fueran hermanas.

La vio caminar, vio como unos Junior Death Eaters se le acercaban arrastrándose por hacer lo que fuera que esta quisiera. Le era desagradable ver esas muestras, y sobre todo de saber como Bellatrix no era adversa a aceptar a los jóvenes Death Eaters, para hacer con ellos lo que se le diera su gana.

Dándose un último masaje sobre la sien, Lucas se paró y caminando con pasó seguro se acercó a Bellatrix y su sequito de admiradores.

"Lárguense, que tengo que hablar con mi querida tía."

Los cinco muchachos que habían estado tratando de ganarse la atención de Bellatrix se dispersaron al escucharlo.

"Ay, Lucas. No eres nada divertido…estaba apunto de sacar un buen rato de uno de ellos."

Lucas se quitó la mascara para hablar con Bellatrix. Al verla a los ojos no quiso siquiera aparentar que no le daba asco escucharla, y con cara de repugnancia le dijo.

"No vine a escuchar sobre tus perversiones sexuales tía. Solo quiero decirte que no te metas en las cosas que no debes."

Bellatrix levantó una ceja en pregunta. Su cara una de superioridad.

"Tsk tsk querido sobrinito…eso me sonó como una amenaza."

Lucas respiró hondo, utilizando todo su control para no golpear a su tía físicamente o con un hechizo.

"Tómalo como quieras _Tía_, pero no se te olvide lo que te dije."

Y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta, y poniéndose la mascara de nuevo se hizo caminó entre los Death Eaters, que al verlo se abrían rápidamente a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Vio que Draco estaba solo y se acercó a el. Draco simplemente movió la cabeza en reconocimiento al ver a Lucas junto a el, pero ninguno trató de romper el silencio que los envolvía.

Lo que no fue problema para Lucas, quien continuó pensando en un par de ojos cafés, a los cuales podía quedarse observando por horas y perderse en ellos.

Draco por su parte estaba pensando aun en la conversación entre él y su madre. Nada más ver a Lucas hacía que su sangre hirviera. Estaba harto de el, y de que todo revolviera alrededor de Lucas. Todo lo que el quisiera en la vida lo tenía Lucas, y ya no aguantaba el rencor.

La junta comenzó y Draco trató de dejar sus pensamientos atrás, pero no lo logro del todo.

Voldemort escuchó a sus lacayos hablando y dando sus reportes. Observaba a cada uno de ellos, como había Death Eaters que temblaban nada más veían su mirada sobre ellos. Vio a Lucas y a Draco, parados juntos pero sin voltearse a ver. Sintió la tensión entre ambos muchachos, tan distintos como el día y la noche.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Draco. El muchacho logró mantenerla unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza sumisamente. Voldemort sonrió.

Lucas dio su reporte y Voldemort asintió, escuchando como sus planes iban cayendo en su lugar. Después de unos minutos más de escuchar a varios Death Eaters, la reunión llegó a su fin. Todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer su caminó hacía la salida, algunos con tareas pendientes para el Dark Lord, cuando la voz de este retumbó por la sala.

"Señor Malfoy, quédate."

Lucas, Lucius y Draco voltearon a verlo.

Voldemort levanto la esquina de sus labios, tratando de hacer una mueca de risa.

"Draco"

Lucas trató de atrapar los ojos de Draco, pero este lo ignoró y caminó hacía Voldemort.

Lucius esperó a que Lucas saliera de la sala para cerrar la puerta, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a la espalda de su hijo.

Draco se paró frente a Voldemort y se hincó.

"Draco…hay algo que deseo hagas por mi."

Draco sorprendido levanto la cabeza. Nunca antes el Dark Lord le había pedido algo a el específicamente.

"¿Mi Lord…?"

Voldemort volvió a hacer la mueca. Las cosas iban a ir tal y como el las quería. Y nada y mucho menos nadie se iba a interponer.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas dejó la junta con un sabor amargo en la boca, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Voldemort pidiera a Draco quedarse atrás. Se le hacia extraño, pero no inaudito.

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era tener a Hermione en sus brazos. No quería estar pensando en muerte y planes, cuando llegara el momento de ejecutarlos lo haría, pero ahora solo quería olvidarlos por un tiempo.

Apareció al departamento de Hermione, donde fue directo al cuarto de la castaña. La había dejado para ir a la junta, ya era pasada las ocho y todo el departamento estaba oscuro. No escuchó ningún ruido proveniente del cuarto de Mandy ni del de Hermione. Sin prender luces entró al cuarto cerrado de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó. Se encontró con Hermione acostada en su cama, acurrucada bajo las cobijas, de afuera entraba por la ventana luz y bañaba a Hermione en un tono azul. Sonrió y sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta tras de el y caminó a la cama.

Se quitó los zapatos y túnica. Abrió las cobijas y se metió a la cama, acercó su cuerpo hacía Hermione y abrazándola la atrajo aun más hacía el. Escuchó unos ruiditos y suspiros de la mujer en su abrazo, y luego Hermione volteo su cuerpo haciéndolos quedar frente a frente.

"Lucas…"

Lucas le besó la nariz a la aun adormilada Hermione. Ésta no había abierto los ojos, pero sonreía perezosamente.

"Te extrañe."

Apretándola un poco más hacía el, Lucas contestó. "Yo también te extrañe."

"Mmmm hueles rico."

Lucas rió suavemente y besó los labios en puchero de Hermione. "Esos labios y tu afán de apretarlos"

Los ojos cafés de Hermione se abrieron lentamente. Lucas se quedó viendo hacía estos, sabiendo que en ese momento no había mejor lugar al que quisiera estar. Esos labios que hace segundos habían estado en un puchero se ampliaron en una sonrisa dulce y suave.

No hubo palabras entre ambos por varios minutos, no eran necesarias. El estar juntos en brazos del otro les era suficiente. Lucas trató de pensar en algún momento como ese, en donde sin palabras se hubiera comunicado y encontrado tanto. Era como si en ese momento su vida se veía reflejada en los ojos cafés frente a el.

Y lo que vio no lo tranquilizo. Su pasado y futuro no tenían lugar en la vida de Hermione. Lo que es y en lo que se iba a convertir jamás podría formar parte de esa vida a la que se había incluido, en esa vida que se había inventado para si mismo.

En los ojos llenos de amor frente de él, veía una promesa de un futuro que Lucas se dio cuenta deseaba, pero que sabía no podrían tener.

Sus vidas iban a por caminos paralelos y que demasiado pronto iban a desviarse irreparablemente. La sonrisa de Hermione perdió un poco su brillo y sus ojos se tornaron opacos.

"¿Qué sucede Lucas?"

Lucas levanto la mano que tenía alrededor de Hermione y le acarició el cachete.

"Nada Hermione."

Lucas vio en los ojos de Hermione que esta sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, después de unos segundos de mantener el contacto con sus ojos, Hermione desvió la mirada hacía la pared atrás de él.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte."

Lucas dejó que Hermione mantuviera su mirada fuera de la suya, porque en ese momento sabía que era preferible que ninguno de los dos se viera a los ojos. Supo con certeza lo que Hermione le iba a decir.

"Dime Hermione, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

Decir esas palabras le costó más de lo que hubiera creído posible, pero ya estaban en el aire y sin respirar esperó la respuesta de la mujer junto a él.

"Es solo que…no he sido completamente honesta contigo Lucas. La verdad es que soy, soy parte de la Orden del Fénix…"

Lucas cerró apretando fuerte los ojos. Se acercó aun más hacía el cuerpo de Hermione y enterró su cara en el cuello de ésta. Dejó escapar una larga exhalación.

Con fuerza de carácter que le era conocida, Lucas logró sacar de su garganta casi cerrada las palabras que iban a traer el principio del fin.

"Dime todo Hermione…

Y así comenzó.

Dos meses después de esa noche las cosas en el mundo mágico continuaron su curso. El Ministro continuó recibiendo cartas que nunca abrió. Las redadas que según el Ministerio jamás sucedían, continuaron por todas las islas de Gran Bretaña.

Dumbledore se recuperó de la noche cuando revivió los peores recuerdos de su vida, y junto con Sirius, Remus y Snape se embarcó en ir tras los restantes Horocrux. Encontraron el camafeo en donde Sirius lo había dejado, en la bolsa de basura en la cocina de Grimmauld. Pero aun faltaban más, varios más que ninguno sabía ni por donde comenzar a buscar.

Voldemort crecía en poder día a día, siempre silenciosos, siempre inminente y no parecía haber ver fuerza suficiente para detenerlo.

Lucas utilizó información que Hermione le confió después de su confesión sobre la Orden, y Voldemort paró de mostrar interés sobre la vida personal de Lucas.

Pero lo que sucedió esa noche entre Lucas y Hermione fue el punto decisivo. Después de que Hermione le contó todo sobre la Orden y lo que esta hacía, Lucas la besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y en ese besó metió toda su desesperación, toda su incertidumbre y su enojó. Hermione no protestó, fue como si ella también entendiera que algo monumental acabara de cambiar. Lo hicieron como amantes desquiciados, tomando y susurrando lo que deseaban hacer con el otro. Y ya cuando ambos bajaban del lugar al que su pasión los había llevado, se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

No dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron con fuerza durante toda la noche, siendo la ancla del otro mientras parecía que todo se venía abajo. Y ya, dos meses después de esa noche Lucas y Hermione actuaron como si nada hubiera sucedido esa noche, cuando en verdad ambos sabían que todo había sucedido. Porque las consecuencias de esa noche traerían con ellas repercusiones que nadie, ni Hermione o Lucas, habrían de imaginarse.

Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?  
Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?  
Don't you think we oughta know by now?

Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Otro capi! Espero les guste. Es un regalo de navidad! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito para decirme lo que piensan sobre la historia, se los agradezco mucho. De verdad, sus comentarios ayudan, porque así se si voy en la dirección correcta. _

_Jim, ya no te conteste en el capi pasado, pero no te preocupes… jamás haría algo así. Ya demasiadas cosas horribles pasan en el mundo como para ponerlas aquí en un fic que se supone es para hacernos dejar el mundo real por unos minutos. Aunque claro que aún hay más drama por venir en este fic… jijiji _

_Gracias Loquin y pues aunque los haga sufrir soy una Girly de corazón y me encantan los finales felices… jijiji :p_

_deli(H,Hr)gracias por tu reviews!!! Te lo súper agradezco!_

_La canción como siempre esta en mi account por si alguien se le antoja bajarla. _

You hurt me more than I ever would have imagined.  
You made my world stand still.  
And in that stillness,

there was a freedom I never felt before.

I would not let myself believe that you might stray  
and I would stand by you no matter what they'd say.

I would.

I thought I'd be with you until my dying day.

Until my dying day.

--Sarah McLachlan, Plenty

On with the show!

Hermione estaba tomando un refresco heleado que la amable señora de la tienda le había dado. Había estado comprando una falda de esa tienda cuando se desmayó. Le daba coraje que una tonta gripe le hubiera causado tantos problemas, aunque fuera una gripe mágica, que es mucho más fuerte que una normal.

"¿Ya estas mejor querida?"

Hermione sentada sobre una silla de la tienda le sonrió a la señora junto a ella. "Si mucho mejor. Gracias por el refresco."

La señora le sonrió amablemente y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ésta estaba agachada un poco para poder verla mejor a los ojos.

"No hay problema."

Hermione trató de no voltear a ver a ninguna de las otras compradoras que estaban a su alrededor, todas con caras de chisme. Tratando de arreglar la situación un poco, Hermione le pidió a la señora de la tienda si podría enseñarle una de las faldas que tenían de temporada.

Las demás compradoras rápido comenzaron a ir por su propio camino dejando a Hermione sola con su refresco. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Ya no tenía ganas de comprar nada, pero por cortesía y algo de vergüenza había pedido ver la falda.

Después de unos minutos la señora vendedora de ese departamento se le acercó de nuevo con la falda.

"Creo esta talla te va a quedar."

Hermione tomó la falda de la mano de ésta y se quedo viendo la falda. Dejó el refresco en el piso junto a su silla y le sonrió. La señora sonrió y luego se agachó de nuevo para poder hablar al nivel de Hermione.

"Si quieres puedes regresar otro día. No hay problema."

Hermione sonrió un poco y le devolvió la falda. Sacó su cartera.

"¿Cuánto le debo del refresco?"

La señora sacudió la cabeza aun sonriendo. "Nada señorita, no se preocupe. Usted solo recupérese y esperamos volver a verla pronto por aquí."

Hermione tomó el refresco y se paró de la silla, salió de la tienda, ya sin ganas de la tarde que se había propuesto para ella misma esa mañana. En el momento que encontró un callejón fuera de la plaza, apareció a su departamento. Entró a su cuarto y se metió a la cama, dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando se acomodó en esta.

Ya metida y arropada Hermione suspiro sonriendo y cerró los ojos.

"¿Hermione, sigues enferma?"

Hermione abrió un ojo y vio a Mandy parada junto a su puerta. Le asintió y volvió a cerrar el ojo. Mandy movió la cabeza y se sentó sobre su cama.

Le tocó la frente y con un trueno de boca le dijo. "¡Aun tienes calentura! Cómo se te ocurre salir."

Hermione gimió y movió la cabeza para que la mano helada de Mandy se cayera de su frente. "Porque ya me sentía bien, además ya ni me digas porque hice un oso enorme."

Mandy se sentó más cómodamente sobre la cama de Hermione y se recargó sobre la cabecera. "Cuéntale a Mandy lo que hiciste."

Hermione abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Mandy. Esta por su parte solo bajo la vista hacía la castaña.

"Me desmaye."

"¿Ya vez? Para que sales cuando aun no te has curado del todo de la gripe mágica."

Hermione refunfuño y se volvió acomodar sobre su almohada. "Pues eso lo se ahora."

Mandy se rió de la pobre enferma y se paró de la cama. "Te voy a hacer un té y quiero que te duermas¿entendido?"

"Si mamá Mandy."

Ya sola Hermione sonrió para si. Metida bajo las sabanas y acurrucada en un lugar caliente no se sentía tan mal.

Estaba triste pero a la vez algo aliviada porque hacía dos semanas que no veía a Lucas. Este se había ido a Egipto a arreglar unos asuntos con los goblins de ahí y aun no regresaba. Sólo sabía que llegaría en dos días.

Hermione se movió un poco en la cama. ¿Acaso la hacía mala novia sentir algo de alivió de no ver a su novio por dos semanas?

Con un soplido se metió más adentro de las sabanas. No era como si no quisiera verlo, al contrario. Lo extrañaba y pensaba en el constantemente. Pero había algo que la hacía sentir un suspiro de alivio al no tenerlo en ese momento con ella.

Había algo extraño con él desde 'la noche' como Hermione la llamaba. Desde entonces Lucas estaba metido en su trabajo y actuaba de manera diferente. Ya no era el mismo. Algo le pesaba, algo lo tenía preocupado y este no estaba confiando en ella.

Era más reservado, más pensativo. Había momentos cuando Hermione lo veía callado viendo hacía algún punto frente a el, solo viendo, solo pensando. Y cuando trataba de bromear con el acerca de eso, este solo le sonreía y le decía que no pasaba nada.

Y era esa, más que nada la razón la cual Hermione sintió alivio de no tenerlo ahí con ella, porque ella también estaba demasiado pensativa, demasiado metida dentro de si misma.

Además que tenía que pensar en varias cosas antes de volver a verlo.

Claro que la gripe no la estaba ayudando, esta la tenía la cabeza en un revoltijo. Solo esperaba ya estar mejor en dos días.

Por otra parte, otra cosa que la tenía preocupada era su trabajo. Este se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos.

Fudge estaba más y más extraño, dando más horas libres y días libres a sus secretarías y a ella. En una semana, Hermione trabajaba solo tres días, y ni siquiera completos. Sabía por la Orden que las cosas no estaban como parecían, y que Voldemort tenía algo bajo la manga, esperando el momento oportuno para golpear al mundo mágico.

Todo estaba apuntando hacia eso, todas las cosas que habían estado pasando durante los últimos dos meses indicaban eso. Y si Hermione era sincera, tenía miedo de lo que les esperaba si Voldemort decidía dar con toda su fuerza.

La Orden no tenía el poder para pelear contra Voldemort y sus Death Eater, y el ministerio continuaba negando su regreso. Se sentía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. Y también estaba Lucas.

Habían tenido su primera pelea. La única primera verdadera discusión que habían tenido desde que comenzara su noviazgo. Hermione le pidió que se mudara de su casa, que se fuera a vivir con ella y Mandy. O si no quería vivir con ellas que rentara un departamento, pero que no continuara viviendo en esa casa.

Lucas le decía que no había nada de que preocuparse y que no le iba a pasar nada por vivir en la mansión Malfoy. Pero Hermione sabía que todo estaba apunto de pasar, y sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaba hasta el cuello metido con Voldemort.

Temía que en cualquier día el mundo mágico despertara sumergido de a lleno en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort y que Lucas se encontrara en medio de ésta. Y más ahora que todos sabían del problema que tuvo Dumbledore.

El saber que el gran mago, el hombre al que no solo ella si no el mundo mágico completo veía como la luz en la oscuridad se viera tan débil, desmoralizaba a la Orden.

Hermione sabía que era injusto pensar en Dumbledore como indestructible, pero aunque sabía esto, no podían darse el lujo de perder esa imagen, de perder al salvador de la luz. Y lo peor de todo era que Hermione sabía que su confianza irrebatible que había tenido por el gran mago había sido perdida.

La luz estaba perdiendo fuerza, la Orden perdía día con día el aliento y las ganas necesarias para continuar peleando.

Y Hermione temía el día en que todo lo que llevaban pelando se cayera en pedazos frente a sus propios ojos. Que las hordas de Death Eaters terminaran con el mundo como lo conocen, y reinara la oscuridad que Voldemort iba a traer.

Una oleada de nauseas la sacudió de sus pensamientos. Con un gemido ahogado Hermione tiró las cobijas a un lado y corrió al baño.

Después de vaciar su estomago y lavarse los dientes, regresó a su cama a tiempo para ver a Mandy entrar con una taza caliente del te prometido.

"¿Cómo sigues?"

Hermione se sentó en la cama para tomar la taza de las manos de Mandy. "No muy bien…acabo de vomitar."

Ya que Hermione tenía la taza en sus manos, Mandy se sentó del otro lado de la cama con una mueca de asco.

"Amm demasiada información Hermione…pero gracias por compartir."

Hermione le sonrió por encima del borde de la taza. Tomó un sorbo y suspiro.

"Esto sabe a cielo"

Mandy se quedó callada por unos minutos observando la pared detrás de la cabecera de la cama.

"¿Estas bien Hermione?"

Hermione levanto la mirada de su te. Mandy aun no le volteaba a ver. Con una sonrisa algo confundida Hermione le contestó.

"Pues ya me siento algo mejor."

Mandy movió sus ojos azules hacía los cafés de Hermione.

"No me refería a eso."

Por el tono de voz de la rubia Hermione sintió un poco de aprensión, antes de contestarle regresó la mirada al brebaje caliente que tenía en las manos.

"A que te refieres."

Mandy se acercó más hacía ella. "Ayer te escuche…tuviste una pesadilla… y no creo que sea la primera vez que la tienes."

Hermione se quedó callada por varios segundos. Mandy creyó que no le iba a contestar hasta que con un tono de voz suave y casi susurrante Hermione comenzó.

"Más que pesadilla es una sensación."

Mandy le quitó la taza ya casi vacía de las manos y la puso sobre el buró.

"¿Sensación?"

Ya que no tenía la taza Hermione se quedó observando sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Es como si…como si me sintiera que estoy a la orilla de un abismo… estoy yo ahí, y no hay nada que me detenga de caerme."

Mandy sintió como si su garganta se cerrara. El tono de Hermione cargaba algo que la hacía sentir la angustia, la sensación que ésta estaba describiendo.

"Y luego…algo me jala al fondo…y la caída es eterna. El miedo…"

Mandy sintió inexplicablemente un poco de miedo ante la descripción del sueño de su amiga.

"Hermione… ¿de que hablas?"

Lentamente Hermione subió la mirada hacía la de Mandy. Los ojos cafés estaban rojos y brillosos.

"Tengo tanto miedo Mandy. Hay algo sobre ese sueño…sobre esa sensación que se me hace familiar cuando estoy despierta. Es como, como si algo me jalara, me arrastrara hacia algo demasiado grande, demasiado poderoso."

Hermione regreso su mirada a su regazo. Lo que acababa de describirle a Mandy era una sensación que no solo se le hacía familiar, si no, estaba segura de saber cuando la había sentido.

Lucas

El día que creyó sentir a alguien siguiéndola, Lucas la había hecho sentir de esa manera. Pero no quería decírselo a Mandy, esta solo se preocuparía por algo que Hermione aun no estaba segura fuera realmente necesario decirlo.

Mandy tomó la mano helada de Hermione en la suya para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Algo se acerca Mandy. Y nos va a arrastrar a todos… esta guerra que no termina…va a estallar Mandy, y va a acabar con todo lo que conocemos."

Mandy apretó la mano de Hermione. Trató de cambiar la conversación porque le era atemorizante ver a alguien como Hermione, quien siempre era la optimista, la que veía la luz al final del túnel, hablar de tal manera.

"Vamos Hermione no digas eso. Aun hay esperanza…siempre hay esperanza."

Hermione se le quedó viendo a los ojos, después de unos segundos sonrió lentamente.

"Tienes razón, siempre hay esperanza."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

"Hermione ya le dijo a Lucas sobre la Orden."

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, cansado. Sabía que se estaba jugando la vida de muchos con lo que estaba haciendo, muchos de los factores que entraban en sus planes no estaban en sus manos.

"¿Cuándo?"

Sirius se pasó una mano por su pelo negro. Trató de no bostezar ni que los demás vieran lo cansado que en verdad estaba.

"Hace dos meses."

Snape brincó al oír la fecha. "¿Dos meses¿¡Cómo es que ahora nos vienes diciendo esta información Black!?"

Sirius puso la mano sobre sus ojos, respirando hondo para no contestarle a Snape como quería.

"Porque Hermione me lo acaba de decir."

Snape bufó y levantó las brazos hacía arriba. Se paró de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Con razón Voldemort ha estado llamando más y más juntas. ¡Conoce los planes de la Orden! No lo entiendo Dumbledore, si quieres terminar esta guerra no se cómo es que permitiste que esa mocosa tuviera la oportunidad de decirle todo al muchacho…. ¡es un Death Eater!"

Snape paro de caminar un momento para voltear a ver a Sirius y luego a Dumbledore. "Parece que ustedes prefieren olvidar que Lucas Malfoy es Death Eater…" y con malicia viendo a Sirius dijo. "y uno muy bueno por cierto. El muchacho es despiadado."

Sirius apretó los dientes. "Hermione no es una mocosa..."

Snape solo le mando una mirada helada, pero no se le escapó que Sirius ni siquiera trató de defender a Lucas.

"Pero es la verdad." Después de decir eso, Snape volteo a Dumbledore. "Tu has sabido esto desde el principio, yo te lo dije. No entiendo porque no hacemos algo al respecto."

Dumbledore se reclinó un poco hacía atrás en su poltrona. Puso los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y cruzo los dedos frente a su cara.

"Ya no me estoy haciendo más joven Severus. Ya no tengo las fuerzas para una confrontación cara a cara con Voldemort…los tres sabemos que el único que puede terminar con esta guerra es Lucas."

"Tenemos que seguir buscando los Horocrux, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos. El que el camafeo estuviera en casa de Sirius durante todo este tiempo nos dice que no podemos continuar creyendo que podemos seguir así. Creí que entre menos personas supieran sobre los Horocrux era mejor, pero de haber consultado con Sirius desde antes pudimos habernos ahorrado el viaje a la cueva que sabemos como terminó…"

Sirius había estado observando el piso de la oficina mientras Dumbledore hablaba, ya cuando terminó de hablar levantó la vista hacía el viejo mago.

"Creo que si vamos a poner nuestras esperanzas en el muchacho es hora de que comencemos a llamarlo por su nombre."

Después del silencio que sus palabras dejó, Sirius dijo con fuerza.

"Su verdadero nombre."

El brillo característico de los ojos azules de Dumbledore surgió de nuevo mientras observaba al hombre sentado frente a el. Un hombre cansado y ojeroso, pero que aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para imponerse.

"Tienes razón Sirius."

Sirius le sonrió un poco.

Dumbledore volteo hacía Snape quien aun seguía parado y con un tono fuerte y seguro dijo.

"Harry es nuestra única esperanza."

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas llegó a la mansión Riddle justo a tiempo. Entró a la sala y la junta ya había comenzado. Al momento que Voldemort lo vio entrar hizo un ademán para que el Death Eater que estaba hablando se callara.

"Hacía adelante Lucas."

Lucas caminó junto a los muchos Death Eater parados alrededor de Voldemort hasta que llegó al frente. Nadie habló por varios segundos, el silencio llenó de expectativas, su misión conocida por todos.

Voldemort lo observaba como si quisiera intimidarlo a hablar, pero Lucas no iba a hablar hasta que este le pidiera que lo hiciera. Voldemort lo sabía, y con una mueca de risa preguntó.

"¿Los Goblins?"

Lucas respiró con alivio aunque nadie lo pudiera ver, cuando Voldemort dejo de intentar leerle la mente.

"Están con usted mi Lord."

La mueca creció de tamaño, expandiéndose. Movió su mirada roja por toda la sala, que estaba repleta de encapuchados vestidos de negro. Había ahí dentro cientos, y estos eran simplemente los que tenían un rango de mayor importancia, ya que los miles de Death Eaters a su disposición no entraban a las juntas.

"Lo he logrado. El ministerio será nuestro."

Lucas continuó observando hacía el frente mientras a su alrededor gritos de jubilo se levantaban al techo. El único movimiento perceptible en su cara fue su ceja levantada. Ser Death Eater realmente no pagaba. Gracias a él los Goblins se unieron a Voldemort y que acababa de decir ¿Qué el lo había logrado?

Tal vez él no estaba hecho para ser lacayo, pensó Lucas. A él a diferencia de la mayoría de los de ahí si le gustaba que se reconociera lo que hacía, lo bueno que era.

"El día cuando tomaremos el ministerio a llegado, ya nada me detiene, ha llegado el momento de tomar lo que es nuestro y demostrarles al mundo la supremacía Pureblood."

En la pausa Voldemort volteo a ver directamente a Lucas.

"Porque los sangres sucias tienen que ser erradicados, porque los muggles sólo son pedazos de carne que infestan el mundo. Ha llegado el día en que nos hagamos presentes en el mundo. Seré yo quien controle el ministerio, y ya nada será de nuevo igual."

Lucas trató de mantener su furia. Sostuvo la mirada al frente sin dar nada de lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que había querido antes? Total domino de los Puerbloods. Ahora sólo podía pensar en Hermione y en lo que esto significaba para la vida de ella.

¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo? Miró a su alrededor con asombro. Todos los que no llevan mascaras tenían dibujados en sus rostros tal gozo que lo dejó pasmado en silencio.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

En ese momento le vino como un flash del pasado su sueño. El sueño o pesadilla, que siempre lo transportaba a la cabaña en donde morían la joven pareja, en donde Voldemort levantaba la varita sobre el bebé indefenso. Ese era Voldemort. Asesino despiadado de bebés y familias completas.

Fue tan inesperado ese pensamiento que sintió un leve mareo. Cuando se recuperó levanto la vista hacía Voldemort. Y se encontró con los ojos rojos y maliciosos sobre él. Voldemort tenía una ceja levantada y lo observaba con especulación. Por primera vez desde que lo conociera Lucas temió los ojos rojos.

El ruido y euforia que inundaba la sala pasó a segundo plano para los dos individuos. Lo único que existía para ambos en ese momento era el otro. Lucas sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Voldemort continuaba observando, midiéndolo.

Sin quitarle la vista a Lucas Voldemort habló de nuevo. "En unas semanas llega Navidad. Que mejor época para imponer mi nuevo régimen."

Los sonidos a su alrededor se amplificaron cuando Voldemort habló, como si alguien hubiera quitado el mute de la sala. Lucas no podía continuar en la sala más tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la media vuelta y se abrió paso entre los muchos Death Eaters hacía las puertas.

Todos se abrían ante el, algunos lo veían con sorpresa pero todos los encapuchados se hacían a un lado. Lucas sentía como si la sala completa se le estuviera viniendo encima, le costaba respirar. Abrió las puertas de golpe respirando el aire de afuera, pero todo el tiempo siguiéndolo sintió encima la mirada roja penetrante.

Por su parte Voldemort sonrió para si mismo. Volteo a ver a Draco Malfoy y entre la euforia en negro lo encontró parado observando la puerta que Lucas utilizó para salir. La cara del joven estaba sin expresión alguna, pero Voldemort podía sentir la curiosidad emanar de éste.

Cuando los ojos grises regresaron al frente Voldemort entró a la mente de Draco y aunque pudo sentir la repulsión del joven por esto no se detuvo. _Síguelo, averigua que va a hacer…tu hermano esta demasiado impredecible. _

Draco asintió con fuerza y empujando a varios encapuchados caminó hacía la misma puerta que minutos atrás utilizó Lucas.

Voldemort volvió su atención hacia su momento, hacia la culminación de años de pelea. Todo iba a ser de él, el mundo mágico primero, luego el mundo entero. Y nada ni nadie iban a detenerlo.

Lucas no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Una de las razones del porque Voldemort aguantó saber que el mocoso que causó su primera caída estaba vivo y viviendo con Lucius, era porque iba utilizar él pasado del mocoso para sus propios fines…Lucas caería pronto, él y todos lo que creyeran que podían detenerlo.

Draco caminó rápido tratando de alcanzar a Lucas. Se quitó la capa Death Eater y la mascara dejándolas caer sobre una silla enmohecida de la casa Riddle. Llegó hasta el recibidor y vio a Lucas dando vueltas, éste ya sin mascara y capa.

Antes de hacerse presente Draco lo observo en silencio. Lucas se veía tenso, enojado. Observó como caminaba con una mano en la sien, silenciosos, sentía una ola de mágica emanando de Lucas. Por primera vez desde que se había distanciado de Lucas, Draco recordó los buenos tiempos.

Recordó como antes de que crecieran y la vida se hiciera más complicada Lucas y él eran buenos amigos. Como Lucas siempre estuvo ahí para el. Sintió vergüenza por sus sentimientos, porque lo que ha estado pensando de él.

Caminó hacia el. "¿Qué pasa Lucas, te vi salir corriendo de la junta?"

Lucas paró de caminar en círculos y lo volteo a ver. Su cara estaba pálida pero en sus ojos había una mirada que Draco no podía descifrar.

"Nada."

Draco levanto una ceja, aunque sabía que no le salía tan bien como cuando lo hacía Lucas. Ese pensamiento le dio una punzada de enojo.

"¿Nada?. Saliste como si algo te persiguiera en la mitad del discurso de victoria de nuestro Lord."

Lucas caminó hacia el, quedando parados frente a frente. "¿Nuestro Lord? Draco ¿nunca has pensado por qué haces esto, por qué crees en todo esta ideología?"

Draco se le quedó viendo como si hubiera perdido la razón. "De que hablas Lucas…esto es lo que hemos buscado, lo que nuestro padre ha buscado…además nuestro-

"¡Que se vayan al carajo Draco¿Crees que a Voldemort le importas? Qué todos se vayan al carajo… ¿que es lo que buscas _tú _Draco?"

Los ojos de Draco reflejaban su asombro. "¿Qué te ha pasado Lucas, quien eres?"

Lucas se hizo la cabeza un poco para atrás, ya que se había acercado demasiado Draco mientras hablaba. Se quedo callado sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, en la mansión Riddle, el peor de todos los lugares para perder el control.

Respirando rápido se quedo viendo a los ojos de Draco. ¿Qué quién era? Ya ni el estaba tan seguro de saberlo.

"Me tengo que ir…me tengo-"

Antes de terminar su oración Lucas salió casi corriendo del recibidor de la mansión. Draco no intentó detenerlo.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

Lucas entró al departamento de Hermione y Mandy. Estaba silencioso pero cuando se fue acercando al cuarto de Hermione pudo escuchar las risas de ambas. Tocó a la puerta y se encontró con Mandy acostada a lado de Hermione, las dos en pijama y viendo la televisión.

"¡Lucas!"

Mandy se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo. Le dijo que ya lo habían extrañado mucho y que le daba gusto verlo de nuevo.

Mandy volteo a ver a Hermione, y Lucas vio que algún mensaje se comunicaron entre ambas, porque después de eso, Mandy le dio una sonrisa amable y diciendo que tenía que hablar con su mamá caminó a la puerta, y salió de la recamara. Dejándolos solos por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas.

Se acercó a la cama de Hermione y se sentó sobre el cobertor. Hermione todo el tiempo observándolo. Para Lucas, Hermione se veía hermosa con el pelo suelto en caireles que caían delicadamente alrededor de ella, aunque ya que estaba sentado cerca, noto que algo pálida.

"¿Estas bien?"

Hermione sonrió. Se sentó, recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama. "Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti."

Lucas trató de sonreír, pero no le salió del todo. Sabía que no había sido buena idea ir a verla después de su explosión con Draco, pero había sido ya tanto tiempo desde que la había visto que no se pudo contener.

Eran fáciles las cosas cuando la tenía a lado, sus confusiones y dudas acerca de si mismo desaparecían, ya que con ella se sentía otra persona.

"Yo no tengo nada…cansado, pero bien. Tu en cambio te ves un poco pálida."

Lucas continuó observándola, esta no intentó acercársele ni tocarlo.

"He estado algo enferma, pero ya estoy bien."

Lucas no vio en ella alguna invitación a abrazarla, algo que antes no habría ni siquiera requerido permiso. Por primera vez desde que la conoció Lucas no pudo sentir algo de ella.

Hermione era puras sonrisas, pero sonrisas amables, no radiantes. Estaba tranquila pero no se veía abierta a él.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Gripe Mágica, pero como te digo ya estoy mejor."

Lucas asintió, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Hasta Mandy había sido más efusiva en su saludo que Hermione en ese momento. Ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre su viaje.

"Que bueno…me da mucho gusto."

Otro silencio incomodo se estiró entre ambos. Al menos incomodo para Lucas, porque en ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que estuviera sintiendo Hermione.

"Bueno…sólo quería verte…te extrañe."

Hermione le sonrió. "Yo también te extrañe."

Lucas sonrió, sintiendo que Hermione estaba siendo más como antes, ya que su sonrisa era más calida que las anteriores.

Lentamente y tratando de ser cuidadoso para no aplastarla, Lucas se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso suave, apenas un rose de labios y con poca respuesta de Hermione, pero Lucas se dijo a si mismo, al menos hubo respuesta.

Se separó de Hermione y le tomó la mano. Ese gesto más que el beso, sacó una sonrisa radiante de los bellos labios de Hermione. El silencio que le siguió al beso ya no fue incomodo, si no de compañía.

Pasaron unos minutos que ambos se quedaron viendo a la televisión en mute, hasta que Hermione sacando su mano de la de Lucas rompió con el momento. Pensando que más decir Lucas le pregunto.

"Mañana regreso al ministerio¿te voy a ver ahí?"

"Creo que si…si, si mañana voy al ministerio."

Lucas frunció un poco el ceño ante la respuesta de Hermione. Primero parecía dudar pero luego, después de pensar un poco, muy decidida y prácticamente gritándolo dijo que iba a ir.

Lucas esperó a que Hermione dijera otra cosa, que le diera una invitación a quedarse, pero ésta no hizo nada.

Sabiendo que no fue invitado a quedarse a pasar la noche en el departamento, Lucas volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó. Esta vez noto que Hermione respondía más al beso. Separándose de ella, Lucas le dio una caricia al cachete y se paró.

"Mejor me voy, mañana te veo en el ministerio."

"Si mañana nos vemos."

Lucas caminó a la puerta, ya cuando la había abierto se dio media vuelta para volver ver a Hermione una vez más. Aun seguía sentada en la cama, hermosa y tranquila, observándolo.

"Esperó que ya mañana estés mejor."

"Yo también"

Lucas salió del cuarto y entró a la sala, en donde estaba Mandy con el teléfono pegado a la oreja con cara de aburrimiento.

"Si mamá….lo se… ¿mañana?...aja…aja…"

Lucas le hizo señas de que ya se iba y Mandy puso cara de confusión. No soltó el teléfono ni paró con sus ajas, pero con la mano libre le dijo adiós.

Lucas le dio una última mirada al pasillo en donde sabía que si abría la puerta a la derecha encontraría a Hermione acostada viéndose exquisitamente hermosa. Cerró los ojos y lo ultimo que escucho antes de aparecer a la mansión Malfoy fueron los ajas de Mandy con su mamá.

**«·.·¨·¤ ¤ ·´¨·.·»**

**Feliz Navidad!!! Jojojo…Y un prospero año nuevo!**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

A/N: Okay… osea no tengo excusa para lo mucho que me eh tardado, pero si supieran! Hoy ah sido el primer día en dos meses que puedo escribir en la computadora! Hahahaha eh traído yeso en la mano izquierda… sin mencionar que el 2008 fue un año muy raro para mi…. Cambie mucho, y eso creo me hizo dejar atrás un poco a Harry Potter… peroooooo, no quiero dejar esta historia sin terminarla. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!!!! Si alguien aun sigue aquí conmigo, muchisisisismas gracias!!!! Lo aprecio mucho!!!!! Y tratare ahora si de apurarme! Pero de vdd la uni y la vida así real….. no deja mucho tiempo para escribir!!!! Bueno….. muchas muchas así, miles de gracias para todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y/o mensaje!!!!!

Sin mas por el momento! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!

The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love

And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness

--Make This Go On Forever, Snow Patrol

Hermione entró decidida al Ministerio. No iba a trabajar, eso lo sabía, pero tenía en mente algo importante que sabía había dejado pasar por mucho tiempo y era ya hora de conseguir respuestas.

Entró por la parte pública, para que la menor gente posible la viera. Caminó decidida hacia el elevador, entrando y apretando el botón nueve.

La misma voz mecánica de antes dijo "_Piso nueve, Departamento de Misterios. El Ministerio le desea un buen día."_

Salió del elevador y caminó hacia la parte en donde los juicios se llevan a cabo. Encontró a uno hombre de seguridad, le dijo que iba a ver a Luna Lovegood y que si podía ir alguien a buscarla.

Él hombre se le quedó viendo por unos segundos hasta que se paró disculpándose y fue en busca de Luna, o al menos Hermione esperaba que así fuera.

Esperó hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras de ella, volteo y vio a Luna junto con el hombre de hace rato. Luna se veía algo cansada pero con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Hola Hermione, a que se debe el placer."

Hermione trató de mantenerse tranquila, pero al ya estar tan cerca de respuestas la puso algo desesperada.

"Necesito hablar contigo Luna, solo tu puedes ayudarme… ¿puedes hoy?"

Luna la vio con cara más sorprendida de lo normal. "Claro Hermione."

Como él hombre se había sentado de nuevo y parecía que se estaba preparando a escuchar la conversación, Hermione dijo.

"¿No hay un lugar en donde podamos hablar a solas?"

Luna también volteo a ver al hombre y con una seña hacia ella para que la siguiera comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta.

Hermione la siguió y Luna le dijo por encima del hombro que iban a ir a su oficina. Caminaron por unos pasillos y llegaron a una puerta en donde Luna la dejo pasar primero.

"Siéntate Hermione, te ves algo pálida."

Hermione se sentó sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Luna y ésta tomó asiento en la silla junto a ella.

"¿Qué sucede Hermione?"

Hermione respiro profundo. "Sabes sobre los carruajes de Hogwarts… ¿Como son jalados?"

Luna sin pensarlo mucho respondió. "Por unos animales que se llaman Thestrals."

Hermione tomó saliva. "¿Cómo es que no se pueden ver?"

"Solo alguien que haya visto a una persona morir puede ver a los Thestrals"

Hermione asintió, le sorprendió esta nueva información. Aunque en muchas batallas contra Death Eaters Hermione se dio cuenta que nunca había visto a alguien morir.

"¿Eso era lo que querías saber Hermione?"

Hermione la volteo a ver, vio en los ojos azules de Luna un brillo extraño, como si la rubia no quisiera que Hermione le preguntara más cosas.

"No, de hecho necesito saber sobre un fenómeno."

"¿Fenómeno? De que tipo"

Hermione pensó bien antes de hablar, formulando su pregunta. "Digamos… ¿es posible que algo, algo mágico pudiera hacer sentir a una ser vivo… cómo si la magia de éste algo mágico jalara?"

Luna frunció el ceño. "No creo entenderte Hermione."

"Digamos…hipotéticamente que alguien, dependiendo de sus emociones pudiera hacer sentir a otro alguien como si jalara su magia…como si la magia de esa persona hipotética pudiera inundar a ese otro alguien."

Luna observó en silencio un póster pegado atrás de su escritorio. "No se mucho sobre lo que estas diciendo." Luna regresó su vista a los ojos cafés de Hermione. "Pero si lo que dices sucede, ese hipotético alguien seria en mi opinión muy poderosa. Ese tipo de fenómenos, el poder hacer que tu magia haga cosas a tu alrededor, es como los accidentes que los niños mágicos tienen…pero conforme crecemos estos desaparecen ya que la magia se acostumbra al cuerpo."

La respiración de Hermione parecía acelerarse un poco. "Sería como…como magia sin varita."

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron. "Exacto."

Hermione apretó las manos en puños. Las palabras de Luna resonando en su cabeza.

…_ese hipotético alguien seria en mi opinión muy poderosa. _

Sus propias palabras cuando vio a Lucas haciendo magia sin varita le regresaron a su cabeza.

…_vamos Lucas es obvio que eres bastante poderoso._

Pero sobre todo la conversación con el supervisor de Luna meses atrás cuando ella le pregunto sobre los elevadores.

"_Pero…entonces esta persona tendría que ser extremadamente poderosa…" _

"_Ya lo creo, no es fácil contener tanta magia para que deje de fluir. Me gustaría poder conocer a la persona responsable…" _

Hermione sintió como si la oficina de Luna se le viniera encima. ¿Acaso había sido tan ciega, ella, quien se presumía de ser las más inteligente?

Regresó la vista a Luna. "Luna, dime porque llamaste a Lucas tocado por el destino."

Luna sólo sonrió lentamente, regresó la mirada al póster de antes y cerró los ojos. Suspirando dijo.

"Lo llame así porque siento en el un poder extraño…nada más Hermione."

Hermione movió la cabeza en negativa. "Tu sabes algo más Luna."

Luna se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia unos archiveros. Abrió el de hasta arriba y comenzó a buscar algo. "No se nada Hermione, antes de volver a vernos hace unos meses creías que era una niña tonta que hablaba de animales imaginarios."

Hermione sintió vergüenza ya que eran verdad las palabras de Luna.

"Me caes bien Hermione, te considero una amiga y espero que tu me consideres una amiga también, pero de verdad no se más. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar."

Hermione rápido se paró de la silla como si esta estuviera insidiándose. "Claro Luna…perdón por haber venido sin aviso…te dejó para que sigas trabajando."

Luna continuó metida en los archiveros. "Adiós Hermione."

Antes de salir Hermione volteo de nuevo hacia Luna. "Yo también te considero una amiga, una muy buena amiga Luna."

Ya que se hubiera cerrado la puerta tras Hermione, Luna volteo a verla, con un suspiro caminó y abrió la puerta, vio la espalda de Hermione alejándose. Esperó unos segundos más y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Caminó hasta que llego a otra puerta en donde se metió, caminó otro pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de las profecías. Toco la madera y abrió la puerta.

Entró y caminó hasta que llegó hasta la que estaba buscando. Esa que tenía escrito varios nombres pero entre esos, el de Harry Potter.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

"Te he estado esperando Lucas."

Lucas escuchó la voz fría de Voldemort nada mas entró a la sala de juntas. Caminó observando el vació de la sala, como sólo estaba Voldemort sentado sobre su trono esperándolo.

Sus pasos resonaron por toda la silenciosa sala hasta que se hinco rápidamente en forma de respeto frente a Voldemort, luego parándose derecho. Había estado en su oficina en el Ministerio, aburrido sin nada que hacer, esperando a que tal vez Hermione pasara a verlo. Ésta nunca fue, aunque Lucas supo por fuentes, que Hermione había estado en el Ministerio.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando recibió una lechuza informándole que el Dark Lord lo llamaba. Sintió ganas de ignorar el llamado e irse a casa de Hermione. Pero las enseñanzas metidas en el desde pequeño, que Voldemort era el amo, fueron más fuertes y apareció a la mansión Riddle.

"Vine lo más rápido que puede mi Lord."

"Así fue…"

Lucas sintió como si Voldemort supiera su rebeldía de la mañana. Pero hizo como siempre cuando se sentía inseguro frente a Voldemort y quedarse callado hasta que este le preguntara específicamente algo.

"Lo que te tengo que decir Lucas es sobre tu jueguito de enamorado."

Lucas no dijo nada, pero se le helo la sangre.

"Porque tan sorprendido Lucas, ¿acaso creías que no sabía sobre tu noviecita la sangre sucia?"

Voldemort se levantó de su poltrona, bajó los escalones y caminó hacia el. Se paró frente a Lucas.

"¿Crees que no se que has estado con ella desde que regresaste de Egipto? … ¿Qué fue por ella que Draco y tu 'tuvieron un accidente' en una calle Muggle…?"

Lucas pasó saliva, pero no bajó la mirada de la de Voldemort.

"Ay Lucas…de verdad… ¿A quien crees que estabas tratando de engañar?"

Voldemort comenzó a caminar alrededor de Lucas, midiéndolo, intimidándolo.

"Hemos peleado por varios años Lucas, por lo que ya esta al alcancé de mis manos…hoy mismos es el golpe al ministerio…" Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lucas le dijo con tono sorprendido. "¿No sabías?... pero si estaba seguro que todo Death Eater fue informado."

Lucas solo movió la cabeza en negativo, no queriendo usar su voz con temor a que saliera aguda.

"Tsk tsk…Lucas estas perdiendo tu filo."

Después de unas vueltas más alrededor de Lucas, Voldemort subió los escalones que llevaban a su trono y se sentó. Los ojos rojos inundaron la visión de Lucas, sintió un golpe dentro de la cabeza, sabiendo que Voldemort intentaba entrar.

Trató de guardar la calma, de dejar todo pensamiento que pudiera traicionarlo al fondo de su cabeza. Vio el brazo de Voldemort levantarse con varita en mano hacia el, supo que no iba a poder hacer nada.

"¡_Crucio_!"

Lucas apretó los dientes, trató de mantenerse en pie lo más posible, pero el dolor después de varios segundos fue insoportable. Cayó de rodillas en el piso, a los pies de Voldemort. Sabía que podía tratar de pelear, pero en ese momento otra vez su enseñanza inculcada desde pequeño fue más fuerte que él y no trató de protegerse.

Un minuto después el hechizo fue levantado y Lucas trató de respirar tranquilamente aun cuando todo nervio en su cuerpo le dolía. Levantó la vista de nuevo a Voldemort, en donde vio furia como nunca antes había visto en el rostro desfigurado.

Su cicatriz explotó en dolor como nunca antes, era como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a su frente.

El tono de Voldemort era frió, duro pero suave en su amenaza. "¿Qué creyeras que podías mantenerme en secreto tu relacioncita es patético? … qué pensaras que no me iba a dar cuenta" Bufó.

Los ojos rojos se llenaron de odio, brillantes en su desprecio. "Todo termina hoy, el ministerio y el mundo mágico como se le conoce… y tu amorcito."

Lucas se levantó, sintiendo un temor helado recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

"No dije que podías levantarte…a mis pies en donde perteneces… _Lucas_."

"_¡Crucio!" _

Lucas cerró los ojos ante el asalto de dolor, pero esta vez no se dejó vencer por éste, se mantuvo en pie.

Una risa sin humor fue lo primero que escucho Lucas cuando el hechizo fue levantado.

"Siempre tan orgulloso… todo un…Gryffindor."

El Gryffindor fue dicho con sarcasmo, con burla.

"Vas a ir a verla y terminar todo con la sangre sucia…la vas a dejar si no quieres que la mate."

Lucas abrió los ojos, su cuerpo gritaba que ya no podía mantenerse en pie, pero Lucas sólo tragó saliva y con voz ronca y seca dijo.

"¿Por qué romper con ella…que ganas con que la deje?"

Voldemort rió. "Absolutamente nada."

Se volvió a parar y bajó los escalones lentamente. Lucas se irguió para poder estar al nivel de los ojos rojos. "Sólo quiero que lastimes a la sangre sucia… a mi, una más o una menos me da igual… sólo quiero que rompas su corazoncito sucio."

El odio hacia Voldemort que sintió en ese momento no lo pudo contener y vio en los ojos rojos que estaban viendo hacia el, reconocimiento de ese sentimiento. "Hazlo Lucas…lastímala, si no quieres que se muera."

Lucas asintió una vez y bajó un poco la cabeza en respeto. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a está escuchó tras de el las palabras de Voldemort.

"Cuado termines con ella, regresa aquí Lucas, que te tengo otra misión."

Sin voltear, abrió la puerta y dijo mientras salía de la sala. "Si mi Lord."

Antes de que la puerta se cerrar por completo tras de él, escucho la risa sombría y maliciosa de Voldemort.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Hermione estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich, ya que sin Mandy, ella podía entrar y hacer uso de todos los aparatos domésticos. O los que fueran necesarios para hacer un sándwich.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la aparición de alguien dentro del departamento. Como sabía que Mandy se había ido a pasar el día con su mamá solo quedaba Lucas.

Rápido puso tomate dentro de su pan con jamón y salió a recibirlo. Estaba nerviosa de volver a verlo después del desastre de la noche anterior, y sobre todo por las dudas que ahora tenía sobre quien era en realidad Lucas.

Pero lo que encontró en la sala no era el Lucas de siempre. Éste estaba temblando un poco, como si tuviera frió, estaba pálido y se detenía del respaldo del sillón respirando rápido.

"¿Lucas que sucede?"

Lucas levanto la cabeza volteando a verla, sus ojos verdes que normalmente Hermione veía una chispa de humor estaban ensombrecidos.

Hermione caminó hasta estar a lado de Lucas, quien ya había vuelto a bajar la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón respirando laboriosamente.

"¿Lucas?" Trató de poner una mano sobre el hombro de éste, pero al momento que Lucas sintió la presión brinco con un ruido de dolor alejándose de ella.

"Tenemos que hablar Hermione."

Hermione asintió con ceño fruncido en confusión. "Claro... siéntate."

Lucas caminó alrededor del sillón y se dejó caer en este con un gemido ahogado. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, no había nervio, músculo que no estuviera adolorido.

Hermione tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sillón. Lucas trató de mantener la respiración normal, pero el dolor y el saber lo que estaba apunto de hacer no se lo permita.

"Se que fuiste al Ministerio y no pasaste a verme."

El ceño de Hermione se frunció si era posible más. "No pude, estuve ocupada."

Lucas la volteo a ver de reojo, cabeza gacha. "Sólo fuiste al departamento de Misterios."

Con una cara de indignación Hermione le contestó. "¿Y como sabes que solo fui al Departamento de Misterios, me seguiste?"

"No seas tan melodramática…me lo dijo Joanne la secretaria esa de Fudge."

Al ver que Hermione se preparaba para decir algo Lucas movió la cabeza hacia los lados aclarándosela. "Pero no vine hablar de eso."

"Entonces de que viniste a hablar."

Lucas se recargó en el sillón, ojos cerrados. Suspiró y abrió los ojos viendo directamente a los cafés de Hermione.

"Ya no quiero seguir con esto."

El corazón de Hermione dio un sobresalto. "¿Seguir con que?"

"No quiero volver a verte."

Hermione se quedo observándolo, su cara llena de confusión. Dejó los ojos tranquilos y vacíos de Lucas, para voltear a ver al frente, en donde estaba la chimenea. Subió la vista hasta las fotos, observando cada una.

Lucas por su parte estaba tratando de mantener la calma. "¿No me escuchaste? Quiero terminar con el jueguito que hemos estado jugando."

"El elevador."

Lucas casi no escuchó lo que susurro Hermione, pero el silencio dentro del departamento era tal que le fue imposible no escuchar. El único sonido en la sala era su respiración.

Hermione lo volteo a ver, sus ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas sin caer. "El elevador…tú lo paraste."

No era una pregunta, y Lucas no vio razón de responder. Hermione continuó viéndolo, y los ojos cafés que siempre lo veían con ternura y amor estaban apagados de emoción alguna.

"Todo… desde el principio ha sido una mentira."

Lucas la volteo a ver, odiándose a si mismo, odiándola a ella por no gritarle. "Claro que fue una mentira." Se paró de golpe del sillón, incapaz de poder mantenerse sentado junto a ella. "¿Acaso creías que yo, un Malfoy, iba a querer estar contigo ya que me hubieras dado lo que quería?"

Hermione levanto la vista hacia el, una lágrima recorriéndole el cachete. "¿Por qué entonces seguiste conmigo todo este tiempo…aun después de que…te di, te di lo que querías?"

Verla ahí con esa lágrima cayendo, viéndose desgarradoramente hermosa, Lucas se odio. Odio su vida, su familia, pero sobre todo odio a Voldemort.

"Porque eras una buena cogida Hermione."

Hermione asintió como si estuviera concordando con él. "Entonces tú nunca me… me amaste como y-"

Lucas la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar con su oración. Se sentía como un lobo enjaulado, con ganas de atacar, de matar. "¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿No lo entiendes…? Sólo fuiste una cogida, no eres nadie para mi."

Su respiración se aceleró el doble, no podía tomar una buena bocanada de aire. Hermione había regresado la vista hacia las fotografías encima de la chimenea. Lloraba silenciosamente. Lucas quería que ésta le gritara, que lo odiara, que hiciera algo más que estar ahí, viéndose más joven que sus diecinueve años, con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermoso ojos cafés.

Lucas cerró los ojos. ¿Cuál era el caso de continuar ahí?

Sin decir palabra se dio la media vuelta, dejó a Hermione sentada en el sillón y salió del departamento por la puerta principal. Al abrirla la luz lo cegó por un momento, pero caminó hasta casi caerse al pavimento.

Volteo a ver la puerta cerrada, su corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad inhumana. Tratando de mantenerse erguido, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, todo el tiempo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Los rayos del sol lo golpeaban en los ojos y él, en lo único que podía pensar era en Hermione, sentada en el sillón, una imagen que jamás se borraría de su cabeza.

Sus ojos le picaban y cuando pasó una mano por su cachete sintió agua. Vio sus dedos y estos estaban mojados. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Con un respiró profundo, le dio una ultima mirada a la puerta de Hermione y sin importarle de los Muggle apareció lejos de ahí.

Llegó a la estancia de la Mansión Riddle, y sintió que su cuerpo no daba más, dejándose caer al suelo. Sentado con las piernas estiradas frente a el, se agacho con los codos sostenidos por las rodillas. Respirando entre cortado, por primera vez en muchos años sintió como si se iba a echar a llorar. Sentía un ardor en la garganta, y la falta de aire lo estaba asfixiando.

Un sollozo se le escapó y agachando la cabeza se agarró el pelo. Respiró profundo levantó la cabeza. Se secó la lágrima que se le había escapado con un movimiento brusco con el reverso de su mano y con una exhalación fuerte se paró del piso.

Y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, rojos por las lágrimas no caídas. Se acercó al espejo frente a el, aunque sucio y roto en partes, aun servía. Se vio a si mismo, pálido y sin expresión alguna dibujada en su rostro. Subió una mano lentamente hacia su cicatriz, suavemente pasó un dedo sobre ésta.

El dolor físico ya no era el que lo molestaba. Trató de encontrar dentro del reflejo de sus ojos, algo del Lucas de antes, encontrarse a si mismo. Pero lo que vio, era a un niño parado frente a el, jugando a ser adulto.

Con un ultimo respiró le dio la espalada al espejo sucio y fue en busca de Voldemort para que le diera su misión. Entró a la sala que solo diez minutos atrás había dejado, y Voldemort sin quitar su sonrisa le dijo que quería que fuera al Ministerio y viera que la transición se hiciera sin problemas.

Lucas debía hacer que Dolohov entrara dentro del Ministerio y ya adentro éste iba a asesinar al Ministro, haciéndolo parecer que este se había suicidado. Lo que causaría que entrar como Ministro interino un hombre que era Death Eater.

Lucas con cara vacía de expresión alguna aceptó su orden y se fue a cumplirla. Todo el tiempo imaginando a Hermione llorando y pensando en lo que ella pensaría de él de saber lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Cuando regresó del Ministerio a la mansión Riddle, todos los planes de Voldemort habían sido realizados, Lucas estaba agotado. Pensó en ir a ver a Hermione sin que Voldemort supiera y explicarle todo, decirle la verdad. Pero no solo era ridículo pensar que iba a poder ocultarle esta vez a Voldemort su relación con ella, si no que no creía que Hermione le perdonara ser un Death Eater y lo que acaba de hacer en el Ministerio.

Aún podía ver la cara de Fudge cuando se dio cuenta que 'el joven' Malfoy lo había estado engañando.

La desnuda decepción en los ojos de Fudge lo dejo atónito y sin poder moverse, solo reaccionó cuando vio que los ojos del Ministro se apagaban de vida.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba debajo del espejo sucio en el que se había visto horas atrás cuando un Death Eater lo llamó.

"Él Dark Lord desea verlo, mi señor."

Lucas se paró con desgana y regresó por tercera vez en ese día a la sala en donde Voldemort jugaba con las vidas de todos. Al entrar se encontró no sólo con Voldemort, pero con su padre, ambos esperándolo, uno con una sonrisa y el otro incomodo.

"Lucas, esperó todo haya salido bien."

Lucas bajo la cabeza pero no se hinco. "Si mi Lord."

"Bien, bien."

Un silencio permaneció en la sala, únicamente el eco de las palabras de Voldemort retumbando.

Lucius trató de atrapar la mirada verde de su hijo, pero Lucas mantenía la vista al frente. Lucius se preocupó de lo que iba a suceder, Lucas no parecía que estuviera bien y Voldemort estaba actuando de manera extraña.

"Ya que estamos aquí los tres, porque no cuento una historia…"

Lucius volteo rápido de nuevo hacia Voldemort. Los ojos rojos de éste brillantes de una euforia enfermiza y torcida.

"Todo comienza la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981… ¿sabes la importancia de esa fecha, Lucas?"

Lucas trató de prestar atención, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su muchacha linda que dejo llorando después de haberle roto el corazón.

"¡Te pregunte que importancia tiene esa fecha!"

Lucas levantó la vista después del grito de Voldemort. Lucas le dio una rápida mirada a Lucius y luego dijo. "El día que mi Lord fue… creído derrotado."

Voldemort movió los ojos de Lucas ha Lucius. "El día que creyeron fui derrotado…" soltó un resopló. "Vaya, vaya… ¿eso es lo que les has estado enseñando a tus _hijos_ Lucius?"

Lucius tragó saliva y volteo a ver a Lucas, consiente que cosas que había mantenido en secreto por diecinueve años iban a ser reveladas. Con una última mirada al perfil del joven de pelo negro, Lucius se despidió de éste. Sabiendo que como fueran a terminar las cosas esa tarde, Lucas no iba a perdonar jamás el engaño.

Voldemort aún sentado desde su silla, viendo hacia abajo a ambos hombres dijo. "¿Por qué no mejor, yo cuento otra historia sobre ese día… ese día Lucas, tú Lord fue a matar a uno traidor, a su sangre sucia y al producto de esa abominación… ahaaa entonces sabes de que habló."

Lucas trató de no mostrar interés en las palabras de Voldemort, pero había algo familiar en éstas.

"Tú Lord, Lucas, entró a la casa de esa pareja, mató al traidor, después subió las escalares y mató a la sangre sucia… ¿pero, sabes que paso cuando intentó matar al mocoso en su cuna?"

Lucas trató de cachar la mirada de su padre, pero Lucius parecía fascinado con la narración de Voldemort, ya que no dejaba de ver a su amo.

"No vas a encontrar las respuestas que buscas en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido diferente? ¿Cuántas veces has buscado… y buscado, respuestas de algo que ni siquiera sabes que buscabas? ¿A cuantas peleas fuiste en bares Muggles desahogándote con cada golpe, de algo que no sabías tenías dentro de ti?"

Voldemort sonrió al ver el desconcierto de Lucas. "O mejor aún, ¿Cuantas veces has dejado que alguien se acerque a ti… además de la sangre sucia?"

Lucas bajó la mirada, sin poder sostenerla con la roja de Voldemort. Una risa estremeció la sala. "Ay Lucas, que patético y débil terminaste siendo…"

Lucas no levantó la mirada, prefiriendo ver sus botas. Pudo sentir la mirada de Voldemort y la de su padre sobre él, pero en ese momento no le importó mostrar debilidad. Algo monumental estaba trascendiendo en esa sala, algo que Lucas sabía había estado detrás de él por muchos años.

"El mocoso sobrevivo al Avada, sabes, y yo me convertí en un mísero espectro… y él mocoso recibió una marca de ese encuentro."

Lucas levantó de golpe la cabeza para ver al rostro de Voldemort que sin haberse dado cuenta se había parado frente a él, demasiado cerca, observando su cicatriz.

"Una marca que de haber sido conocida sería legendaria…" Lucas vio como la mano esquelética y pálida de Voldemort subía lentamente hacia su frente, hacia su cicatriz que no le había parado de latirle en dolor desde que había hablado con Voldemort la primera vez.

En el momento que él dedo flaco y helado tocó su frente, dolor inimaginable explotó en su cicatriz. Sintió como si Voldemort hubiera puesta carbón ardiente bajo su piel.

Lucas escuchaba un gritó ensordecedor retumbando en la sala, pero al darse cuenta que éste salía de su boca, la cerró, mordiéndose el labio para impedir otro grito se le escapara de su garganta ronca. Al cortar el gritó de Lucas lo único que se escuchaba en la sala era la risa de Voldemort.

Cuando por fin paró el dolor intenso, Lucas abrió los ojos. Estaba en el piso, sus manos deteniéndolo, viendo los pies de Voldemort. Volteo un poco hacia Lucius y vio dibujado en el rostro de éste, tormento. Lucas bajó la cabeza para poder respirar mejor, sus brazos temblaban de estar deteniendo su peso.

Voldemort levanto un pie de debajo de su túnica y lo puso sobre el hombro de Lucas. Empujó el cuerpo de Lucas hasta que este se hinco. "Tu eres el mocoso, tú fuiste el que sobrevivió el Avada…"

Lucas fue del rostro regocijante de Voldemort a Lucius, quien huía su mirada. "¿Pero-pero-"

"Pero, pero, pero…" Voldemort se burló de Lucas. "¡Vamos Lucas! ¿No me puedes decir que nunca lo pensaste… ni por un minuto?"

El sueño recurrente. El hombre de pelo negro

"_¡Lily! ¡Agarra a Harry y corre, nos encontró!"_

La mujer hermosa con lágrimas, rogando por la vida de su bebé.

"_No, por favor, mátame a mi en su lugar. No a Harry, por favor no a Harry."_

Harry.

Lucas vio en los ojos rojos de Voldemort la verdad de lo que estaba pensando. El sueño que siempre tenía, no era un sueño, pero un recuerdo… pero no de él.

Trató de negarlo. "Pero… soy un Malfoy."

Voldemort comenzó a rodearlo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pobrecito… ¿un Malfoy?" Volteo hacia Lucius. "¿Por qué no le dices la verdad al muchacho, Lucius? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer."

Como Lucius se quedó callado, Voldemort volteo de nuevo a ver al pasmado Lucas. "Bueno, si Lucius no te lo va a decir… Tú mi querido Lucas, no eres un Malfoy. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡ni siquiera te llamas Lucas! Tú, eres nada más y nada menos que el hijo del traidor de sangre y la sangre sucia, James y Lily Potter…"

Lucas bajo la mirada para no tener que enfrentar los ojos burlones de Voldemort. Apretó las manos, enterrándose las uñas en la piel. "¿No te gusta la verdad?"

Con los ojos rojos llenos de malicia y odio Voldemort observo la cabeza de Lucas y con el mayor desprecio le dijo.

"C'est la vie… Harry Potter."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Gracias a todos los q aun siguen conmigo! Wow… de vdd lo aprecio un buen!! Y aquí ya esta el nuevo capi de la historia!! Hahah no eh podido contestar a cada una de las reviews, porq … :s q pena haha pero no se como!!!!! a cambiado mucho!!! Hahah bueno! Creo aquí se contestaran varias preguntas hechas por varias personas!! Hahahha espero les guste y yo se q no es hay excusa para tardarme tanto en terminar la historia… pero de vdd eh estado bien ocupada!! Un buen… y de vdd, hasta hace como un mes q eh podido volver a escribir en la compu! Hahah ya no tengo yeso!! Hahaha bueno los dejo! Espero guste!!

On with the show!!!!!

But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to loose here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like better than to fall  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
I have so much to loose.  
I have nothing to give.  
We have so much to lose...

--Sarah McLachlan, Fear

Lucas cerró los ojos. Sintió como si Voldemort le hubiera dado un golpe físico. Tenía tantas cosas pasándole por la cabeza que no sabía ya que era real y que era producto de su cansancio. ¿Harry Potter?

Toda su vida fue una mentira… ¿Quién era? No era nadie. Creyó saberlo, durante años creyó saber con certeza quien era, luego, después de un año de estar lejos de Inglaterra, regresó y conoció a Hermione.

Y con ella quería ser distinto, Lucas sabía que se le había hecho fácil ser otra persona. ¿Entonces quien era en realidad? No era un Malfoy, no era la persona que le dijeron desde niño se suponía debía ser. No era el chavo del que Hermione se había enamorado… ¿Quién era?

Sintió furia en su interior. Dejó de ver al piso y volteo a ver a Lucius Malfoy parado del otro lado de la sala. Dejó de importarle que Voldemort estuviera viéndolos como si fueran sus actores de entretenimiento, sólo tenía ojos para Lucius.

"¿Por qué?"

"O, eso es aún mejor. Lucius te tomó de los brazos helados de tu madre muerta, no por la bondad de su corazón… o no, Lucius tenía otros planes para el pequeño Harry." Voldemort volteo a ver a Lucius quien estaba respirando más rápido que de costumbre.

Y parado junto a Lucas, agachó la cabeza un poco para susurrarle al oído, aunque sabía perfectamente que sus palabras llegaban a Lucius. "Creyó que si te tenía bajo su poder, iba a tener la única arma contra mi… o contra cualquier que se le interpusiera."

Lucas sintió aberración hacia Lucius. No podía creer que el hombre que él siempre vio como su padre, como una figura a seguir, sólo era un bastardo mentiroso.

"Lucas… eres como un hijo para mi, siempre lo has sido."

Lucas no podía pensar claro, ni siquiera al escuchar a su papá hablando con un temblor en su voz, sabiendo que era alguien que siempre se comportaba creído y no mostraba nada de lo que sentía, pudo hacerlo sentirse diferente.

"Pero no lo soy."

Voldemort sonrió y camino hacia Lucius. "¿Y tu Lucius… creías que ibas a poder mantener escondido tu plan de mi?" Ya que estaba junto a él le grito. "¡Que creyeras esto me da risa, pero lo se todo Lucius! Se que ibas a utilizar a ese muchacho en contra mía… tus planes se vinieron a bajo cuando regrese antes de lo que habías previsto."

"Pero esta noche termina. Está noche voy a tomar posesión del Ministerio…"

Voldemort regresó a su trono y sin voltear a ver a Lucas le dijo "Por cierto, esperó no hayas sido demasiado cruel con tu sangre sucia… ya que tu tierna despedida fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de morir."

Lucas abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dejo de ver al sorprendido Lucius para encarar a Voldemort.

"¿De verdad creías que me importaba que terminaras tu relacioncita esa? La razón del porque te lo pedí no fue por ella… fue por ti." Voldemort hablaba con burla. Pero aún viendo a Lucius como si fuera escoria.

"Te hice dejar la cosa que más te ha importado en la vida… dejar a la única persona con la que te has sentido normal y se podría decir feliz." Lentamente movió la mirada hacia Lucas. "¿Cómo creíste que la iba a dejar vivir? Todos los sangre sucias van a morir…"

Lucas estaba respirando más profundo. No podía estar muerta. Pero las palabras de Voldemort le llegaron de golpe, cómo creyó que éste la iba a perdonar es un misterio para él… ¿tan ingenuo fue? Lo había hecho dejar y lastimar a la única persona que había dejado acercársele. A la única persona que había amado…

Lucas levantó la vista a los ojos de Voldemort. "Ya es demasiado tarde, Lucas."

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lucas apareció a la casa de Hermione dejando atrás a Voldemort y Lucius.

Voldemort sonrió lentamente y poso su mirada en Lucius, quien estaba pálido y seguía observando el punto en donde Lucas había estado parado.

"Lucius, Lucius… sabes lo que va a pasar ¿verdad?"

Lucius bajo la mirada a sus pies, nunca tan fuerte como Lucas para poder ver a Voldemort a los ojos por mucho tiempo. "Si."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Llegó a la sala de Hermione. Ya el sol se había puesto por completo y el departamento estaba oscuro y silencioso. Respirando rápido comenzó a llamarla a gritos, al no recibir respuesta corrió a su cuarto.

En la pared frente a la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Hermione había marcas de hechizos, lo que hizo que Lucas empujara de golpe la puerta. Entró y no encontró a nadie.

Fanáticamente caminó y medio se tambaleo al baño, pero este también estaba solo. Volteo hacia la cama hecha de Hermione, pero no encontró nada. Ya cuando iba a salir a buscar en el cuarto de Mandy se frenó en el marco de la puerta.

Respiró hondo y volvió a voltear hacía el cuarto, barrió con la mirada todo el lugar y se encontró con algo en el piso del otro lado de la cama. Era algo pequeño y Lucas se dijo a si mismo que desde la puerta parecía un zapato, pero un presentimiento lo hizo acercarse lentamente a ver.

Respirando entre cortado y con dificultad, caminó. Ya cuando estaba parado al pie de la cama siguió el objeto hasta encontrarse con un brazo. Lo que había visto era la mano estirada de Hermione, quien estaba tirada junto a la cama.

Con un sollozo cayó de rodillas, jalando el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él. Ésta tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálida. Al moverla, todo el cuerpo de Hermione caía en peso muerto y Lucas al tenerla en su regazo no encontraba un pulso.

La movió un poco para poder acercar su cara a la de él, para sentir la suave piel de Hermione junto a la de él, pero no pudo sentir vida en ella. Una lágrima cayó sobre él rostro hermoso de Hermione. Con un grito desgarrador Lucas jaló a Hermione más hacía él mientras caía sentado.

La subió más en él, tratando de tenerla lo más cerca posible. Estaba llorando como nunca antes había llorado en su vida. Puso la cara algo ya fría de Hermione junto a la suya, besando los parpados cerrados que sabía guardaban los ojos más hermoso del mundo.

El dolor, el dolor era como ninguno. Su corazón parecía como si fuera a explotar de tan rápido que bombeaba sangre a su cuerpo. Sus oídos se llenaron de un sonido de vació.

La amaba. Ese pensamiento le trajo otra ola de desgarradora melancolía que le hizo sentir que él iba a morir también en ese momento. Todo se le nublo por unos segundos. Pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, sabía que iba a hacer lo que fuera posible para vengar la muerte de Hermione, y si era matar y destruir a Voldemort lo haría.

Voldemort. Nada más pensar en él lo inundaba de odio, un odio que quemaba, un odio que le comenzó a hervir en su interior. Supo con certeza, que iba a acabar con Voldemort, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

En ese momento de confusión y de incertidumbre su única certeza era que iba a destruir al maldito que ocasiono la muerte de Hermione.

Papeles comenzaron a caer por todo el cuarto, y el armario de Hermione se destruyó en una explosión de astillas que llovieron sobre todo el lugar. Nada caía cerca de Hermione o de Lucas, quien en su dolor ni siquiera notó lo que sucedió.

Una voz comenzó a susurrar inteligibles palabras, con ecos de distintas entonaciones, pero logró hacer que Lucas levantara la cara del cuello de Hermione. Esa voz le era familiar y bastante conocida, en ese momento la aceptó sin cuestionar.

"Dime como salvarla… ayúdame y haré lo que sea que desees."

Un remolino moviendo todas las cosas que se habían roto con la magia de Lucas se formo en el cuarto de Hermione, pero nada los tocaba a ellos dos. La voz continuaba hablando de manera inteligible para Lucas, en un susurro y en un idioma que no entendía.

Lucas con lágrimas en los ojos y con la cara de Hermione sobre su brazo grito. "¡No te entiendo… por favor ayúdame…!"

El remolino paró y una voz fuerte y resonante dijo. "¿Harás lo que sea que desee?"

Lucas sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que si, "Lo que sea, solo regrésamela."

"¿Sabes quien soy?"

Lucas trató de abrir los ojos bien, pero las lágrimas no se lo permitían. "No, no lo se, pero me has ayudado antes…"

La voz parecía contenta. "Me convocaste hace muchos años… y te he estado siguiendo desde entonces. Se lo fuerte que eres"

Lucas no le importó las consecuencias ni quien era la voz, sólo quería volver a ver los bellos ojos cafés de Hermione abrirse. "Lo que quieras de mi, te lo daré."

Una risa sombría retumbo por todo el cuarto, pero a diferencia a la de Voldemort esta cargaba una onda de poder que hizo a Lucas temblar un poco. "Bien… deseo vida en sacrificio… tú sangre… sangre es vida, un cambio justo."

La manzana de adán de Lucas subió y bajó. Su respiración era entrecortada por el llanto, pero sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo. "Lo acepto… pero me tienes que dejar antes matar a Voldemort… no hasta que termine puedo hacer lo que me pides."

"Si me das también los pedazos del alma de Voldemort acepto tu propuesta."

Lucas asombrado le preguntó "¿pedazos?"

Pero la voz no quiso contestar y en lugar dijo. "¿Tenemos un trato?"

Lucas asintió.

En ese momento sintió como si una mano se metiera a su pecho y estrujara su corazón. Abrió la boca para tratar de tomar aire, pero le era imposible. Fue aun con el dolor que volteo a ver a Hermione en sus brazos y vio el cuerpo inerte de esta lleno de luz.

Los susurros en tonos cambiantes y con ecos continuaban, el viento movía su pelo, y su cuerpo parecía como si estuviera siendo jalando desde adentro del pecho hacia fuera.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos para Lucas, la luz proveniente de Hermione abatió. El pecho de Lucas subía y bajaba rápidamente, agotado no solo físicamente pero mágicamente. Se recargo contra el escritorio de Hermione. Esta aun sobre él.

"Esta hecho."

Sólo las palabras hubieran retumbado en el cuarto, Hermione se sentó de golpe, tomando aire como lo hiciera un ahogado que recibiera otra oportunidad para llegar a la superficie y respirar de nuevo. Su mano izquierda en su pecho y su otro brazo alrededor de su estomago.

Se quedo sentada junto a las piernas de Lucas respirando laboriosamente, sin moverse ni decir nada. Lucas no supo que hacer, era tal su felicidad de verla viva que trató de estirar una mano para tocarla y asegurarse que no fuera producto de su imaginación.

Tratando de ser cuidadoso Lucas le hablo suavemente. "¿Hermione…?"

No hubo respuesta. Hermione continuaba sentada, algo jorobada agarrándose el estomago y pecho. Lucas aún con el brazo estirado, se separó del escritorio para poder alcanzar el hombro de Hermione, pero antes de tocarla ésta susurro algo que Lucas no llegó a escuchar.

Bajo la mano.

"Hermione… yo se qu-"

Esta vez el susurro ronco de Hermione llegó a sus oídos claramente. "Vete"

El tono de voz había agarrado fuerza, y Lucas se sintió dolido de escuchar el desprecio en la voz de Hermione. Con trabajo, Lucas utilizó el escritorio para empujarse hacia arriba y pararse. Se quedó parado observando la espalada de Hermione.

"Hermione tengo que explicarte, las co-"

En ese momento Hermione se dio media vuelta y agorándose de la cama se paró. Quedaron frente a frente, y el odio en los ojos cafés lo hicieron tambalearse para atrás.

"Lárgate."

Cuando intentó decir algo más Hermione se hizo un poco para adelante y comenzó a gritarle roncamente. "¡Lárgate! ¡Te odio! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más, lárgate, lárgate!"

Lucas dio unos pasos para atrás, y sin dejar de ver la cara hermosa de Hermione llena de lágrimas y torcida en odio dirigido a él, Lucas salió del cuarto.

Caminó tambaleándose hasta que llegó a la sala, ahí se detuvo del sofá, bajo la frente a esté. Sus propias lágrimas caían, y trataba de poder respirar.

Con una última inhalación, Lucas se paró derecho. Encontró junto a la mesita del sofá un papel con un número telefónico y las palabras, casa de mi mamá. Lucas la tomó y salió del departamento, golpeándose con la puerta antes de salir.

Ya afuera en la acera, respiró hondo, dejando que el frío de la noche le tranquilizara la respiración. Con un movimiento cansado movió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

Caminó para lo que se sintió como horas, y cuando levantó la vista del camino se encontró con edificios y calles completamente distinta a la de la casa de Hermione. Continuó caminando unas cuadras más hasta que llegó a una cabina de teléfono público.

Empujando la puerta con su hombro se tambaleo y entró a la cabina. Ya adentro se acordó que no tenía dinero, pasándose la mano sobre los ojos suspiró y salió de nuevo a la calle. Le pidió a una señora que pasaba si le podía dar unas monedas.

La mujer parecía no querer ni siquiera acercársele, y Lucas no la culpó, imaginándose como habría de verse. Pero no importándole las consecuencias, la hechizo para que le diera el dinero.

Ya con las monedas necesarias para hacer la llamada, Lucas se metió de nuevo en la cabina telefónica. Ahí, marco al número en la hojita. Sonó varias veces, hasta que una mujer contesto.

"Si diga."

Lucas nervioso dijo algo más alto de lo necesario. "¿Está Mandy?"

"Si, ¿quien la busca?"

Lucas cerró los ojos, y puso una mano sobre su frente, masajeándosela. "Un amigo."

Escucho un grito en la línea llamando a Mandy, unos segundos después estaba Mandy al teléfono.

"Si ¿diga?"

"Mandy, soy Lucas. Necesito que vayas a tu casa y veas a Hermione."

La preocupación de Mandy se escucho en su voz. "Lucas ¿Qué pasó?"

Lucas apretó los ojos cerrados con fuerza. "Por favor Mandy, solo ve a verla…"

"Adiós."

Antes de que Lucas pudiera despedirse de la rubia, esta ya había colgado. Con resignación, colgó el teléfono. Sabía que probablemente esa era la última vez que iba a hablar con Mandy.

Salió de la cabina y volteo a ver las calles llenas de Muggles. Las luces de las lámparas de la calle iluminaban en intervalos la calle en la que estaba, metió las manos a su túnica, consiente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los peatones. Caminó por varios minutos, sin rumbo ni destino. Ya no tenía un hogar, ni un nombre. No tenía a donde ir.

Cerró los ojos, intentando detener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado, el frió no le importaba.

Toda su vida había terminado, todo lo que creía conocer era mentira. Ni siquiera era un Malfoy. Moviendo la cabeza apretó los dientes. Caminaba aún por la calle, esquivando muggles abrigados. Saco su brazo derecho de la túnica y jaló la manga para ver su antebrazo. No había marca alguna.

Alguien choco contra su hombro, un 'disculpa' fue murmurado por la persona, pero Lucas simplemente continuó caminando. No sabía que hacer, ni a donde ir, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por destruir a Voldemort, este iba a morir. Y Lucas lo iba a disfrutar, iba a disfrutar verlo caer.

Aún caminando pensó en como lo iba a lograr, pero sobre todo a donde iba a ir. Ya no tenía casa, ni nombre. No era nadie. Subió las manos a su pelo, pasando los dedos entre los mechones rebeldes, jalándolos, tratando de encontrar sentido a su vida. Encontró un lugar entre una lámpara rota y otra parpadeante y se sentó ahí mismo en la acera.

Bajó la cabeza, dejándola caer entre sus brazos, viendo la calle bajo sus pies. La lámpara que parpadeaba le golpeaba en la cabeza luz blanca intermitente.

Nada de su vida era real, ni siquiera su relación con Hermione había sido verdadera. Pero antes de poder seguir con ese pensamiento un No retumbó en su mente.

Si había habido algo real en su vida había sido su relación con Hermione pensó Lucas con melancolía. Aunque el nunca fue del todo honesto con ella, nunca se había sentido mas completo, más como un ser humano con un propósito, que cuando estaba cerca de Hermione.

Ella le había entregado amor y él, aunque nunca se lo dijo con palabras le había dado su corazón desde el principio.

Cerró los ojos, logrando que una lágrima cayera al asfalto, trató de mantener la respiración constante, pero de vez en cuando se le aceleraba.

No tenía a donde ir. Si regresaba a la mansión Malfoy iba a tener que enfrentar a Lucius y esa era algo que no creía era capaz de poder hacer en ese momento. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Solo pensar en las mentiras, en los años en los que vivió creyendo ser alguien del que podía sentirse orgulloso, le revolvían el estomago.

¿Como fue que nunca se dio cuenta? Lucas levantó la cabeza y subió la vista a la lámpara intermitente. La luz blanca le daba un aspecto sombrío a su rostro pálido.

Pero si se había dado cuenta. Siempre fue algo que vivía en su mente, escondido, acechándolo.

Lucas comprendió que la verdad siempre estuvo a su alcance, siempre la sintió cerca, pero nunca se permitió tocarla. La realidad fue que Lucas siempre temió lo que iba a averiguar si se dejaba encontrar esa interminable hambre que habitaba en su interior. Esa hambre que lo hacía sentirse otra persona. Esa hambre que luchaba por dejarse liberar y encontrar la verdad.

Bajo de nuevo la cabeza. Otra lágrima siguió el caminó de la anterior. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan perdido. Tan solo. Ni siquiera cuando se la pasaba solo en la mansión Malfoy sin nadie con quien jugar. Por lo menos durante esa época sabía que su padre llegaría, que su madre estaba en otra habitación por si quería ir con ella y que Draco llegaría en unos meses para jugar con él.

En esa época tenía una familia. ¿Ahora? Ahora no tenía a nadie. Ni a Hermione.

El foco de la lámpara exploto de pronto. Pedazos de cristal llovieron a su alrededor sin que uno solo le cayera y oscuridad total lo envolvió. Pero Lucas agradeció la oscuridad encontrando un poco de paz para su alma en el silencio de la noche. Permaneció sentado en esa acera sucia por varios minutos, envuelto en oscuridad.

Había estado en el pasado varias veces cuestionando quien era en realidad. Había habido momentos en los que no había estado seguro de saber quien era. Ahora estaba seguro de no saberlo, pero con esa seguridad llegaba la oportunidad de poder averiguarlo. De poder por fin saber si la persona que había sido era la persona que se suponía debía ser.

Fue hasta que con un respiró decidido se levantó y volteo a ver el lugar en donde había estado sentado por varios minutos. La oscuridad le daba una protección de las miradas de vagabundos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lucas desapareció.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Dumbledore estaba desalentado por las noticias que le habían estado llegando. El ministerio había caído a manos de Voldemort. El mundo mágico estaba cambiando frente a sus propios ojos y no parecía que hubiera algo para detener este cambió.

Sirius fue uno de los primeros en llegar con las noticias. Al parecer el departamento de los Aurores fue de los primeros en recibir órdenes del nuevo ministro interino. Todos los Aurores debían presentarse para un chequeo de rutina con unos supervisores que el ministro había personalmente escogido.

Dumbledore sabía que Sirius y muchos de sus contactos dentro del Ministerio no iban a durar mucho tiempo dentro de este. Muy pronto los lados se iban a definir y las mascaras se iban a caer.

Snape había pasado temprano para decirle que Voldemort lo estaba llamando y que en lo más probable no iba a regresar, y Dumbledore entendía. Snape tenía un trabajo que hacer, uno que muy probablemente le iba a costar la vida, tal y como ambos sabían.

En ese momento el único lugar seguro era Hogwarts, y Dumbledore no sabía hasta cuando iba a durar eso. Voldemort iba a querer golpear a Hogwarts con toda su fuerza nada más se estableciera en el ministerio.

Hogwarts era el último estandarte de luz en el mundo mágico. El lugar que más quería tomar Voldemort.

Estaba acariciando a Fawkes cuando escuchó como la gárgola de la entrada se movió, permitiendo la entrada a alguien a las escaleras. Con la frente fruncida en sospecha se sentó en la poltrona para esperar a quien fuera que subía en esos momentos por las escaleras.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, vio a la última persona que se hubiera imaginado entrar a su oficina en ese momento.

"Necesito respuestas. Hace tiempo me dijo que Hogwarts estaba abierta para quien la buscara… aquí estoy."

Los ojos azules usualmente chispeantes de Dumbledore estaban abiertos como platos. Ahí parado, sin su usual presencia frente a el, estaba un muchacho que parecía traer el mundo entero sobre sus hombros. Sus brazos colgaban a su lado, su pelo se veía revuelto, como si hubiera pasado una y otra vez los dedos por este.

Pero fueron los ojos verdes que hicieron a Dumbledore sentir el golpe de verlo ahí. Estos no ocultaban nada, en su profundidad Dumbledore pudo ver el dolor, la devastación que el joven muchacho estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su rostro estaba libre de expresión, pero esos ojos, pensó Dumbledore, esos ojos estaban contando más de lo que el joven quería decir.

"Porque no mejor te sientas señor Ma-"

"¡No me llame así!"

Dumbledore se quedo callado. La cara del joven cambió de estar libre de expresión a una de dolor.

Pero después de un segundo, en un tono de voz mas suave y en control dijo de nuevo.

"No me llame así."

Dumbledore asintió. "De acuerdo."

Vio como el joven cautelosamente caminó a la silla frente a su escritorio y tomó asiento. Vio como todo el cuerpo del muchacho se relajaba cuando ya estaba sentado, como si todos sus músculos se hubieran soltando. Dumbledore esperó que dijera algo primero el muchacho, no seguro de querer romper él con el silencio.

"Quiero…" La voz del muchacho era débil, y se la aclaro para volver a comenzar. "Quiero que me diga… que… que me diga la verdad."

Dumbledore se quedó observando por unos segundos el rostro pálido frente a él. Un rostro que era tan parecido y al igual tan distinto del de su padre.

"La verdad."

Los ojos verdes se desviaron de su mirada, perdiéndose en un punto fijo detrás de él. "Si la verdad."

"¿Que haces aquí?"

Aún perdidos esos ojos verdes en un punto lejano, la voz seca y ronca del muchacho le contesto. "No tengo otro lugar a donde ir."

"¿Y porque crees que aquí te vamos a aceptar cuando se perfectamente que eres un Death Eater?"

Los ojos regresaron a los de él rápidamente, en ellos dibujada la sorpresa que sintió el joven.

"Se que eres un Death Eater, se que has cometido atrocidades en nombre de tu 'amo'… ¿Por qué he de creer en ti?"

La manzana de adán del muchacho subía y bajaba, desviando la mirada de la de él. Dumbledore sintió como la respiración del joven se aceleraba. Una oleada de magia lo bañó. El poder que el joven podía controlar le era inimaginable.

"Porque toda mi vida ha sido una farsa, porque quiero matar a Voldemort, y porque se que ustedes desean lo mismo."

Dumbledore se hizo para atrás en su silla. "¿y por qué habría uno de sus mejores vasallos querer matarlo?"

El joven no lo volteo a ver de nuevo. Se quedó observando a Fawkes. "Porque me robo mi vida y me quito la oportunidad de una nueva."

"Digamos que acepto tu ayuda. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

"No puede."

Dumbledore sonrió. Pero el joven se le adelantó diciendo. "Pero quiero verlo muerto igual o hasta más que tu."

"Muy bien. ¿Y ahora que?"

Dumbledore vio como el muchacho dejaba de ver a Fawkes para voltear a verlo, sus ojos rojos de lágrimas no lloradas.

"Ahora lo voy a ayudar."

Dumbledore se le quedo viendo a los ojos. El joven no se lo impidió. Vio dentro de él la verdad de sus palabras.

"¿Y como te debo de llamar ahora?"

El joven se quedo callado por varios segundos, y luego con voz más clara que antes le dijo.

"Harry Potter."

º*º*º*º*

R!! gusto?!? :s nos vemos pronto!!


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias a toooodooos por sus reviews!! a los q puede les conteste, creoo! :s aun no se bien como se usa ya la pagina. hahahah pero bueno, espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo!! y otra cosa, varios tienen dudas acerca del futuro de la historia. La terminare! lo se, cueste lo q cueste!!! se terminara!! y otra cosa, soy mujer y obvio no me gusta q las mujeres sufran ni nada por el estilo, entons lo q Hermione esta viviendo ahora, si es feo, pero creo q como mujeres entedemos su sufrimiento aunq sea una vez un engaño o desengaño o lo q sea... y medio entendemos su dolor..... hahaha pero buenooo espero les gusteee gracias por esperar.

Capitulo 26

Tres días después.

El esperar nunca había sido su fuerte. El era más un hombre de acción, siempre al frente, siempre en movimiento. Pero ya eran tres días desde la noche en la que había llegado prácticamente buscando asilo en Hogwarts, y aun no había hecho nada para matar a Voldemort.

Estaba según las ordenes de Dumbeldore, esperando. Esperando que el Nuevo ministerio se estableciera por completo para saber por donde atacar. Pero sobre todo esperaban la junta de la Orden de esa noche.

Era la primera vez que se iba a presentar frente al bando de la luz, no solo como un Death Eater arrepentido, si no como Harry Potter. Porque el hombre que fue por casi veinte años había muerto tres días atrás, y sabía perfectamente bien que no había forma de revivirlo a el, ni siquiera con la ayuda de su misterioso "benefactor".

Encontraba frustrante su situación. No creía poder cambiar del todo quien había sido antes, pero tampoco creía poder ser otra persona. Para el muchacho de pelo negro despeinado la vida nunca había sido tan confusa, pero a la vez, nunca había visto con tanta certeza como en ese momento, su futuro.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Draco enfrentaba la realidad. Su padre había muerto, y su hermano había huido, al parecer, siendo el culpable de la muerte del otro. Todas la pruebas llevaban a esa conclusión, sin mencionar lo que el Dark Lord le había dicho días atrás.

Ahora solo quedaba el, el heredero Malfoy y el que debía tomar las riendas de la familia. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su hermano, escondido en algún lugar con Hermione. Escapando de la guerra y la muerte que parecía era lo único que quedaba en Inglaterra.

Su madre por el otro lado parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock. No hababa ni comía. Simplemente observaba las puertas de su estudio, al parecer esperando algo. ¿Qué?, Draco no estaba seguro.

Y de nuevo Draco se encontraba solo en la vida. Sin padre, ni madre, ni hermano. Pero esta vez no iba a ver nadie que llegara a hacerle compañía. No iba a llegar nadie a enseñarle lo que debía o no hacer.

Sentado tras el inmenso escritorio de su padre, Draco veía todo de manera diferente. El Dark Lord ya le había hecho saber sus nuevos deberes como cabeza de una familia prominente 'Pureblood' y a la mañana siguiente tenía ya un puesto que tomar dentro del ministerio.

Draco tomó aire profundamente. Y abrió un cajón del escritorio. Dentro de el no podía ver nada de importancia. Con un movimiento rápido lo volvió a cerrar. Llevaba dos días buscando el testamento de su padre sin éxito. Aunque estaba dado por hecho que el era el heredero, siendo que el era el hijo mayor, se necesitaba ese testamento para poder legalizar su demanda sobre la fortuna.

Sin mucha energía Draco se paró de la silla y se hizo caminó por los corredores oscuros de la mansión para llegar a su madre. La encontró en la misma posición que la había dejado esa misma mañana.

"Madre, por favor. Tienes que comer algo."

Pero Narcissa le respondió de la misma manera que le había respondido varias veces antes. Simplemente levantando la mirada a su cara y moviendo la cabeza en negativa. Su madre entonces regresaba la vista de nuevo a un punto en la puerta que solo ella encontraba fascinante.

Draco desesperado se sentó de golpe junto a la butaca de su madre con la cabeza entre las manos. Llevaba desde la muerte de su padre buscando la forma de ayudarla, tratando de no mencionar a Lucius, ya que nada mas la noticia le había llegado, Narcissa se había encerrado en si misma.

Pero al no ver otra forma de sacarla de su estado de zombie, Draco hablo por primera vez desde su muerte sobre su padre.

"Padre no querría verte de esta manera, mamá. El no querría verte desgastándote así, la vida continua y tenemos que seguir adelante."

Narcissa quien no había hablado palabra desde la noche de la muerte de Lucius volteo de golpe hacía el y con voz más fuerte de lo que hubiera creído Draco, dijo.

"Tu padre no quería muchas cosas en la vida, Draco. Eso no quiere decir que tengo que hacer algo porque el no lo quería así."

Sin saber como responder Draco únicamente cerro la boca y dejo que Narcissa regresara a su misma expresión y posición de antes. Por el tono de voz y la forma como lo dijo no parecía que su madre estuviera en duelo por la muerte de su padre. Parecía mas como si simplemente esperar la llegada de alguien a la casa y ella como buena anfitriona esperaba la entrada del invitado para darle la bienvenida a su hogar.

Draco sin mas que hacer para ayudar a su madre, se levanto del sillón y dejo atrás la habitación con la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Prefiriendo el silencio y penumbra de su recamara, entró y cerrando la puerta tras de el, se aisló de todo, tal y como lo hacía todas las tardes desde la muerte de su padre.

Narcissa por el otro lado escucho los pasos de su hijo alejándose, pero no hizo que cambiara su posición en el sillón. Sabía que era cuestión de días para que Lucas regresara, para que Lucas viniera a verla y le demandara la verdad. Verdad que estaba segura el muchacho ya sabía.

La vida de Narcissa había dejado de importar el momento en que Lucius dejo de respirar. Narcissa sabía perfectamente que ella no valía nada en los planes de Voldemort, y que si la dejaba vivir era porque no la consideraba en lo absoluto como para dignarse a matarla.

Narcissa se paró con dificultad de la silla y caminó a la repisa sobre la chimenea. En esta había fotos familiares. Dentro de ninguna de estas estaba presente Lucas. Con tristeza Narcissa acaricio el espacio vacío de una de ellas, en donde Lucas debía estar, pero en donde sabía Narcissa jamás regresaría. El ocupantes de la imagen la veia con recelo, no seguro de que hacía.

"Veo que las cosas en esta casa nunca cambian."

El retrato se le resbalo de las manos, cayendo al piso y rompiéndose. Draco, la otro persona en la fotografía la vio con rencor y enojado salio de la imagen.

"Tu sigues sola en tus habitaciones, Draco solo, encerrado probablemente en su recamara… y claro… Lucius nunca en la casa."

Narcissa cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentado detener las lagrimas que se le escaparon al escuchar la voz que conocía bien, llena de enojo y rencor.

Los pasos del dueño de la voz se acercaban a ella.

"¿Qué haces, acaso esperas a alguien?"

Narcissa se volteo y vio por primera vez en días a Lucas. Aunque este era un Lucas diferente del que ella conocía. Con ojos duros y sin amor hacía ella.

"¿A quien puedes estar esperando… _Madre_?"

Narcissa dejo que el muchacho se le acercara cuanto quiso. Dejo que la observara y la viera con enojo y rencor. Dejo que se agachara y tomara la imagen entre sus manos, dejando caer los cristales rotos y la pusiera de nuevo sobre la repisa.

"No hay ya nadie que vaya a venir a verte."

Y cuando se quedaron frente a frente, viéndose el uno al otro, Narcissa habló.

"Lucas."

El muchacho sonrió, pero no mostraba ni felicidad ni alegría. Era simplemente un movimiento que su cara hizo, pero que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Para Narcissa ese estiramiento en la cara del muchacho fue una punzada en el corazón. Era como ver un caparazón vació del joven frente a ella.

"¿Lucas?"

Un soplido después y moviendo la cabeza en negativo el joven de ojos verdes, con una ceja levantada sardónicamente, se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Narcissa para dejarse caer con un movimiento lleno de gracia sobre el sillón.

"Lucas… que chiste. Mi nombre no es Lucas, pero eso tu mejor que nadie lo sabes. ¿O no?"

Narcissa hizo un movimiento brusco en afirmativo y sin poder verlo a los ojos camino hacía el y se sentó frente al sillón. Nunca antes había sentido trepidación al estar con Lucas, pero nunca antes Lucas la había tratado como trataba a todo quien desea intimidar.

"Mi nombre al parecer es Harry. Harry… James… Potter." Con cada mención de un nombre la respiración de Narcissa se fue acelerando.

"Tu no eres mi madre."

Pero con su ultima oración hizo que dejara de respirar del todo por unos segundos. No era rencor lo que hacía tan duras las palabras del joven. Era una simple declaración de hechos, sin malicia ni enojo. Pero hubiera sido más fácil de llevar para Narcissa si hubiera habido cualquier sentimiento en las palabras, cualquier sentimiento hubiera sido mejor para ella en lugar del vacío que llenaba al muchacho.

"No. No lo soy"

Movió la cabeza en afirmativo, aceptando las palabras de la hermosa mujer frente a el, la mujer que durante toda su vida fue un rayo dorado de luz, en lo único en lo que tenía fe que lo amaría sin pedir nada a cambio, que lo amaría siempre incondicionalmente.

Silencio fue el único acompañante durante varios minutos entre los dos. Un silencio ensordecedor en su vació, ya que nunca antes existió entre los dos, momentos como aquel, en donde ambos sintieran la opresión del silencio del otro.

"¿Luca—"

"Creo que hemos establecido que no soy Lucas."

Narcissa cerró de nuevo la boca, sintiendo por fin algo emanando del muchacho. Había aun esperanza si Lucas podía sentir enojo hacía ella. Ódiame, pero nunca me ignores.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza Narcissa se aventó a lo desconocido cuando comenzó a hablar atropelladamente y en sollozos.

"¡Tienes que entender! Era joven… no sabía que hacer, pero siempre te eh querido-"

Lucas con enojo se paró de golpe, pero esto no impidió que las palabras de Narcissa le llegaran de una manera u otra. Esta continuo, ahora gritando a su espalda.

"Mi vida comenzó el día que llegaste… ¡has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado! ¡Tienes que creerme!"

Volteo a verla y en sus ojos verdes brillantes por lagrimas de coraje, Narcissa vio el odio que esperaba, que prefería.

"¿Lo mejor que te ha pasado?"

Narcissa suspiro entrecortadamente y se hecho para atrás en el sillón, la voz de Lucas helándola hasta los huesos.

Pero para el joven, el ver a la mujer que creyó como su madre, la mujer que respetó y quiso por casi diecinueve años llena de lagrimas y en sufrimiento solo lo hizo encontrar más rencor por ella.

"¿Lo mejor?"

Y con un tono de voz que jamás antes Narcissa había sido receptora, escucho lo que Lucas tenía que decir.

"¡LO MEJOR! ¿Y QUE DE TU HIJO, EL HIJO QUE TENÍAS QUE AMAR POR ENCIMA DE TODO Y TODOS? ¿QUÉ DE EL? ¡TODA MI VIDA VI SUFRIR A DRACO! ¡LO VI SOPORTAR EL DESPRECIO DEL PADRE AL QUE SIEMRPE TRATÓ DE IMPRESIONAR! ¡Y LA INDIFERENCIA DE LA MADRE QUE SIEMPRE AMÓ INCODICIONALMENTE!"

Narcissa sintió cada grito, cada palabra clavándosele en el corazón. Lucas estaba parado frente a ella, rojo de gritar, puños cerrados en impotencia, y para Narcissa, fue como ver por primera vez al hijo que creyó conocer mejor que nadie.

"Y me dices que… que un ¡Mocoso! Un bebe… el HIJO de una sangresucia que tu esposo trajo una noche como perro rescatado del frió, significó más para ti, fue más para ti, ¿Qué el hijo que nació de ti, el hijo se supone debías amar no importara que?"

El joven de pelo negro vio la cara de Narcissa desmoronándose de dolor, no sintió la punzada de dolor que habría sentido en el pasado, si no una satisfacción profunda. Lastima a quien te lastimó, inmaduro, sin duda, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Con dificultad Narcissa paró de llorar los suficiente para hablar.

"¿Como puedes creer eso? Los eh amado por igual a ambos. Draco fue un regalo a mi existencia sin vida… y cuando tu llegaste se completo mi vida. Yo… yo no-"

Lucas hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si estuviera desechando las palabras de la mujer.

"Tu amor… ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no pudiste favorecer a Draco? Eso ahora lo habría entendido y entonces podría por lo menos perdonar tu favoritismo… pero, pero nunca lo fuiste… siempre fuiste mas atenta a mis necesidades-"

Narcissa lo interrumpió intentando llegar al joven.

"¡Fue porque no quería que te sintieras menos amado! ¡Que te sintieras excluido o –"

"¿Ignorado?"

El joven escucho la forma que sus palabras afectaron a Narcissa, ya que parecía que la rubia no podía encontrar aire para llenar sus pulmones. Pero fue en los ojos azules vidriosos frente a el que encontró la respuesta a lo que dijo.

"Yo y Draco… yo siempre intente ser un buen hermano. Porque Draco era mi hermano hasta hace tres días."

Con mas fuerza en su tono de voz le volvió a decir.

"¡MI HERMANO! Y ahora… ahora no tengo nada… a nadie."

Con la mirada distante y enfocada en algún punto sobre la cabeza de Narcissa, Lucas absorbió lo que acaba de decir. Draco había sido su hermano, un hermano que sabía lo iba a odiar. Por no ser en verdad un Malfoy, y aun así haber logrado ser mejor Malfoy a los ojos de sus padres que el.

Y mientras tanto Narcissa lo observo, porque aun en su estado de dolor, podía ver que Lucas no parecía el mismo de siempre. Su pelo negro y siempre peinado desordenadamente a la moda, estaba sin vida y sin brillo. Lo verde de sus ojos se perdía en las ojeras que los enmarcaban, su ropa arrugada y sucia lo hacía parecerse más a un vagabundo que al segundo a heredar el titulo de una familia 'pureblood'.

"Pero no voy a heredar nada, ¿O si… _madre_?"

Bajó la mirada, sin saber en que momento Lucas y ella habían hecho contacto visual.

"No debes leer los pensamientos de las personas. No es educado y no es como te eduque."

Por un segundo el joven casi se hecha a reír. Fue de tal forma la que Narcissa le habló que por ese segundo fue como si su vida no se estuviera desmoronando. Fue como si la mujer frente a el, se convirtiera de nuevo en su madre, y el, en su hijo, regañado por haberle faltado al respeto.

"Mis disculpas, que terribles modales los míos."

El sarcasmo no se perdió en Narcissa.

"Pero regresando al tema, si no te importa. Yo no voy a heredar nunca, no solo porque Draco aun vive, si no porque no tengo ni una gota de sangre Malfoy en la venas."

Lucas regreso al sillón de antes y tomó asiento, simulando de manera extraordinaria como si no se estuviera discutiendo la ilegalidad de su nombre.

"Tienes que entender… a lo mejor el adoptarte como hijo nuestro fue por las razones equivocadas, pero… pero nunca dudes de nuestro amor, porque fuiste muy amado por ambos. Aun lo eres."

Dejando a Narcissa hablar, Lucas no apartó la mirada de su cara.

"Me adoptaron como plan de contingencia, en caso de que Voldemort regresara. ¿Y ahora me dices que en algún momento entre mis primeros cambios de pañal en la mansión y mis primeras palabras, ustedes empezaron a amarme como a un hijo?"

La cara de incredulidad de Lucas no mostró cambio por varios segundos.

"Las razones por tu adopción nunca fueron las mías, yo nunca te vi como una arma. Lo único que vi cuando llegaste fue a un bebe que acaba de perder a sus padres, solo en el mundo… vi a su…"

Lucas sintió como si lo ultimo que iba a decir antes de cortarse a si misma era de gran importancia para entender lar razones de su vida como Malfoy.

"¿Viste a mi que?

Narcissa levanto la mirada. Sus manos estaban húmedas y aferradas al borde del sillón. Veinte años atrás su sueño había sido el casarse con James Potter, pero en cambio el destino le dio al hijo de este con otra mujer.

En aquella época Narcissa se convenció de que era mejor tener algo de James que nada en lo absoluto, pero en ese momento viendo a los ojos al hijo del hombre que idealizo por años, comprendió algo que al parecer le había eludido todo ese tiempo.

Sus ojos eran verdes, iguales a los de su verdadera madre. Pero lo que comprendió en realidad fue, que si, en efecto, los ojos verdes eran iguales, pero a los de la mujer que James amó mas que a su propia vida, iguales a los de la mujer que compartió, aunque breve, su vida con el.

Iguales a la mujer, que aunque nunca lo quiso admitir, quiso ser. Esposa de James, madre de Lucas, y sobre todo una mujer que peleó por lo que creía. Y que murió por amor.

"¿Viste a mi que?"

Narcissa movió la cabeza en negativa, cerro los ojos con fuerza y soltó el sillón. Al volver a abrir los ojos encontró a Lucas parándose y dejándola sola en su salón finamente decorado.

Más adelante, Narcissa se arrepentiría de no haberle contestado.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Draco abrió los ojos, se llevo una mano a la cien y suspiro. Su cama simplemente no era lo suficientemente cómoda como para hacerlo olvidar su vida.

Movió las piernas a la orilla de la cama y se sentó. Paso las manos entre su pelo y jalándolo con fuerza pidió a cualquier poder supremo que pudiera escuchar que le quitara el dolor que parecía iba a abrirle su cabeza en dos.

Dejo la cama sin muchas ganas y salió de su cuarto. Camino unos pasos y llego al cuarto de Lucas. Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, abrió la puerta y entró. Oscuro completamente, el cuarto estaba igual que como lo había dejado Lucas.

Pero lo que más le afectaba a Draco era que el cuarto que ocupó su hermano toda su vida parecía haber perdido lo que lo había hecho de Lucas. Como si la presencia de su hermano se hubiera esfumado por completo.

Cerró de nuevo la puerta y fue cuando escucho voces discutiendo. Con algo de renuencia a averiguar que estaba sucediendo, caminó hacía el salón de su madre.

No quería saber quien estaba con su madre, no quería saber que era lo que se estaba discutiendo. Ignorancia es dicha, como se dice. Pero también era la primer vez en días que escuchaba a su madre hablar mas de cinco palabras.

Lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies llego al salón de su madre. Ella estaba ahí sentada en el sillón llorando un mar de lagrimas con las manos escondiendo su cara y sus delgados hombros subiendo y bajando del llanto.

"¿Madre... estas bien?"

Narcissa levanto la cara rápido al escuchar la voz de Draco. Sus ojos azules enmarcados por lo rojo del llanto sobresalían por la palidez de su cara.

"Hijo, yo… yo-lo siento."

Draco no supo si caminar hacía ella o mejor darse la media vuelta y salir. Pero el ver a su madre ahora hablando, aunque pareciera que no sabiendo con quien hablaba era mil veces mejor a verla perdida en si misma. Pero Narcissa tomó su decisión por el cuando se le abalanzó a sus brazos.

Draco con poca delicadeza logro cacharla antes de que esta los tumbara.

"Madre dime que pasa"

Lo único que Narcissa hacia era abrazarlo, murmurando palabras que Draco no alcanzaba comprender.

"Yo lo siento tanto… tanto, no tienes idea cuanto lo siento"

Draco intento captar todo lo que decía Narcissa pero le era difícil con ella tan pegada a su camisa. Solo sabia que se estaba disculpando con el.

"Tu padre….. y yo, hicimos tantas estupideces… no quería… no debimos… pero…"

Draco ya algo desconcertado, tomó por los brazos a Narcissa y la separó de su cuerpo. La movió un poco para que regresara en si, pero Narcissa simplemente levanto la vista y continuo hablando.

"Yo creí… esperaba tanto… creí que íbamos a poder… Lucas tiene razón, nunca debí dejarte a un lado… él-"

Pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermano Draco puso mas atención e interrumpió las divagaciones de Narcissa.

"¡Madre! Lucas… ¿cuando hablaste con Lucas?"

Narcissa algo mas en si lo volteo a ver, como si estuviera de nuevo dándose cuenta que el estaba frente a ella.

"¿Lucas?"

"Si Madre, Lucas… ¿cuándo hablaste con el?"

Narcissa movió la cabeza lentamente, saliendo de su propia niebla. "El… no, no Lucas… pero el, el estuvo aquí… me dijo…"

Pero fuera lo que iba a decir, Draco no lo escucho, ya que salio disparado del salón de su madre en busca de Lucas, que sabia aun seguía en la mansión, y que si sus instintos no le fallaban, sabia perfectamente en donde estaba.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Mandy no sabia que hacer, si llamar a Dumbledore y hacer de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en asunto de la Orden, o mantenerlo mas personal y llamar a Sirius. Pero de que sabia que tenia que hacer algo, lo sabia.

Hermione no se había movido de su cama, de la misma posición, mas que para correr al baño y vaciar su estomago. De que, Mandy no sabia, ya que no había aceptado nada de comer desde que llegara.

Mandy se asomo al cuarto de Hermione. Ahí estaba, en el mismo sitio en su cama que hace diez minutos. Desde la llamada extraña de Lucas, tres días atrás, Mandy no había podido sacar a Hermione de su silencio y extrañes.

Al verla ahí, de nuevo sin moverse, tomó una decisión. Dejando la imagen preocupante de Hermione atrás, fue a la chimenea. Tomó el jarrón con el (flu pouder) tiro un poco al fuego y con una mano en la sien dijo claramente a las llamas el nombre de la persona que creía necesitaba estar ahí.

**«·.·*¨`·¤ ¤ ·´¨*·.·»**

Draco entró al estudio que su padre había utilizado por años, y ahí, en cunclillas junto al inmenso librero de su padre estaba su hermano dándole la espalda, viendo intensamente algo que tenia en sus manos.

Draco por un momento olvido todo lo que yacía entre ambos. La realidad de la situación y vio únicamente a su hermano que extrañaba y en el que siempre había podido confiar iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo.

Pero después regreso la animosidad, el rencor, el enojo. Y vio al hombre que le había rebatado toda posibilidad de amor, desde sus padres, hasta de las mujeres. El hombre que sabía habría sido el heredero si tan solo su padre hubiera encontrado la forma de lograrlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Lucas?"

Lucas no parecía sorprendido de que estuviera parado detrás de el, en ningún momento volteo a verlo. Pero mantuvo su posición junto al librero.

"Buscando algo que me pertenece"

Draco sintió furia, porque logro ver que había un hoyo en el librero, sin duda un espacio secreto de su padre que el jamás fue considerado para conocerlo.

"Si crees que puedes venir e intentar robarme la fortuna estas equivocado, yo soy el heredero. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

Lucas entonces se levanto. Lentamente y sin prisa, dio una media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos. Draco no pudo soltar su mirada de la de su hermano para ver que era lo que este sostenía en las manos.

"Después de todo este tiempo, ¿ah esto se resume nuestra vida? A quien se queda con la fortuna familiar."

Draco no dijo nada mientras observaba a su hermano quien le daba sin importarle mucho, la espalda de nuevo. Como odiaba eso, como odiaba el hecho que Lucas no lo considerara un amenaza y le podía dar la espalada como si no fuera nada. Lucas simplemente avanzo unos pasos al librero y agarró algo de éste.

Y sin una palabra de ambos, camino hacia Draco. Sin mucha fuerza la puso unos pergaminos contra su pecho y paró a su lado.

"Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así Draco, yo… yo te eh hecho más mal del que te eh hecho bien, y lo siento. Más ahora, mas ahora que nunca."

Draco puso su mano sobre los pergaminos en su pecho y contesto.

"Sea lo que estas intentando decirme, no puedo creer que tengas la osadía de pisar esta casa, de entrar en la oficina de nuestro padre. No después de lo que hiciste, ¿y todo para que? Que ganaste al hacerlo… mas que entrar en la lista del Dark Lord."

Lucas no negó ni acepto sus palabras. Simplemente suspiro y dijo.

"Lo siento Draco… lo siento tanto… no tienes la menor idea de cuanto lo siento."

Y sin oposición alguna, Lucas salio de ahí, dejándolo solo con varios pergaminos y sin saber que hacer.

Les gusto?!?! review! :s


End file.
